


Once Upon A Time

by yishuigan



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 216,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 我有主人

事情发展比预期中顺利。

艾德低着头从身着燕尾服的侍者手中接过沉甸甸的黑色丝绒束口袋跟一份据说是一次性清洁用品的东西时暗想。

听说这个具乐部的审查制度极其严格，但显然他很好运，混入一组有高级权限的客人之中。进门时戴着鸭舌帽与口罩的那位向守卫报出名字，守卫张望一眼他们的人数后跟鸭舌帽男讨论几句，便侧身让出通道，由侍者直接将他们带至大厅后方的小房间。没有检查邀请卡或核实身份的程序，起初他不敢与这群人站的太近，怕遭识破并不属于这里，但很快他便发现其实这群人本就互不相识，彼此间维持着礼貌而生疏的距离，谈话内容也仅止于天气和一般的问候。艾德松一口气，再次肯定了自己的运气，当他们聚集在一扇窗花铁门前等待下一道指示时，他放心端详起这五个人。

为首的应该就是那个鸭舌帽男。会这么认定不因为别的，光凭他手上的束口袋是人家的两倍大，就被艾德贴上头头的标签。只有老大才有资格拥有最多装备，看人这方面，艾德的脑回路很简单，但这次他猜对了。

鸭舌帽男也是唯一未开口跟人寒暄的，从进门到现在他只在门口那开一次口，而后便凭藉着带给他绝佳防御的生人勿近的装扮，免去无谓的社交辞令，但从艾德的矮个子角度，他窥见鸭舌帽下紧拧的眉和飘忽的眼神，显然有别的事盘踞鸭舌帽男的思绪，艾德挣扎一阵后还是放弃他的好奇心，只是默默站在鸭舌帽男身旁，毕竟他混进来不是为了淌别人家的浑水。

六名侍者举着烛台出现，一一带领他们穿越长而寂静的走廊。没有任何对话，有的只是干净清脆的皮鞋击地声。

一路安静地诡异，宛如某种宗教仪式，纵然艾德向来多话，却也没胆打破这种无声的和谐。

烛光摇曳，堪堪足以照亮眼前的道路，他探头想看清前方的状况，却是一片黑影，领着他的侍者似乎察觉到他的举动，微微偏头看他一眼，吓地他立刻低垂目光，不敢再张望。

“这间是您的更衣室，清洁完毕请佩戴上本日主题饰物。准备好后只需要摇服务铃，便会有人带您前往昂德伍先生的厢房。”

“清洁？饰物？”

“这是他的第一次，派一个‘导’协助他。昂德伍先生会支付相关费用。”

被领到艾德斜对间的鸭舌帽男适时开口解决了他跟侍者间的尴尬，却替他开启另一段羞于启齿的经历。

当所谓的“导”进入更衣室并用与前台及侍者截然不同的态度对他强硬地下达一连串指令时，他才明白“导”只是这家具乐部中对受训中调教师的代称。而清洁自然不是单纯的沐浴，是身体内部深层盥洗，简言之灌肠。

导将清洁用品罗列在他眼前并命令他脱光衣服撑着墙壁双腿打开以便后续动作时，艾德为难地吞了口唾沫，他不想将身体敞开给这个陌生人，但现在显然没有他发表意见的权利。想想他的最终目的，他只能不甘不愿地照做。

等到导终于为他准备好，让他跟着爬出房门时——是的，爬出，因为今晚是宠物之夜——艾德已经被打扮成他从来没想像过的模样。

他成了只小黑猫！

柔软的猫耳夹在他头顶，阴茎环和肛塞被贞操带相接牢牢固定在身上，肛塞外的扣环挂上毛茸茸的猫尾，双手则成拳地被绒布包起，接触地面的地方还用矽胶材质做了粉嫩的猫肉球。膝盖上也绑上方便他爬行的护膝。

导带着他往走廊另一端徐徐前进，尽管护膝减缓爬行本身带来的不适，艾德还是控制不住频频滴落的泪水，沿路留下糖果屋般的路标。

下体上的束缚物只是痛楚中最微不足道的一环，近乎裸体地经过大厅、被新入场的客人带着评价眼光审视也未带给他太多困扰，真正折磨他的是臀上三条因为不安份接受灌肠而赚得的鞭痕及没入肛门深处的银制中型肛塞，口中衔着的牵引绳及微微压迫他呼吸的皮项圈则完美封堵他的声音。

如果弄掉牵引绳或发出声音，我会在大厅狠狠抽你十鞭。导是这么威胁的，显然他在清洗及佩带过程的不配合及哀号彻底惹恼了对方。

尽管艾德不敢再开口发出声音，却无人可以阻止他以一步三拖延的速度前往包厢。

在前方的导带着怒意看向不知道第几次停下的艾德，嘴里碎念着“错过”、“难得的演出”之类的字眼。艾德这边也是忿忿不平，不能说话的他只能含着泪光瞪回去。

不然你来试试看屁股里插着这东西你能爬多快！

一如所有对性充满求知欲的年轻人，艾德也曾尝试过用各种方法满足自己，然而不谙门道、怕痛又不敢对自己下狠手的他，光用一只指头浅浅探入穴口也要做足心理准备，被强制置入正常尺寸的肛塞对他稚嫩的肛门而言已然是种凌迟。

耗费近半个小时，艾德才蹭到更衣室两层楼上的包厢前。导看一眼手表，显然不再对能看到他口中的表演抱任何期待，专心对付起艾德这个麻烦精来。

“不准动项圈！”

一声爆喝让艾德悻悻放下挠着项圈的手，爬进导替他推开的沉重包厢门。

导吩咐他跪坐在房间正中央的厚地毯上，确认过肛塞还稳稳地待在原处后，将他的尾巴摆成可人的弧度，这些微的动作还是牵扯到艾德体内的巨物，让他轻哼一声。

“你就继续哼哼唧唧吧，这间包厢的主人可不像我好脾气。”

好脾气？！艾德翻个白眼。

观察到艾德小动作，导没多说什么，他刚收到同事传的讯息，今晚表演内容居然取得录像许可，并且会在表演厅内连续播放三天，Delta允许录像可是前所未有，是以这顽劣的小家伙再也无法影响他的心情。他回身开了聚光灯让光束从艾德头顶直泄而下，然后拿着鞭子轻点跪坐地歪歪斜斜的艾德。

“友情提醒，没有允许不准动项圈，不准离开这间包厢，并且绝对服从你主人的命令，这将使你今晚好过些。”

然而这三点在他踏出包厢的那一刻就被艾德抛诸脑后。

他甩掉手上可笑的布套和脚上的护膝，一把扯开勒得他脖子泛红发痒的皮项圈，要处理贞操带时，才发现上面是个电子锁头，而厚实皮质系带是一体成形，没有他可以施力破坏的接口。更让他沮丧的是包厢内没有任何可以遮住他裸体的布料，不管是客人随手搁置的西装外套或者保暖的薄毯，他只能选择带着贞操带走出去，或在这等待那不知名的主人。导警告过他昂德伍先生是个精明而严厉的人，不会容忍任何错误，那么他势必会被发现是混进来的，而后……他摇摇头不愿去猜测可能发生的事。

先避开所有人，找回他的衣服后，再来慢慢找那个人。艾德在心里盘算。他从小就没有能用来使坏的小聪明，想出来的计策也是毫无迂回的直线向前。

“喔，该死，谁发明肛塞这种蠢东西的！”

随着他每一次抬步不停折磨他的肛塞，不像刚放进去时令他举步维艰，仍是大幅拉低移动速度，他提心吊胆地往每个转角窥视，为每个摇动的烛影心惊，所幸似乎所有人都还聚集在表演厅外品评刚刚的秀，他只碰到几只像他早前一样自己衔着牵引绳的小猫，背上背著书或者皮拍类的小东西匆匆爬过他身边。

他往记忆中的方向前进，就在他觉得自己快要成功时，一道半掩的门中传出他无法忽略的对话。

“不……不不、你不能这样对我，莱特，我已经受到足够多的惩罚了……拜托，别让我这么做……”

“我能，而且我将会这么做。宝贝，你要知道刚刚的公开惩戒表演只是我预计给你的一部分惩罚，你的惩罚尚未结束，在我点头同意前都不会结束。”

“但我已经很疼了，拜托，莱特，你不心疼我了吗？”

“我们都知道这不是真的。这只是我们必须一起完成的事，然后我们才能够放下你犯的错。”

“我已经放下了！这跟我犯的错根本无关……莱特．昂德伍，你只是想羞辱我！”

“杰克．威尔逊！听听你自己说的话，你现在是想惹怒我吗？”

“……对不起。”

“过来，亲吻我的鞋尖，好好地向我道歉。”

窸窸窣窣的声音停在门后一两步的距离，艾德知道自己该离开，知道自己走错方向来到表演厅的后台，但却无法移动一步。

“我很抱歉，莱特，我不该口不择言，请你请原谅我。”

泛着哭腔的语调和严厉口吻相辅相成，令艾德整个人兴起来。这就是他梦寐以求的关系！支配与被支配，主宰与奴役。

“没事，男孩，你被原谅了，虽然我必须很遗憾地说我依旧需要为这惩罚你，但我们能度过这一切的。不是吗？我的好男孩。”

当然其中最重要的是惩罚与关爱。

“现在，我的好男孩，自己戴上你的肛塞和猫尾，我们回到包厢完成你的惩罚。”

“你刚刚还说要帮我的！”杰克又抱怨起来。

“是的，我曾这么说，而你应该在我提出这项提议时接受它，就可以避免你现在的窘境。”

这段对话使艾德的阴茎在贞操带中争取着更大的空间，他好不容易说服自己离开那扇门，却无法把他们的一字一句抛在脑后。

如果找到他后，他会愿意这样对待自己吗？分别太久使他不敢随意揣测，但他知道他愿意放弃一切来换取这般全心全意的关怀与指导。

…………

Delta放松地在表演厅二楼的观众席最末排角落就着头顶微弱的走道灯阅读他的小说。

这里在表演完毕清场后便被挂上禁止进入的牌子，成为他藏身的最佳地点。

一道细微的声响让他警觉地从书页中抬起头来，正巧看到一对猫耳从门口探入，而后拆了其他装饰却忘记摘下猫耳、身着贞操带的青年蹑手蹑脚从穿越门缝。

“还好没人。”

艾德松了口气。

“嗯……先生……”

听到杰克的嗓音艾德瑟缩了一下，怕他们跟在自己身后来到这，抬头张望一阵后随即释然，因为那不过是巨大投影幕上播放着的影片。

影片聚焦在杰克红肿的屁股上，他跪趴在泛着银色冷光的不锈钢平台上，双腿尽其所能地分开将臀缝和肛门完整露出，左半边屁股已是均匀的紫红色，对照之下显得其他尚未挨打的地方过于苍白。

一只手轻轻搓揉杰克完好的右臀，那里还维持着软嫩富有弹性的状态。

“你做得很好，男孩，我想你准备好继续了。”

语毕，一个巴掌便夹着风落下。

艾德趴在第一排前的栏杆上看得很专心，臀肉不自觉随着每一声巴掌收缩，仿佛疼痛落在他身上，看到约莫五十巴掌后，惩罚道具换成厚实的木板并且第一板就吻在臀缝边的嫩肉上时，他还轻轻地哀号一声。

Delta饶有兴味地看着艾德的小动作，觉得这只欲求不满的小野猫角色设定很合他胃口。

“主人，这里没有上锁。”

“那就这儿吧。”

艾德还沉浸在视频中未理会靠近的三人，或者该说一人两猫，死死盯着那双施予疼痛的手，想从中体验到杰克感受的一切。

直到一双手，温热湿软的手实际摸上他的屁股，他才惊讶地转过身。

“看来这里有只偷跑的小野猫啊。”

站着的人对两只猫使个眼色，那两只猫便一跃而上将他压制在地。一个人用膝盖压住他的肩膀，并尝试抓住他挥舞的手，另一个则扯住他乱踢的脚。

“滚开，不要碰我！”

他抓咬在他脸上流连的男人的手，指甲在男人手臂上划出几道红痕却没有使他停止动作，只是将目标转移到他的胸口，狠狠拉扯着他的乳头。

“我是有主人的！你会后悔！”

“小猫咪根本不知道自己在说什么呢，有主人的话就给我看看你的项圈吧！还是说你把他藏在你的小屁股里？”

像要印证他的说法，男人硬是拨开卡在他臀缝的系带。

“不！不不不、你给我滚！不要碰我！”

一根手指已经抵在肛塞旁试图入侵。

飕——

四人皆被突如其来强而有劲的破风声吓地动作一滞，还没等反应过来，长鞭末梢已啪地一声落在男人脚旁，激起一阵粉尘。

“哪个不怕死的来扫老子的兴、”看见慵懒地站在他们五步之遥，戴着遮住上半张脸的黑色皮面具的人，男人立刻收敛了语气，“是Delta先生啊，您怎么没去宴席厅？大家没见到您一定很失望的。”

“首先，把你的手从我的人身上拿开。”

三个人的手噌噌地从艾德身上收回，艾德立刻一翻身连滚带爬地奔到Delta脚边。真正像只受欺负的小猫回头找主人的模样，一到他身旁又不忘龇牙咧嘴地对他们三个做鬼脸。艾德的举动令Delta满意地勾起唇角，这小东西还真可爱，等等抽他的时候，一定更可爱吧！

想着便不自觉地甩了下手上的长鞭，艾德以为这是对那三人的威吓，还兴奋地舞起了小拳头。

“现在，告诉我你的名字跟会员编号，你违规的举动将留下纪录。”

一句话，三种心思。

男人没想到会这样被轻轻放过，当然他一点也不想被剥夺砸大钱买来的会籍，但他可是动了“Delta的人”啊！他都做好被退会的准备，听到这句话向中头彩一样，匆匆念出名字跟一串数字，在Delta改变心意前赶紧落跑。

艾德也没想到不过就留个记录，那跟学校记警告有什么两样，不就是个不大不小不痛不痒的纪录，还得再凑两次警告才能换个小过呢！兴奋挥舞的小拳头放下了，扭头挑眉看向Delta，一脸的“你认真”？

Delta自己也觉得自己好笑。果然在哪里都能验证稍微有点声望的人就能板着脸说瞎话，唬人唬上天也不带心理赔偿的。

也是，这年头没人在阅读注意事项了。一切权威说的算。

具乐部只规定了有主人的小猫要带项圈，任何接触要经过主人同意，其他没带的都可迳自与其交流。当然没人继续定义交流是否一定要是自愿的，项圈是主人给的也只有主人授意才能拿下，若是被主人摘下了，想必主人也不再在意交流是否自愿，若是小猫自己摘下想出来打野食......那就自求多福了。很简单的逻辑。

说起来，除了手法粗暴点，男人并未违规，因此Delta根本没留心听人家报的会籍号，但想来这只小猫不懂，还巴巴地望着他想要他主持公道，得到这么个裁决让他伤心受创的模样。

Delta被小猫各种小表情逗得直想笑，却还是不动声色板着脸看他。处理完大坏蛋，现在也该来整治一下这惹事的小坏蛋。

“至于你这只乱跑的小野猫，还是得惩罚一下。”

看他一脸懵，Delta抽出挂在腰间伪装成逗猫棒的马鞭点点他的屁股，“刚刚不是看视频看得很投入，让我看看学了多少，跪趴的姿势摆好。”

先生你到底偷看我多久？

艾德没胆问，脸上却藏不住一阵鄙视。偷抬眼瞄着Delta持鞭的手，本来张口就要回绝的，却有了一瞬的犹豫。

他混进具乐部是来找人的。他印象中那人脾气不是顶好，尤其不喜欢自己的东西被别人碰，纵使他还算不上属于那人，也不能屁股带着显眼的伤去认主，这不是显得自己不专业？屁股上早有导留下的痕迹这件事被他选择性遗忘。

但听男人喊他Delta，从刚刚看的录像知道他技术出类拔萃，怎么说都想试一下，给专业的当炮灰总比被菜鸟当练手来得好，Delta又才救了他，让他打几下玩点情趣，当成谢礼似乎也理所应当。

于是他点点头转过身趴在地上塌腰耸臀，学着杰克将腿分开。心里不觉得是因为犯错被惩罚，纯粹当自己是帮人排解欲望的大圣人。舍己为人啊！他找的人该褒奖他。

好在让他浑身不舒畅的贞操带在今晚说到底有派上点用场。艾德一边分腿一边想。一次让他免于暴力男的毒爪，一次避免他将隐私处暴露在Delta眼下。没人真的动过他的话，那人应该不至于太介意吧。什么？你说还有导？导……就是个器具，帮他灌肠的器具，跟塑料喷头没两样，塑料喷头还探入他体内了，总不能也对个喷头置气对吧。

“腰再下去点。”

小猫的动作实在称不上优美，腰下去屁股也跟着下去，有种青少年对自己长手长脚还无法掌握的青涩感，要不是这间店禁止客人带未成年进来，Delta都要以为自己染指未成年了。他叹口气亲自调整起小猫的动作，先是用马鞭点点大腿跟，小猫虽然呆傻，还是懂这个暗示的，乖乖将膝盖往外挪，直到马鞭离开，接着鞭梢移往腰上微微施力，白皙的腰肢便跟着往下压，屁股又要往下时，被Delta抬脚用鞋尖顶住胯部稳稳支住，小猫柔韧不错，意识到自己动作做错后，一边沉腰一边把屁股往上撅，把腰压到比Delta预期还低两吋的地方，屁股则撅在至高点。

是要抽我了吧。马鞭离开他的身体，艾德害怕又期待地将头枕在交叠的小臂上，他没实践过，除了偶尔自己拿木尺拍两下，屁股基本上长年维持着完好无缺的状态，他不知道自己能接受多少，更无法预期对方打算给予多少，这种惶惶不安又殷殷期盼的矛盾令他绷着身体，却等来一片虚无。

“知道我为什么要罚你？”让人摆好姿势，Delta没有急着落鞭，寻个舒适的位置着审问起维持着违法人体工学姿势的小野猫。这是他的习惯，要揍人就不能含糊，不清不楚地打过不如替彼此省点时间。

“因为……”你精虫上脑？屁股在别人手下，艾德知道不能做死地说出他心里的大实话。偏过头怯怯地换个委婉的说法，“我很可爱？”

“嗯？想因为‘很可爱’这种原因让屁股受罪？连错哪都不知道趴这边干嘛？”

“你让我趴的啊……”艾德委屈地撇撇嘴，他真不觉得有什么错。怎么说他也是受害者，加害者都只是记录留底怎么他就要挨打，除了单纯Delta看他可爱想打他还能有什么理由。

小猫不服气地皱鼻子，身躯挺不住姿势微幅扭动起来，Delta的马鞭嗖地甩到他面前，完美冻结小猫的抱怨跟些微走形的体态，也让死死盯着在鼻尖前震动的鞭拍的艾德成为只斗鸡眼小猫。

“导跟你说过项圈不准摘下吧。”

陷人于罪的肯定句。艾德张口欲辩，嘴巴才张开皮质拍面便贴到他嘴上，紧告意味浓厚。

“想清楚再说，在我这说谎狡辩是要重罚的。”

小猫认怂，弱弱辩驳，“只说不让碰，没说会这样。”

“也说了不准出包厢？那就是明知故犯了。你该庆幸你不是我圈养的小猫，只罚你十下，这次不遵命令任意妄为的事就这样揭过了。”但如果我跟你主人谈完，他决定再为陷己于险境罚你一顿那可不能记我帐上。“你必须维持这个姿势直到你的惩罚结束，乱动的话我可不保证打到哪，懂吗？小猫。”

看到艾德点头后，Delta绕至艾德身后摘下垂在他股间的猫尾，一声不响地开打。

嗖——啪！

“噢！”

第一下爽脆地落在臀峰，臀肉泛白而后浮起贯穿两片臀瓣的红色鞭痕。艾德撑起的姿势瞬间垮台，这比他打自己一百下都还疼！手情不自禁地收到后面揉。

“手拿开，恢复你的姿势。”

“这太痛了……”

“不然怎么叫惩罚？”

在他视线威逼下，艾德缩回手，磨磨蹭蹭地抬起屁股，刚到定位又一鞭吻上来，而且准准地落在同个位子。

冷眼看着手又摸上来的小猫，Delta出声威胁，“不赶快摆好姿势，下一鞭我还抽同个地方。”

“呜…等等、嗷噢！”

第三鞭加大力度落在肿痕上，成功逼出艾德蓄在眼眶中的泪水。他的屁股一定被抽破了！

“三。”

“二。”

还来不及为自己的屁股哀悼，耳边居然响起倒数声。艾德不敢置信地回头看持鞭的男人，对方好枕以暇地迎上他的目光，两片唇一掀就是令他闻之丧胆的一字。

必须做点什么！

一切像停格动画般，他眼睁睁看着Delta再度举起马鞭，弥补地赶在这一瞬间撅起臀，想让Delta换个落鞭处。

而后他听到自己发出今晚最凄厉的惊叫。

情急之下他身体抬高了些，止不住势的鞭子的确放过那条肿痕，却狠狠咬上他的下体。

“没事的，小猫。”Delta掰开艾德捂住下体的手，一边安抚他一边检查，“没事，红了一片但没有实质伤害。”

“不、怎么可能没事！我一定被你打坏了……如果他嫌弃我、不要我怎么办……”

“放心，这疼痛几分钟内就会散去，你会没事的。”

闯祸乱跑的小猫需要好好调教，哭鼻子的小猫该用十足的耐心安抚。

Delta多花了几分钟柔声慰借小猫，直到小猫不再感受到疼痛，哭声渐缓，他才重新板起脸。

“惩罚继续。”

“不！你才刚打到我……那里，你不能继续打我。”本来还乖乖待在Delta怀中接受撸猫服务的艾德反抗道。

“哦？你确定要来跟我讨论为何会打到你的阴囊？开始揍你前我是怎么说的？你必须维持姿势直到惩罚结束。你做到了？”

“我、我的意思只是那一下应该可以抵过十下了……我还让你多打了三下……”

辩解的声音消失在Delta居高临下的目光中。

Delta为小猫的主人感到心累。

小猫为了躲避惩罚可以生出各式各样的歪理，分明有些恋痛，或者该说至少是对打屁股有某种程度的热衷，却又不敢承受那么多，尽管他确信如果小猫愿意放开心胸尝试，将会感受到无比的快感，但小猫被奔驰的想像力束缚，把疼痛扩大到心理无法接受的程度而总是在抗拒，如果要驯服他要哄要骂要语带威胁更要有无限耐心与宽容。

“一下就只会是一下，不会多不会少。你必须再挨六下，而我会确保你接受完所有惩罚。现在，”他往后退一步坐到观众席上拍拍自己的大腿，“在我决定为你乱动的事加罚你之前，你最好趴到我腿上来。”

艾德在挨上四鞭后已经彻底对Delta的技术丧失兴趣，太痛了！偷看一眼门口，意识到现在逃跑并不实际后，噘着嘴臣服了。打吧打吧、本猫体恤你没有家猫玩只好为难小野猫。

如果小猫真是自己的人的话，就不会有这么好的待遇，Delta则一面扶着小猫在他膝上找到个舒适的位置一面想。他会用疼痛帮小猫好好上一课，而且姿势绝不是OTK。那将会是一堂漫长而痛苦的课程，最终小猫将泪眼婆娑地学会放弃狡辩以及迅速服从。但小猫现在有主人——不管是谁带他进来具乐部，又放任他一个人乱跑——他不方便在没得到对方同意的情况下，试图帮小猫建立起服从的习性，更不能让小猫再继续乱动而真失手把人打坏毁去自己的名声。

他夹住小猫等等势必会乱蹭乱踢的长腿，纤长细瘦的四肢在这种场合只有乖乖受制的份，白皙脚掌因为预期到来的疼痛蜷起，屁股也紧绷着抗拒他施予的一切。

Delta不急着继续，手轻轻搭在小猫背上权作安抚，直到防御稍微松动。

嗖——啪！嗖——啪！

两鞭没有放水地接连落下，跟初始一模一样的力道，Delta又坏心地将两下抽在同一处，虽然放过饱受折磨的臀峰，艾徳却再也感受不到任何好运，对他而言只是火烧火燎的范围往外扩大两分。

“嗷——拜托、噢！痛痛痛痛！”

两下一组地打得很快，留下四道平行干净的棱子。艾德从头嚎到尾，声出丹田气发肺腑，仿佛这样疼痛就能从他口中发泄出去，却苦了Delta的耳朵，十下一满立即放下鞭子将人推离自己膝头。

“恩？打完了？”

听他这么问Delta手中马鞭一紧，想要再抽他一顿。

艾德好奇地探头看自己身后，他喊地专心致志便以为身后会跟他的喊声一般凄惨，以为会看到破皮出血的伤口，没成想只是四道痕，让他鄙视起刚刚喊地哭天抢地的自己。他也不懂平时算得上高冷的性格，怎么到Delta面前就放得这么开，或许是一晚上的经历让他需要个发泄的出口，或许因为觉得就一面之缘此后再不相见，也没必要端着无谓的面子，又或许Delta给他的感觉跟那人有些相似。

“我送你回包厢。你的主人是？”

“我的主人……”小猫思考一瞬后用晶亮目光看向他，“你能帮我找威尔特先生吗？他……”

话头被截断，艾德再一次被掀翻在地，他诧异地手往后撑住身子以免撞到头，还没来得及哼哼两声，就感觉一只手碰到贞操带的锁头，电子锁在Delta手下解开了！

“不、你干嘛！”

他试着并起大腿以防Delta碰触他的下体，却方便了男人接下来的动作。脚踝被强而有力的手一把扣住、带往头顶，动作过于突然，艾德不得不顺从力道往后躺到地面来缓解腰部压力，依着Delta的意志被摆成换尿布的姿势。

“放手！我是有主人的！”

艾德没想到短短一小时内他会喊出这句话两次，搞得自己像迪士尼童话中的公主，然而这次显然没有高大壮的王子能拯救他。

固定住他的手很稳，并且深知如何有效遏止一切反击。这一刻，艾德隐隐意识到Delta跟其他调教师确实不在同一个水平上。

Delta手法纯熟地松开固定住肛塞的系带，握住唯一露在体外的圆形拉环将最粗处有三指宽的水滴状肛塞往外抽。

“你要知道，小野猫，说谎是种艺术，而你显然没那天赋。”Delta笑道，那笑容让艾德心里发毛。“更重要的是你运气不好，这次表演项目特殊，宾客名单我是看过的，要是有姓威尔特的人，我一定记得。但值得庆幸的是，我们总有方法找出撒谎的小猫想要隐藏什么。”

想到Delta刚刚威胁“说谎狡辩要重罚”，艾德惴惴不安，纵使缓缓往外抽的肛塞再度唤醒肠道好不容易适应的胀痛，带来新一波从肌理底层泛出的酸麻跟不适，他也不敢大幅挣扎。他的屁股还很痛，里里外外都是，他一点也不想再被Delta抓着这处错误抽一顿。

Delta对艾德讨巧的乖觉很满意，连带着动作轻柔起来，在肛塞最粗处停在出口时停止抽出。

“昂德伍先生？”Delta眯眼再确认一次刻在肛塞最宽处的行草小字。有那样严厉的主人，难怪小猫想趁机跑出来喘口气。

他动手将肛塞推回原位，小猫狠狠一抽腿发出低低的呜噎。

“拜托！把它拿出去！”

肠道再度被拓开的感觉比刚刚抽出更为难受，疲乏的肠肌拒绝展开，再度置入就像被炙铁插入一般，带来尖锐的刺痛。艾德扭着屁股，却怎么也逃不出Delta的掌握。

请求遭到“这是为你好”一句话打发。Delta只在将他恢复原本装扮后，拿出手帕拭去他额角渗出的汗。

“做得好，小猫。跟我来。”

…………

“这不是我带来的人。”

莱特．昂德伍与杰克．威尔逊肩并肩看着艾德，莱特率先开口，征询地望向杰克，杰克紧抿的唇带给他大事不妙的预感。

“噢我的天，你做了什么！”莱特谴责的语气让杰克低垂着头，精瘦的身体在宽大丝质睡袍中显出几分单薄，但现在不是时候体恤他在惩罚中情绪波动大的宝贝男孩，他们首先需要解决问题。莱特果断松开揽着杰克的手，大步上前看向周围坐着的具乐部干部群，“我可以看一眼吗？”

坐在干部专属交谊厅正中央沙发上，有着刚毅面容的男人摆摆手，“请自便。”原本一直慵懒靠在他身上的年轻人听他着么说，眼睛瞬间亮起来，也想上前看看，却被按住，“别闹，汤姆。”

雷恩一声看似随意的吩咐蕴含多少警告只有汤姆知道，但他听话地靠回雷恩身上。

Delta坐在他们右手边单人沙发，上臂支着头看具乐部老板百年如一日地晒恩爱，深吸口气跟其他干部交换个眼神，默契十足地一同别开眼。

没有人理会真的去“自便”的莱特，更没人管艾德求救的小眼神。在具乐部大老板跟其他圈里赫赫出名人物面前，艾德总算想起该维持面子这件事，是以莱特的手碰到他贞操带时，他不敢喊；拆开臀缝间系带时，他不敢动；肛塞被一把拔出来的那一刻，他也只是死死咬住下唇，可怜兮兮地偷看无聊地研究自己指尖的Delta，希望他能注意一下自己的不甘愿。

但Delta没注意到，没人注意到。

艾德昂起头，贞操带整个被莱特解开坠到地面，他双手遮住暴露在众人面前的下体，想让眼眶中打转的泪水不那么显眼。茫然无助的时候更加想念起那个人，那个虽然会打会罚，但总是站在他身后的人。

莱特确认完肛塞上的名字，把东西随手放在艾德面前的矮桌上，招呼杰克上前。

“解释。”

“我不知道……我以为有六个人的，他一直跟着我们……”

“下午传讯息给你，没看是吗？”

杰克犹豫地点头，他可不敢招认因为恼怒莱特帮他安排的惩罚项目，连着几天收到莱特讯息都直接删了。

莱特没有继续逼问，他猜到他的小宝贝会跟他闹脾气，私底下闹闹就罢了，影响到人……周身散发出低气压让杰克了解自己又往帐上添上一笔。

“不好意思造成各位不便，这是个错误，我们并不认识这个人。”

在场几个人早看出是杰克跟莱特私人问题，又叫来守卫确认过入场时状况，便让两人回去包厢继续他们的夜晚。

“现在该怎么处理这只小猫呢？不如让我来好好教他些规矩，让他知道不是所有地方都可以乱混进来。”轻佻的声音来自雷恩左手边的男人，小混混般豪放坐姿与他偏阴柔的脸庞相矛盾，所有人中就只有他目光带着邪气上下打量艾德。

“别打坏主意，兰斯，没有主人也没有会籍，赶出去就好。”雷恩道。

兰斯看得艾德浑身不自在，微微侧身，将背面偏向兰斯，借此躲过他充满欲望的眼神。

“穿上。”

“唔嗯？”

Delta的声音突然在他身后响起，未及反应布料便兜头而下，白色宽大长袖薄毛衣正好遮住他屁股。

“Delta你真扫兴！我眼前的好风景都被你破坏了！”兰斯抱怨。

“喔？听起来有人欲求不满，要我帮你打给凯说一声？”

凯是兰斯充满占有欲的伴侣。平常虽然宠兰斯宠上天，甚至会帮他找人让他发泄总是处在下方的挫折感，但那只能在他监视下进行。曾经凯出差一个半月，最后一周时兰斯忍不住钓了个新人回家解火，本来他还得意做得天衣无缝，凯绝对不会发现，那新人却发了邮件感谢他带来的美好夜晚。凯握有兰斯所有的帐密，因此他瞬间就悲催了。他预期凯会勃然大怒、会在回家后给他一顿刻骨铭心的惩罚，却低估凯愤怒的程度根本无法让他将惩罚推迟到回家的那天。他被责令当晚就带着工具去Delta家请他代为施予惩罚——Delta向来是他们这群朋友间代为操刀惩处的首选，因为他施罚技巧最好，能让人痛到极致却丝毫不伤身体——两人透过视讯在他面前讨论要如何惩戒他，他却只能自我安慰地想着回头要将那新人碎尸万段。

那件事之后，兰斯好一阵子都避着Delta，生理上对他的惧怕是其一，其二是因为Delta正式成为凯的眼线。

凯经常出差，出差期间他不要太出格，Delta便只是提醒他几句，一旦即将踩到凯的底线，哪怕只是逼近越界一点点，只要Delta知道，便绝对会传到凯耳里。而他的下场也只有两种，一是再度撅着屁股跪在Delta家书房听他们商讨国家大事一般研究如何处置他的小屁股，一是凯气到直接腾出时间回家一趟亲手教训他。

两种下场他都想极力避免。

他不喜欢被打小报告，更讨厌毫无情欲纯粹疼痛的惩罚。但他也知道凯的独占欲与厌恶谎言的程度不相上下，一如凯了解他天性无法把持欲望及对生活充满探索的热情，在这些先决条件下，Delta是维持他们关系持续的危险平衡。他纵容兰斯偶尔对改变生活常规的小尝试，也向凯揭露他在什么情况下阻止兰斯犯下不可挽回的大错，如果没有Delta这么做，他跟凯的生活将陷入妒忌与欺骗的僵局。

小猫对他的诱惑没有大到愿意拿自己屁股冒险的程度，于是他选择向强权低头，挤出难看僵硬的笑容，“我亲爱的Delta，这次就不麻烦你了。”

同时还有个人也跳起来。

“嘿、那是我的毛衣！”

“我们知道，小家伙，”雷恩好笑地看着汤姆，把他搂紧一点，“既然你在这间房间内不用穿衣服，我慷慨的小家伙一定不介意借别人穿一下是吧，嗯？”

汤姆看看自己光裸的四肢，再看看雷恩温暖的胸膛，他确实不需要那件毛衣，“嗯……你说了算，雷恩，但你得让我问他个问题。”

“就一个，去吧。”他拍拍小家伙的屁股。

得到雷恩首肯，汤姆滑下沙发，一摇一摆地爬向艾德，汤姆今晚是只小白猫，白瓷的皮肤上是珍珠白的贞操带，配上淡金色柔顺短发跟优美的动作，真的有高傲白猫的气质，令艾德看直了眼。

有些人不开口时仿佛端着份出水芙蓉的气度，一开口便自暴傻白甜属性。汤姆就是这样的一个人。

“雷恩你看，好大啊！”半路被摆在矮桌上、刚刚还塞在艾德体内的肛塞吸引注意，汤姆伸出自己被套住的手，推肛塞尾端一下，肛塞骨碌碌地转起来。

艾德脸红地像是有人用鲜红麦克笔在他脸上涂鸦，一把抓起肛塞藏在身后，将刚刚在心里对汤姆的赞叹全收回来。

汤姆还沉浸在他的感慨中，他带的只有一指粗，但也是在挨过雷恩巴掌，又讨了几个亲亲之后，让雷恩抱着他揉软入口，勉为其难放进去的，要是放这么粗的……

他甩甩头不敢去想，他才不要放这种东西进去！他只要雷恩就够了。

“雷恩，你对我真好！”

小白猫掉头爬回雷恩身边，抱着他的脖子往他脸上吧唧地亲了一大口，留下湿答答的口水印，而后看着自己的杰作咯咯笑起来。

雷恩宠腻的笑容闪地众人不忍直视。

“汤姆，你想问他什么？”

一直没出声的东尼开口强行将两人拖出你对我真好我要对你更好的甜蜜小宇宙。Delta走过去坐在东尼位置的沙发扶手上，兰斯也稍稍收敛张狂的姿势坐挺一些，大家都对这小可爱想问什么充满兴趣。

被大家这么认真盯着看，汤姆手足无措地往雷恩怀里钻了钻，恨不得将自己融入雷恩胸前，直到两人之间再没有一丝空隙，他才把头枕在雷恩颈窝中说道：“只是想问看看他的、噢不，我不是要问他的名字……雷恩，我还没用掉我的问题喔！”

对于没办法给艾德一个正当称呼，汤姆觉得十分沮丧，总不能扮成猫的自己也跟着叫人家小猫，只用第三人称似乎又有点失礼，他皱皱鼻子对只能问一个问题感到苦恼，但雷恩已经说了就一个。

“我叫艾德。”

对艾德自己报上名字汤姆表示赞赏，高高兴兴继续他的问题。

“艾德为什么想要进具乐部？这里没有好吃的、没有好玩的，稍微不乖就要被打屁股、唔！”小家伙扳着指头数到一半就被雷恩捂住嘴。

旁听的三人爆出一阵大笑。

“雷恩，小汤姆不喜欢这里喔！”Delta率先发难。

“老板做人失败。“

“晒恩爱晒成这样却不懂小汤姆的心啊！”

雷恩垂头看一眼给他找事的小家伙，那厮却还没琢磨过来到底说了什么让大家笑成这样，雷恩只能孤军奋战，把攻击矛头指向艾德。

“你的回答是？”

“我是来找人的，对我很重要的人。威尔特先生，我听说他今晚在这间具乐部里。”

“我跟你说过今晚宾客名单中没有姓威尔特……”

Delta无奈开口，紧接着他想到一件很重要的事，雷恩也想到了，他们面色复杂地对视一眼。

“这位威尔特先生的全名是？”雷恩问。

“乔治．M．威尔特，你认识他吗，先生？”


	2. 你不是你

雷恩在问完艾德的背景、他与威尔特先生如何认识、过往关系跟假使他们相遇艾德有何打算后，让人到隔壁房间等待。

“你启蒙了他。”雷恩断言。

“我启蒙他的应该是数学而不是性。”他嘲讽。

Delta，本名乔治．威尔特，在听完艾德陈述后很是沉默，以为淡忘的记忆全在此刻翻腾起来。

他记起了跟艾德分别时的各种不愉快，主因是艾德的双亲，那年他被迫申请提前结业，也无法在家乡继续他赖以为生的家教工作，所幸已经到了学期尾声，他也申请上目标中的大学并取得奖学金，不然他还不知道自己会沦落到哪去。

他不怪艾德，事情发生时那孩子还是无能为力的年纪，他也不怪艾德的双亲，他们只是用他们以为最洽当的方法在保护独子远离观念中的灾祸，尽管这几乎摧毁了他，而艾德……变成了他们始料未及为及的样子。

不记仇，不代表他愿意刚与艾德重逢便自虐地再跟这家人牵扯上关系，尤其在他准备发展事业的当口。

“这跟性无关，乔治。”汤姆探出头，“你给了他一直渴求的温暖，他信任你、需要你，不管是从前或是现在。你也推开他的话，艾德就太可怜了。”

“Delta只是尽了一个家教的职责，渴求温暖跟事隔多年后死缠烂打是两回事。”东尼替乔治辩驳，“如果所有人都需要为过去的带过的人负责，雷恩脚边现在应该围着至少二十只小猫，更别提兰斯了。”

“喂、别扯到我身上，惹出个狂热小粉丝的又不是我。但我认同东尼说的，因为他一句要胁，Delta就跟着起舞、认可他的话，太有失格调。”

是的，威胁。

这才是他们现在聚集在这讨论的原因，其实也没什么好讨论的，乔治是否向艾德坦承身份、接受他的请求，这一帮人决不会插嘴，但他们听到有趣的八卦就势必好好研究上一番，艾德给了他们最佳素材。

不擅长使坏的艾德‧诺兰从他父母那出色地习得了胁迫与黑函的使用方法。

最简单粗暴使人妥协的手段。

——我感觉到他在这，威尔特先生今晚一定在这边！拜托帮我找到他、转达我的请求，不然我明天就向报社爆料Ｗ企业总裁在你们这留下了精彩的视频！

在明亮的交谊厅内，艾德绝佳记忆力让他认出杰克便是如今媒体宠儿，知名国际企业总裁。莱特跟杰克大概也没想到一个晚上做得滴水不漏的防护措施、避开脸部的摄像跟几乎闷死杰克的口罩，因为来指认人的几分钟便功效尽失。

当其他人还在惊异艾德的画风突变，只有乔治在心中冷冷嘲笑他居然这么快就显露出骨子里经潜移默化的真性情。

可见他当初对男孩的基础教育还是出了问题，乔治不由感叹。虽然男孩刚刚不只一次强调他的家教将他带上人生正轨，是他生命的明灯，此刻可见他们对孰是孰非有根本认知上差异。

男孩仍需要打磨，但问题是谁要担当这重责大任。

“Delta觉得呢？”

发言权回到他手上，他却只能抿口咖啡，感受舌尖心头的一片苦涩。

考量到具乐部，承接下来对大家都是美满结局。艾德外表出色，身形也可圈可点，个性不如汤姆可爱，却又不似兰斯那般野爆，有聪慧的时刻，也有呆萌的傻样，基本上一切都好，只是……这不在他规划中，何况他理解的是六年前会哭着向他认错的男孩，不是眼前莽撞妄为的青年。一夜纵情、自此两清也就罢了，他会欣然同意，然而艾德对他的期待比那高上许多。

“拒绝他吧。我知道这对你而言很为难，别为具乐部担心，报导的事我会跟昂德伍先生解决的。”最终还是雷恩开口，想为他免去错失保护具乐部机会的罪恶感。

乔治轻轻摇头，具乐部对他们几个都是意义非凡的存在，事情爆出去，就算压得下报导，名声也是坏了。

“派人把他的东西拿到这来，看完之后，我再跟他谈。”

他必须重新去认识眼前的艾德，而后做出将影响所有人的决定。

…………

艾德一个人在房间等待心情并不轻松。

偌大的套间是给宾客休憩过夜用的，落地窗紧闭阻挡夏季夜晚的凉风，房间里沉闷的空气令已经被自己的情绪压地喘不过气的艾德几乎窒息。他大步绕过四柱大床，无视只以毛玻璃做隔的浴室，向前推开沉重的窗扉，总算呼吸到一口清新自由的气息。然而下方打理整齐的庭院让他想起平时对他不理不睬，对花圃却是无微不至的母亲，他苦笑一下，转身离开窗边。

雷恩在庄园主人过世后，将这座总是传闻闹鬼的伦敦近郊古堡买下，重新装修，外表朴实没有华丽繁复雕刻装饰的城堡，內里恰到好处地用画像、挂毯及精巧的艺术品衬托出年代的价值。

艾德没有细细品味房间的摆设，一把拉开具乐部主人精挑细选，以暗色碎花布面包裹柔软坐垫的实木椅，雕花的猫脚椅安静地划过厚实地毯，留下道压痕，一如他脱口而出的威胁将他的思绪刮开道缺口。

他往自己头上拍一下，觉得难得的机会可能就这样被搞砸。那件事发生后，他再也没见过威尔特先生，年幼的他满心疑惑，学期还没结束、期末考准备才要开始，怎么他的家教就突然不来了，直到一个风强雨大吵得他睡不着想下楼拿些水的夜晚，听到他父母在厨房间的对话后他才得到解答。

他父亲是城中知名的医生，母亲则是名门望族之后，处理一个高中生甚至用不着挪用特殊关系，动动嘴皮在中上阶层四散的耳语便使乔治一个月后毅然决然离开家乡，诺兰夫妇语带得意地为解救他们宝贝儿子于变态家教毒爪干杯，他怅然若失回到房间缩在床上终于忍不住在风雨声遮掩下啜泣。

臀上一个月前威尔特先生给他的教育早就没了痕迹，他的心却跟消失的痕迹一样，空了一片。

如今他做了跟他父母一样的事。

房门被推开，艾德紧张地绷紧身体从椅子上蹦起来站好，Delta对他过激的表现没有多加嘲弄，只是摆摆手让他坐下。

“你要知道，男孩，其实你一直在正确解答边缘徘徊，”Delta一手将艾德座位对面的木椅提起轻放至他可以从容坐下的距离，一手摸索着脑后面具的绑带，“但你总是忽略细节，以致于你始终给出错误的答案，就像你的数学试卷一样。”

他轻轻摘下大半个晚上遮住他上半部脸的面罩，捋平被绑带压地翘起的发梢，眼睛一勾看向望着他发愣的艾德，轻笑，“刚刚还挺会喊得，现在倒成了哑巴了。”

艾德目不转睛地看着乔治。他从男人变得英挺成熟的脸庞中认出当年那个犹带青涩的高中生轮廓，那个他记忆中威尔特先生的样貌。他就知道他在这！艾德瞬间红了眼眶。六年后，他总算找到他的威尔特先生了！

“先生……”这一声叫得千回百转。

乔治掏出手帕起身将之按到艾德掌心。

“想哭，便痛快地哭一场。平静下来后，我有话跟你说。”

本来只是终于如愿以偿见到人，在激动和多年隐忍的感情诱发下心头微酸的艾德，听他这么说各种委屈涌上来，觉得乔治那句话便是要拒他于千里之外的发语词，他像个刚递上情书就眼睁睁看着对方揉掉字字真心的小男孩，心中一凛眼泪如断线珍珠大颗大颗滑落，一边哭还一边畏惧乔治觉得他哭的矫情，攥着手帕偏偏拼命用手背去抹眼角泪痕。

“先生，当年的事我并不知情，如果我知道一定会……”

乔治直接阻了他的话头，“已经事过境迁，何况那件事我从不认为是你的错。”

“我一直很努力想找到你，所有可能知道你去向的人我都问过，邻居、同学、社团、甚至是你的导师，但你走得太突然，没有人知道你去了什么地方。”

他没有说那阵子他每天下课便是盲目地寻找，跑过大半个城镇，甚至因为在外面待到太晚，被巡警带回通知家长来领人过，来接他的是管家，因为他总是晚归的父母接不到任何有关他的通知电话，他还记得那趟车程，管家沉默地开车，没有人担忧他的去向也没有人告诫他这种行为是不适宜的，而他望着漆黑寂静的街道，满脑子想的只有他的搜索地图是否遗漏了哪条路。

小学最后一次期末考因此考砸了，他父母依旧没有注意到，他们每天都有处理不完的事务跟无止境的交际应酬，成绩这种事，他父母被各式会议、社交辞令占据的思维无暇顾及，之前还有威尔特先生管一管，现在只有艾德自己对自己负责。导师看在是最后一学期的份上，勉强给他恰恰能及格毕业的分数，他藏了成绩单，并在那晚熬夜守门，终于在凌晨时分见到他的父母，当告知他们他同意进入早就安排好并取得入学资格的寄宿学校时，他们难得表示了欣慰，他的父母不在意是什么让之前还据理力争想要留在当地念地方上公学的孩子改变了主意，单纯为结果感到愉悦。

‘孩子，我就知道你迟早能摆脱那家教的阴霾，走上我们替你安排的正确道路。’他母亲如是说，而后揽着他酒醉的父亲头也不回地回房休息。

他未曾反驳母亲的认知，尽管在心底他确知自己只是因为无法再接受继续待在这个没有他最亲爱的威尔特先生的城镇。那夜，他为了威尔特先生哭了最后一次，隔日一大早顶着肿成核桃的眼睛收拾起前往寄宿学校的行李。

看着他忽明忽暗的眼眸，乔治只是道：“我刻意的。”

“我一直都很乖，有按照你教的当个谦和有礼的男孩，也有好好学习。”

进到寄宿学校，他收敛起过往所有少爷脾气，对每个人彬彬有礼，用恰到好处的微笑和适当的距离应对所有和他谈话的人，舍监很喜欢他，说他是她见过举止最得体的孩子，殊不知这一切都是他的先生替他打磨出来的，他在学校里没有所谓的至交，因为他只是模仿威尔特先生的一个影子，他为了更像威尔特先生一点，抛下他曾有的跳脱，却在同年级间显得格格不入，过了入学新鲜期，再没有人试着打入他的世界。

那是孤独的五年寄宿生涯，好在课业足够繁忙让他不致因此神伤。他试着在所有科目拿到优等，即便是最不擅长的数学。现在没有人督促他的课业、导正他的逻辑，他便将所有时间耗在图书馆，用大量题目来补强，遇到一错再错的题目，以前在威尔特先生手下是要挨板子的，他对自己下不了手也不想啪啪声招来隔壁同学的关注，便错一道题掐一下自己上臂内侧的嫩肉，常常整条上臂都被掐青了，土法炼钢居然也生生将数学也带到优等，入学两年后便因成绩优异，取得换上彩色马甲的特权，穿上新衣的那一天，他难得请同学替他在风光明媚的河畔拍一张相片，想著有朝一日能让他的先生看看，那也是留在他手机中唯一一张相片。

“那很好。”

“我甚至……”艾德停顿几秒，犹豫是否该将话说完，乔治的反应平静决绝地让他心慌，他只能将所有想到的都说出口，即便羞耻令他红了耳根，“将你当成我的性幻想对象，想着你是怎么教育我的达到高潮。”

宿舍生活很单调同时也很情色，尤其是当一大片校园中都住着迈入青春期的男孩时。房间隔音并未太好，有时一群人聚在房间偷看小黄片，艾德隔着墙也能听见几分。当他们讨论著怎么自渎或开黄腔而传出一阵阵哄闹的笑声时，艾德窝在床上闭着眼自己抚摸自己，眼前浮现的影像却总是威尔特先生对他的喝斥，或者是命令他撅起屁股挨打的模样。他看的小黄片也跟大家不同，没有大胸部的金发美女或腰细臀丰的妙龄女孩，有的只是纤细的男孩、红肿的屁股及被迫纳入巨大阳物的后穴，男孩隐忍的哭声及喘息令他性欲高张，这时，他会试着将手指放进体内，想像着是他的先生对他的挑逗。

“恩。”

“即便我说成这样，你还是打算拒绝我的请求？”

“是的。”

艾德觉得他的心被这两个平淡的字扼住了，连呼吸都停滞两秒。

他料想乔治必将因为过往的事厌恶他，也准备为平息他的怒气付出一切，然而他始终相信乔治会再度接纳他，乔治对他一向是宽容的。乔治刚开始当他家教的那两个月，他还很顽劣，可是不管他多么无理的顶撞，打罚过后，乔治都会搂着他，告诉他“你被原谅了”。

因此乔治对过往的淡然令他始料未及，话语遭漠视像戳着气球的针尖，一点一点地将满腔自信泄了气。

那么不究责于他真是因为往事已矣？还是因为他艾德只是乔治想舍弃的生命过客？

“先生……如果我跪下来求你，你能改变心意吗？”

乔治抬眸，探究地看着他，为他说出这种话感到不可思议。艾德虽然自小缺乏关爱，为了他在乎的人可以付出一切以换取一句认可，但他同时也是个骄傲的孩子。这孩子对他该有多渴求、现在又是多绝望，才能放下尊严说出这种话。

然而他终究是道：“别做没意义的事，男孩。我不会接受你提的要求。”

“那你何必来向我揭露你的身份？因为我威胁要向报社爆料？”

“没错。”

得到肯定的答案艾德心都凉了。

他又用手背抹一次眼泪，强扯出道笑容，起身将被他握得皱巴巴的手帕拉平放回乔治面前。他又再一次被舍弃了，但这次却不能怪罪他的父母，而是他自身的问题。

“谢谢你的手帕。爆料的事你不用担心，我不会那么做的。”

“明智的决定，男孩，我不喜欢被威胁。现在，你哭完了吗？”

“是的，先生。”他将椅子推回桌下，还原成进房时的模样，朝乔治一鞠躬，“不用担心我，我会没事的。”

“我对这点存疑，男孩，因为你显然没在听我说话，而把我的话当耳边风的人，下场通常不太好。”

他的话使艾德停下往门口移动的脚步。

——刚刚先生说了什么？他思绪一片混乱，完全无法理解乔治的意思。

“既然坐着不能好好听，那就跪着吧。”乔治漫不经心地用指关节敲敲桌子。

现在是什么状况？

艾德对着Delta的欢脱样全部消失，他对他的先生总是拘谨而服从的。或许因为乔治当初为了制服他采用的高压手段至今积威甚深，或许因为他习惯对他在乎的人言听计从，仿佛唯有此才能换取对方的关怀，无论哪个原因，即便充满困惑，乔治话音方落，他就跪下了。

“转过身，抬头看我。”

艾德依言转身，将目光投向面色晦暗难明的乔治。他不懂为何乔治都拒绝了，还要在分别之际剥夺他所剩无几的自尊。

“我说了，等你平静下来，我有话对你说。你是怎么做的？”

“你拒绝了我，先生，我以为……”

“你是怎么做的？”乔治波澜不惊地再问一遍。

“……对不起，先生，我不该就这样掉头就走，我……我分心了，没有意识到你还有话要说。”

艾德硬着头皮认错，如果乔治想要他这么做，他便照做。乔治微微颔首，将椅子挪到艾德面前，使人跪在他双腿间。

“这是你今晚第二次无视别人给予的提点，这件事我们稍后再讨论。现在，我希望你专心听我说，男孩。”

“针对你的提问，我不会更改任何一项答案。”

“我不接受你的请求，因为主奴并不是我此刻想拥有的存续关系，我理解你觉得这是你唯一能弥补我的作法，借由奉献付出及对我的臣服来挽回过去，但一如我刚刚所说，你不须为过去的事负责，那件事导因于你父母与我道德标准上的歧异，与你无关，这是其一。其二，现下我们都有更重要的事需要投入大量时间，你将为大学入学做准备，而我也有繁重的工作要处理，主奴关系的初始需要付出的时间精力是我们现在负荷不来的，所以无论你做什么，我都会拒绝你的请求。或许有招一日时机恰当，我会重新思考这件事，但不是现在。我这么说，你明白？”

艾德抿紧唇点头。乔治说得合情合理，但这是他能想到的唯一长久留在乔治身边的办法，理性逻辑的说词无法改变感情上依赖被拒的哀伤。

“我的确是因为你语出威胁才现在就揭露身分。在观众席二楼时你的一举一动掳获我的注意，是以出手救你，本来因为你有主人而感到的遗憾全在发现误会一场后被欣喜冲散，我可以坦诚地说，你是吸引我的，若你是其他人，现在我们可能已经在床上享受过一场激烈的性爱，但你不是。当你说出我的名字并向我们坦承身份，我便知道有鉴于过去，我必须更加慎重考量以免憾事重演，你父母对于你的需求并不了解更不认同，盲目冲动地接纳你并不妥当，我应该再观察一阵子，等到合适时，你会收到通知，在众人面前接受祝福、纳入我的保护之下。现在，你毁了这个机会，而我则必须提前以真面目出现在你面前。”

听至此艾德撇开头，不愿再看着乔治、听乔治亲口陈述他的错误，艾德觉得眼泪又要流出来，但他不想最后在乔治心里只留下涕泪纵横的丑陋印象。关于威胁的事，他知道他下错了棋，却没想到这一步毁去整盘棋面。

然而乔治不容许他逃避，捏着他的下巴迫使他重新转回来，他只能拼命眨眼，透过开始模糊的视野研究旁边墙面。那只手转而贴上他的脸颊，很轻、很暖。

他听到头顶传来一声疲惫的叹息，“别让我一再重复我自己，男孩，看着我。”

收回目光，对上乔治澄净无波的眼，含着的泪便又控制不住地从眼角滑落，濡湿乔治的掌心。

“先生，对不起，我真的不是故意的……我不是真的想用报导胁迫你们……”

“嘘——安静，男孩，等等会有你认错的时间。”乔治用指腹替他拭去泪水，语气并不严厉，却让艾德一颤，觉得自己又惹乔治讨厌了，看着胆怯的男孩，乔治抬手揉揉他柔软的发丝又拍拍他的肩。

“虽然进度被迫提前，但或许没那么糟。毕竟要重新了解你、评估你是否符合值得我投注心力，谈话是最直接快速的方式，得到的资讯量更远胜其他观察纪录。同时，我也想知道你到底哪来的勇气，敢在被我揍完屁股之后立刻大放厥词。难道我乖巧的男孩长成只爱探爪子的小野猫，还是我根本就打得不够疼？”

艾德红了脸，被衣摆遮住的臀肉跟着乔治的话语紧了紧，感受到一丝钝痛。是呀，他的屁股还肿着呢！刚刚的自己根本是被撒旦唆使才说出那些话。

“此外，这是个双向的过程，你也能再问一次自己，这是否真的是你想要的，我仍然是你记忆中的人，还是多年的偏执驱使你追寻一个在美化过的印象中出现的名字。”

敏感地从这段话中抓住关键字，艾德表情亮起来，声音拔高几度信誓旦旦说，“先生就是我印象中的模样！那先生对我的评价是什么？”

“性急，男孩，这终将成为你的败笔。”他往后靠着椅背睨视跪在地上的男孩，语气强硬，“你今晚的所作所为，哪一点可以让你这样充满自信地问我对你的评价？”

就是找打。

乔治双手环胸看艾德又焉了下去。冷着他几分钟让他好好思考过错误，复又开口道：“现在开始，你说，我听。向我剖析你自己，最后我可能会提问，但过程中我不会打断你。你可以选个舒适的姿势，想怎么说、想说什么都没问题，只有一个要求，必须是实话。你的陈述若能使我满意，我会告诉你对于接下来的规划，不然就到此为止，各自回归生活。”

——如果你打定主意要拒绝我呢？

这次他即时吞回到嘴边的问题。他可以想像如果他说出口乔治会是什么表情，甚至可以听到他嘲弄地说“那我根本就不会出现在这儿”。

他的先生自成方圆，从不惺惺作态、浪费时间在虚与委蛇，自然也不会现身于此，为了让他收回威胁而搞出一套愚弄他的戏码。

艾德舔舔干燥的唇，不稳地站起身，活动一下跪得有些发麻的膝盖，背转过身往后蹭一小步，感觉到小腿肚贴上乔治椅面边缘，才在原地跪坐下来，背贴着椅子圆润的边缘，乔治的大腿刚好碰触到他肩膀，带着鞭痕的屁股垫在脚跟之上，不是很舒服，但这样把自己安置在先生大腿之间，呼吸着乔治的古龙水香味，令他安心。而后一只纤细的手从白毛衣宽大袖口探出，捏住乔治西装裤裤脚。

乔治对这一连串小动作十分受用。

“该从哪开始呢……先生应该只有那一天见过我母亲吧？”他眼睛盯着地毯上繁复的暗红色玫瑰花纹，这样开口比被乔治看入他灵魂的眼眸盯着容易许多，“母亲是个优雅的人，雍容华贵不只是形容词，更是她的生活态度。她的人生顺遂到足以应付她对美好事物的要求，若说背景、才识、外貌是一个人的筹码，母亲无疑是庄家。她人生面临最困难的选择，可能只是要如何从众多追求者中，选出足以匹配她的一位。父亲拥有优秀的学历及风趣的谈吐，当他以第一名之姿从医学院毕业，英姿飒爽地代表应届毕业生发表感言时，母亲便知道父亲是她的最佳选择、知道这会是一项好投资。父亲完成专业训练离开大医院后，经商的祖父资助他开了自己的诊所，凭藉着父亲高超的技术、母亲出色的社交手腕，诊所很快便打响名号，隔年他们结婚并孕育了我，至此，人生都还在他们规划的轨道上。”

“将他们拉出轨道的故障零件，是我。我从小就不好带，时常突如其来地发烧，一喝奶便吐，更别提夜晚的哭泣声有多干扰清梦，母亲不愿意刚发展起来的事业因我而停滞，将我委托给安妮阿姨，带到住在城市另一端的祖父母家照料，有段时间我一直觉得整天陪在我身边的安妮阿姨才是亲生母亲，而晚上偶尔有空来看望我一眼的父母则像……怎么说呢、不请自来使人尴尬的邻居吧。”

“四岁那一年，为了能进入他们选择的私立小学，母亲将我接回家。三层独栋的别墅是我一个人的游乐场，父母的行程依旧忙碌，我清醒时总是碰不到他们，整天只有管家跟保姆在家陪我。他们对我的行为是放任的，唯一的限制是没人愿意带我出门，屋外太多不确定因子，雨天的水洼、破碎的地砖，各种外界事物在他们眼中都可能让我受伤，而维持他们优渥薪资的首要条件就是我必须维持干净可爱的外表，以便母亲能随时带我出席聚会并得到与会人士称赞。但只要在室内，我怎么为所欲为都没关系，就算把全球限量一百套的纪念瓷器摔着玩，也没有人会多说一句。所以先生一定可以想像到，你初次见到我那时，我顽劣的性格从何发展而来。”

艾德自嘲地干笑一声，乱发脾气、不尊重人的小霸王个性让他在那一年多挨了不少打。

乔治当然记得当年艾德揍一天乖半天的折腾样。他本不是个端着规矩走、事事苛求的人，只要求艾德待人处事时想着维持对方起码的尊严，却还是被男孩无下限的行为逼得随身带了一个月木尺。

对管家没大没小？打。对保姆大呼小叫？打。吃饭看到不喜欢的菜便将刀叉一扔？下狠手打。

艾德所有的小脾气到乔治面前都不管用，因为人是他自己低声下气答应授课期间绝不违背命令才请回来的。

他想过三年级时，若不是父亲在一次聚会对着友人语带惋惜地说了句“这孩子其他都好，就是没有对数学的敏锐度，以后是无法进医学院承接衣钵了”，他可能就不会在一年半后发现同桌数学跟他一样差的女孩在一次阶级鉴定中数学生生往上提了两个层级的事，也不会发现女孩红肿的掌心，而想尽办法又是用饼干糖果利诱，又对着上帝发好几个不把她挨打的小秘密透露出去的誓，吹捧好半天从女孩那哄出乔治的资讯，他可能就放弃与数字你不认识我我不熟悉你的周旋，最终选择一个他可以应付的专业，悠哉混个文凭回家继续当他的富家公子。

但他父亲说了那句话，而母亲看他的眼神仿若看到一件瑕疵品。

他是头一次看到母亲那样的眼神，之前他只需要在人前扮演乖巧的男孩，就能获得父母关爱的目光，那一天，他突然意识到自己脱离了可以仅仅因为“可爱”而被称赞的年纪，要继续成为关注的焦点，他母亲期许着他能拿出别的成果，音乐大赛的奖状、体育竞赛的奖牌或者至少是张优异的成绩单。

“我对周遭的不友善……或许只是想发泄无法从父母那得到关爱的无力感。虽然被接回家，他们并未增加在我身上投入的时间。进小学前不觉得怎样，反正在家无法无天，刚进小学时不觉得怎么样，有了玩伴可以陪我打发时间，每天有司机接送上下学也挺威风，但后来发现人家的父母会在校门口等他们、递上充饥的小点心，而我只能自己爬上空无一人的轿车后座，回到空荡荡的大宅。开始还能忍耐的，父亲说出那句话后便想惹出些事让他们关注我，证明我的存在不只是他们社交场合的话题之一，证明即便我不完美……还是值得被爱的。”

说到这，艾德感觉到乔治大腿肌肉绷紧了一下，像是变换姿势，他微微侧过脸疑惑地往回望，乔治没有开口，伸出手轻摸他的头，指尖梳过他的发丝，在头皮上留下温柔的抚触，接着往前探到他脸颊上，拇指怜惜地拭过他眼角，他才惊觉，自己说着说着泪竟然就这样流了下来。

乔治又替他揉了揉紧绷的肩颈，再一次拍他的肩，他知道自己该继续了。

“管家跟保姆完全不把我搞的破坏放在心上，只是隐晦地通知父母新进的碗盘组摔碎了，或者地毯破了道口需要换新，行为上的反抗变成只要用钱就能解决的事，那种感觉……真的像我也是劣质品，只差他们还未开口将我替换掉。于是我停止破坏的行为，因为那只带给我更深的挫折感，但对管家与保姆明明心知肚明我这么做的理由，却总是向我父母粉饰一切的恼怒，使我持续用恶劣的态度使唤他们。”

“那之后我重视起自己的成绩，而后遇见了你。”

艾德陆陆续续地说着，把很多从未对人透露的心情都说出口，像是个疗程，当他把自己的内心一点一滴掏出来摊在乔治面前的同时，他积压已久的不安、困惑与内疚似乎也宣泄掉了一些。

乔治听着他的阐述，思绪飘回他离开男孩的那一日。

…………

天气爽朗的周六早晨，本该在和煦太阳光下享受春日的清新，在柔软带着些许晨露的草地铺上野餐垫，嗅着红茶温润的香气开始愉悦的一天，或者窝在松软的被褥中，任由日上三竿。但这都不是艾德拥有的选项。

“噢、三！”十二岁的艾德在尺子的击打下爆出痛叫。

他的确享受到了阳光的温暖，以趴在房间书桌上光着屁股的姿势。

维多利亚风实心桃花木书桌很高，与其用来给身形未发展开的孩子学习，更适合当大人的办公桌，艾德趴在上面，只有用力伸直腿、垫起脚尖才能勉为其难够到地面，整个身体几乎是挂在桌上的。要是不想丢脸地被打到滑至桌下，他不只双手要使力撑住，还得自己把臀腿拉伸开，将受罚部位完整暴露在刀口下。有时打的数量多，乔治看到他撑不住，便会从书柜最下层抽出厚厚的精装牛津英语词典让他踩着，多少挨得舒服些。

好比今天。

早上的课程来到尾声，他的屁股在课程开始半小时后便因为不专心挨了十下后，刚刚又为了基础观念重复出错受了二十板，现在已经满布错综的板痕，红肿又敏感，尺子压上来都会激出一阵痛，何况这样脆生生地拍下。

原本褪到大腿根的长裤早在挣扎扭动下滑至地面，堆在他脚踝上，内裤苟延残喘地卷成一条挂在膝弯，细嫩的脚板则在深蓝色烫金精装书皮上摩娑着，想缓解痛苦。

木尺又在他臀尖轻拍两下，他才想起自己该说的话还没说完。

“对不起，我不该粗心。”

艾德不知道自己究竟在向谁道歉。是为了粗心惩罚过他很多次却不见成效的威尔特先生，是总是粗枝大叶地得出正确结果却将答案写错的自己，还是为了主人的过失而受罚的屁股。

“四嗷嗷嗷——！对不起！我不该粗心！”

乔治打得不疾不缓，等他说完他被吩咐复诵的句子，才会落下下一尺，艾德能好好品味消化疼痛，能看着眼前铺平的试卷，检讨自己的错误，却没有多余喘息的时间。如果他耍小聪明，故意慢慢说他的反省词，乔治也不会催他，只是提起木尺拍他两下，没怎么用力但这时候任何多余的接触都是折磨，何况那两下还不计数，就是白白被打。

“五！对不起！先生……太疼了、对不起……”

男孩声音已带着哭腔，小腿忍不住勾起，屁股也扭了起来，他趴在桌上没敢离开，但半侧过身看握着木尺的乔治，想为自己争取缓刑时间。

“先生，我不该粗心，但我不是故意的呜呜……很痛……”

“你当然不是故意的，但粗心是事实，你需要一双严厉的手导正你，那也正是我的使命。你还应该挨二十五下，男孩，我们都知道我会把这数打完，你拖的越久，休息过的皮肤只会更承受不住，”他又将木尺压上，给滚烫的屁股一点压力，“我建议你尽快摆好姿势，说完你该说的，让我们进行下去。”

艾德咬住嘴唇，知道乔治说的对。有次乔治被他闹烦了，答应他剩下的十五下吃过午饭再打，但要加罚五下，他一口答应了，只要能让自己的屁股暂时从尺子底下逃脱，什么条件他都接受。后来才知道那根本是与魔鬼做交易，休息之后皮肉完全胀起，连碰都碰不得，兀自抽痛着的状态下板子砸下去宛如利刃划开血肉再泼上辣油，只一板他就出了一身冷汗，剩下的数是被乔治厚实的手掌按住腰肢，将他钉在桌上打完的，每打一下他便疼地想往下窜，无奈挣扎全被稳稳地按死在桌面。

那次他哭得比过往都凄惨，一半因为疼的，一半因为被强迫服从的感觉让他无比难堪。

在乔治面前他想当个乖小孩，这跟在乔治手下被迫当个乖小孩是截然不同的。他或许会撒撒娇换取减刑，但只要乔治露出一点要按住他的意思，他就会强迫自己将姿势摆到完美，遵从乔治所有的命令。他不确定乔治是否注意到这点，还是单纯不想在一来一往变形又恢复的姿势间浪费时间、耽误下午的课程，总之那次乔治剥夺了他选择服从的权利，也用他未曾品尝过的痛楚教会他拖延不是好习惯。

将自己逼回原位摆正身体，他自觉地把臀部抬高以迎接责打，“对不起，我不该粗心。请先生继续。”

通常这时候乔治会干脆地落下下一板，但这次他只迎来数秒的静默。

“先生、啊！”

疑问还没出口，惩罚毫无缓冲地再度开始，他严厉的先生又回来了，艾德只能继续将全副心力投入报数与认错上，维持着一个固定的频率，直到结束。

小艾德不知道在他身后，乔治因为目光与诺兰夫人自半掩门扉中望入的视线交会而怔忡一瞬。他是第一次见到诺兰夫人，那与艾德如出一彻的轮廓让他一眼就认出来，乔治以为伫足在门口的诺兰夫人是看见他施罚的过程，觉得孩子承受不住打算阻止他，但他等待几秒对方却毫无表示，只是面无表情地站着，于是他回过头，继续料理该罚的小男孩，诺兰夫人也没有离开，直到他落下最狠戾的一下结束当天的惩罚，才听到门被吱呀一声带上了。

乔治将艾德扶起并给他个安慰的拥抱，“做得很好，惩罚结束了男孩。”

他吩咐男孩站在桌前订正他错的题目，自己走下楼去找诺兰夫人。

诺兰夫人端坐在客厅沙发上，直视着空荡荡的壁炉，似在沉思。他走上前自我介绍道：“您好，我是艾德的家教，乔治‧威尔特。”

诺兰夫人没有看他，只是端起手中乡村玫瑰系列的皇家阿尔伯特骨瓷茶碟，用兰花指捏起茶杯杯耳，轻啜一口，“请你离开。”

“您是不赞同我的教育手段吗？”

“我没看到教育，我只看到我的孩子被亵渎。因此，在我联系警察之前，请你离开。”

“亵渎？我不理解您为何有这种想法。艾德需要我。他想提升数学成绩，而我能协助他达成目标，打屁股只是一种我们彼此同意、能提升效率的模式，何况大多数这年纪的男孩，都是挨过打的。从我的角度看、”

“从你的角度看到了什么？”诺兰夫人总算放下茶碟，抬眸瞪视，饶是她此刻满心怒火，茶碟依旧悄然无声地被放回桌面，“怕你听不懂，我用你可以理解的语言好了。你就直说吧，让我儿子摆出那种下贱的姿势，你看到了什么？我儿子的屁股？阴茎？还是肛门？哪个让你有性冲动？你只用尺子打他吗？还是你也用那双肮脏的手摸过他？”

“这样污蔑我们并不洽当，请您理智点，诺兰夫人。”乔治看着眼前将歇斯底里藏在严肃面容下的妇人，用温和的声音说。

“真是不知羞耻。那种暴露下体的姿势……我不想跟你浪费唇舌，我儿子未成年，无论他跟你达成什么协议，那只是他在你的诱惑下被矇骗了的产物，他并不了解实际的意涵，更不懂自己给了你什么不洽当的暗示，所以请你适可而止，收下这张支票，然后消失。”

“若您这么介意，刚刚在房门外为何不出声阻止我？哪怕让艾德少暴露几秒也是好的吧。”

“你在开什么玩笑？要是那孩子知道我看到了，他该多尴尬！艾伯特，麻烦你送他出去。”

管家接过诺兰夫人递出的支票，对乔治比了请的手势。

“最后个问题，如果刚刚您看到的是他穿着裤子接受惩罚的场景，您是否就觉得可以接受？”

诺兰夫人转过身没有回答，但乔治从他一瞬游移的眼神得到答案。

伪善的上流人士，他嘲弄地勾起嘴角，这一切跟艾德的需求无关，跟他如何教育艾德无关，跟男孩是否不堪负荷无关，只跟这位夫人觉得自己眼睛被玷污了有关。她不想看到儿子光着屁股一边在疼痛下扭动，一边承担起责任自动撅起屁股接受处罚、大声认错的样子罢了，显然那动作在她眼中跟求欢画上连结，成为背德的证据。与其了解艾德愿意接受如此对待的原因，她更想尽其所能地将这段记忆抹去，欺骗自己艾德是被灌输肮脏的思想，而他则是始作俑者。

如果刚刚艾德受罚时没有褪下裤子，或者倒水回房有记得将门带上，诺兰夫人没有看到那红艳的皮肤及左摇右晃的臀，即便在门外听到艾德的哭喊，可能也不当一回事。

可惜木已成舟。

他没有收下那张支票，事实上自从艾德在聘雇他的第一天将一个月零用钱交给他后，这一年他便再也没有跟艾德收过一便士。踏出奢华但没有生气的别墅，他在步下台阶后往二楼回望，右边数来第二扇是男孩房间书桌前的窗户，他知道他的男孩一定还站在桌前努力订正，喔、或许并不那么认真，因为他一定会腾出只手偷偷揉他的小屁股，一边疼地丝丝抽气，一边听着门外的脚步声，好在他重新进入房间前，把手规规矩矩放回桌上。他不知道诺兰夫人会不会上楼看看艾德的状况，安慰一下被打疼的男孩，告诉他都过去了，虽然他受到惩罚，他还是被爱着的……看样子，不会这么做的可能性比较大。

他觉得有点对不起艾德。

不告而别不是他的作风，无奈管家守在门口坚持目送他离开，他只得继续向前。他希望诺兰夫妇能多花些心力好好跟孩子解释，或者给个高明的谎言，他好不容易恩威并施将艾德的心房撬开一点，若贸然让艾德回到原本的生活，就前功尽弃了。

那日诺兰夫人一如乔治所料，并未再上楼探视艾德，她匆匆回房拿了丈夫遗落的袖扣，驱车前往庆祝诺兰先生论文发表在医学杂志的会场。这是她丈夫站上世界舞台的起点，她要他呈现最完美的样子！

乔治不知道的是，艾德在订正完后，傻傻地在桌前罚站了一小时，想出去看看他发生什么事，又怕一离开桌前乔治便会推门而入抓他个现行，纠结半天才在肚子震天作响的咕噜声陪伴下，提起裤子踏出房门。他甚至想好被乔治发现时的说辞——因为先生说要好好照顾自己的身体，我肚子饿了只好出来看看——如果肚子能配合地响一声就更完美。

艾德走进客厅却只看到管家迎上前，问他是否现在用午餐。

“威尔特先生呢？”

“他有事先离开了。”

管家说地像乔治只是去书房拿本书，那样平淡无奇，艾德一点也没想到他口中的“离开”会是阔别。

…………

“如此不堪的我……还是先生印象中的男孩吗？先生还愿意在我身上投注心力吗？”

艾德结束了他的阐述，心被掏空一般，脸上挂着苍白的笑。他说了他做的好事，违背了的规矩，钜细靡遗，希望其中有段环节能打动乔治。然而，他的故事连自己都不能说服，他看不出自己有哪点值得乔治的付出，也不知道他能拿什么来满足乔治的期待。

“你说的过去，我替你感到遗憾，也理解你的渴求，但这并未解释你对我的执着，任何人都可以给你爱情及关注，不一定要是我。”乔治温言，如丝的语调勒住艾德喉咙。“可能有朝一日你能找到其他拥有足够耐心与诚意来软化你竖起的高墙的人。”

他转过上半身，艰难地抬头看乔治，想挤出些说法，“这是不可能的，先生，其他人……我无法忍受。”

“没有这种事，你根本没尝试过。你在不知道我的真实身分下，也是让我处罚了一次，这就证明你可以接受别人。”

“那是不一样的……有所图而暂时屈从接受鞭打跟因为彼此间互相信赖而心悦诚服的奉献出自己，是不一样的。那时候我只想着或许Delta可以替我找到你，如果今天坐在这的不是你，是Delta、或是其他使用‘Delta’这身分的人，我一定无法敞开内心说出我的经历与感受。”

“或许如此。”乔治欣然接受他的论点，“然而男孩，即便是屈从，也是开启关系的一种方式。我相信过去几年有人试着对你伸出援手，你的学长或者老师，但你高傲地拒绝了，你对外界封锁情感、阻挡其他关心你的人，从而产生只有我愿意努力走入你内心的错误印象。在我看来，你更愿意禁锢自己，缩在自怨自艾的回圈，也不想试着去相信有其他人会看见你的优点并给你无偿的爱。别急着反驳，艾德．诺兰，你清楚你自己对人的态度，也知道我说的没错。”

艾德不甘愿地承认了。

在寄宿学校时他的直属学长的确十分关照他。虽然他一直保持着生疏的距离，当他说圣诞节不想回家，宁愿留在宿舍时，学长甚至邀请他参与他们家的聚会。

‘没有人该孤单度过圣诞节，艾德，即便你这么独立也不行。’

两天后他跟学长说决定还是回家ㄧ趟，学长开心地用力搂他一下，但那次过节他其实一个人坐车到伦敦市区，待在海德公园看着市集内又唱又跳的游客们发了一整天的呆，直到人潮散去他依旧坐在长椅上，顶着寒风等到末班车的时间，才再度启程返回学校。

“这对我而言很难……我只在你身上体验过犯错之后被笑着原谅的感觉，其他人……”他耸肩，“我不知道他们会是什么反应。我的意思是，我总是会犯错的，所以……”

“用推拒来避免受伤？你必须改掉这个坏息惯。”

“我会改掉的……如果是在你的指导之下。”艾德闷闷地说。

乔治没理会他的碎念，迳自换了话题。“那说说吧，为何我该跟你一起操心你的这些问题？”

“因为……“艾德跟只小金鱼一样张口闭口，却没憋出半个理由。“我是你的？”

挑起的一道眉告诉艾德这不是个好答案。

“你不是。”干巴巴的三字评论。

“因为……噢！等等、我想到了！因为我是你的、”

艾德一只手搭上乔治的大腿，挪动膝盖想转过身好好看着乔治，他觉得他想出了绝顶聪明的答案！可惜跪坐太久，膝盖小腿麻地根本不听指令，这一动身体变歪向一旁，让他的屁股着了地。

“嗷——！半成品！”

“什么？半成品？”

“对！我是先生的半成品。先生对我的家教课程还没结束，我还在犯错，还没能达到先生要求的水准。先生一定不喜欢半途而废吧，所以需要继续对我的管教，直到我能符合你的要求为止！”

虽然听着觉得莫名其妙，艾德像是不知死活地在说“我还是很不乖，你继续抽我吧！”，但乔治忍不住笑出声来，一把将歪在地上揉屁股的男孩抱起，让他屁股腾空地坐在他腿上。

“噢、男孩！行了，你合格了！”


	3. 初始

“合格了……所以先生、我……？”

艾德被这举动吓傻一般，还懵懂地反刍着他的话。乔治拍拍男孩的小屁股，又放缓力道替他揉了一把。

“是的，男孩，现在开始你又在我的约束之下。你说得没错，我对你的教育的确还未完成，”他的手停在艾德赤裸的臀上，“我确定在我们完成你的课程之前，这里要再受好些罪。”

艾德嘟起嘴，在乔治膝上不安份地扭动。他的先生手劲很大，即使随意拍两下也能使他屁股泛起薄红，而且乔治总是喜欢用他还没犯的错来警醒他，说得好像他下一秒就会踏错步而招来惩罚一样。

尽管他有预感今晚还有一场逃不了的训诫，但此时此刻他一点也不愿意去想挨打的事。他讨好地偎进乔治怀中，感觉到额头上落下一吻。

“别担心，这次我会陪这你走完这段路。这不简单，但我们会一起度过。现在，在我开始说对未来的规划前，你有最后一次反悔的机会，有什么想要问的尽管提出来，今天之后就没有让你后悔的机会了。”

“没有什么特别想问的，先生跟我记忆中一模一样，温柔但不放纵，严厉却又不会将我逼出底线。只是……”

他偷瞄了乔治一眼，不知道这问题问出口会不会太僭越，发现对方正专注看着他，立刻低下头。

“艾德，只要你说的是实话，不管说什么我都不会怪你，恩？相对地，我也只会用事实回应你。”

“是的，先生，我知道，我只是想问……先生曾经像这样对过别人吗？情侣，或者奴隶……”

乔治觉得艾德问出这问题十分可爱。

“你指的是什么？打屁股的话，答案是肯定的，我在这具乐部里接表演秀当兼职，你肯定知道具乐部的性质，打屁股还只是最简单的，前胸、后背、阴茎、肛门，在这儿从不设限，有需求便有供给。但这都不是长期的关系，如果这是你想问的，我至今还未跟任何人有过长期约定。”

“从不设限的话，那你也曾……使用过那些人吗？”

“如果这是他们完成表演后想要的奖励，那么是的，我会依照他们请求的方式和他们性交。这鲜少发生，疼痛通常足以让他们打消对任何会再碰到屁股的活动的欲求，但如果你介意，男孩，现在就是拒绝的时机。”

“不……我不是介意、只是……”他咬着下唇含糊低语。

“男孩，你这样说话我是听不懂的。”

“我只是……如果、我是说如果，我也请求你的话，你也愿意和我做吗？”

说出这话的艾德耳廓羞出了惹人怜爱的红。乔治没有立刻回应他的话，思索地将右手挪到他臀缝间，指尖滑过因主人紧张而缩起的入口，那里之前被迫含入肛塞，又在他和莱特的手下被肛塞来回辗压过，现在微微肿起。

“你想要被我使用？男孩，你真是让人惊讶。我以为今晚之后你会对肛交感到恐惧，毕竟在我把东西放回去时，你哭得那么可怜。”

微凉的手指在肛门来回徘徊，时而轻揉，时而带着评估地按压，艾德说不清自己到底是期待着乔治的指头探入还是害怕，浑圆的臀肉跟着他摇摆不定的情绪以及乔治的动作一紧一松，收紧的时候将纤长的手指夹在缝隙中，乔治便会用两只手指撑开他的臀肉继续探索。尽管看不到身后的样子，艾德全身的感知都集中在那方寸之处，被撑开的情色感让他立刻放松肌肉，片刻之后又受不了抚触而夹紧，如此反覆。

终于乔治再度开口，“这不在我的规划内，不过也不是不行，如果这是你想要的话，只要你足够努力并赢得奖励的话，我会替你做些准备，而你终将从中感受到欢愉。你当然可以提出请求，但记住，奖励是必须去赚取的，不要以为你说了我就必定会满足。”

“我了解，先生。那么我没有别的问题了，也不想反悔。”

“很好，你的腿应该也恢复的差不多了，从我身上起来，坐回位子去，我去洗个手，再来跟你说接下来你该怎么做。”

艾德依依不舍地站起身。乔治大腿很结实，可以的话他想一直坐在那，让乔治抚摸他。

“别急，男孩，”他用左手捏捏男孩没什么肉的脸颊，“以后你会有很多机会待在我腿上的。坐着还是趴着，就要看你表现了”

“先生的玩笑话听起来都像威胁。”艾德嘟囔。

乔治轻快地笑着进了浴室，“听起来我的男孩有意见。”等他走出来时，发现艾德鼓着脸坐在桌前。

“怎么了？”

“先生说不能说谎，但我的实话先生听了一定不开心，所以我还是闭上嘴比较好。”

“我绝不会为了你说实话而惩罚你，即便那是我不爱听的。但我单纯的男孩，你不说我也猜得到你想说什么，你在为等等的惩罚担心，威胁是你今晚犯下最严重的错误之一，针对这点我会给予你严厉的惩罚是无庸置疑的。你也为我可以用开玩笑的名义包裹威胁你的事实感到不平，当然我可以跟你玩文字游戏，说我是在提醒你要时刻注意，但我想更重要的是，你必须认知到当我们处在这关系上时，我们的权利义务有本质上的差异，我可以用任何我觉得洽当的方式导正你，无论威胁或者处罚，而你必须接受我施予的一切，你可以有礼貌地提出意见，采纳与否决定权在我手上。你越早认清这一点，往后的生活就越轻松。你应该记得我脾气不是很好，因此我不一定有耐心向你解释所有的决定，但你没达成我的要求的结果绝对有疼痛伴随。连这都接受不了的话，你应该庆幸我拒绝了你的请求，若是成为奴隶，你连发言权都没有，只能听凭我的意志，任我随意使用。”

这话说得很强硬，艾德下身却对乔治频繁提起惩罚的嗓音微微起了反应，他手忙脚乱地将毛衣下䙓又往下拉了拉，瞅着乔治依旧带笑的脸色，又大胆问一句：“那如果我很诚实的抱怨不小心溜出嘴……先生应该也不介意吧？”

“你可以试试。”

这次艾德很聪明地闭上了嘴，没再继续废话。

“很好，让我们回归正题。艾德，你不是我的奴隶，你对自己已经过分的贬低，不需要我将你摆在一个更困难的位子，但你将接受我的管教，这不局限于任一方面，但凡我觉得你有需要改进的地方，我都会与你一同克服，而你必须服从并且试着去理解我想将你带到哪里去，我会帮你布置功课，你需要向我回报完成进度。周末你会到我家对当周的表现进行检讨，做到我的要求是理所应当，特别优秀的表现能赚取奖励，让我不满意的结果则有对应的惩罚，一切端看你的表现。”

“至于惩罚的方式、部位、数量、力道，将全权由我作主，你需要做的只是相信我不会伤害你。你的年纪大到足以为自己的行为负责，所以我必须遗憾地通知你，你面对的惩罚将不像十一、二岁的孩子那般简单，要是你觉得以前挨挨尺子的程度已经很难捱的话，未来最好就少犯错。此外，如果我觉得必要我会采取一些让你不舒服且感到羞耻的手段。嗯？男孩，你的手在做什么？”

艾德忙不迭地将手背到身后，下意识地否认，“没有，先生。我只是……”

“站起来。”他绕到艾德身侧，看着被男孩勃起顶起的衣摆，调笑道，“我的男孩很不专心啊，自己玩成这样？别把人家衣服弄脏了，快脱下来。”

“不是你想的那样，先生，我、我是想把它压下去。”艾德慌乱地辩解，扭着腿想让下身不那么明显。“我不是在自慰，我也不知道怎么会这样，不是故意的……”

“我知道。开个玩笑而已。”

乔治上前自己动手把白毛衣脱下，手刚碰到艾德的身体他便吓地一缩。

艾德觉得只要再被乔治触碰一下，他可能就会泄出来！毛衣一被脱掉，他便遮着下体连着后退几步。

“镇定，你必须相信我，男孩，放轻松。今晚对你而言很刺激，我又某种程度满足了你的性幻想，这反应很正常，不用担心也不用害臊，去浴室把它解决掉，里面也有浴袍，把自己整理好再出来。”

艾德几乎是逃进去的。

他在浴室里待了足够长的时间，直到确定下身已经被冷水麻痺，一时半刻内再也无法有任何反应为止，虽然他的身体也冻地瑟瑟发抖，但总比再次出丑好。

“你是真的有那么持久，还是喜欢玩水？”

乔治的质问轻飘飘穿过毛玻璃，却让艾德的胆子碎了一地，被哗啦啦的冷水冲入下水道。他连忙拧上水龙头，随手抓了浴袍在腰间扎个结，顾不得两条腿和胯间还湿漉漉地，一步一个湿脚印冲出浴室。乔治不知何时取来一枝藤条，在手中凹折着测试韧性，他指指面前的空地，这次也没让艾德坐了。敏感地察觉到自己惹怒了乔治，刚才开玩笑的气氛一扫而尽，直接进入算帐模式，艾德安静地走到定位，低着头认错。

“我错了。”

藤条指示着他侧转九十度，乔治抬手就能抽到他屁股的位子。

“双手抱头，蹲下。”

他还来不及反应，隔着厚实的浴袍已经落下一藤条。不痛，但闷响声很有警示效果。他立刻屈膝蹲下，还差点用力过猛直接跪到地上。

“蹲低，现在站起来，站直，好，蹲下。就这样重复到我喊停。”乔治舒服地翘起脚，“既然认错的话，说说错哪了。”

“我在浴室里耗太久。”

嘭！又是一下砸在浴袍上的闷响。

“不对，再说。”

每隔几秒藤条便会上身，因为艾德起落的动作不一定落在何处，有时在背上，有时在臀腿间，赶羊一般，一抽一警醒地驱向正确答案。

未擦干的水顺着肌肉纹理在艾德脚跟处聚成一洼，慢慢渗进地毯里，脚下湿冷触感令他觉得难受，他却无法挪步，任凭寒气往上侵窜，饶是夏夜他下身还是在冷水作用下起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，久久不能消散。再一次蹲下，他看着颜色转深的地毯思索乔治要的答案，又一遍站起，他从反覆单调的动作中感受暖意从大腿慢慢往外扩散。

一滴水珠在他绷直双腿站起时，从下腹坠下，随着惯力落在双腿之间，独立成一点。

艾德突然明白了。

“因为我不爱惜自己。水太凉，我又冲过久。”

“没错，男孩。你进浴室后，我不但将毛衣还回去，还跟雷恩他们说过我们的状况，这已经用掉不少时间，等我回房，原本预期能看到你整理好在桌前等我，没想到你还在里面。就是那一刻，注定你今晚不好过的。你让我有时间去找到这个，”他扬扬手中的藤条，“那我就会物尽其用。你说，如果我没有喊你，你打算冲多久？”

“我……可能多几分钟。我怕等一下又发生、发生我无法控制的状况……”

身体回暖，没得到赦免的艾德匀匀呼吸，继续试着将动作做到位，他体力不太好，只这么几分钟便开始微喘，但乔治就在前方盯着他，没有一丝耍滑偷懒的余裕。

听着他的说词，乔治了然于心地点头，“一开始很难做到，但男孩你要知道，在我面前你不用感到难为情。生理反应总是会有的，如果我介意，刚刚就不会让你自己处理，会用鞭子把你抽下去。”

伸出手探入绑结逐渐松开的浴袍，顺着艾德站起的动作从腰肢往下滑，臀部乃至大腿及膝弯，掌心下的皮肤虽然偏凉，但已是合理的温度。

“行了。”从浴袍底下抽出的手转而解开在溃散边缘的系带，又重新替他绑紧。“哪只手拿得花洒？”

艾德咬着下唇干裂的皮，犹豫一秒还是将两只手都平伸在乔治面前。

“两只都拿了……”

打手心总是比抽屁股还疼的。

藤条细细密密地从指尖并排抽下来，乔治坐着落藤，但这一点也不影响他的准确度及力道，一下便贯穿双手，疼地艾德嘶嘶抽气，却还要逼自己将整个手掌摊平，以免下一藤条更严厉地咬上。

重新回归后的第一场惩罚，乔治没给艾德任何过渡期，打地扎扎实实。

没有数的惩罚，只有乔治看似漫不经心，却准确贴着上一道红痕落下的痛。艾德看着自己从指尖开始往下漫延的红，像是蓝染，不过用的颜料是红色。

十指连心，抽在指头上的痛彷若震到骨头里，复又从骨头里麻出来，但等到藤条落到掌心上时，艾德才知道方才那几下乔治怕打坏他都是收着力的。

“噢！”

落在掌心的第四下成功逼得艾德缩了手，还有小半个手掌没打到，艾德想把手往身上抹两下，借此把疼痛蹭开，但在乔治无声的注视下他只能放弃所有想法，将缩到半路的手摊回原处。

藤条继续落下，没被打断过一般，维持着一样的频率但加大了力度用红色渲染他的手掌。当藤条落在掌根往回折返时，艾德生生打了个寒颤。

要控制着不缩手实在太难！

人都有趋吉避凶的潜能，手不比屁股，肉只有那么薄薄一层，对痛觉的感知强烈，又容易移动，眼睁睁看着藤条落下还要说服自己维持姿势不啻于另一种惩罚。何况手上已经火烧火燎了一轮。乔治没有抓住他的手，他也不希望乔治那么做，能仰赖的就只有意志力。

可惜艾德此刻意志力薄弱。

“先生……可以打屁股吗？”下一击落下前，艾德嗫嚅着问出口。

乔治脸上挂着玩味的笑，浅浅淡淡地回，“惩罚的方式、部位、数量、力道，将全权由我作主。这么快就忘记了？再说，你以为今晚它逃得过？等等又觉得受不住，你想要我打哪？”

藤条戳了戳艾德臀侧，弯出个紧绷的弧度。

艾德张张嘴，最后还是只吐出对不起三个字，自发地将手抬高。

于是惩罚继续。藤条来回两个轮回，纤细的手已经均匀地肿起，指头连弯曲都做不到的程度，零星的瘀点埋在受力最重的掌缘。艾德绝望地看着手，他听说自己搔痒时，因为大脑已经知道将接受刺激，所以不会痒，那怎么他看着藤条起落，知道又要挨打，手怎么还是这么痛！

“手摊平。最后十下。”

沉默打过一阵后，乔治终于发话，给艾德一丝惩罚即将结束的曙光。

他起身用左手扶着艾德的手腕，接着一气呵成在掌心连抽了九下，每一下都沉重地让艾德手随着力道往下，再被他托着手腕抬回原位，每一下都让觉得正面对人时哀号很尴尬而咬住下唇隐忍的艾德喊出了声。

还剩一下。

“为什么挨打？”

手还被稳稳托着，乔治的体温从相接处传递，艾德艰难地将视线从手心和横置在他掌上的藤条前段移开，眨眨眼看向比他高出将近一个头的乔治。

“因为我不爱惜自己。”带着浓浓鼻音的答覆。

“没错，记好这次的教训。”

啪！

藤条斜着贯穿两手掌心，艾德痛地拱起背，乔治没有放开托着他的手，他便维持手掌平摊在身前的姿势，将头靠上手腕蹲下身去。像是虔诚的膜拜，对着施予他这一切，主宰他命运的人。

好痛！痛到他无法发出任何声音，只是倒抽口气闷在胸腔。原来真正的疼是这样。

“好了，我勇敢的男孩，结束了。你做得很好。”

乔治搂着艾德站起，男孩低着头根本不敢看他。

他不想乔治又看到他哭，虽然他今晚哭得够多次，或许愤怒或许难过或许委屈，但这次他被罚得无话可说，只是痛过头，生理泪水就不受控制地落，他不要乔治误会他心有不甘，是以一个劲将目光锁在自己手上。

“你该不会又哭了？”乔治抬起艾德的下巴，果然映入眼帘是张泪汪汪的小脸，再端起艾德红透的小手看一眼，就是红，没有破皮没有大片瘀痕，算不上特别严重，在别人身上可能就只是实践的开胃菜，“看来我的男孩是个爱哭宝宝，一挨打就流泪。想跟我分享你的感受？”

“我没事……只是太痛了，先生。太痛了！”

“如果只是这样，那么男孩，”乔治夸张地叹口气，“我也没办法，你只能继续忍着了。谁让你给自己找个严苛的家庭教师呢！”

被这么一逗，艾德露出难为情的笑，小心翼翼地用手背扯着浴袍袖子抹一把脸，“先生虽然严格但是是对我好的。”

“不错，还知道自己欠打。”他揉了一把艾德的头发，放开男孩迳自往床边去，“既然有这种认知，应该也有觉悟继续算帐了吧。”

两个蓬松的枕头被堆在床的中段，男孩有充足的空间整个人趴到床上，后面的惩罚，男孩需要足够舒适的姿势才有可能好好挨完，乔治自己倚着床柱坐下，藤条依旧放在他手边。

“准备好再过来。你知道接下来也不会轻松。”

说完乔治便闭上眼睛，他想艾德还会有一场心理斗争，而他早在结束表演后便感到疲惫，那是场高强度的代行训诫，他不只要全神贯注控制准头力道，更要细心关注杰克的状态，就别提莱特盯着台上的眼神了，有疼惜有愤怒还有盯梢感，看得他烦躁不已。莱特似乎恨不得拍开他碰到杰克的手，让他一度想下台让莱特自己来执行惩戒，不就是技术不够才让他来代为惩罚的吗？瞪成这样好像惩罚内容是他订下来吃人豆腐的。本想在躲过人潮后便回家的，没想到……

小半分钟过去后，他感觉到床缘轻轻凹陷下去，一睁眼小家伙已经跪在床尾，正咬着唇蹙眉试图用手背将浴袍往上撩，下摆却被膝盖压住而纹丝不动。

他看着男孩挣扎着下床，这次先把下摆夹在腋下，腰部以下光裸着，再迈开腿往床上爬，忍不住低低笑了。

“我以为你需要更久时间说服自己。”

他替艾德扶着枕头，让他可以直接趴上去，把堆在腰间的浴袍往上拢ㄧ拢，完整露出受罚部位，又给艾德拿了个小抱枕垫在头下，让他双手环抱着，虽然他手上现在根本无法使力抓握，但好歹疼地狠了的时候可以咬着发泄。

艾德的声音闷在抱枕里，模模糊糊地，只听清他说：“先生很累了……都是我害的。”

——所以早点挨完打，先生就可以早点休息了。

但乔治对他的体贴是用臀峰上的一掌回报。

“让我累的是工作，不是你，别什么都往自己身上揽。”

艾德哦了一声，便将脸埋回抱枕里。乔治知道他一时半刻也想不开，没跟他继续纠结，直接拾起藤条往艾德臀上比划。

“知道现在要罚你什么？”

惯例的问话。这次艾德倒是知道该答什么。

“我不该用威胁的手段。”

“还有？”

“没有专心听先生说话。”

“还有？”

还有？艾德又开始咬唇，感觉这两项都能剥掉他一层皮，在乔治眼中他居然还有别的错处。

夜幕低垂，夏季大三角高悬于空，却照不进艾德心中。艾德像是迷失星象指标的旅人，在迷雾森林徘徊，始终找不到出路。

他从踏进具乐部那刻开始回想。搞不清规则不听命令擅自乱跑，差点被侵犯的事乔治已经打过了，总不会要再罚一次，后来他除了语出威胁跟想擅自离开，还真想不出做了什么让乔治不满的事。

他离先生的要求还有很长一段差距，意识到这点令他沮丧不已，而连猜都猜不到先生的心思更是让他失落。

他看不到乔治的动作，但能察觉床垫起伏，应是乔治在他长时间思考中换了坐姿。

于是对自己的失望转成气愤。怎么这颗脑袋就这么不管用？连做错什么都不知道！

啪沙。空气从被头狠撞一下的抱枕中挤出。想不出答案的男孩用头跟抱枕做对，想试试撞撞脑袋能不能冲撞出些灵感。男孩又一次昂起头，紧跟着被外力直接拎着后领拉起，上半身向后拗折成劣弧。

“如果是想惹怒我的话，你成功了，男孩。”乔治贴在他耳边冷冷落下一句，松手，艾德还来不及扑腾两下便跌回床上。

“跪起来。”

乔治真正生气时，说话总是干净俐落。没有玩笑、没有修饰，连一个赘字都不含，语气平淡但内容死硬。

艾德不敢磨蹭，顾不上掌心的痛，双手一撑便挺起上身，直挺挺跪着，将床垫戳凹两个小窝，甚至自觉地转了小半圈，面向重新靠回床柱上的乔治。

“有鉴于你已经替自己惹了不少麻烦，现在开始我问你答，没问你的、没叫你做的，你就安静跪正就好，明白？”

“是，先生。”

“为何撞抱枕？”

第一个问题单纯地让艾德措手不及。

“诚实，男孩。你不会想继续惹祸上身。”

这跟艾德以为要面对的质问不同，答案简单也无须隐瞒。

“因为我回答不出先生的问题，我想不到自己还犯下什么过错。”

“那撞抱枕的行为如何替你解决这项问题？”

果然第一个问题真是卸下防备用的，第二个问题便刁钻起来。

“……没办法。”

“说清楚。”

“这行为无法帮我解决任何事，我只是想借此发泄挫折感。”

“自伤就是你排解挫折的方式？”

艾德没想到自己的行为会被这么解释，他不过撞了下蓬松的抱枕而已啊！

“我没有那种意图，先生这么指责，我……”他抿起唇，垂下目光。

委屈，但又觉得乔治的苛求其来有自，只是那概念还在云雾里他一时连结不起来。

乔治斜了艾德一眼，哂笑。

“开始觉得我吹毛求疵，是吗？抱枕很软撞击之下对头部不会造成什么伤害，但想过突然大动作抬头可能因为运力不当造成颈肌拉伤？当然，适当休息及按摩便能痊愈，你还年轻不以为意，但这么抒发情绪是正当的？这次让你抱着抱枕撞上去没出事，下次让你趴在桌上也这么撞？”

男孩沉默下来，他听出乔治说辞中的在乎，从最琐碎的小事开始操烦的心意。虽是枝微末节，但有关他的事都被放大检视处理。

寻寻觅觅的，也不过就是有个人能这样为他设想。

他放软声音，不再那么委屈，糯糯地道歉。

“对不起，我没想到这些。”

“没关系，我替你想。手。”这一声，算是认可他的歉意，有了一点温度。

左手？还是右手？艾德指尖微动，两只手疼痛的程度不相上下，无法做决定的他又一次将两只手伸出去。

乔治没动，“看着你的手，告诉我他们为何会被打成这样，这些肿痕是为什么而来？”

艾德垂下眼，如乔治所言看向他红肿的掌心，“因为我不爱惜自己。”

回答完右手先被乔治抓住，他的手叠放在乔治左手掌心之上，手指被乔治的拇指扣住微微下压，让他手心凸出来。

“没错，一次教不会你的话，我们就再重复一遍这堂课。”

啪！乔治四指并拢往他手心扇了一下。艾德身体弯了一下，很快又挺直跪好，虽然是用手打的，还是很痛啊！

“说你会珍惜自己。”

“呃啊、我会珍惜自己。”

手指蜷缩，但抗不过乔治钳子一般的手，愣是被扳住。

啪！啪！啪！啪！

每一下都毫无偏差地落入掌心，每一下他都被责令像个被教训的小孩般覆述自己的错误，五下之后乔治放开他的手，转而抓起左手重复这过程，一样结结实实的五下。

疼。但乔治冷着脸，那漠然的神情让艾德连哀号都不敢。被松开的手依旧尴尬地举在半空，乔治没发话，他也不知道是还要再罚，还是就此结束。

“行了，手放下。本来不想教小孩子一样罚你，偏偏你就傻的跟十二岁时一模一样，打一下说一句才能把事记到心里。”

说到这，乔治冷哼一声。即便是这么罚过来的，当年艾德也是隔三岔五一犯再犯，彻底记吃不记打，几次他想狠下心给艾德严厉的教训，看到男孩蒙着雾的眼，又是作罢，打足了数但后面木尺根本高举轻落，男孩被罚数吓得从没发觉罢了。

“当你已经为回答不出而感到沮丧时，为何要让自己继续在这无解的结中打转？我曾禁止你发问？”

现在，男孩年纪大了，皮肉厚实了，可以下手重一些，拷问及心理折磨更是一点不用留情。

男孩没想到挨完打还要继续问，偷偷把手往身后藏，支支吾吾地说没有，想一想又补上一句，“我想先生是希望我能思考出来原因的。”

“能思考很好，但我更希望你能即时向我求助。”乔治长吁口气，“我跟你之间的默契与信任需要重新培养，所以这次不为这个罚你。下次在你把自己逼进死路前，我希望你能即时求援，我这儿任何问题都是受欢迎的。惩罚是手段不是目的，我们的目标是让你认识自己的不足并改进，看着我的脸色道歉、存着侥幸的心猜测缘由是没有用的，除非你想敷衍我。”

艾德细细思考一遍，认真地答应了，又怯生生把手摆出来，“先生还是打我吧。先生说的，打一下说一句才能把事记到心里。”

恰当时机的乖巧把乔治逗乐了，总算给艾德一点笑意，拧一把男孩的脸颊，“帐还没算完，不用这时候赶着找打。”

艾德看着乔治起身一手拎着藤条进浴室，哗啦啦地放了好一会儿水，两手空着回来，就像看着屠夫磨刀，而他是待宰的羔羊。

“想不出还错哪了是吧？”乔治倚着正对床尾的三层斗柜，双手插在裤子口袋，斜斜站出一股懒散气，“也不跟你算帐算太远，就今晚，说说你怎么进的具乐部。”

跪在床上没什么不适，浴袍也好端端地裹在身上，在乔治似笑非笑的凝视下艾德却觉得又被扒光回到更衣室，赤裸裸地在不安中发抖。

“我听说先生今晚会在这，便提早到庄园附近徘徊，想说可能有机会遇见你，或者找个守备空档溜进来，后来发现后门停车场附近站了一群人，带头的频频看表又四处张望，像是在等人，我靠过去，他只问了是不是昂德伍先生约的，就带我进来了。”

“杰克没有仔细查证的责任，我相信莱特正在处理。至于你，利用别人的情绪，说谎矇混进你不该进的地方，就是我要管理的了。我不管你目的为何，认了你，撒谎这种原则性问题，你就别想逃过。”

“是……”

“威胁及撒谎这两项，各罚五十下，分心而无视他人提点，罚你二十下就算了。趴回去。”

一百二十下！而且还是泡了水的藤条！艾德知道自己该打，但这数目还是让他不敢相信地瞪大眼，他以前最多也就挨过八十木尺，那已经足够让他一周不敢碰凳子！头上还别着猫耳朵的他露出动画片里可怜巴巴的猫仔表情，一边偷眼看乔治，一边转过身撩起浴袍。想要自暴自弃地直接放松身体砰地瘫倒在床上，一垂眼看到通红的手心，还是安分守法地跪到枕头前一手别着浴袍下摆，一手手肘撑着床面，让身体横跨叠起的枕头再慢慢趴上去。

屁股高高耸起，双腿自然微分。姿势很完美，但心情糟透了。

艾德不敢想像今晚他会如何离开这，可能得叫救护车吧。

乔治仔细地一折一折挽起袖子，走到床边坐在艾德身侧，一条长腿盘起搁在床上，评估地揉捏呈在面前小巧的臀部。艾德骨架偏小，一百七十公分左右的身高，单薄的扁身跟不常涉足户外运动的白皙皮肤，让他有种病弱的美感，小鹿一般纤细的四肢伸展着，全身上下也就只有屁股肉呼呼地浑圆挺翘，但乔治手掌盖下去差不多就覆盖半个臀面，光是搓揉两下，粉嫩的颜色便争先恐后从四条转紫青的马鞭痕迹旁探出头来。

“男孩，你太瘦了。”不禁打。

像只咬着小鹿颈子还嫌人家身上肉不够多的大灰狼。

艾德抖抖腿，留给乔治一个后脑勺。

乔治对此倒是不介意，重新抓了抱枕塞他怀中，“给你咬的，再撞一次你试试看。”

男孩用手腕把抱枕搂紧，他真的怕到时候自己痛到咬手臂的话手上又要受罪，又偏过头看替他整理浴袍的乔治，对接下来的惩罚心里多少是怕的。

“先生……”

“嗯？有不舒服的地方？”乔治扶着他的腰把身底下压着的布料往前拉到腰间悬着的空隙。

“没有，只是……我怕。”

乔治听他这么说，又扯了两下枕头才停下手上动作认真看他一眼。

“还知道怕就好。”

艾德被怼得无话可说，闭上蕴纳一切情绪的大眼，却感觉一只手按上他的后脑勺轻轻捋了捋。

“怕归怕，但你必须相信我，相信我不会伤害你。疼痛会过去，你，我的男孩，你会成长，而我，会跟你一起度过这趟旅程。”

清浅温和的语调稍稍抚平躁动的心，艾德抿唇放松身体，让乔治将他摆弄到合适的角度，而后温热的手贴上他的屁股。

——要开始了！

啪！

红色掌印从外力拍地泛白的右臀正中浮现，臀肉被按下去又弹起来巍巍地颤两下，紧接着清晰的五指痕被交叠在右臀腿间的第二下破坏，连成一片薄红，第三下从下方跟棒球挥棒一样抽上来，落在两臀瓣中下接近敏感处的地方，夹带着一阵风灌入两腿间，艾德忍不住将腿合拢一点，下一击往左移，一样在臀腿交接处，而后第五下回到左臀正中。

乔治打人时常不经意地带着规律，要嘛让受罚部位均匀地肿起，要嘛用肿痕将之等分。或许是理科好的人对逻辑性的讲究导致，他用顺时针的五下完整照顾男孩臀部后，决定了次序，便按着同样的角度一下一下落掌。

因为是用手掌热身，没有藤条的锐利，没有板子的沉重，艾德尚且能做到压住呼痛声静静地趴着，让疼痛在臀上累加。闷在嘴里的呻吟如丝若缕，时不时从唇中探出个头又被抑回，空气中只剩啪！啪！啪！的掌掴声清晰可闻。

只用上五成力的巴掌轻快地落了两轮，看着艾德由粉转艳的屁股，乔治加大手上力度，开始新的一轮。

“唔嗯……”

果不其然，男孩开始忍不住呻吟了，细细碎碎地。

乔治打得均匀，但对屁股上有着四条鞭痕的艾德来说，感受绝非不一而同的。开始时打得不重不明显，力道上来后便察觉出错开鞭痕时表层的麻，跟打到鞭痕上时从底层漫上来的疼。

已经累积了两轮热度的屁股在另外两轮又急又快的击打中浮肿起来，小屁股随着巴掌的方向一下左一下右地摇摆，却始终逃不过如影随形的疼痛。

“男孩，这才刚开始，接下来轮到藤条了。”

用落在左臀上一个鲜红的巴掌印为这句话做注解。乔治起身，进浴室拿泡好的刑具。

泡过水的藤条带着几分沉重，乔治用擦手的白色小方巾抹去水珠，在艾德好奇又惊惧的目光中凌空挥出慑人的破风声。

“不用看成这样，你很快就能亲身体验到它的威力。”

温水让藤条很好地发涨开，带着湿意贴上微肿的屁股，艾德忍不住缩紧臀肉，因为藤条就贴在马鞭抽过三下留下的那道痕上。

“这些，”手起藤落，不偏不倚地咬上那道痕，“是罚你用威胁的手段来满足一己之私！”

艾德瞬间就哭泣了。

一句话间乔治接连抽了五下在高高肿起的鞭痕上，直接让那条痕胀到紧绷，薄薄的油皮包裹住底下的瘀血，再用藤条擦过一次就能划开的程度。

“嗷嗷嗷——！先生，对不起！”艾德忍不住抬起腰往旁边躲，几秒间就弄垮叠在身下的枕头。

“五年公学生活，这就是你学到的？你的手段跟地痞流氓有什么两样？不是穿着马甲燕尾服就是绅士，更重要的是你的品格！”

藤条抽过的地方留下锐利的痛楚，连着十几下抽打让艾德再也顾不上手上的伤，不灵活的手指拽住抱枕的角落将疼痛狠狠掐进抱枕中，久违地打屁股让他无法遏止挣扎的冲动，细瘦的腿不受控地在床上乱摆，时而双腿交缠挺腰往前窜，时而绷直足尖勾起小腿，蹭得床单一团混乱，甚至手肘抵着床往前爬。

他愈躲，乔治脸色愈沉，藤条落得愈狠。

“你说得对，你的确是我未完成的作品，事实上我想你根本把我教你的全都遗忘了，才敢这样口出狂言！现在，就让我帮你好好复习一下做人的基本原则。”

啪啪啪啪啪啪……！

乔治边骂边打，落鞭既重且急，噼噼啪啪地五十下一气抽完，藤条本来就容易刮走油皮，这样打下来，最严重的那道痕早被划破了，臀尖上又绽出好几道口子，血点一滴滴从中渗出，排成一道道货真价实的红线。然而疼的不只肉体，训斥的话像是长鞭笞进他心里，提到过去的同时也唤醒他幼时挨打的记忆。

艾德意识到自己今天的表现让乔治失望了，不只他的行为举止，连挨罚的态度都不如人意。

小时候，被乔治驯服后，除非挨超过一定程度，他是不敢这样乱闪猛躲的。那时候，每一下他都是带着忏悔的心逼着自己去挨，带着对进步的渴求勉强自己去受。

难怪乔治愈打愈重。惩罚开始后他只想着自己的痛，只想着去逃避，却没有从中真心去意会、去思考自己的错误。

乔治走到床的另一边，艾德趁着这一小段空白连哭带喘地抽了好几口气，臀部除了尾椎上方连着腰的那块被放过之外，其他都肿了两指高有余，轻轻挪一下腿都能感受肌肉被牵扯到的疼，渗出的血往下滑，再被臀上不规则的肿痕拦截，凝在一处。

垫在身下的枕头早就在他挣扎中移位，艾德忍痛自己往后挪了挪，回到床中央，枕头压塌了，他便支起发软的腿，把屁股撅高抬在乔治顺手的高度。

上帝啊！现在祷告还来的及吗？请祢让我保持姿势承受住接下来的惩罚吧！艾德深深吐纳，将额头埋进抱枕里。

“先生……对不起，我会忍着，不会再躲了，请你继续吧。”

乔治在一旁黑着脸看艾德，男孩摆出的姿势离他一般对实践对象的要求还差得远，但看在他终于端正受罚的心态，本打算继续施罚的手暂且放下藤条，让艾德休息一阵。

“刚刚躲得很开心嘛。”他拔去藤条中段一根被打岔的纤维，没有拔高音调吼人，但带着浓浓嘲讽，“太久没人打你，把你宠坏了是吗，我的男孩？打手心的时候就求着打屁股，想着第一天不要太逼迫你，没跟你计较，打屁股的时候又拼命上下窜，这就是你认罚的态度？是觉得你不该罚，还是我道理说得不够清楚？”

艾德没想到那句话被乔治攒到现在一并提出来，不知道还能怎么认错的他，只好照着乔治用马鞭抽他时教的姿势，再分开腿拼命把屁股往上撅，膝盖几乎要离开床面。

“没有……先生罚得对，是我该打。”这样认错的话让艾德恨不得把红到发烫的脸用抱枕完全遮住。

太羞耻，撅着红通通的屁股说自己该打，那比挨着打时不自觉嚎出的对不起更落人面子。

“你哭，我不介意，那是生理反应；你喊，也没关系，总是需要个发泄的出口；但你躲，躲是个什么意思？当我跟你玩呢！”

语尾拉高的一声冷哼，把艾德的五脏六腑都勾到嗓子眼。

乔治睨了一眼恨不得把屁股摘下来递到他面前让他好好抽打一顿的男孩，四指张开伸展后重新握好藤条。

“话是你说的，姿势是你摆的，打到其他地方的痛你也是尝过的，让我看看你这次有多少觉悟。要不，我们可还有很多时间可以慢慢谈。”

藤条往他腿根点两下，暂时离开。

艾德不知道乔治的意思是今晚时间还早可以慢慢料理他，还是暗示接下来的日子也不好过，只能定定心神专注在反省上，在脑子里过着乔治的话，静思己过等着下一波的疼痛。

飕——！一击夹着风落下，横贯腿根的嫩肉。

“这些，是罚你不诚恳的嘴。”

没有枕头支撑，可以挣动的空间扩大，乔治一下就让艾德随着力道往前震，震到一半艾德便自己抖着腿挪回来，紧接着被下一击打出去，波板球一般，乔治是木板，他则同时充当被击打的弹力球跟把球拉回的细棉线，只是这条线绑的很短。

“想过你矇混进来没碰上我会有什么后果吗？被人玩弄也无所谓？这不是威胁你，你知道那时候我没出面你会是什么下场。”

腿根皮肉细致，巴掌热身时留下的红方退去一点，此刻一下下去让色彩再度鲜明起来，第二下就使红痕浮涨起，他都能感觉到那处蒸腾着热气，当乔治在同一处落第三下时，艾德的喉结滚了一下，发出被哽住的喊声。

“呃嗯……”

呻吟从喉咙中滚出，咬着牙根绷紧身体来避免移位的艾德额角冒出豆大汗滴，他觉得他的肉已经被一遍遍地刮下，所谓千刀万剐大概就是这滋味。

乔治既然决定要整治他，就不会让他挨得轻松。

眼看腿根处的楞子被他用第四下抽地发白再转殷红，皮肉有些发皱，他又补一下上去，把人抽青也卷起表皮，粉嫩的肉色从下露出。

以后不能用藤条这样打，艾德的皮肤太薄，受不住。乔治拧着眉暗暗在心中把往后藤条的惩罚数量降低一半，手上却没丝毫心软地往同一处落。

“呀啊！”

艾德整个人都在颤抖，身后的痛楚铺天盖地而来，乔治在那一处抽了整整十下，把汇聚在皮肤下的血点都抽出来。每一下都让他哆嗦，每一下都让他后悔为何不在门外堵着就好，每一下却又都觉得这一切是明知不可为而为之。

如果他只在门外守着，没碰到先生怎么办？

但他才不敢这么说，这到乔治眼中该是他自己把道德底线丢地上踩，而不是一次走偏路这么简单。

他知道他做错事，还可能连累杰克跟着遭殃，可是再给他一次机会，他一样会这么做，义无反顾地。

虽然罚数在意料之外，力度更在预期之上，只要咬牙忍过就好，他再也不想失去先生了。

藤条下移，没有间隔地在臀腿相交处留下隆起的第二道痕，如法炮制的十下，绷紧的臀腿跟脚尖痉挛着控诉他的勉强，他知道自己快撑不住了。

“唔……先生、停一下……拜托……”

二十四下时，艾德总算在呻吟的尾端气若游丝地喊了一声。

其实他哭哭啼啼又喊又叫地嗓子早哑了，那一声不过就是含在嘴里的一声呼噜，藤条却瞬时停下来，悬在离他大腿一指之遥处。

像是早在等着他出声。

突然中止的疼痛令艾德猝不及防，来不及细想隐忍住的不适便大鸣大放起来，先是左脚脚掌抽筋，跟着右大腿后侧的肌肉也剧烈痉挛，再也撑不住自身的重量，身体往右一歪。

糟了！电光石火间，艾德眼角余光看到乔治靠拢的眉心，肚子里冒出无数只翻飞的小蝴蝶。先生会怎么罚？重来，他觉得自己无法再挺过这样的五十下，但求饶，先生是否会想舍弃不受教的自己？

艾德的屁股现在根本碰不得任何东西，臀上腿上的伤口也还没处理，带着斑驳的血点，就这么直直萎下去只怕要痛到连话都说不出来，还好乔治在他倒到床上前把人拦腰拢住，让他靠着自己，再慢慢替他拉伸开双腿平趴于床面。一手有力地扣住抽筋的脚掌往反向扳弄，一手推拿，很快就舒缓了脚板的痛，转而处理大腿迟迟无法消散的抽搐。

本来毫不留情惩罚他的手，此刻却柔情似水地替他按摩。乔治转变太快，艾德无论身体还是心灵都跟不上，全身都还绷着，腿动弹不得但腰还是拗折着在他能做到的限度内把屁股撅起，内心千头万绪，不知道现在该认错、该请罚，还是可以示弱地撒撒娇。

“先生……”

“放松，艾德。你这次做得很好，现在让你的身体休息一下。”

乔治的手像是有魔力，一贴上艾德的腰就让他全身软下来，不知所措的心也在乔治轻重适度的按摩中渐渐安定。

“对不起，我不是故意的……”

沉默片刻后，艾德觉得还是自己先认错好。他很努力想达到乔治的要求，身体却不听使唤，还害乔治要纡尊降贵替他按摩。

“不用道歉，这个力度，你能撑到现在已经让我很满意。事实上，我很高兴你能察觉到身体的状态，提前请求我暂停。”

他本有意将艾德逼到极限，说是下马威也好，刻意让艾德心里有个怕也好，对乔治而言，就是要给艾德个警醒——原则上的问题，就会有场刻骨铭心的惩罚。加上要矫正艾德闪躲的毛病，下手又更重几分，能一口气撑过将近半数实属不易。

惩罚过程中他一直仔细观察艾德的一举一动，看着艾德忍到颈部浮出青筋，腰腿虚浮地打颤，逼出的冷汗让头发一缕一缕地黏在额际，男孩哀号而没有求饶，生生受着他给予的指导。十七下过后他以为艾德肩胛耸起低垂头部、闭住气，手偷偷往后探又很快缩回，是要放弃的迹象，没想到男孩又咬牙挺过好几下，才在他打算停手让男孩喘息片刻前，自己先开口提出。

“看来刚刚那堂课你是真的学会了珍惜自己，这真令人欣慰。作为奖励，我会给你一个选择——”

纠结的肌肉在乔治掌心下展开，疼痛来的突然，消失也是眨眼之间无影无踪，让人疑惑刚刚是为什么折腾。

艾德被痛楚螫出泪的大眼像座被风激起涟漪的池，泪珠在眼匡中荡漾，傻傻地回望向乔治等待着后话，同时也对恢复平静的肌肉感到惋惜，因为乔治的手多揉两下后便抽离，而他还眷恋着掌心的温度。

乔治冲着他咧齿一笑，拨乱他湿漉漉的发梢，“由你来决定剩下的数目是否要挨完。”

恩？没听错吧？艾德眨巴着眼睛，还无法从疼痛中抽离。屁股痛也会影响听力吗？

“先生是说……让我自己决定要不要挨打？”他再度确认，乔治点头后，自去浴室里淘了条热毛巾给他敷在方才抽筋的地方，又拿来一盆凉水替他擦洗身上黏腻的冷汗及臀腿上的血点。

怎么觉得这选择权有点坑人？

他一点都不想继续挨打，乔治拿的湿毛巾只是轻轻沾去他臀上的血点也让他感受到一阵刺痛，腿根处的伤更是严重，他一定无法承受接下来的责打，但不挨完订好的数，又觉得不太对劲，好像背叛了乔治的期待。

目光在放在床边的藤条跟在他身后的乔治间逡巡，一念天堂一念地狱。

“先生，我无法做决定。”

五十五十的机率，但他不知道哪个才是乔治希望他选的。

“为什么，男孩？你想放弃你赚得的奖励？因为你担心我会以你的选择评价你？这么说吧，如果你愿意承担起责任，勇敢接受完惩罚，我会以你为荣。反之，你选择不继续挨打也没关系，我不会对你失望或谴责你，如我所说，你能撑过二十四下并且很好地把自己固定在原位反省及承受错误带来的结果，这已经很让我满意，刚刚那几下也给了你足够的教训。这是给你的奖励，所以，艾德，你不需要揣测我的想法，选择你想要的就可以。”

艾德听完他说的，就把小脑袋埋回抱枕里。

良久，小孩闷闷地说，“先生还是打完吧。”声音里的颤抖及恐惧，还有强装出来的坚强都显而易见。

乔治就是喜欢艾德这一点，总能在不经意的状况下，用一个小动作或简单的一句话，取悦他、讨好他。

“确定？”

男孩在抱枕上猛摇头，他都看得到男孩心里的小恶魔附在耳边嘶声骂他是个傻小孩，小天使则带着怜悯的表情轻拍他的头。

“我不知道，我怕痛，怕我会忍不住想躲，也怕先生像刚刚那样打我，如果我这次又做不好，该怎么办……但以前先生教过我的，要勇敢承担责任，所以……”

乔治听他说完后，俯身在他后脑上轻轻落了一个吻。

“噢，我的好男孩，你想得真多，但我很高兴你做了这个决定，我盘算着如果你这次还能好好挨完的话，要给你准备一些小惊喜，你能做到的是吧？”

乔治的嗓音有种慵懒而性感的味道，艾德觉得在冰冷及疼痛双重夹击下垂死的性欲又蓬勃起来，在他心中萌发枝芽。他在这如梦似幻的嗓音催眠下点头，引出乔治一阵低低地从喉咙震出的笑。

“接下来我会轻一点，但不要误以为不会有痛楚伴随，这还是惩罚，我仍然希望你能好好地接受它。”乔治对在他的协助下趴到他腿上的艾德如是说。

他依旧给男孩垫了两个枕头在屁股底下，又加了一个在腰间，最后一个还是塞到艾德怀中，趁机教育，“下次自己摆姿势，要选个舒适的、撑得久的，刚刚不是用跪撅姿势的话，你也不至于抽筋。如果我对姿势有其他要求，我会给你清楚的指示。”

“哦……”艾德先朗声应了，紧跟着就在抱枕遮掩下碎碎念，“先生要求的姿势一定邪恶又色情、噢噢噢！”

大腿间嫩肉被狠狠捏住扭了一圈。

“当你裸露着屁股趴在我膝上时，最好不要耍嘴皮。”乔治松开手佯怒骂了一句，又替小家伙揉揉红了一片的大腿肉，然后再度拾起藤条。

一直偷瞄着乔治的艾德登时觉得欲哭无泪。

“先生还是要用藤条吗？”

“是的，我将继续使用它。”

藤条尖端搔了搔艾德光裸的脚板，滑过小腿肚在膝弯绕了一个圈，又往大腿内侧滑去。

艾德倒抽一口气，又很快地在藤条温柔的抚触下放松下来。他没想过藤条也能带来这样美好的搔痒感。

“我一直觉得藤条是个很好的工具，它其实没这么可怕，如果使用得当，它可以是很舒服的，同时——”

一下抽打干净俐落地落在艾德大腿上。

“这尖锐的疼痛也可以适当地给不乖的男孩一场记忆深刻的教训。”

一下之后，藤条继续在艾德身上游移，让艾德放松肌肉，待刺痛散去后，浸润在乔治沉稳的嗓音中。

“记住了，男孩，奖励都是在付出代价后才能换取的，或许是用你出色的表现，或许是你卓越的成长，又或许只因为你在我腿上安静地接受了惩罚，”艾德专注在乔治的陈述中，平静地接受了落在大腿上的另外三下，没有哀嚎、没有挣扎，“你将发现，用代价换取的奖励比之不劳而获是多么地甜美。”

一下，停顿后又一下着陆。

艾德猛地震了一下，这两下落在近腿跟处，打碎了他的沉寂，一种突然下坠的不安感，把刚才找到的平衡全部破坏，男孩再度绷直腿、拉紧肌肉避免藤条咬上他毫无防备的肉体。

“放松身体，接受这疼痛，让它渗到血肉之中，我不是在刑求你，这是我对你的教育，是你渴求的管教，敞开身体让疼痛进入，不要抗拒它，把思绪集中在你为何被惩罚，以及我想教会你的事上，这能帮助你沉淀下来，而后你将发现，这就是你需要的。接受它，我的好男孩。”

藤条又离开那块饱受折磨的皮肉，在他的腰上迂回前行。乔治的语调醇和，浓地像是温巧克力，将他的心包裹，让他沈溺。他似乎又接触到了那种平衡，那种他不愿从中退出的平静。

“我将会用最后十下在你腿跟留下另一道痕，跟之前一样的那种，我期待你心悦臣服地领受它们，自愿地把你奉献在我的藤条之下，唯有如此，你才能获得最终的奖赏。艾德，好好思考我说的话，你觉得你能做到吗？”

他想了想，点头。

“很好，那我们继续。”

“男孩，你是矛盾的。我想你尚未察觉到这点。你想要被管束，却无法欣然接受，你仍然不断地为所做所为寻找借口；你想要被控制，却无法放开自我，你对接收到的命令犹豫，畏惧驱使你服从，却非信任；你想要被惩罚，然仍心怀惧怕，你担心我的看法、揣摩我的心意，太多杂念使你无法从中疼痛领会，进而反省及记忆。”

乔治的话语将他带到一个奇妙的境地，他不再倒数还剩几下，反而思考起他的谎言，以及杰克跟着莱特离开交谊厅时惧怕且忧心忡忡的神情，他后知后觉地发现，那应该也是他对着乔治的面容，他让他最在乎，而且可能是唯一在乎的人失望了，因为他的不成熟及莽撞，他惧怕随之而来的惩罚，但更担忧会被舍弃。

他想到提及杰克职衔及录像时，雷恩等人的诧异，当时他环顾一圈，察觉Delta嘴角不再勾起一个轻佻挑逗的弧度，不似为了这威胁感到紧张，只是从面具底下泄露出一丝不以为然。

他又想到那三双压制他的手噁心的触感，以及无力反抗的愤怒和颓丧，如果真的没有碰到乔治，他是否真的会被一群陌生人操弄、被当成发泄的器具？

他还想到他方才的逃躲，冰冻身体的凉水及乔治的斥责……

今晚似乎就没有一件事是做得好的。虽然刚刚乔治称赞了他，但这并不能抵消所犯下的过错。

他理当被惩罚，狠戾地、不留情面地。

思及此，他又意识到刚刚自以为的反省，是多么地不深刻，道歉是多么地敷衍。

“我会带你走上正确的道路，在一连串艰苦的训练后，你将不再被你混乱的心左右。”

藤条来到最后十下，艾德大腿上部已经满是藤条交错的痕迹，一道道鼓起的楞子像散乱的丝线紧缚着他的肉体，将他束在原处，而他的精神则被温润的嗓音带离躯壳。

啪！

艾德似乎能看到乔治挥舞着手臂将藤条送到他的腿跟，疼痛变成一种不切实的知觉，从遥远的一端传来，像乔治预告的，比刚刚落在大腿上的重，但仔细品尝后其实在他可以忍受的范围。紧接着一下，藤条抽的角度由下往上偏，带起一小片两道伤痕间的油皮，引起撕裂一般的痛，像是一排细针插入肉里往上勾。

“恩哼……”从鼻腔中逼出的悲鸣，换来片刻的休息。

乔治的手掌钻入他的浴袍从腰背往上，搓揉着他缩起的背肌，“接受它，消化它，男孩。”

于是他重新放松臀腿的肌肉，按照乔治的要求让藤条更好地咬进他的肉体。

“看，你是做得到的。保持下去，我们很快就结束了。”

他喜欢乔治这么称赞他，即便他只是做了件微不足道的小事，乔治都不吝惜给予鼓励，所以他放松、再放松。

啪啪啪！连续的三下再度让肌肤出现破口，他绷紧足弓，而后又动动脚趾再把自己奉献出去，虽然泪水汨汨流出，从腿间扩散的热浪让他觉得整个人都要沸腾。

身上又起了薄汗，想来乔治停留在他背后的手也感受到，汗液蜿蜿蜒蜒泛进眼角，螫地眼睛发痒，他用手背蹭了一下半睁半闭的眼睛，却被制止，乔治温言安慰他几句后，用凌厉而粗暴的五下快速地结束这场苦难。

艾德如脱水的鱼般微微挺起上身又颓然瘫下，他张着嘴却什么声音都发不出来，眦目欲裂的疼痛夺走他的意识，转瞬间挟带着他未曾体验的苦楚猛然砸下，撕心裂肺。

“好了，男孩，你做得很好。”

耳边剩下乔治安抚的低喃，跟他自己呼哧呼哧的鼻息。

身体动弹不得，扎入肉里的疼把他在虚无缥缈空间中飘荡的思绪一下拽回，他睁着大眼无神地看着床头。

他试着想说些什么，但无法组织出语言，下颚、舌头、声带似乎都不再听令于大脑，只能发出喀喀喀的可笑声音。

预期到他一时半刻没法好好表达，乔治自己探手构到搁在床头柜的水盆及毛巾，把盆端到床上重新替他细细擦一遍泛出的冷汗，伤处因为男孩刚刚很好地把持住自己，只有肌肉收缩舒张而又使几道破口迸出血点。

待一切处理妥当，乔治方出声问：“好点了吗？”

“先生……”男孩的声音带着嘶哑，不再像今晚初见那般清澈嘹亮，挣扎挪动着滑下乔治的膝头，在乔治带着思索的目光中低垂头跪着忏悔，“对不起我、我的行为是这么地糟糕……”

“你的确是，所以我们才在这。”他搀起艾德，用温暖的拥抱禁锢他，让男孩徜徉在他给的爱怜及抚慰中，他听着艾德急促的心跳、止不住的抽噎，胸前那片衬衫渐渐被泪水打湿，冰凉的液体穿透内衣。

他不得不怀疑艾德是水做的。不然一个青少年，怎么能哭成这样？

“刚刚的惩罚，告诉我，你都记住我试图教导你什么，是吧？”

艾德吸吸鼻子，“是的，先生，我以后会诚实、正直，爱护自己，并且认真思考别人的话。”

“很好，那么我原谅你了，但我希望你能牢牢记住这些，如果你再犯同样的错，这些课程只会更加艰辛。现在，我要带你到隔壁去，除了我之外，雷恩那边，你也必须告诉他们你已经得到应有的惩罚，并试着取得他们的谅解，至于莱特跟杰克，我想他们今晚不会想再被打扰，如果以后你有机会再碰见他们，记得自己向他们道歉。”

噢，天啊天啊天啊，先生也太……严谨有礼了。艾德在心中哀号，他现在只想回家！撇开他现在举步维艰的事实不谈，他并不想被别人知道他受到的惩戒啊！

“艾德，跟上。”

回过神，乔治已经推开门，站在房外等着他。

显然，这件事没有交涉的余地。

交谊厅内，一群大男人打着扑克牌消磨时间，之前乔治过来时已经说了会带小孩来道歉，这几个人便一边打扑克牌一边下注艾德会获得怎样的惩罚，汤姆对这些没兴趣，躲开雷恩揽着他的手，嘴翘得老高自己蹲在沙发上吃果盘、看卡通。

为什么是蹲着？因为他对这场赌局不满，那时他还被雷恩抱在怀中看着他不理解的牌局，听他们说要赌，便生气喊了一句“你们这么赌，小艾德要难过的”，然后推开牌桌要离开。

牌桌是用一张法式实木圆茶几充当，由中间一只支柱及支柱下三只曲木桌脚支撑，算不上太稳固，他这么一推摆在桌上的红酒杯便齐刷刷地倒了，当另外两人一个抢救着飘在红酒海中的扑克牌，一个清理着碎玻璃时，雷恩已经虎着脸一下又一下地往汤姆屁股上盖巴掌，也不多，就十下，雷恩打完情人惯常地要哄一哄，却被汤姆避过，嫌弃地看他们一眼，自己坐回沙发上去。

让雷恩打是因为动作大了不应该，不要雷恩哄则是跟艾德同仇敌忾。但雷恩居然就真的放他一个人在沙发上继续回去打牌！汤姆食不知味地从果盘上拿到什么吃什么，反正吃下肚的味道全被心里的酸盖住了。

乔治一开门便看到这副怪异的景色，大男人们手上拿着泡过水、边角有些湿软染上酒红的扑克牌，一向腻人的汤姆却自己一个人在沙发上啃着他最讨厌的葡萄柚。

不用问也知道出事了。

他侧身让艾德先进门，动作轻柔地把吱呀作响的门板带上，响声引起屋内四人的注意，盘桌上的三人一齐停下动作，汤姆倒是大声吸吮着手上的葡萄柚片，然后把汁液被吸干，但纤维丝毫未动的果片丢回盘子里。

“去吧。”

乔治在艾德背后轻推一把，男孩只好硬着头皮拖着步伐走到雷恩等人面前。

“啧！”艾德什么话都还没说，兰斯先把手上一枚筹码往桌子中间丢。

虽然步履虚浮，一步一抽，单看艾德还能并着腿走路，赌他臀缝也挨了鞭子的兰斯首先出局。

艾德不明究理，乔治却是在后方轻笑一声，这一笑把汤姆之外的几个人都笑毛了。艾德觉得乔治笑是不满他拖拉，打牌的三人却是知道这是在笑他们的赌约。平常他们几个也是会小赌怡情，乔治偶尔跟风偶尔不跟，就看他们赌的是否伤风败德、违背常情，通常惩罚内容这类的赌他是不跟的，调教奴隶尚且是私事，怎么罚是主人奴隶间的信任，更何况之前乔治挑明了说，艾德不是奴，既是管教那罚什么更是私事中的私事了，就跟一般不会探头去看隔壁家如何整治顽皮的小孩一样。

这声笑明摆着是笑他们几个闲着没事居然赌局开到他身上来。

“各位，我为我今晚的行为向你们道歉，威尔特先生已经教育过我，我知道我的行为并不得体，请你们原谅我鲁莽无礼的说辞。”

艾德规规矩矩地说完朝他们鞠躬，动作因为臀腿上的伤有些迟缓，一度一度缓慢而痛苦地缩减上半身跟腿间的夹角，姿势还称得上标准，但那三人却是兀自交换着眼色。

Delta发现了，那还赌不赌啊？东尼看一眼雷恩，把玩着手中的筹码。

当然继续！兰斯朝他们眨眼。反正这件事已经落了Delta话柄，以后少不了拿出来奚落他们的时候，还把汤姆都给惹生气了，不如干脆赌到底，也算纾解好奇心。

雷恩食指轻敲桌面，几秒后做出决断。

“要我们原谅你可以，先说说Delta是怎么惩罚你的。”

雷恩板着脸问话自有一股逼仄的气息，艾德不敢不回，但答案从自己嘴里说出实在羞人，扭头去看站在他斜后方双手环胸的乔治，却见乔治带着鼓励朝他点头。

”自己说，男孩，犯错被惩罚是理所当然，重点是你勇敢接受了惩罚，并且克服了缺陷。”

“我……先生他、先生用手跟藤条……狠狠抽了我的手掌、屁股跟大腿……”

艾德的头几乎埋在胸前，露出后颈美丽的弧线，两手像挨训的小学生背在背后，脚趾尴尬地在乔治给他找出的拖鞋中蜷起。

“哦？手伸出来、衣服撩起来让我看看有多狠。”

兰斯不依不挠地进一步要求，艾德愣了半晌，这样随口一个要求便肆意地要他摒弃尊严，委屈、羞耻、不堪全涌上来，先生还会吩咐他照做吗？真的要他亲手暴露他的苦痛？再一次，他回头寻求答覆，额头却差点撞上已经欺身而近的乔治的下巴。

“想看是吗？”乔治抓着艾德的手摊在众人目光下，视线却如飞鹰扑兔般锁死在兰斯脸上，“我先用藤条打他五十下手板，又用手抽了掌心十下。”语毕，又拉着艾德转过身，不待人反应地压下男孩上半身，把他扣在腰际，臀腿肌肉突然被迫拉伸开，让艾德咬紧嘴唇才吞下呻吟，鼻腔还在浅浅抽着气，乔治却用午后阵雨般电掣风驰的快节奏，左手环着他细致的腰，右手便撩起浴袍下摆，露出身后一片斑斓，“屁股跟大腿则相反，用手暖身过，才拿藤条抽了一百二十下，五十下在屁股上，三十下在臀腿间，剩下都落在大腿。这样的描述、这样的痕迹，兰斯大人还满意？”

乔治语速极快，艾德只觉臀后一阵凉风，衣摆又回到原处，半晌才意识过来自己下身被暴露，鸵鸟一般将泛起羞赧红晕的脸垂得不能更低。

雷恩瞪一眼兰斯，显然也觉得他做得超过，却不能在艾德面前明说，只是敷衍，“唔、那的确是受了足够的教训。”

真在这斥责兰斯，谁知道乔治这刚收入门的小东西会不会去外面传些什么以报一箭之仇，在乔治的管束下应是不敢，但还是不要留下情境证据比较好。

“我们原谅你，男孩，希望Delta能带你走上更好的路。”

乔治朝雷恩颔首，没在孩子面前戳破他们荒谬的赌局，领着艾德往回走站定在汤姆面前。艾德明白乔治的意思，照样对着窝在沙发上的汤姆猫道歉鞠躬，汤姆没想到自己也有这种待遇——这通常是他被逼着做的事——立刻踩着矮桌轻巧越过两人间的障碍，飞扑着抱住艾德，让艾德一个踉跄，要不是乔治在后方伸手托住他的背，他们俩就要你侬我侬地一起跌到地上。

“嗷艾德你真是个好男孩！”汤姆紧紧搂住他，不自觉地用上雷恩平常拿来称赞他的话，说完又觉得不太合适，自己嘿嘿笑两声。“哦、对了，艾德这么可爱，得给你一个东西当见面礼！”

汤姆光裸着布上清晰掌印的臀却像没事的人一般，小跃步进里间翻找要给他的“见面礼”，艾德看得两眼发直，不知道该称羡还是该庆幸，羡是羡汤姆的开放和旁若无人，庆幸的是——

他悄悄把右手抬到腰间，重合在乔治刚刚环着他的腰时碰触的地方。

——他做不到的，先生不会在这些人面前为难他，撕碎他的自尊，再逼他一点点从地上捻起来。

捧着两管软膏走出交谊厅，艾德觉得自己像徒手握着刚出炉的派，想丢开却不行，一管汤姆说消肿镇痛极其有效，只是含有薄荷成分让他千万不要抹到肛门上，会凉的受不了，另一管呢，就是私密处保养专用的了，据汤姆的说法保养得粉嫩粉嫩吹弹可破地，乔治以后看到就不忍心打他了。

是后面不是前面喔！汤姆附到他耳边加上一句，一副你懂我说什么的模样朝他眨眼。

‘那你怎么还挨打呢？’艾德鬼使神差地问一句，乔治用一串咳嗽声掩盖了他的笑声。

‘你面对的是个绅士，我面对的是个暴力狂呀！’

不对呀！你看看我的伤势跟你的巴掌印，谁暴力高下立见吧！再说，保养得再好，对被称为“绅士”的先生而言都是没有用处的。艾德的腹诽在心里过了一轮，挤出淡淡的笑容向汤姆道谢。


	4. 放下

或许可以请先生带我回家，恩、可以的话回先生的家更好，不知道先生家会是什么模样。

乔治带着他往房间走回去时，艾德这么想，他不知道确切在具乐部里待了多少时间，但应该已经是没有电车的时刻，具乐部离市区有段距离，想来也没有计程车要空车远道而来做这趟生意。

他习惯了一个人，但今晚他不想要自己面对空荡荡的房间，更不想孤孤单单地被遗留在第一次造访的具乐部。

两人错落一步，艾德闷不吭声地跟在乔治身后，抬腿是一阵疼，迈步是一阵疼，变换重心仍旧是一阵疼，两扇门间十公尺的距离，他一小步一小步地用小臂抵着墙中央凸起一公分的铜金色装饰木线板向前挪，把手臂压出好几道痕，恨不得自己能长出翅膀用飞的，而乔治腋下夹着一个原本放在交谊厅乔治坐的沙发上的黑色厚纸盒，不急不躁配合他的步调慢慢往前。

“艾德，我为兰斯的无礼向你道歉。我习惯了他的跳脱，却没想到他有这么幼稚。”

乔治打开房门，放好纸盒，回过头来对他说得第一句话却是这个。乔治目光很诚挚，一点也不为向才在他手底下哭喊着认错的男孩道歉而感到难为情。

满脑子软膏使用说明跟对乔治家的遐想，艾德眨眨眼才想到乔治所言为何。

“先生不用这么说，虽然这样被暴露……很难堪。但先生觉得是必须的，所以才会，”强迫？不、不是这个字，他思考着替代的词汇，“协助我完成兰斯先生的要求，我想这也是惩罚的一环。”

人心很奇妙，感受因为比较而不同。

如果顺序不是被兰斯轻率地命令伸出手、拉起衣摆，而后乔治出面替他完成，他可能不会只有羞赧没有不甘，甚至将之当成应该毫无异议接受的惩罚一部分，甚至有点被救赎的喜悦，宛如斯德哥尔摩症。如果是乔治一声招呼不打直接掀起他的浴袍，展示他的伤痕给众人看，他可能会抗拒并且……有一点点失望。

乔治却摇摇头，“这并非必须，也不是对你的惩罚。兰斯用合理的权利提出不合理的要求，我是可以拒绝他的。”

听乔治这么说，本来勉强接受的事便让他伤心了。“但是先生没有那么做。”

“是的，我没有。不，男孩，停止，在你开始哭之前，静下心听我说完。”

“我没有要哭。”说着，却是用手背用力抹了下眼角，“就是眼睛不舒服。”

“哦？”

就这么一个喉音就让艾德收敛了他的委屈，也不敢抹眼泪，垂下手乖乖站直听训，他没有站的很直，因为肿胀的屁股跟酸疼的大腿不允许，目光也是锁在脚尖，但就是个"我有认真在听”的姿势。

“告诉我，你是因为无法接受将身体暴露在他人面前，而做不到兰斯的要求，还是单纯觉得那些痕迹令你难堪？”

或许把问题限缩在二选一也是种让人认罪的手段。自由发挥的答案太空泛，不如给两个选择，直接间接地给了方向，选个相近但不完全对的，绕一绕倒也很快能绕到点上。

男孩想了想，选了后者。“在寄宿学校里大家都是一起冲澡的，赤身裸体也没什么好不习惯，但那些伤痕……让我觉得我是个丢脸的男孩，是他们嘲弄你的工具。”

“你是这样看汤姆的吗？”

“当然不是！”

艾德一急，便抬起头正对上乔治深沉如渊的目光，宛如撞到枪口上的小兔子，连忙错开视线，乔治没接话，显然等着他把想法说完。

“他……很勇敢，很大方。”

哦！他像只身后没有猎犬在追，自己傻呼呼跳进陷阱里的小鹿。

乔治勾起唇角，“看出端倪了是吧？我说过，惩罚只是手段不是目的，既然不是目的，那这些痕迹，无论是手上的、臀上的、腿上的，都只是一种历程。雷恩他们或许会为了惩罚的导因对你有微词，但他们都知道努力撑过惩罚的男孩是值得赞扬的，而我对你的表现更是感到骄傲，难道我给你的称赞还不够多，无法让你明白这一点？”

艾德摇摇头，紧接着又点点头。称赞是永远不嫌多的！脸颊马上因为他的反覆被捏了一把，说是捏，其实也就只是逗弄婴儿的力度。

“汤姆理解这一点，所以他不像你遮遮掩掩，现在，还觉得这些是我在你身上留下的耻辱的印记？”他牵起艾德的手，按压男孩掌心的肿痕，“还是你跨过一道障碍的勋章？”

“不是耻辱……”手没敢抽回，只好轻轻扭一下脚踝，提醒乔治他还疼着呢。

但说是勋章又太戏剧性。

“我想你明白我要说什么。我向你道歉并不因为我觉得强迫你做出你无法接受的事，何况你并不是真的介意‘赤裸'这件事，而是我可以并且应该在那之前为你做心理建设。但既然这次说清楚了，今天是照顾你的心情，以后再有类似状况，我不会为你开脱，你必须自己完成我今天做的一切，告诉他们你为什么被惩罚，惩罚数目及部位，如果他们要求，就自己把伤处露出来，不能犹豫也不允许拖延！尽管基于礼貌及互相尊重，我很怀疑除了兰斯之外谁还有胆量提这种事。"

放开被他变相上刑的手，男孩连忙缩回来甩了甩，把手好好地藏回身后。特别孩子气，特别可爱。

“那如果我刚刚说我不能接受裸体呢？"艾德总觉得自己落入圈套，明明本来觉得不能接受的事，被乔治这么一剖析居然也没那么丢脸的样子。

乔治笑了，带着恶意的，“那我会把你丢回我膝盖上，用巴掌好好验证一下那说法的真实性，你会发现我对诚实的要求有多严苛，然后一边哭泣一边告诉我事实的真相。如果结论是你真的无法接受——我自然会保护你，让你免于那种状况。”

不知道先生有没有想过屈打成招的可能性，但有些问题还是不要问，人生会比较快乐。

“好了，艾德，你还需要取得最后一个人的原谅，然后今晚的课程就可以告一段落。”

男孩的疑惑是这么明显，担忧像是把凿刀在艾德眉间刻画出深深的皱褶，乔治都可以看到他脑内的齿轮拼命运转，想知道今晚自己还招惹了谁。

“来。”

这次他没有领在前面，和男孩并着肩，右手搭着男孩的腰，把人带进浴室。艾德看着全身镜里的自己和乔治，满脸的问号。

先生不是说原谅他了吗？

“不是我，是你。”扳正男孩总往旁边看着他的脸，“最后，我要你看着镜子对自己说‘我原谅你了’。”

理论上很简单的事，艾德喉咙却像被阻塞的出水口，看到乔治就不自觉想到过去种种，父母的作为、自己的后知后觉，我可以原谅我自己吗？

这句话，令艾德觉得份外别扭。

乔治揽着他的手紧了紧，强硬地将他拉回现在这个时点，“专注在今晚的事，过去的不急于今天终了，但今天发生的你必须试着去解决。”

于是男孩闭起眼睛，尽管他不想说也并非真心认同，他还是复述，“我原谅你。”

这是先生对他的要求，所以他照做，用行动传递忠诚，用服从展现效忠。他知道乔治试着再度撬开他紧锁的心扉，试着让他明白他其实没有自己想像中的不堪，但现在，此时此刻，他做不到。

搂着腰的手立刻就挪到臀上，恐吓意味浓厚。艾德哆嗦一下立刻睁开眼看着镜子，跟从镜子中面无表情盯着自己的乔治，目光更多是向着乔治，弥补地重说，“我原谅你。”

那只手，宽厚而温暖，既带给他抚慰也能给予他疼痛的手，能替他温柔推拿也能毫不留情落巴掌的手，居然还留在原处！

呜呜，都看着镜子说了怎么还不拿开，光这样压在屁股上也是疼呀！

乔治浑若未觉他痛到都皱起来的小鼻子，自顾自问，“我对你的要求挺严格的吧？”

呜呜，手还按在肿痕上，能不能就不要再挖坑要人跳了啊？

承认也不是否认也不是，只想赶快瘫平在床上、放过站着都疼的下半身的小孩不着痕迹地把胯往前顶，借此卸去些压在他臀上的力，在各项科目拿到最优成绩的少年绅士平日里就算不是站的笔直也是优雅而有气度，此刻硬生生将自己弯成驼背凸肚的小老头，乔治的手却越压越紧一点都没避掉，姿势这么一换，反而挤到臀腿间的伤，那里道道都是被打破还继续往上抽的，比臀上更碰不得。

艾德立刻把胯挪回来，自发让肿硬的臀肉更深地压在乔治掌心之下，低声求，“先生……”

右手手指微收，隔着浴袍抓住男孩的小屁股，左手则特别做作地往前伸一下，露出手腕上的欧米茄，慢吞吞品味过时光的流逝才百无聊赖地翻眼皮看艾德，“先生等着你回答呢。”

“嗷嗷嗷、是、是挺严格的。”膝盖以上动弹不得，小腿以下可扭得激烈。

答完这句，本来还是轻轻握着臀瓣的手立刻就收实了。

呜呜呜，就知道是陷阱！

“但我的好男孩，你比我有更高的道德要求！这么自欺欺人的敷衍语气让人怎么相信你打算原谅自己？我邻居养的亚历山大鹦鹉说话都比你带感情。”

玩笑或者奚落？或许两者都有一点，一句话挑动艾德敏感的神经。

本来，就没打算原谅自己的啊！如果思想这么容易控制，前六年也不会需要眼泪和着愧疚一路苦撑至今。

一个晚上乔治的打骂他都觉得有理有据，道理也能听进心里，生活上的规范出了差错所以受罚，没什么好争辩的，此刻他却格外忿忿不平，连心理活动都要被强硬插手管控的不安让他灵魂深处像被燃起一簇火苗，不能往乔治发泄，就只能咬着唇跟自己倔将。

然而乔治没有再折磨他，收拢的五指松开轻轻替他揉了一阵，不是揉开瘀血的劲道，只是安抚地在他臀瓣上打着圈。

“艾德，这其实没有那么难。只要想着今晚，就今晚而已。你犯了错因此得到处罚，你成长并获取他人的原谅，有什么理由使你不能原谅自己呢？”他的男孩赌气拧着眉闭上眼，全身散发着抗拒的气息，于是他连手也收回，“我想我在这不能帮助你平静思考，这个空间留给你，十分钟，想通了就出来。”

等到艾德消化他的字句仓惶张开眼时，只能捕捉到他离开的背影。

如果他十分钟内做不到呢？先生打算怎么做？十分钟又是多久？

他张望，透过毛玻璃却看不到乔治的身影。火苗立刻窜成邪火，在内心滋长。

…………

颀长的身影往庭园拉出一道黑影折断在阳台边，其他套间或许还亮着灯却绝对窗帘紧闭，这时间都不知道酣战到第几回合了，哪还有人有闲情在阳台欣赏风景。

乔治替自己倒了一杯茶，凉掉的锡兰仍有着清甜的香味，捏着杯耳他发现雷恩选的茶具正和诺兰夫人将他赶走那天用的是同一套。

真是讽刺。

他另将电热水壶内的水温上，打算给艾德重冲一泡茶，男孩今晚哭了很多次需要温热的水润润喉，而且刚刚男孩的情绪明显不对了，那便更加需要一杯现冲的茶。

英国人的传统是没有什么是一杯茶解决不了。

他或许不是个传统的人，但传统自有他们的优点。

不多时热水壶发出滚沸的咕噜声，于是他离开阳台开始准备，顺便再看一眼手表，三分五十六秒，男孩没有一点动静，毛玻璃那端僵立的人影颇有几分傲气。

他先用热水烫过茶壶，把水倒进空杯，又往壶内注入适当水量而后等比例放进茶叶，顺手翻过放在壶旁的沙漏，动作流畅温文儒雅，即便他有些心不在焉。

太躁进了吗？他寻思。艾德身上的伤他有分寸，十分钟后——现在剩四分十三秒——带他回家休息，在床上趴两天让裂口愈合、伤疼到下周末也就没什么大碍了，但男孩的情绪可就没这么好处理。

若说十二岁的艾德内心是扇上锁的铁门，但毕竟是小孩子，容易屈服于强权，辅以足够的关怀，老套的胡萝卜加大棒很快就能打开那道锁，甚至植下“可以相信这个人”的潜印象。六年之后，艾德内心那道门不仅锁上三道爬满锈蚀的大锁，上面还满布荆棘，男孩顺着潜印象找到他，希望他能再次带来救赎，却是要他自己准备劈去荆棘的砍刀及润滑锁头的油。

这会是场艰难的战役。

九分五十二秒，他把两杯茶摆好，在十分整的时候敲响浴室的玻璃门，虽然门根本没关上。

“艾德、”

“我做不到！我他妈的就是做不到！”男孩冲着镜子大吼，“我就是个没办法原谅自己的废物，你高兴了吗！”

艾德的眼眶激动而泛红，连手都不觉痛地握得死紧，他离开的十分钟非但没让艾德平静，反而更加激起男孩的不安。习惯使然，他顺从乔治的安排，没有原谅自己前都站在原地，但他的精神却完全无法按照乔治的指示集中在思考上，反而像脱缰的野马背驰向无法控制的远方。

他一直跟自己说先生是不一样的，不会放弃他，但又忍不住觉得自己乖张的性格可能连乔治都无法忍受。

透过毛玻璃看不到站在阳台的乔治，于是他幻想着乔治已经放弃他，将他孤零零地留在套间，他会像十二岁时一样，等人都走远了还一无所知。听到泡茶的动静，他便猜测乔治打算塞给他一杯茶，然后要他滚蛋，哦、他家教良好的先生当然不会用这么粗俗的字眼，但就是那个意思。他一方面对这么想的自己恼怒，一方面又恐惧他的臆测将成真。

“不，我并不高兴。你或许有很多毛病，但绝不会是个废物。来。”他伸出手，男孩没动，于是他又重复一次，“来。”

“去哪？你要把我赶出去了是吗？”

他轻轻摇头，“来，茶要凉了。”

”噢、见鬼的茶！”艾德觉得他猜测的没错，“你要放弃我就直说，少跟我来喝茶那一套！”

多年后艾德回想起来觉得当时的自己吃了熊心豹子胆，那大概是他人生中对乔治最无礼的一刻，没有之一。疼痛加上混乱的心绪，让他冲着乔治大吼大叫，说着伤害自己更刺伤乔治的话，而他永远忘不了乔治当时的神情，那么地无奈，那么地心疼。

“这就是你想说的？”

面对他的激动，乔治出奇地理智，猛力出拳却落在棉花里，使他更加挫折，他想要乔治给他一些粗暴的回应，高声厉斥也好严加责打也好，这样他就可以顺理成章地躲回自己的小世界舔舐伤口，而不用面对那双要看进他灵魂的目光。

“不然你还想听些什么？”小猫变成小刺猬，用武装去攻击任何向他探出的手。

“对不起，会是个不错的开头，男孩。但我想今晚我也不能期待更多了，是吗？可惜我泡了一壶好茶。”

他上前一步，捧起艾德的脸，在男孩前额落下一吻，像落在掌上的雪花，带着宠溺化开，令艾德发怔。

“你累了，我带你回家。”

从没想过他如今的身型，还能被人扛在肩上，而乔治做得这么理所当然轻而易举，是以他忘了挣扎，等到视野从镜子中满脸愤恨的自己变成乔治宽广的背时，才开始扑腾。

“放我下来！不用你怜悯我！”

“我的好男孩，我是不会放手的。”一语双关。他一只手固定住男孩的腰，一只手扣紧男孩乱踢的腿。

“这不是怜悯也不会是疼惜，这是我对你的承诺。我给过你机会后悔，你拒绝了便不再有选择的权利。你不断暗示自己你终将被遗弃，所以遇到点小挫折就想逃避，在被人遗弃前先想尽办法抛下属于你的东西，或许别人会被你糊弄过去，但我向你保证，艾德，在我这儿是行不通的，我不会放弃你，更不会给你机会逃离，你必须跟着我一起面对自己的本心，就算旷日费时，就算过程艰辛，我也会带你走过去，我希望你有朝一日终能在灿烂的阳光下摆脱阴影束缚，呼吸自由的空气，不再为没来由的事烦恼，不再败给自己薄弱的自信心。”

乔治用沉稳的语调包容了男孩的脾气，如汪洋承纳骤雨。

但他的说辞没有给艾德任何回旋的余地，一如他平稳带着两人离开浴室的步伐，决绝而坚定，他就是一块磐石，一堵艾德推不倒的高墙。

大吼过一阵，艾德满心的愤慨慢慢流逝，剩下的一点情绪也被男人的平和碾碎如风吹尘，面对乔治通情达理却独树一格的专横，他想要屈服了，他想要再被先生柔声赞美，想要在他的怀抱中哭泣，恼羞过后只留下满满的自我厌恶及后悔。

“你骗我，”糯糯的声音从他背后传来，乔治停下脚步，等待他的男孩，“你那时候也说要陪我考完公学的入学考的，后来还不是消失了。”

那个撒娇耍赖、强装坚强实则脆弱无比的艾德又回来了。

乔治嘴角微动，刚刚还想一肩承揽起他被逼走的错的小孩，现在反倒怪罪起他的离开。多蹩脚的求和方式。他不带喜怒地“嗯？”一声，男孩就把身子一缩，像是要躲避他的注意，却又用指尖轻戳他背脊。

“渴……想喝茶。可以吗？”

于是他被带回桌边放下了，乔治一扬下巴，让他自己端茶喝。

大雨过后能天晴？

“喝什么见鬼的茶呢？“

才抿一口茶，乔治便唯妙唯俏地模仿他方才的语调，挑眉扫他一眼，让他红了耳根，脸几乎埋进杯口，只为遮掩尴尬跟几乎喷出口的茶。

雨过总能天晴的，只是落在乔治手里可能得先往水洼里蹦几下，沾湿了脚弄脏了鞋，才能真正看到一片青天。

…………

艾德趴在床上深深嗅了口新铺的床单犹有的皂香，有种今晚终于结束的庆幸。

他没有被赶走，还能趴在乔治家客房的床上，有什么比这更美好的事？

当然，如果屁股不要那么痛就更好了，如果乔治能让他躺在他胸前就更更好了，如果乔治可以把刚刚他大吼大叫的模样从脑海抹去的话——他估计能高兴地飞天了。

乔治没有对他最后脱序的行径表示任何非难，甚至体贴他难以动弹，直接无视他可以自己走的发言，喝完茶后也不管他只裹着浴袍，把人像扛沙包一样一路从套间扛到车上，又从车子后座扛进客房，铺好床留下一句等等来帮他上药，便出去了。

他觉得他就像条寿司卷。乔治随身带着那么久，现在是打算拆开包装享用了。

可惜享用的不会是他的肉体，而是要剥开他的思绪，一条条检视有没有哪里酸了臭了让寿司卷不好吃了。

直觉告诉他，先生在等着他为自己的行为做出解释。

“在想什么？”

他回头看一眼，乔治已经换上便服，没有笔挺的西装裤、一板一眼的衬衫，灰色棉长裤跟纯白上衣柔和了乔治的气魄，脚上踩着黑色皮拖鞋，手上端着半满的水盆，几条毛巾搭在其上，腋下另外夹着简易的医药箱，更添上几分居家气。

直觉也告诉他，先生只会让他逃避这一晚，只有这一晚的话——说什么也要先装傻躲过去！

艾德摇头，收回目光，再度袒露在空气中的臀部因为突然的凉意微微一缩，一阵掌风欺上，令他反射性地缩起臀肌，又为自己的动作痛到皱起脸，手却没落在他肿胀的屁股上。

“今晚放过你，明天我们再好好谈。”

乔治强调了“谈"这个字，艾德只能用僵直的身体作为反馈。用嘴谈还是用板子谈啊？

当棉签沾着消毒水从破皮的伤口擦过去时，他就没心思想这些了。男人最轻微的手势都给他带来灼热的痛苦，臀上的伤口集中在臀峰，疼惨了还能侧侧身让乔治缓一缓，要涂到腿根上的三道伤时，腰被一只手强硬地扣压，乔治半跪在他身上用小腿压住他的膝弯，预告了疼痛将有过之而无不及。

“先生……可以不要吗……"

察觉他的瑟缩，乔治又一次伸手揉乱他的头发，本来柔顺的发丝在乔治一晚上的凌虐下东歪西翘，“男孩，必须要消毒，我不想要你感染。”

于是他只能像条砧板上的鱼，在乔治的摆弄下无力地在束缚中抽搐。

乔治的动作精准确实，没有造成额外的苦楚，但还是带来不可泯灭的剧痛，被划开的嫩肉似乎在消毒水的刺激下啵啵啵地冒着小泡，让血液跟着一起沸腾。

“天啊！先生！”他忍不住哑着嗓子呻吟，乔治已经将使用过的棉签丢弃，拿起摆在一旁的乳液替他擦抹大腿上的痕迹。“这滋味跟挨打不相上下，我是说消毒。”

“那种痛很激烈但只是暂时的。今晚瘀血还未完全发出来，勉强撑一下还能站能走，明天过后你便能体会到挨打会对你造成更多的伤害及不便。好了，男孩，你又出了一身汗，我打算再替你擦一次，我会脱掉你的浴袍，并且今晚你都不再需要它了，事实上我想在你可以正常行走离开这张床前，你都不再需要费心在衣物上了，我没有兴趣每帮你上一次药就替你穿脱一次衣服，天气很暖活，应该不会对你造成任何不适，但如果你介意，在你的衣服洗好前，”他看了一眼也带进客房的黑色纸盒，那里头装了所有艾德带到具乐部的东西，“我也可以先给你一件我的衬衣，明天有时间再出门做些采买。你觉得如何？”

“不用麻烦的，谢谢你，先生。”虽然穿着衣服比较好，但先生都说了不想麻烦，而且报出他的尺码，让男人特意去帮他采购，就算事后把钱还回去，他也觉得自己太过得寸进尺，像在耗损男人对他的友善。他今晚已经严重消耗过一次，他不想那个残值继续递减。

乔治目光一暗，却没对他的决定说什么，“好，那就这样。”他的男孩明天自会为自己违背本心的选择付出代价。

他脱下男孩的浴袍，让艾德搂着他的脖子跪起，把整个人的重量赖在他身上，先替男孩擦了正面，仔仔细细，连男孩稚嫩的下体都没有放过，在乔治的手隔着毛巾握住他的下体轻轻擦拭时，艾德羞怯地别开脸，身体却诚实地反映出渴望。

“想要现在领取你的奖励？”犹如恶魔在耳边低语。

“我还能获得奖励吗？”艾德悄声问。

“为什么不？”他放开男孩微微挺硬的下身，将毛巾翻个面，继续往下擦。“嗯？”

像是知道艾德不敢与他对眼，乔治也不盯着男孩，只专注于手上动作，等着他的回答。

“因为我刚刚……对你、对你大呼小叫，骂你，还说了不该说的……”

“唔，是的，我不得不说你激情而措辞严厉的演说实在发人深省，尤其是要我滚出你的脑子里那段。因此我们预约了明天的谈话，不是吗？明天，我们会谈，在谈完之前我不会将你定罪，没必要提前折磨自己，该是你的就会是你的，无论奖励或惩罚。我不会因为你犯了错就收回你的奖励，虽然给予的时间可能被推延。现在，想要的话就诚实说出来，也省得我要伺候你还得重新端水拿毛巾。”

小家伙嘟囔。“现在都鼓励爱的教育了。”

“别跟你的运气作对，男孩，让你休息之后，明天用平静的心态跟我谈已经很仁慈了，你还有精神耍嘴皮的话，我们现在就来聊聊。”

男孩埋在他颈窝毛茸茸的小脑袋立刻蹭了蹭，哼哼唧唧地说很痛很累，还不忘顺带把奖励延迟到惩罚之后。

有值得期待的事盼着，多少能让过程美好一些。

“好了，睡吧男孩。”

艾德以为他会辗转难眠，会被臀腿上一抽一抽从肌理卷上来的痛折磨到看见曙光，但实际上乔治替他在腰间搭上条凉被，坐在床缘用安抚孩子的手势一下下轻拍他的背没多久，他便沉沉睡去，甚至连乔治带着丝溺爱喟叹的“傻孩子”都没听到。

一夜好眠。

鼻翼阖动，长而浓密的睫毛在带着湿意的空气中微颤，他嗅到了美妙的香味，却舍不得睁开眼睛，身后经过一夜转化为钝痛的伤口告诉他昨晚不是一场梦，那很好，但此刻他耽溺于更甜美的梦境，关于乔治暗示他将有的奖励的梦。

他试着把手伸往下身，用略嫌僵硬的指头跟手掌包裹自己的欲望，被肿胀麻痹的触觉和被抽得没有原本滑嫩感的掌心给他是别人在触摸他的不真实感，柔软的腰肢微微抬起以方便动作，也把自己紫青的臀往上送一些。

“早上好，艾德。我很高兴你这么有精神，这对我们的谈话很有帮助。”乔治带着早餐走进客房，对他带着错愕猛然将手收回的男孩微笑。

“早、早上好，先生。”带着一点体液的手被他压在身下，却被乔治强硬地拉出来摊在空气之中，他的指尖在惊吓中微蜷。

“别紧张，男孩，我只是要这么做，”温热的毛巾拭去他掌中的黏稠感，“该是吃早餐的时间，还是干净一点比较好。”

他用酥软的可颂、煎得香脆的培根跟一颗饱满剔透的太阳蛋喂饱了全身赤裸、屁股腾空坐在他大腿上嗷嗷待哺的男孩，艾德两手捧着一杯插上吸管的的橙汁，再看到他将一叉子淋上橄榄油的罗蔓叶递到面前时，怎么也不愿意松开含着吸管的嘴。

“我想这里有人需要重温一下我对生活常规的要求，是吗？”

语调滑顺而危险。

男孩立刻张大嘴巴吃下那一坨他称为兔子饵食的东西，然后苦着脸看更大一口的生菜停在他面前，“先生，我不喜欢。”再一次在男人的盯视下顺从地张口，他觉得叶菜类的苦涩味都黏在舌头上。

“你可以不喜欢，但你必需要吃。”

在乔治的坚持下他用四口解决了那一小碗生菜沙拉，最后乔治在他的感激目光中给他一口培根，并结束了他的早餐喂食。

“你知道，先生，我十八岁了。”他咬着吸管，试着用自己最沉着理性的声音提醒乔治一个事实。

“所以？”用着自己那份早餐的男人此刻一点都不关心在他腿上忐忑的男孩试图暗示什么，专心地看早报。

“我有能力为自己的生活琐事负责。”艾德斟酌着他的用词，习惯为自己生活作主的大男孩，想获得多一点自由，又不要先生误会他不服管教，难啊！

“生活琐事？”乔治发出一声哼笑。

他总算从报纸中抬起头，把手上的可颂放回餐盘上，光一个眼神就让艾德汗毛直竖。

只不过想交涉一下让蔬菜从往后的菜单中消失啊！需要这么凶地瞪着我吗？

“你是指像要不要吃蔬菜，能不能随便跑去具乐部里这种小事吗？”

乔治往后斜倚上椅背，左手仍旧松松揽着艾德的腰以免他重心不稳往后跌，右手则随意地摆在餐盘旁，整个人散发出游刃有余的气势，反观艾德，他终于意识到昨晚拒绝乔治替他准备衣物有多失策。

光裸身体的自己跟衣着整齐的乔治对比之下，基本上就先失去对等谈判的先机，加之他对上乔治本就处于情感上弱势，这种情况下更是什么都说不出来。

乔治清楚他的心理活动，从前一晚开始便充分利用。

“如果给你一个谈话的机会，便让你对我之于你的期待产生误解，那我就再清楚申明一次。情绪上的问题我可以体谅你，给你时间消化，但其他方面事无钜细，我重复一次，艾德．诺兰，所有的事你都要听从我的安排，除非有正当理由，否则我说出口的你就要去执行，这是我们初见你要求我指导你时，我给你的条件，而今我也看不出任何改变的必要。”

“这些，”他手挥向艾德的空餐盘，“你自己都说是生活琐事，那我就非管不可了，无论你是八岁还是十八岁。听你昨天的说法，我以为你一直按照我的要求循规蹈矩生活，还庆幸我们不用从头来过，现在看来，你也不像你自己描述的那么乖，而我需要把你重新放回常规训练中。”

常规训练，那意味着钜细靡遗的报备。乔治的目光依旧固定在艾德脸上，男孩在充满权威的视线中败下阵来。

“知道了，先生。”

“知道就要做到。”得到男孩的承诺，他收敛起强硬的态度向艾德解释，“肿着屁股坐厕所的滋味不好受，如果我放任你挑食，你很可能面临要用灌肠来解决生理需求的窘况，我高傲的男孩，那是你想要的吗？”

艾德惊恐地瞪大眼，“不！先生，请你不要这么对我。”

“你看，男孩，我的确在试着帮你避免掉那种情况，前提是你必须好好配合我。有些事不在有待商榷的清单中自有它的道理，下次在你试着冲撞规则前，答应我你会先试着想想我的用意。”

男孩抑郁地点头。

真理永远站在先生那一侧。

而他就像拿着木剑向皇家骑兵挑战的顽童。

真蠢。

“停止！”

一道喝斥突然打断他的沉思。他被吓到差点跳起来，如果他的腿能使力的话，他不怀疑自己能像受惊的猫一样一跃离地三尺。

“我什么都没做，先生。”他不平地喊。

“你在负面思考。你是那么专注于责备自己，那股浓烈而沉重的自我厌恶都让我的咖啡变酸了。”

“我……”目瞪口呆之余，他只能道歉，张到一半的嘴却被乔治捏住。

“永远不要为了你的情绪向我道歉。我那么说不是想指责你，只是想让你意识到你的思绪正在走向极端。”

乔治不无遗憾地推开才吃了几口的早餐，把报纸折好放到一旁。

“好吧，艾德，如果你的脑子不能暂时撇开这些不愉快的念头，我们现在就来谈。”

“先生可以、”

“不，我不行。”他用两指挑起艾德的下巴，“有比早餐更重要的事需要我们处理。”

噢、他更加希望自己有件衣服了！

艾德在乔治腿上不自在地扭动，对方带着笑意审视他的目光令他连手怎么放都感到不对劲，带着冰块的橙汁随着他动作喀啦喀啦地在杯中摇晃。

“所以，男孩，是什么原因让你昨晚出现那么激烈的反应呢？”

“先生，我可以换个位子吗？”

任何能避开先生目光的位子都好，任何可以遮掩他裸体的姿势都好。

他的请求被干脆地拒绝。

“你屁股这个样子，除了我腿上，坐在哪里能不碰到伤口？你的腿连下床的力气都没有，也不能站着，刚吃完早餐就想趴回去床上的话，就真的是欠打了啊，男孩。”他的手轻拍着艾德受创并不严重的臀侧。

“……先生一定是故意的。”艾德撅起嘴，努力忽视男人的手依旧落在他臀侧的事实，“你昨晚就知道少了衣服对我的影响……”

“我听到了埋怨是吗？”乔治挑起一道眉，“让我们回顾一下昨天的对话，我先告知你我们将有一次谈话，然后给你需不需要衣物的选择，没错吧？我当然知道少了衣服对任何人都会有影响，难道你不知道？但你是怎么回答我的？嗯？”

“……”

“说话！”

艾德被吼得一抖，“我、我说‘不用麻烦’。”

“那表示你真的不需要？还是你不愿意造成我的不便的托辞？”

“……”

“你再支支吾吾，我就用巴掌来教你说话。”

威胁向来很管用，尤其当双方都知道那不只是恫吓的时候。

“我只是不想要先生特别为这种小事操心。”

“那就是对我说谎了？”

危机当头，艾德犹试着辩驳，“先生也说了不想要这样穿上脱下地折腾的。”

开什么玩笑，罪名被落实的话，昨天是五十藤条，今天只多不少吧！

他紧张。他怎么能不紧张。他喜欢先生的管教，那是一种表现在乎的方式，但不喜欢真切落在身上的疼痛，那是提醒他的失败。他幻想充满爱意的拍打，而非为了惩戒的责罚。

乔治才不理会他小心翼翼的尝试，直接判了罪，“十下，男孩，这是对你说谎的惩罚，记着这个数，等等我们再一起算帐。”

艾德既想哭又想笑，但他现在哪一样都做不到。

还好只有十下。

可叹不是只有十下。

错综复杂的表情却是让乔治在板着的脸下笑开了心。

他喜欢看他的男孩为难的样子，男孩会偷着眼看他，想说什么却又不敢，像是要求饶，却又那么甘之如饴地被他惩治，总是试图辩驳，却又在他的一个眼神下咬住下唇，稍稍凶一点就能把他眼泪吓出来的神情，但即便哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪，只要安慰几句，男孩又会黏上来，对他认错，然后蹭着他讨拍讨抱。

但他还是有自己的架子要端。

嘴上念的是，“说谎就说谎还找借口！问你就表示我要听到你的意见，再揣测我的心意说些口是心非的，照样要挨揍！”顺手用食指与中指的关节拧起小孩的脸颊，转了小半圈，让小孩嗷嗷地喊着保证下次不会狡辩。

心里想的是，光光昨天到现在我为你操烦的，还差衣服这种小事。

松开手，艾德立刻拿冰冰凉凉的玻璃杯贴在脸颊上，白皙的面庞上两块显眼的红连成一颗爱心，黏上玻璃杯壁的水珠就像清晨带露的玫瑰瓣。

赏心悦目。

于是他抽走艾德的手中的玻璃杯，留下淡淡地两个字，“疼着。”

艾德便只能蔫搭搭将手放回身前，十足十乖巧承训模样。

这样一个小巧的人哪里像十八？乔治打量着艾德没长开的身板，细瘦的胳膊，肋骨在没几两肉的身体上清晰地从胸下排展，胸腔随着呼吸浅浅起伏，似乎连气息都很淡薄。

昨晚虽然察觉到艾德没有青少年应有的健壮体魄，但在阳光明媚的早晨仔细验证后又是另一种光景。

天气真的不冷，气温甚至比往年夏天高出不少，艳阳穿透薄纱窗帘热辣辣地照在身上，他都要出汗了，才要开口回到谈话的重心，艾德却猛然打了好几个寒颤，最后哈咻一声往前栽了一下用个大喷嚏作结。

事实证明艾德不只瘦，还弱！他瞬间黑了脸。

男孩揉着鼻子顶着乔治周身散出的低气压尴尬地笑，脚尖在木头地板上犹豫地蹭来划去，“那个、好像有点冷。”

冷？很快就让你屁股热起来啊！你等着！

乔治动作俐索地脱下自己的白色T恤，反手替艾德套上，男孩手被困在衣服里，感受着不属于自己的体温，用三秒发愣，用一秒理解，然后用上十秒大胆观摩乔治穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材。

眼神毫不掩饰如饥似渴地一路从精实的腰往上，到放松坐着依然轮廓清晰的腹肌，厚实的胸膛，棱角分明的俊朗坚毅面庞跟——

眉尾高扬无声用眼神霸凌他的男人。

“谢谢先生！”只花了零点零一秒艾德就组织出甜甜的笑容，换个方法为一时的忘形争取宽大处理。

他觉得不能怪他，任何人看到这副身材，都会分心！没有例外！他虽然是待罪之身，但也首先是一个正常人啊！还是一个把眼前有着这完美身躯的大活人当作性幻想对象的年轻人。

内心惶惶。

他怕乔治高深莫测的神情，那通常暗示着他不会有好下场。

他更怕乔治真正显露出怒意，那通常暗示着他下场很不好。

小馋猫！

乔治在心里唰唰地替艾德多加上几点必须遵守的生活常规。曲起两指在男孩另一边脸颊也留下个心型印记，满意地看着男孩脸上终于带上点羞赧之外的血色。

“穿好。”他喝令。

艾德在乔治腿上微微挪动着把手伸出袖口，不能打到几乎贴在旁边的人，还怕动作大扯坏衣服版型，很是艰困。

乔治却釜底抽薪地直接重启被搁置的话题。

“重要的事先来，说吧，昨天怎么回事？好好说，不要让我挤牙膏一样地问你。”

像是没有刚刚那段插曲般风平浪静，乔治的语气恢复原本的平和，艾德这艘小扁舟却还兀自风里雨里地飘摇。

好不容易挣扎着将另一只手从跟他作对的袖口伸出，可以拖延时间的小伎俩用完，就只能来面对大灰狼的提问。

他深吸一口气，破釜沉舟，“我做不到先生的要求，就是做不到。”

拽着衣䙓，用下䙓收边处绽出的线头捆着自己的小指，一圈两圈三圈又四分之三，缠到底再解开，一遍又一遍。

“先生要问原因的话……我只能说因为我是我。先生要求诚实，那我不认同的话，就算按先生指示说出口也只能是虚情假意。先生想必也看出来也听出来了的，给我十分钟或者半小时都没有区别，那时候我甚至觉得你就是故意要用这件事，再打我一顿……”

自己就像缠在指尖的白色织线，就差那么四分之一圈，想要再有所突破，就要把线头再往外扯，反而弄坏衣服，再往外扯，他就要打破自己好不容易维持住的平衡。

“你知道那不是真的。”

“我知道，但当时我没办法不那么想。”在乔治昨晚开车带他回家的路上，他想过，那不是他先生会做的事，然后更对自己的反应感到可笑又可耻，“对自己的恼怒跟对你强加在我身上的念头的不耐，先生一定可以理解我当时已经丧失了判断的理智，我想我就是个垃圾、啊！”

乔治为这个措辞抬手往男孩肿胀的臀尖狠拍了一下。

“第一次提醒，注意用词。三次，就再加十下。”

太过强烈的提醒。艾德吸着鼻子试着重整思绪。

“先生离开时，我、我就是想连这么简单的事都做不到，先生应该也对我很失望所以才把我一个人留在那里。唔……我知道先生是说要让我安静思考，但那个场景，”他耸耸肩，“先生走的那么果断，我不知道十分钟后如果我还是说做不到，你会怎么做……”

“但我回去时，你并不是放心的态度。”乔治倚回靠背上，右手食指轻轻敲击桌面，“那十分钟，你没有思考我要求你思考的事，反而用来设想最糟糕的情况，为了没发生的事委屈，并据此指责我。你是这么做的吗？艾德？”

“我……对不起。”

真心诚意，为他说出口的。这句话，他从昨晚欠至此刻。

道歉如今已无关紧要，昨晚在浴室里乔治已经用他的平静包容并原谅了他，与其说是赔罪，更多是他单方面的自我救赎。

乔治或许不会为那些损人伤己的话教训他，但不意味着他可以肆无忌惮地享受这份宽和。

道歉只是他能做到的最低限度。想做更多，乔治不会要。想受更多，乔治不会给。

果然，他只得到一个喉音权充回应，没有好与不好，这已经是发生并揭过的事。

形而上的回覆是另一个问题。

“男孩，你为什么来找我？不，让我更正我的问法，你为了什么而来找我？”

爱。是第一个浮现在他脑海的字，却也是过分煽情无法随意说出口的字。爱，与被爱。

赎罪，是他第二个想法。但若真要赎罪，是否不再出现在先生面前会是个更好的做法。付出与收获，他的角色明显倾向于后者。

是寄托吗？不可否认地乔治．威尔特已然成为他生活的目标以及动力，尽管他生而未活。

“如果我说是因为你对生活有所不满，想有所变革，你认同吗？”

乔治停下来，给艾德时间思考。

变革，改变与革新。旧习的更改需要艾德自主意识接受，新规的竖立亦仰赖发自内心的认可。

“我想……是可以那么说。”他挠挠头，不太确定自己应承下来，会带来怎样的后续。

“这意味着，你选择我来改善你的人生。”他向不明所以的男孩解释，“我指引你的同时，你也必须付出相对应的努力，其中包括但不限于去理解我给予你的思考方向，我不是要求盲从，男孩，你可以有异议，任何意见都是受欢迎的，我甚至预期我们将有很多类似的讨论。但首先，你必须要去尝试，不要下意识为反抗而反抗。”

艾德不服气地撇嘴。他才没做这么孩子气的事。只是一时接受不了，而后又被吓到，才会情绪爆走。不对，自己好像听到乔治要他对自己道歉的时候，就张开了保护伞……

撅起的唇慢慢收回，看向乔治，对方给了他一个和煦的笑容。

“你要知道，艾德，这过程只有我单方面参与是行不通的，你不尝试，就只会一直觉得我在逼迫你服从强加于你的念头，昨天的事也会一再重演。因为你之为你不是一个借口，‘你’是集结过去体现于当下的概念，然而就是因为对过去不满，我们才会在这里。你不尝试，这段关系就无法运转下去。我没办法用板子把想法打进你脑里，如果可以的话，倒是可以替我解决不少难题。”乔治叹口气，仿佛真的为这方法不可行感到遗憾，“现在，我想要你给我一个保证，答应我之后你会更努力去做。”

任何条件，都比只要想不通就用板子帮他想来的好！

“我答应你，先生，我会试试。”小鸡啄米似地点头。

乔治却突然一把握住艾德的后颈，将人拉近，面对面可以感受到彼此呼吸的距离。

“不只是试，你要去做到。”

艾德从乔治湛蓝的眼眸中看见自己的闪烁的目光，他僵住不敢动弹，胆怯与无措无所遁形。“是，先生。”

原来自己是这么不会隐藏情绪，难怪先生总能看穿他的谎言。

“好。”他放开艾德，让男孩退回他的舒适距离，“其次，关于你情绪波动的主因，你的不安，男孩，我昨晚给你的说法是否足以让你相信我不会遗弃你？”

“先生的解释跟行为总是能安抚我的……”

“但是？”

“但是……我不知道这能支持我多久……”

“那你下次必须在不安击垮你之前跟我谈。我说的是谈，不是吼，听到了吗？”

先生果然对他昨晚的态度很介意，只是一直隐忍未发而已。

艾德咽口口水，突然觉得口干舌燥地不行，“我会的。”

“那么最后一点，就是你的惩罚。”

乔治的语调依旧平静，笑容却变成冷硬而残酷的。艾德发出介于呜咽与哀号中的怪声也没能换来丝毫同情。

“首先，我会为了你违反命令，在那十分钟内胡思乱想惩罚你。”

虽然在预料之中，但对自己即将缓步上升的惩罚数，艾德心中的恐惧宛如渐渐拉开的弓弦，一点点一点点地紧绷。

“先生打算罚几下呢？”他问，手指忍不住又去绕那一小截线头。

被他这么问，乔治反而一愣，会意过来的同时也大笑出声，大手揉着艾德趴睡压扁的头发，“不错，很忠诚在执行你计数的工作。但你要是以为我惩罚不听话的男孩只有打屁股这种手段，就大错特错了。你违反命令的代价将不会由你的屁股支付，嗯，虽然还是会跟你的小屁股有点关系，但不是疼痛的那种。”

艾德被笑得恨不得将舌头吞下去，他干嘛多嘴问那一句！甩甩头却避不开在他头顶肆虐的手，只能鼓着脸说，“很荣幸能搏君一笑。”

乔治乐地搓他红透了的耳根，把人当猫来撸。谁叫他的男孩就跟从柜子上踏错步掉下来，摔了个四仰八叉翻身就装没事头抬得要上天的猫崽子一样。

待乔治好不容易敛去笑意，艾德都从耳尖红到脖子跟了。

“好吧，男孩，不跟你开玩笑了。你的表现帮助我决定你这周的任务，以后每天早饭后及睡前，你必须重复地在镜子前思考，每次依然是十分钟，直到你能原谅自己为止，如果你需要更久的时间，也没关系，这项任务将无限期地延长。到此为止是我对任务的安排，接下来要说的，才是你违令的惩罚。我要你在思考时间中，确保你的屁股撅在最高点，并且，”他扫一眼听至此已经脸红如熟成苹果的小孩，面不改色地说出更过分的要求，“自己把我指定的工具放在你的光屁股上顶着，希望这有助于你达成我的命令。”

“在你住在这的期间，只要你没完成任务，我就会用那工具给你及时的处置，你搬离后，我们便一周清算一次。考量到你的伤口，这两天你可以在床上进行，到该执行的时间我会通知你，但伤口结痂后，你有义务自己安排时间，于开始执行前向我请示工具，执行结束后汇报结果，没有完成任务就自己请罚。”

艾德眨巴着大眼，对自己未来的生活预先感到羞耻及悲哀。

“先生的要求真是……”一道高扬的眉毛让他把即将脱口而出的话咽回，“富有创意。”

“我会将之视为一种恭维。”

乔治坐直一点，恢复严肃的面容，手也回到了艾德臀侧。

“你应该知道还有一件事，你必须用这里承担的。”

“……为了我昨晚的态度？”

“是的，你知道这一向是我无法容忍的，你小时候为此挨了不少打，不是吗？”

艾德咬着下唇，不想也不敢回应这个问题。纤细的十指揪住衣服下䙓，盯着指缝间的衣料皱褶，细致的小脸也皱成一团。

乔治对粗暴的态度永远是给予粗暴的惩罚。

无论何时何地。

只要被发现，等待着他的就是不留情面的痛打，不用解释，没有例外。

艾德想起有一次因为早餐中有他最讨厌的青豆，他把那些噁些的绿色豆子用手捡出来，一颗颗砸向负责准备餐点的拿勒丝太太，他先是冲着她大吼，骂完所有他知道的脏话后便又把那些难听的字眼翻来覆去再骂一次，突然一股凉意从背脊窜上，让他头皮发麻，回头果然先生站在他身后。

也不知道在那站了多久，总之没有笑着对他说“早上好”就代表不该看的都看到了。

‘把木尺拿过来。’那是先生那天对他说的第一句话。

黑如墨却沉如海的面色令他不敢耽搁，立刻放下手中的盘子，唧拉着拖鞋登登登地跑上楼去，一把抓起他深恶痛绝的木尺，急匆匆地下楼，平常走惯的楼梯却决定和他作对，他居然踏空了连着往下窜好几阶，结果一只脚卡在楼梯扶手的间隙，另一只则曲起压在身下，没摔到头，但跌惨了屁股，木尺倒好好被他护在怀中。

听到动静过来查看的先生板着脸对他伸出手。

于是他把木尺交出去，却被狠刮了一眼，先生直接拍开他的手搀着他腋下让他站起。

‘摔到头了？’

他摇头。

‘脚？’

他扭一扭脚踝，又摇头。

看着再一次朝他伸出的手，他犯了难，想想还是把木尺递出去，但先生接过的时候又觉得心里空空的。

‘去把地上的青豆都捡起来。’

他侧身从先生身旁经过时，先生猛然抬手往他摔疼的屁股拍上一掌。

‘冒冒失失。’

他的心却像是又被拍回了原位。

拿勒丝太太还在厨房准备他课间要用的水果跟小点，他便蹲在地上一颗颗捡，捡完又检查一遍，才捧着满手青豆回到先生等着的餐桌前。

木尺往桌上一比，示意他放着。‘数。’

不多不少，正是不吉利的十三。

‘多少？’

‘十三，先生。’

‘裤子脱了，撑在椅面上。’

他惊惶地抬起头，厨房可以直接看到饭厅的，他刚刚没有关上厨房的门，任何人只要往外看一眼就能看到他们两个。

他可以肯定拿勒丝太太正竖起耳朵偷听他们的对话，并在心里嘲笑他。

‘先生，拜托不要在这里，我以后再也不会这样了！我知道我错了，对不起对不起！’

‘你还没有，但你将会。这倒提醒了我，在那之前还有件事要做。’他看着先生慢条斯理地拆一个小长方体的包装纸，胡乱地哀求着保证着。

‘张开嘴，艾德。’

那一刻，他却闭上了聒噪不休的嘴。那是一块香皂！他死命摇着头，泪水都要被他晃出来的程度。

‘我说，张开嘴。’

他知道先生下一步会开始数数。两次，三个数，做不到先生就会离开。这也是他们间的不平等条约之一。

颤抖着张开嘴，让对方把香皂推进他口中。拿在手里不觉得大的香皂却将他的嘴塞地满满当当，还有半块露在外面。

‘含好，不准掉。’

木尺轻敲椅面，第二次的“裤子脱了，撑在椅面上”。他舌根微动，口水混着肥皂的滑腻感及涩味滑入喉咙，褪了裤子摆好姿势，眼泪也跟着掉了下来。

尺子在他臀上比划两下，轻快地着陆。

啪！

板子着肉的声音在挑高的饭厅中几乎带着回音，震荡他的耳膜。肥皂开始变得湿滑，难以单靠嘴唇的力量抿住。

啪！第二下，他仰起头，不可避免地咽下一些肥皂口水。

接着又一下格外沉地抽在他臀尖，留下一条两指宽的粉红。

‘昂嗯……’

他一出声，舌头不能避免地推到香皂，看似杀伤力不大的东西往外滑，但要是真的从他嘴里掉出去，板子的杀伤力就要变大了。

下一板咬上来的同时，他的牙齿咬进软化的香皂表层。

十三下，说多不多，说少不少。小孩软嫩的臀上只余下一抹薄红来昭示他受到的教训。

不到一分钟的过程，他却觉得像在那撑了一世纪。

嘴角被香皂撑得有些发疼，此外先生好像打得特别响，身后似乎每一下都伴着一声耻笑，他自己却一点声音也发不出来，牙齿已经深深地咬进肥皂里，磕下一点的肥皂屑被他被吞下，又噁心地泛上来。

‘礼貌的问题我重复过很多次，你自己知道该怎么做。以后再让我听到你说脏话，我就把整块肥皂都塞进去。’

惩罚结束，先生替他取出满是口水跟刻着他的齿痕的肥皂、穿上裤子再抹去眼泪，这么警告他。他满口异样的清新，连思绪都被洗得一干二净，只剩下屁股上的疼痛跟眼泪自强不息。

他始终不能确定那天拿勒丝太太究竟有没有好奇到探头出来看他被惩戒的模样。

虽然他挨打在仆人间并不是秘密，除去他总是不在家的父母，其他人一定都听过他在房里受罚的动静，然而在房间以外，在随时可能有人经过并亲眼目睹一切的地方，这是第一次。

他去厨房向拿勒丝太太道歉时她依旧兀自忙着处理其他食材，但她肯定听到整个过程！听到他事后在先生怀里哭得不能自己，一面抽抽噎噎地为别人可能看见这一切感到万分委屈及羞辱，一面请求先生以后不要这样处罚他并用上帝发誓他不会再做这种没教养的事。

那之后他每周至少有两餐会看到青豆出现在餐桌上，但他再也不敢造次，他甚至好一段时间不愿意在餐桌上用餐，直到被先生发现……

那就是另一个故事了。

“看来你也还记得我是怎么对付嘴巴不干净的男孩。”乔治笑看被回忆弄得僵直的艾德，认为积威甚深也是件好事，至少在男孩有理智愿意动脑的时候挺管用的。

“觉得现在含得住整块香皂了才敢骂脏话是吗？”

艾德摇头再摇头，嘴唇紧紧抿起，只能拼命摇头来表达他的不赞同，像是怕下一秒又有一块肥皂被推进口中，抵着上颚卡着舌根。

“含不含得住，我们等等就知道了。”乔治的手指滑过他的下颔，衡量着，又往上移到他唇间，“放松。”

放松哪里？

他还不知道乔治期望他怎么做，在他唇上徘徊的手指突然施力强硬压住他的下唇，迫使他微微张开嘴，两根手指紧接着窜进去他的口腔。

艾德吓得一个激灵，收紧牙关，才发现牙齿咬在男人指腹上。他看看被自己咬住得两指，看看乔治，眼珠再转回来看看停在他嘴边的手指，一点一点松开合起的齿列。

“只是一些必要的测量。嘴再张开一点，用鼻腔呼吸。”

他后知后觉地想到自己今早没有刷牙，更后知后觉地去看乔治是用哪只手放进他嘴里。

还好不是一下揉他的头发，一下拍他屁股的那只。

手指迳自压着他的舌头往前，他警惕地看着乔治的手，不是因为怕乔治做出伤害他的事，而是担心自己又忍不住咬下去。

终于，手指停在他的口腔深处，两指指腹用力抵着他的舌根，让他渐渐有了想要干呕的反应。

“习惯这感觉，等一下你必须把香皂放到这个深度。”

手停在那，没有移动，也没有卸去力道，只是固执地让他适应比他记忆中还深上许多的位置。

他呕了好几次，也咬了乔治好几次，几分钟之后才学会用鼻翼浅浅地抽着气，直到他可以忍受那股噁心感，能够维持呼吸，手指便离开了。

“为了你昨晚的态度，惩罚是十下。”乔治抽了两张纸巾擦净手上的口水，看着像热极的小狗哈哈吐着舌的艾德，他轻轻拧了小家伙的鼻头。

呜噁……为什么手抽走了反而感觉更噁心，像是有无形的东西堵在他咽喉。咽不下吐不出。

“我想这就差不多了，你还有什么想说的吗？没有？那我要继续享用我的早餐，而你可以好好思考一下我们刚刚的谈话，等我吃完就是你为自己的行为付出代价的时候。”

乔治再度拿起他的可颂面包，投入今日头条的世界，他阅读的时间久到艾德觉得是被刻意搁置，虽然搁在他腰间的手会不时用拇指摩娑，带来甜美的麻痒感，但随着时间愈来愈长，时有时无的触摸反而变成一种折磨。

尤其在有生理需求的情况下。

他小腿交缠，没一会儿又松开，然后觉得更加忍不住地重新绞在一起，拢着腰的手像是嫌他动作太多，微微收紧，按在小腹上的手指一扣立时打破他再撑个几分钟的想法。

“先生……”破釜沉舟，音却细如蚊蚋，“我想要……”

小孩的脸都憋成了红色，还是说不出口想要什么，乔治等不到下文眼角分出点余光给他，只一眼就看穿了他的纠结，当即放下报纸把人抱进厕所。

乔治站在他身后支撑，让他解决内急，随着满肚子的水排出，舒畅的同时羞涩更甚，忍不住猜这会不会是变相的惩罚，用生理需求操纵他，让他羞臊地无以复加，然后又觉得自己小黄片看多了，根本以小人之心度君子之腹。

先生只是在照顾行动不便的自己而已。

但就算是因为行动不便，每次有需求都要开口请求先生带他来，还是很害羞啊！

如果他水喝少一点……

“艾德，有件事我想我必须先提醒你，你要是为了避免上厕所而憋尿或不喝水——”

乔治往前倾身替他抽了张纸巾给他擦拭，脸就贴在他耳侧，低沉的声线直接钻进耳里，酥酥麻麻。

“我就用更羞耻的方式替你重温应该爱惜自己那一课。”

还没成形的念头被乔治戳泡泡一般戳灭了，连点泡沫渣都不敢留。

乔治将他带回房间放于床上，他对乔治说的惩罚浮想联翩，但给他一百个胆子他也不愿意真的去试试看结果是哪一种。

话说回来，先生是怎么做到的？小孩不甘心地晃着白皙软嫩的脚板。先生刚刚甚至没有跟他对上眼，就猜中他心里想的事，难道没有办法偶尔，只要偶尔能躲过一次就好？

“先生看穿我了。”

艾德抱着枕头，连声音带情绪都是闷的。

“这并不难办到。”乔治语调轻快愉悦俨然对比。“可是你不会从我这儿知道那些秘诀，只要记住你无法从我眼皮底下逃过惩罚就好。”

他听到乔治收拾空碟子走出去的声音，心都沉到肚子里。

他又趴着了，趴着意味什么？

乔治拿进房的新肥皂跟一把小发刷，那便是昭然若揭的答案。

光拆包装纸撕啦的响声，艾德就觉得喉咙里又开始作呕，更糟糕的是，他还得自己上刑。

“多少？”乔治边拆边问，完全不浪费时间。

“二十。”

跟昨天比起来不值一提的数字，但要打在依旧肿硬的臀瓣上，不光是数字可以决定痛苦指数。

揉起的纸屑以精准的抛物线飞进垃圾桶，乔治的手捏着肥皂后端伸在他眼前，他张开嘴，那手便略略往回收。

“我刚刚怎么说的？”

艾德只能放开抱着的枕头，伸出手接过四四方方的香皂，苦着脸看那可怖的东西。以前先生给他用的边角好歹是圆润的，这一块却认真是个字面意义上的长方体。

他宁愿先生不那么讲究卫生，给他一块用过的香皂还比较好。至少小一点、圆弧一点。

“放进去。”

不催促不代表没有压力，艾德知道此刻最好不要去拱火测试乔治的耐性，先生喜欢说清楚缘由后，由自己干脆地认罚，一个指令一个动作，该怎么样就怎么样。

两次三个数的规则没有言明作废，就算乔治说不会离开他，他也不敢奢望违反了没有附加的惩罚。

小孩用手肘撑起上身，从角落入口，狠下心逼自己张大嘴往内送，四指宽两指厚的皂体一开始并没有受到太多阻碍，只是门牙不可避免地刮落一些肥皂积在牙齿上，放入三分之一后，他停下来稍作喘息，这已经是他可以平静接受的最大限度。

乔治还坐在他吃早餐的那张椅子上，轻轻用发刷拍击他的掌心，注意到他停止，也停下动作扫一眼，然后就笑着往回靠上椅背，继续放松地等待男孩完事。

一点，又一点，这样把称不上坚硬却绝对有棱有角的东西往口腔深处送，是生理及心理上的考验。

知道会难受，所以提前开始做心理准备，却也因此紧张到提前感受痛苦。

当他再一次停下来时，乔治坐到他面前用手挑高他的下巴，他顺势把肥皂往里推一点，很快又停手。整个口腔到咽喉都是紧的，因为动作太慢，肥皂上已经沾上不少唾液，滑腻感开始攻陷喉咙，部分口水也从他大张的嘴角流出。

他没办法再继续，眼睛蒙上雾连乔治的身影看起来都成了重影。

“到我刚刚碰的地方了吗？”多此一举的提问。两个人都知道还没到，也都知道还差得远。

艾德摇头，细软的头发在乔治掌心下搔来晃去。

“那么就再放进去。你做得到，也必须做到。”乔治的声音还是温温的。

艾德反射性摇头，觉得这就是极限。手指跟几倍大的香皂怎么能同等对比！想着不能违背先生的命令并不阻碍他服从身理反应。

他配合了，在他觉得做得到的程度内。

他配合了，但没到乔治要求的程度上。

压在头顶的手离开，“再进！”乔治的气势霎时拔到一种冷漠的高度，不容置疑，不可抗拒。

受罚也是讲求自觉的，不单单只是摊在床上当一坨让人打的死肉，该撅屁股撅屁股，该拿板子拿板子，要打手就伸着，要罚站就挺拔地立着。

这才叫认错。这才叫心悦诚服。

道理说开了还抗刑，那就是不受教，不受教的男孩，就不能享有体恤的温情。

先生生气了？小孩心中一凛，用对乔治的敬畏压下不适，抽抽搭搭继续尝试。

乔治就在他面前叠着腿，双手交放于膝，垂眼看他，却不再给予安抚的触摸，也没有引导他怎么做能比较轻松。

没有指引，艾德只好采用粗暴的手法对待自己。

他呼吸很急促，又要顾着哭又要记得喘气，导致手上速度不快，一边瞅着乔治脸色——角度问题，要看到还得努力往上吊着眼——一边用两手拇指抵在肥皂尾端狠狠地辗压舌头确实往前，四方的皂角擦过上颚和嘴里的嫩肉，在口腔留下滑行的轨道。

又是噁心又是难受，既觉得丢丑更觉得难堪。

艾德看着乔治，乔治看的却是他手里的肥皂，等男孩的唇碰上他在肥皂上用指甲划出的记号线后，让男孩停手。

“可以了。”

正正好就抵在乔治之前指示的位置。刚刚好可以让男孩噎得难受，嘴角撑得发疼，但又不妨碍呼吸，也不伤害喉咙。

听他这么说，艾德立刻用牙齿固定住肥皂，没有咬得太深，因为这样减少口腔内部空间，让噁心更加噁心，又不愿咬得太浅，怕他又要自己动手再放进去一次他可能做不到。

再可怜巴巴地抬头看乔治，脑袋却被乔治按下去，用纸巾擦了一把又是眼泪又是鼻涕还有口水横流脏兮兮的小脸。

“我没生气。”小孩又一次试探地用手指勾他衣角时，乔治终于给他一句让他安心的话，话锋一转复又严厉起来，“但我也不会奖励你试图逃避惩罚的行为。”

艾德嗯嗯唔唔地像是在道歉，也可能只是在艰难地吞咽蓄积的口水，再度检查男孩呼吸没有问题后，乔治立起身拿起发刷，一步跨上床跪到床尾男孩小腿腿中间，握着男孩脚踝让两条腿向外分开。

乔治的动作很轻柔，确保臀腿上的伤口并未再度绽裂出血，破口仍旧安稳地被组织液覆盖，直到男孩脚尖贴着双人床床缘的两边，他便往前挪动，选了个可以让他挥舞手臂的距离。

“你昨晚过得很辛苦，所以我原本只打算给你一次简单的拍打，就在臀峰上，会疼痛但不至于太糟糕。”他随手往男孩的臀上轻拍一下，小巧的发刷只带来瞬间的麻，剩下的就是肿胀臀部本就有的疼痛被唤醒，“就像这样。但你的行为告诉我你需要得到更多，为了你的不服从。”

乔治左手成爪状抓握住男孩的左臀并往外拉开，用炙热的五指指尖暴露出他昨晚未受到照顾的臀缝以及常年被臀肉妥善保护的穴口时，艾德唯一的反抗只有绷紧脚尖。并非他不想缩起臀肉来躲避遮掩，而是腿被分得太开他连这点都做不到，而他的手还忙着撑起上身无法遮挡身后，因为置入肥皂的嘴不允许他趴下。

“幸而我不是个固执的人，希望这加重的二十下能充分地让你学会如何严格执行我的指令。当我给你一道命令，我期望你能迅速准确地达成，而不只是在你想执行的范围内照作，尤其是在你接受惩罚的时候。”

发刷很快地落在艾德不曾被惩罚过的臀缝中，首先集中落在左侧。乔治没有打得太靠近肛门，这不是惩罚sub或奴隶，有些敏感区域自然是禁区，也没有打得太往下接触会阴，他不要男孩误会这跟性有关，若打得太近可能会让男孩起了不应有的快感。他只是要让艾德用未受损的皮肉接受大力的拍击，充分体会疼痛及羞耻。

“你想要总是这样被惩罚吗？这种羞耻的、罔顾你自身意愿的方法。”他松开左手，换个角度抓起臀肉，再往外拉，用力拍了一下，成功让男孩发出憋屈的低泣。又松手找寻下一个角度，“艾德，是否只有当我强制你接受时，你才能服从于你应受的惩罚？”

“即便你承认你的错误？”一下。

“即便你清楚你必须被惩罚？”又一下。

“即便——”尾音危险地拉长，“我昨晚才因为你逃躲而重罚过你？”

这句结束，乔治没有立刻补上一击。他将发刷掉个头，用拇指食指扣住，然后用剩下的三指轻碰艾德腿根白色翻卷起的皮肤下畏缩着的粉色嫩肉。

蜻蜓点水的碰触后，是一计抡圆手臂的重击。

艾德的呼吸又急促起来，夹杂着羞愧难堪痛苦，他吞下一大口蜂蜜牛奶浴皂口味的口水，因为太急又被呛到，咳都没法咳，鼻子反倒喷出个鼻涕泡来。

从背后看不见艾德的狼狈样，只听到男孩轻轻哼了一声，背脊不断抽耸。乔治心中一动，立刻上前从背后扶起他，让他背贴着自己胸膛，伸手去取肥皂。

“呛到了？我给你拿出来。”

男孩喘得太过严重，却不肯松口，乔治握着肥皂尾端试过几次怎么也抽不出来，每次施力肥皂都会磕上陷在其中的门牙及犬齿。

乔治觉得万分无奈，所谓矫枉过正大抵就是如此。他的男孩偏偏选择在这时候表现有多服从于他的惩罚，微微晃着脑袋像在说他没事，尽管他分明被鼻涕堵得要喘不过气。

“别闹，艾德，”他压低声线，用上他惯常拿来威胁男孩的语调，“在不恰当的时机逞强跟欣然奉献出自己来承受你的惩罚是两回事。”

还好最终不用他亲手掐着男孩的下巴把肥皂拿出，那样的话乔治可没办法保证他不会真的动怒。

少了嘴里的桎梏，男孩花去几分钟平顺呼吸，微微偏过头向乔治道，强忍着泪道，“我可以的。”

有点辩解自己刚刚不是在逞强的意味。

也有点惩罚可以继续、他能撑住的意味。

小孩偏过头的侧脸上，下眼睫毛还挂着颗晶莹的泪珠，鼻子不美观地黏着点鼻涕，嘴角上的肥皂沫让他像只偷喝了牛奶的小猫，但小猫表情很认真。

乔治低笑，“一开始就这么听话就好了。”

这次他仍是让艾德自己把肥皂放进去，却未再盯着深度，只是在男孩垂下手点头后，让人撑回床上。

发刷换到左手，相对比较好施力的方向，对着被拉开的右侧臀缝如法炮制，留下一个又一个重叠的椭圆印痕。

经捶楚的部位由粉嫩的樱红转为冶艳的桃红，在男人的手底下可怜地抖动。发刷不是个沉重的工具，却因为男人纯熟的技术带来超乎想像的疼痛，娇嫩的地方并未肿起，但有着热辣又羞耻的痛楚。

艾德闭起双眼，在疼痛下细细抽着气透过口腔里仅剩的空间震荡出碎裂的低嚎，牙齿依旧陷在之前刻印下的凹痕，他突然悲哀地领悟受罚的部位是他不好意思公开地在男人面前伸手去揉的地方，偏偏腿跟的伤口却让他虚弱地连站起都无法做到，根本不可能躲到没人的地方放纵地搓揉，所以除非乔治在惩罚结束后愿意给他一些抚慰，他就只能忍受这邪恶的痛楚直到它散去。

“把肥皂拿出来。”他听到先生如是说。

握着他右臀的手并未松开，甚至还在往外拨拉。

手没松开表示一定没罚完，那为什么让他拿出来？艾德不太明白地眨眨眼，似乎眨出眼中的迷茫就能看清乔治的想法。

无论如何能先摆脱这噁心的蜂蜜牛奶味都是好的。

他把折磨他许久的东西小心地拿出，最前端的四个角都化圆了，倒没有一开始看上去那么狰狞具有威胁感，也只有当事人会知道这么一个小东西能有多作恶多端。

——某方面而言，这也是乔治对艾德的观点。

当然艾德不会知道，知道也不会喜欢。

抹去了牵出的口水丝，看着手臂上一长条的口水痕跟湿搭搭的浴皂，艾德觉得自己实在脏的噁心自己。他都没胆去看床单会被弄成什么样，还有先生刚刚替他套上的白T恤是什么光景。

“告诉我你正在被教授什么？”发刷贴上臀缝，已然选好着陆处。

“我必须噁……有礼貌。”简单的一句话中，他便忍不住干呕一次。

“没错，如你所说，你是个大男孩了，重复提醒你这些基本事项对我而言也不是件愉快的事，这能够成为我最后一次为你的礼仪以及字汇的选择施予的惩罚吗？”

艾德努力咽下喉中的涩味回道，“我会尽力让噁、让它成为最后一次的，先生。”

他再也不想用自己的嘴巴去品尝另外一块浴皂的口味！

他更不敢想像他能再生出胆量朝乔治大吼，或在乔治面前吼人！

“很好。”乔治松开手，活动一下手指，然后照着那五个粉红色的指印再分开臀肉，“再重复一次你犯的错误，我将会把你的反省打进肉里。”

“我必须，”他战战兢兢地猜测发刷何时会落下，“有礼貌。”

严阵以待向来是没用的。

在他舌尖顶往上齿龈，轻轻把气弹出后，发刷才猛然击上绷不住精神而放松脆弱的肉体。除去阻碍物，男孩的低泣立刻变为高喊。

“噢噢噢——！”他的泪水涌出来，没有任何情绪酝酿地直直往下落。“先生先生先生！”

仿佛那两个字是他的救赎，尽管正是此人带给他最深沉的痛。

“好了好了，我的男孩。”他让男孩多缓了一阵，才继续问，“还有呢？”

“我、嗝！”艾德没料到自己居然打起哭嗝，连忙用手捂上嘴。

刚刚吞了那么多肥皂口水，如果他打出个肥皂泡来，可真是丢死人了。

“抱歉。”平复过来后习惯使然让他先道了歉，又想到乔治还握着他屁股等答案呢！连忙道，“还有就是我不该妄图逃避惩罚。”

“男孩，但凡你对我有一点信任，你就知道我不会要求你做你无法达成的事。我或许对你苛求，但决不会是强求。不信任也没关系，但既然认了罚，你就应该尽一切努力去尝试，不然就是对我们之前谈话时间的亵渎。”

这次他没要求艾德复述，抬手直接给了他一下。

啪！脆亮的响声伴随着自泛白皮肉中慢慢浮起的椭圆红印。

他看着男孩颤抖着忍下呻吟，看着男孩指尖慢慢扣紧，就知道男孩又钻牛角尖了。他可以想像艾德咬着唇拧着眉犹豫要不要问他些什么的表情。

他会很乐意回答，但男孩必须先自己意识到，打破那被他强忍下的不安，开口询问。

等了一会儿，艾德始终没出声，乔治正想引导男孩说出来时，男孩侧过脸。

“先生……对我失望吗？”

“失望？”

又是这个词，他微微皱眉。男孩选的字总是很强烈，很负面，像是等着别人否认他的不堪，又像是预期着别人证实他的不堪。

“你很爱用这个字，男孩。失望的意思是因为某人某事未达预期而不愉悦，乃至丧失信心及希望。”

给予疼痛的手此刻放下发刷，替艾德揉了揉最新鲜的那枚印记。

“我为什么要对你丧失信心及希望呢？因为你没自动把肥皂吞进嘴里？因为你没把屁股撅好让我鞭笞？因为我今早惩罚你的理由，跟昨晚近乎一致？还是因为你对六年后再度见面的人没有一点信任？”

“要是为了这些理由，我早在六年前教你数学时，就要失望透顶了。”

他消遣地轻笑着，男孩瘦窄的肩胛则缩了缩。

“我或许不会很开心，因为你明明可以做到更好，但失望？不，男孩，我并不感到失望。”

言及此，艾德被神经牵扯地紧绷的上半身放松下来。

“好了，艾德，”他替男孩揉完最后一圈，原本显眼的印子已经跟前几下融合在一起，“告诉我最后一个招致这顿惩罚的原因，然后我们就可以结束了。”

“我必须诚实。”

“是的，那是最后也是最重要的一点。我想要知道你真实的想法，不要总想着你是在造成我的麻烦，你要知道，男孩，是我选择了你，是我接纳了你，如果我不愿意，你是没办法将自己强加诸于我的。与其把我当作需要讨好的对象，我更希望成为你能倾诉的同伴，用迎合得来的爱是不健全的，你值得更多，懂吗？”

内心最柔软的、被保护地最好的一块像是被触摸到，艾德瑟缩着不愿交付，却又渴求着希望乔治能踏进那方没人进入的园地。

“……是的，先生。”梦呓般的低语。

他再一次重述他的过错，而后发刷突然转而交付在他已经休息好一段时间的左臀瓣上，刷面狠狠压进皮肉之中，男孩吃痛发出夹带着哭腔的呻吟。

乔治没有立刻收回禁锢他左臀的手，反而用拇指指腹在他臀缝间来回摩擦，直到男孩的呻吟弱了下去。

“谢谢先生。”

“为了什么？”

试图理解，愿意接纳，不是同情的关心，没有所图的在意。

“这一切。”他总括。

臀肉被松开，像弹嫩的布丁一样晃回原位，艾德被烫到一般倒抽一口气。这是一种很诡异的感受，他的右臀烫着左臀，左臀灼烧着右臀，尽管只有相接处的那一小块，但足以让他感受到不寻常的热度。

“你是受欢迎的，艾德。”

乔治帮他把腿扳回比较不害臊的角度后，那感受便更加清晰起来，炙烧着，沸腾着。他更想要让受过罚的地方暴露在相对冰凉的空气中，随后又为自己的想法挫败地低吼。

那姿势实在太不知羞耻了。

“男孩，通常这时候我会要求你去墙角罚站，展示你饱经教训的屁股，并用你炙热的臀温暖房间，你会感到羞耻，为你的所作所为，也会记住以后不能再犯这些错误。”

艾德想像着那画面，只觉得羞耻至极，但看到乔治毫不忌讳地握住满是他口水的区域，艾德居然心里暖暖的，似乎屁股都不那么痛了，连之后要顶着红屁股光裸着下身罚站的事都不能削减他的好心情，软软地应了一声。

“不及于一时，稍后我们会恢复这项规矩。”

“我可以请求先生一件事吗？”当乔治收拾掉肥皂，喂着把脸擦干净的小猫一口口喝温牛奶时，小猫抬起晶亮的双眸问。

“说说看。”乔治感兴趣地看着他的小猫，在惩罚过后他会向自已要求什么？一个拥抱？一个在他怀中哭泣的机会？或者是兑现他答应的奖励？

但乔治全猜错了，而且错的离谱。

“请先生把那把发刷丢掉吧！好脏。”小孩抿了一口牛奶，觉得嘴里浴皂的味道被真实的食物味掩去一点，食道跟胃也舒服起来，舌尖舔去沾在人中的奶渍，皱皱小鼻子补上一句，“你不会想再用它梳头的。”

“我想你说的没错，艾德，这的确不太卫生，毕竟他跟你的小屁股有了太过亲密的接触，”艾德为这句话红了脸，乔治继续装模作样的思考，尽管他其实早都决定好这把发刷要拿来做何用途，“但我不喜欢浪费。你看，这是把好发刷。橡木制成，还是在德国打磨的，小巧却又结实。你知道吗？我想把它拿来用在你屁股上，会是更好的选择，你说呢？”

小猫张开嘴，愣愣地看着那发刷。跟我开玩笑吧？在跟我开玩笑的吧？糟糕看起来不像在开玩笑！不不不，别放在我床头柜上！

小猫闭上了嘴，决定无视那柄发刷，继续慢慢抿他的温牛奶。

他喝得越慢，乔治就要在他面前端越久那杯子。复仇的小人在心里偷偷握起拳头。

看着小猫一下瞪大眼，一下紧张地咬唇，又不满地噘嘴，然后敛了偷笑的小表情假装没事喝牛奶，乔治只是在小猫没注意的头顶上让笑容慢慢扩散在空气中。

…………

喝完牛奶艾德又放松地在床上滑了半小时乔治拿给他的手机，称不上舒适，但是屁股呈现那种状态下最惬意的样子。乔治再度进房，过来轻敲他的前额。

“你的思考时间到了。”

艾德撇嘴却没有多说什么，交出自己的手机，让乔治往他下腹塞枕头，然后看着乔治大费周章地在他面前架起一面半身镜。

这镜子也太大了！如果是手持化妆镜，对着脸就不用看到抬在半空的屁股，这大小让他毫无选择地两样一次看了个全。只一眼，他就忍不住看向自己青紫又破皮的臀，以及臀缝中夹着的红，像一个渐层跳跃急速的光谱。

小脑袋埋进臂弯中，侧偏着头去看乔治，正式开始计时前，他一秒都不想多看这副糗态。

他遗憾地发现乔治套上另一件黑色的T恤，遮挡了他的好身材，小孩用脑海中的记忆临摹男人腹部的线条，直到毫不藏抑的视线被发刷阻断。

“嗷……”怎么又是发刷？！

如果是先生的手……不、还是发刷好了，用手的话，那他不是要自己请先生把手放在屁股上？！

乔治也是没想到家里的工具只剩这项堪用。

刚刚收拾东西他顺道检视一回，看到书桌上的长铁尺，拿起挥两下又放回去，小孩的屁股还破着皮呢！用这个容易被边缘的锐角再划破皮肤，不行不行。再看向衣橱内盘成一卷卷收纳好的牛皮皮带，要能把皮带好好挥舞起来，落在艾德臀上的力道一定不轻，对于没完成这次任务的警醒，没必要那么重，划掉划掉。衣架？那跟藤条有什么两样，再说，男孩屁股上顶着衣架的模样，他怕自己会忍不住笑出来，拿开拿开。

他目光在一柄木饭勺上停留一会儿，那玩意儿能带来跟发刷差不多的效果，但比发刷好使用，考量到力矩的缘故。此外艾德顶起来也比较轻松，长长的手把能使之安稳地横置于挺俏的臀上，不用担心像不到他手掌长度发刷一样，身体微微移动、臀肌一紧一松就有让握柄端顺着双丘弧度变位，甚至滑进臀缝的可能。

但是，这是他家唯一一柄的饭勺，上面还留着早上使用过清洗后的水珠，男孩的屁股可以用发刷惩治，顶多多花点心思跟力气，要是真移位更能教会男孩反省应该专心，但烹调他可不能赤手空拳。

所以他只带着从浴室拆卸下的半身镜回到客房——这是他今天第二失策的事，他一个大男人自然没有揽镜自照的习惯，也就没有大小合适的镜子——想着自己何必这样为难自己，但为了男孩他只能又当保姆又当搬运工再身兼清洁工，那张在取得博士学位前便靠着实力与运气拿到的剑桥大学三一学院研究员聘书现下也就是张壁纸罢了。

“还需要我告诉你怎么做吗？”乔治问。

艾德连连摇头，一把接过发刷放到臀尖上。先生对他的任务及惩罚已经过分详细地描述一遍，再让先生重复的话，他想连发刷要放在臀上哪个点什么角度，先生都会明确指定，让藏在细节中的魔鬼无所遁形，直接跳出来对他张牙舞爪。

“艾德，这是你第二次的思考时间。知道接下来十分钟你该做什么？”

男孩沉默点头。

“说出来。”

“我必须试着……试着去原谅我自己。”

“原谅”这个词光从自己嘴里吐出来都很奇怪，他念的太急，就像想从口中吐出砂砾，他不习惯那个发音，不适应那个概念。

“没错，专注于这一点上，不用逼迫自己，但你必须去尝试。我会替你设定好闹钟。你可以选择是否要我留在这陪你。”

“请你留下来，先生。”他立刻回答，太急促而拔高了音调，让乔治顺着他的背的手一顿，“我、我就是想说你在的话我可以做得更好一点的。”解释一般补上一句。

“好的，男孩，如果你想的话，那我们就这么办。”安抚的手势继续。“我会坐在那儿，就在你床的斜前方，你从镜子里看不到我，你也不需要看到我，但我和你在一起。”

乔治退开，把椅子搬到他说的位子坐定。

“看着镜子，男孩，我不是你的镜像。对，保持这样，你再东张西望是不行的。很好，我想我们可以开始了。”

他按下手机上的计时钮，房间中只剩下两人规律的呼吸声。

艾德试着回想昨晚乔治说过的话，犯错受惩罚，记取教训并获得原谅，理应可以正常运行的齿轮，到他身上却像坏掉的钟表，指针不断卡在同一处轻颤，无法进展到下一个刻度。

这是无法起任何作用的。他对自己说。

但先生不会要你做没有意义的事。另一个他争论道。

他看着镜中自己的脸，他的外型多半来自于母亲，金色柔顺的头发，浅灰色的眼眸，鹅蛋脸型跟带着高傲的薄唇，因此只一眼就足以让他想起双亲的冷淡。

他试着对镜子里的自己笑，让表情柔合一些不那么像总是对他板着脸的母亲，强扯出来的笑意却又带上他母亲惯有的不屑，令他无法直视。

他干脆去看自己的屁股，上面尽是先生留下的红肿紫胀，他还记得每一击留下的痛，先生的手、藤条，乃至于刚刚的发刷，然而他承受的并不只是痛。

这些是惩罚，也是关爱。

疼与羞之外，他还记得先生对他说他被原谅了的语调、给他的拥抱，忘不掉那句像冬夜里浓稠的奶油浓汤温暖他的心的“你值得更多”。

他严厉的先生原谅了他，并且告诉他，他也可以试着原谅自己。

是为了让他想到这些，先生才要求他必须把屁股撅在最高点吗？

思及此，他忍不住去看乔治。率先看到的是乔治夹在两指间的信封袋，深深浅浅漫延几乎大半个信封的红茶渍让他迅速辨认出那里面是装着他的入学通知，然而乔治并非在阅读其中的内容，而是飞快地用手机打字。

先生看到我的学校了吗？知道我选的专业了吗？先生是怎么想的？

一试成功的男孩抛下不能四处张望的禁令，再次冒险去看乔治的表情想获得一些端倪，却直直撞上乔治刚好从手机屏幕上抬起的目光。

他立刻转回头，眼观鼻，鼻观心，假装什么事都没有，心脏却仿若被海顿第九十四号交响曲第二乐章的巨大声响震慑，格外大力地跳动一下。

“男孩，你又分心了，是吗？”

窸窸窣窣放下信封和手机的声音，艾德感觉到紧迫盯人的视线停在他脸上。

“我们都知道你分心可能带来很严重的后果。”

艾德看到一只手出现在镜子中，而后是乔治的侧身，乔治拿起他臀上的发刷，一道糊影之后疼痛便被交付到他左臀瓣上。

“唔！对不起！”

不是很重的一击，发刷又被放回，并且被乔治坏心地重叠在他刚刚击打的位置。

“继续。”

好不容易撑满十分钟，在乔治监视下连动一动眼珠都不敢的艾德偷偷在单音重复的闹铃声中喘一口气。乔治掐掉闹铃，却未拿开镜子跟发刷，端坐在椅子上显然是在等。

“先生……对不起，我、”小孩偷看一眼，见乔治还是不喜不怒的表情，吞吞吐吐，“我没有……没有完成你布置的任务。”

“知道没达成会怎样？”

小孩再看一眼，点头。

还好乔治这次没要他把后果亲口说出来，迳自起身。

“没完成任务的惩罚是三下。”

啪啪啪！连击的三下让硬肿的臀肉泛起波澜，几乎没使力地打在破皮不严重的地方，比罚他不专心那下还轻，只是动动手腕让发刷唤醒臀上原有的疼。

小孩傻眼，连喊都忘了喊。不是不痛，只是跟他本就忍着的相比根本不值一提。

乔治再要替他揉，小孩倒不愿意了。没挨那么重，还让人揉的话，就只剩下羞了。一只依旧红通通的手心横挡在青紫臀上，乔治只好撤手。

他搬开镜子，让艾德把头枕到他腿上，这艾德很是愿意，迫不及待地把尖尖的下巴往乔治结实的大腿上戳。

“想说说你都思考了些什么吗？”

一阵沉默。

这早在乔治料想内，是以艾德在几分钟后突然开了口，他还觉得是自己幻听。

“想先生。”

“嗯？”

“还有我的屁股。”

“……恩。”

乔治没有吐槽他的逻辑，虽然按照昨天他给的思路，顺序应该是反过来的。男孩又沉默几秒，手指搭在他腿上轻轻抠着大腿侧裤子的缝线。

“还有我的母亲。”

他等待了足够长的时间，艾德却未做更多说明。三个主题，可能以各种各样的方法相连结，也可能只是三个独立的个体，没有解释，他无从推断。

“艾德，我看了你的入学通知。”

他换了话题，男孩依旧赖在他腿上，假装不在意，耳廓却动了一下。

“剑桥？医学？这跟你以前的喜好很不一样。”

男孩别过毛茸茸的脑袋，不乐意听这些。

这入学通知寄回家，他特地在餐桌上摆了一天，父母亲不知道是没分神去看，还是觉得理所应当，一个字都没给他，还是接到简讯通知，才得知他们往他的户头里拨一笔钱，六年学杂费都绰绰有余的金额。

先生看完，却是有点责备的意思。当然，医学跟他以前想学的差距甚远，但这不是个更出色的选择吗？

他咬住下唇，这跟他想像的不同，他以为至少会有个人为此感到高兴的。

没想到乔治的下一句是，“但你做得很好。”

他知道男孩选这个多半还是因为他父亲的那句话。

他知道男孩对医学没有兴趣，以前甚至会晕血。

他知道男孩很优秀，但读这专业依旧会比别人辛苦。

他知道的，男孩自然也都清楚。

既然男孩想要有个人在他做出这个艰困决定后能够称赞他。那么他，就会是那个人。

“我以你为荣。”他摸摸男孩的头，艾德用手臂挡住脸，满意地偷偷笑了。


	5. 契机

剑桥学城一向清静的早晨，今天却一反常态。

“呜呜呜呜……先生、不要！拜托不要！”

闹源在乔治家二楼的浴室里。

“必须！”

时间是乔治把人带回家的第四天清晨，微曦在晨雾中朦朦胧胧，透过窗户拉出一道斜影，小孩臀腿上的伤口虽然结痂，但还走不利索，刚撑着墙往外挪两步，就被顶着乱糟糟的鸟窝头的乔治拦腰抱回。

“真的不用啦！呜呜呜……我肚子不痛了，不用不用啦啊啊！”

他被押在浴缸边缘，浴缸细窄的边缘磕地他肚子不但内部绞痛外部也开始生疼。

“趴好！”

从睡梦中被吵醒的乔治因为睡眠时间压缩，耐性也跟着压缩。左手将垂至额前的碎发往后梳抓，右手再一次按下艾德试图挺起的上身。

“我把东西拿回来时，你最好还待在这个位置。”

话已至此，艾德知道今天无论如何是逃不了这一劫，抽抽嗒嗒地趴在浴缸沿上，他不想先被打一顿屁股再灌肠，反过来也不想要，最糟的状况就是一边灌肠一边挨打，如果他再闹下去，先生无疑会采取其中一种，并且很可能是第三种。

他是被肚子的绞痛扰醒的，头两天他行动不便，虽有些感觉，但都想着过一天好一点了再处理。第三天晚上他在乔治去睡觉后，试着去坐厕所，扶着墙慢吞吞坐下去，屁股一碰到马桶却像小火箭一样跳了起来，太痛了啊！怎么有办法，算了算了，明天再说。

结果……乔治发现他的时候，他身上新买的银白丝质睡袍像公主裙一样披散成圆围绕周身，本人却没有一丝优雅气质地正一手捂着肚子抱着马桶痛哭。

没被自己的肠子背叛过的小朋友不懂为何忍着屁股痛坐那么久，却一点都解决不了生理问题，又是难受又是挫折，脸都胀红了一路向下连前胸都带点惹人怜爱的粉红色，想站起来还因为坐着施力太久脚软，一下跌在浴室冰冷的磁砖上。

乔治很快带着一样是新置办的医药箱回到二楼，许久没用的药品都补齐不说，酸痛药膏护肤乳甘油球等也都有备无患地买来放着，一同买来的还有几套全身衣物、内衣裤以及一把他觉得趁手好用的木尺，艾德还不知道这些东西，那天他回家只给在床上动弹不得的小孩套上材质轻薄的睡袍。

这会是个惊喜。他想。男孩会忧喜参半，但应该还是惊喜的成分多一点。

“小家伙，别担心。”他将艾德拉到他膝上，“我技巧很好的。”

听起来就是无良医生的台词。

但小孩臊地连头都抬不起来，乔治的指尖已经带着一点润肤乳压在他肛口，轻轻地沿着外围抹了一次，而后他便被甘油球细长的导管侵入了。

短短几天内不是塑料喷头就是塑料导管的，艾德深刻体会到自己跟这些无机物不对盘。

“你比请求我使用你时更紧张，”乔治的技巧的确像他保证地一样好，很快就让东西就定位，缓缓挤出里头的液体，“这难道比说那句话更羞人？”

哪有人这样比较的啊！

有苦说不出的男孩低垂着头觉得血液都涌上脸部，软管被移除的违和感让他缩起臀肌，怕控制不住泄出一丝一毫，那他真的就无地自容了。

“你知道要做的话，事前准备没这么简单的。这顶多算是初阶版。”他一手替艾德捏紧臀肉，让男孩又痛地嗷嗷喊了几声，要忍十到十五分钟才有效用，不只小孩怕憋不住，他也怕落了男孩面子，随意扯着分散男孩注意力的话，另一手替他揉肚子，“扩张训练是一定要的，具乐部那晚给你用的是中号肛塞，你居然也好好含了进去，但我们还是循序渐进从小号开始比较好，然后清洁流程也是跟在具乐部里一样。我猜你更喜欢像情侣间那种温柔体贴的过程，但很遗憾我不会让你触摸你自己，你只能接受我给予的，我会让你反覆在高潮到来前的快感间徘徊，并在合适的时机给你解脱，那不会太快来临，最后你会忍不住在我身下满是挫折地扭动，你会请求我，求我让你释放。喜欢这个概念吗？”

艾德低喘着，察觉到下身对乔治的描述有了不可描述的反应。他的下半身就压在乔治大腿上，当然乔治也感受到他的回馈。

“看来有人很喜欢听我说这些。”男人的笑声有刚起床的低沉嘶哑，带着野性的魅力。

“我才没有……”害羞的情欲藏在艾德的辩驳里。

“你在说谎吗？我的男孩？”

艾德一愣，而后便双手并用捂着屁股挣扎要起身，“……我我我、我想上厕所！”屁股还在别人手心下的时候别乱回答比较好。

乔治绅士地扶了他一把，再绅士地替他带上门，更绅士地下楼替他倒一杯开水，嘴角却一直噙着笑意。

他的傻男孩真不禁逗，随便说两句都要脸红，偏偏是只小馋猫。

解决身理需求无事一身轻的艾德，如果他屁股跟腿不会一动一抽地生出顿痛的话，他甚至想小跳步回房。

他有点意外乔治没有在厕所外等他，又觉得自己被前几天乔治寸步不离的照料惯坏，哪有上厕所还要人等的道理，再说他发出的那些声音还是不要被人听到比较好。

当他发现乔治沐浴在被雾气柔和的阳光中撑着下颔在房里等他时，刚刚的羞赧与尴尬都被抹去，美滋滋地笑开，一小步一小步挪过去。

“先生可以先回去睡的。”

干净白皙的脚趾在深褐色的拼木地板上害羞地蜷缩着，只遮到膝盖下缘的宽松睡袍让暴露在外的小腿更显细瘦。

乔治没有看漏他瞬间转变的表情，对他微笑，“先确定你没事才行。”抬手示意男孩坐到他腿上，绕着男孩肠子揉一圈，这里戳戳那里按按，等艾德回覆他都不会痛后，才拍拍小孩的屁股，“把水喝了，再去睡一会儿。”

“那先生呢？”

“天气很好，我又在家闷了太多天，哦，我不是怪你，男孩，”他温热的掌心覆上艾德开始揪着睡袍的手指，“我只是想表示我需要出去好好活动活动。”

“我可以跟你去吗？”艾德问，却是抿嘴憋住一个大哈欠，“我也想晒晒太阳。”

“当然。”黏人的小猫。

住在乔治家的第四天，艾德第一次踏出大门，整排类似的两层独栋建筑沿着门前马路展开像远方延伸，马路对向是大片的草坪及蓊郁的榉树和枫木林。这几天他听到不少虫鸣鸟叫，甚至跟一只偷爬上二楼窗台的松鼠对上眼，小东西朝他抽抽鼻子，一溜烟地沿着树干爬回庭院里枝丫茂密的橡树，但他没想到竟是身处在一个如此清幽的高级住宅区。

“别发呆。”他揉一把艾德的头发，十分喜欢柔软发丝在掌下的触感，“这边。”

艾德始终落后在乔治后方。

不是乔治走得快，当他察觉艾德没站在他身旁时，他甚至又放慢步伐，男孩却没跟上来，于是他恢复原本的速度。

两人无话走了一段。

穿越草坪跟树林，印入眼帘的是浅而宽的河道，浮萍随着阵阵轻风荡起的水波汇集在河岸边起伏。

“发生了什么？”他停下脚步问。

清晨慢跑的人主要集中在外圈步道，河边带着湿意的空气只有他们二人共享。

乔治双手插在裤袋，回头看跟他隔着约两公尺的艾德，男孩穿着他买来的灰蓝色T恤和浅卡其色短裤，脚上踩的是双浅棕色底中间点缀海军蓝的帆船鞋，白灰交织的针织外套松垮地罩在肩上。

男孩看到他停步便跟着站定，“我不明白，先生。”

“这么说吧，我想我们都会同意，如果现在没有任何状况，你不会站在那，这里，或许是你的位置。”

他比比身旁的空地。

“但只要你在胡思乱想，这就会是我们间的距离。所以现在——你可以跟我说你在想什么，这会是一个比较好的选择，或者我会带你回去，用别的方法让你开口。”

艾德身后一紧。

“我只是在想……我跟先生间，有着很长一段的距离。”

乔治挑起眉，向他靠近两步。

“不，我不是指这个。”

“那么你必须再明确一点。”

“我想……，”他抬起右手摩擦自己的后颈，那是他经常用来安抚自己的动作，“先生是这么优秀，而我却是这样……”

乔治轻轻摇头，不懂他的男孩刚刚明明还好心情地任他打扮，对能跟他出门充满雀跃，为什么突然开始纠结。

“两个问题。”

他挽起艾德的手回身继续往前，冰凉的手搭在他臂弯，有些担心旁人可能投射来的目光而僵硬，却又不愿意抽离，男孩迈开步子赶上两人间的距离，又因为腿跨地太开嘶嘶抽了两口气，改用小碎步蹭蹭蹭地贴到他身侧。

“为什么觉得我优秀，以及你又是如何看待自己。”

艾德没有立刻回答，乔治也不急于听他的答案，信步向前，领着他离开河边绕进建筑群中，阳光被建筑物的阴影取代，偶尔才从缝隙间露出晦暧的铭黄色光芒。

“先生的住所很好。”又一次脱离温暖的阳光踏进阴影时，艾德悄声道，像逐渐散去的晨雾那般飘渺。“先生替我买的衣服也是，有品味，高质量，我无法想像我二十四岁时，也能负担得起这样的生活。”

“你不需要想像，你想要的话，这些完全是现在的你就支付得起的。”

“但先生是凭藉着一己之力做到，而我不过是依赖富有的双亲。”

“你不该这么说。”乔治轻声斥责，“每个人都有自己的人生课题，很幸运地我只需要想办法让自己有足够的资产，得以过上我想要的生活并专注于我的兴趣，但我多愁善感的男孩，上帝给你的习题比我的难得多。你与我比较是没有意义的。”

“看。”

饶是一路上都没在注意周遭的艾德，此刻也辨认出在招生手册上看到早已铭记在心的礼拜堂外观。

“这里是剑桥，艾德，能在这就读的，都是少数中的少数，你也将成为其中一员。我很欣慰你并未因优秀的成绩而自视甚高，但同样地，跟其他人相比，包含我，你也没有任何需要感到自卑之处。你不需要为物质生活操心，你在那方面得到了恩宠，但你的心理层面却是匮乏的，你需要更多地去肯定自己，而后你会明白，你只需要顺着自己的步调前进就好。”

乔治向守卫打过招呼，两人一起进入不允许观光客靠近的校舍区，“你之后会在这生活，我想不用我向你列举过去数百年这边孕育多少名人，难道你也要向他们比较吗？”

艾德微微张着嘴，看向未来六年他会无数次进进出出的校区，这里是启发无数人的知识后造就的学术殿堂，撇开后世附加于其的赞颂不谈，光建筑物本身便是充满历史价值意义的，每一声叩击在磁砖地上的脚步声皆是历史的回响。

他的敬畏之情溢于言表。

“我第一次来这里时，也跟你一样为这里震慑。”乔治拍拍艾德的背，“在历史的洪流里，我们都是微不足道的。在这里，我想你能明白，任何的攀比都是没有结果的，除非你足够伟大能在历史中留名，不然我们都只是必须专注于当下的凡人。”

“我不是不世天才，你是吗？”

男孩晃了下脑袋，金色短发飘扬起来，很快又落下。

“那么，我们就没有优劣之分。”

艾德环顾他们身处的四方大庭院以及中央孤高的哥德式凉亭喷泉，缓缓地，像要把这一切记在脑中，直到目光再次遇上乔治，那个双手交握在身前，充满耐心等待他的人。

“我明白了，先生。你说的对。”

“然后？”他带笑看着犹豫地咬着下唇的男孩。“你想说什么？”

“……先生知道我想说什么的。”

“你不说出来我怎么知道我想的对不对。”

艾德更加扭捏，“先生可以，我是说……我想请先生帮忙，让我记住这件事。”

“怎么帮？”乔治脸上笑意不减。

“我想……疼痛使人记忆深刻。”

乔治在心里点头，跟他想得倒是有志一同。

但男孩想要，不代表他需要。

“你在不用挨打的时候找揍，男孩。”他警告，“我不会因为情绪上的问题处罚你，噢，不要误会我不想因为你的妄自菲薄而给你一点教训，实际上我非常想那么做，但这跟你我的意愿无关。你没有犯错，这是你思考的惯性，偏向负面的、黑暗的陋习。让我说的话，我会说你在寻求你不需要的，艾德，而这是我应该为你把持的份际。”

“但是我……我不想让这一刻的冲击就这样散去。”

看着小孩执拗的侧脸，乔治只能长吁口气，又问，“我认为你聪明的脑袋完全不需要疼痛的帮忙就能记住，我们还有别的方法处理这件事。我想你也开始发觉思考时间对你有所帮助了，虽然过程缓慢一点，但你有所进展不是？你真的觉得需要用这种方式提醒自己吗？”

艾德滚了一下喉结，还是凭着冲动点头。

“好吧，跟我来。但我要严肃地通知你，当你为了自己的情绪寻求惩罚时，我不会给予太多体恤。你必须保持住你的姿势彻底安静接受这一切直到结束，不能哭喊，不能求饶，事后我也不会安慰你，因为你根本就不需要经历这些。”

他推开礼拜堂的门，用身体挡住厚重的门板，却伸手拦住准备入内的艾德。

“最后一次机会，艾德。你的伤还没好，我敢说光是走这一段路就让你的屁股发疼，你确定这是必须的？”

一瞬间，艾德动摇了，他很想摇头，如果他摇头的话，先生一定会抱抱他跟他说没关系，不用勉强自己吧。

但他也想成长。用更快的速度，成为能够怡然自得站在先生身侧的人。

“我需要它。”男孩眨眨眼，站直身子等待放行。“请先生，允许。”

赴死的勇气，以及不合时宜的倔强。

乔治不置可否道，“我们都需要为自己的决定负责。记住你的选择，还有我的警告。”

垂下的手，开启了通往试炼的大门。

“站到中间去，脱掉裤子，双腿分开，手撑在膝盖上。”他喝令。“现在！”

艾德被乔治突然转变的情绪吓了一跳。

收敛起笑容的乔治看起来十分强硬，每个字似乎都像砸在身上的冰雹，生冷僵硬，他连忙小跑步到指定位置，后方传来一道落锁的闷响。

“因为是你要求的，我将把挨几下的决定权让给你。”

他看着男孩手忙脚乱地解裤头，又慌张地将内裤拉到腿根，一步一步慢条斯理地踱向前。

“但我会使用我的皮带，你最好斟酌一下，你承受得起多少。”

艾德手撑在膝盖上惊恐地回头看。

皮带？

他没挨过皮带，但先生这么说已经暗示会比发刷疼，或许跟藤条不相上下。

想到那天挨的藤条跟至今臀上留有的青紫，害怕此刻才后知后觉地萌发，他哆嗦着挺起屁股，指尖用力过度泛白地扣在膝上。

不要紧的，数量报少一点就好。软弱无力的自我宽宥被他用一口口水吞进肚子里。只是用这种方式给自己警惕，疼过，记住就好。

乔治绕着艾德打量他的姿势，踢踢他的脚跟，男孩腿便往外挪一点，停住，又被踢了一下，他只好团着脚跟一点一点拉开腿间的距离，直到原本他用手按着才不致滑落的短裤紧紧地被膝盖卡住。

“腿打直。”

他将小孩的内裤又往下捋，确保要接受击打的屁股蛋完整裸露在外，指尖描绘臀尖上结痂的伤口，让愈合期间本就瘙痒的伤处更是难耐。

艾德忍不住扭腰，微小的动作换来的是来自乔治手掌的一记重击。

“保持你的姿势，我们的杰出校友们正看着你呢！”

不提还没感觉，乔治一提起来，艾德就觉得沿着墙壁两侧排开的雕像唰唰转过头来，都盯着他高高撅起的屁股。他想这是先生对他的折磨，因为他坚持了他的要求。咬着唇把头埋得更低，似乎只要把脸藏起，就可以削减那种羞耻感。

“几下？”乔治的手还在爱抚男孩的屁股，嬉戏一般在他臀上移动，感受臀肉在他的指间畏惧地抽搐，一种控制不住的本能反应。

“……六下，可以吗？”艾德试探着，碍于乔治列出的要求，他不敢也不想把数量报太大，他有预感如果他无法满足乔治的要求，这件事不会这么简单就结束。

“你决定就好。如果六下能满足你的需求，那就六下。”他不在乎地拍拍男孩的屁股，想让艾德放松臀肌，“但你要记住我的条件，你必须安静沉稳地接受你的选择带来的后果。如果你请求了超出能承受的，我还是会把这件事完成，并且我不会同情你，相反地，我事后还会因为你罔顾自己的身体情况，再给你一次惩罚。我劝阻过你，剩下便是你需要负责的了。”

听他这么说，艾德简直无措地要哭了。第一次替自己量刑的小孩根本毫无参考数据，六下，究竟是多？还是少？皮带，究竟是重？还是轻。

“如何？六下吗？”

“……我想是的，先生，请……”

请不要打太重吗？那他讨的这顿打不就没用处。

到唇边的话被咽回，语句一转居然成了，“请……先生用皮带重重地给我一次警惕。”说出口之后，又恨不得抛出钓鱼线把它跟舌头一起勾回肚子里。

乔治嗤笑一声，往他后脑勺拍一下，“话都说不好，就省省力气。”

金属扣具悄无声息地解开，艾德只听到从裤耳抽出皮带的簌簌声，和乔治踏步留出击打距离的步伐声。

若说期待是快乐的一半，等待就是恐惧的百分之九十九点九九！

他从腿间望去，看到乔治站在左后方，双脚一前一后，掂量着移动重心，握着皮带的手试着往他臀上比划挥舞两下后垂在身侧。

而后便是爆裂在臀上的剧痛！

臀上像被火舌舔了一下，艾德忍住几乎从舌尖迸出的痛叫。

太多了！这对他伤痕累累的屁股而言，实在太多了！

短裤被他抓出深深的皱褶，在他指下扭成一团，如果没有乔治的禁令，他会跳起来察看背后的状态，他会大著胆子在乔治挑起的眉梢下抚慰受创的皮肉，他会不顾是在肃静的礼拜堂里，撇下尊严大声痛喊。

但他现在什么也不能做。

“当你为下一击做好准备时，告诉我。”

艾德收紧拳头，克制着想要搓揉那条发热的痕迹的冲动，等待疼痛散去。这是一个缓慢的过程，他甚至怀疑这像是地狱来的痛楚是否会一直留在他身上，直到世界末日来临。

终于，在持续不懈的火辣痛楚中，他放弃等待，选择继续面对他的人生。

“我准备好了，先生。”

乔治很快地给予回应，皮带破风声激起他腿上一片疙瘩。

是怕的。是痛的。

第二击绝不会比第一下好挨。

只是多了对疼痛程度的预期，他可以在皮带的舔吻之下，在心里复诵“我不比别人差”。

挨打，复诵，记忆。

恪行不悖的公式。

几年后艾德问过乔治是不是故意在小时候就帮他养成这种习惯，重复犯的错误，就要一边挨打一边认错，有时候还不是认错那么简单，还要说些丢脸的话，来让他记住教训。却被回以一个高深的笑容，“重复出现的错误我会打得比较重，相对你也会喊得更大声，那实在是太吵了，所以我只好让你的嘴有些其他事情做。”他对这回答鄙视地翻了白眼，引来另一次的惩罚，并且再度被要求覆述他的错误——在他被猛烈地使用的时候。

在他的请求下他迎来第三击。

乔治没有为难他，力度自始至终都相当一致，没有加重打击破坏艾德建立起的平衡，亦没有放松力道嘉奖他的优良表现。有的只是在得到艾德肯定的回覆后，立刻补上一皮带。

对折的皮带在男孩臀上留下宽矩形的红痕，一下下去就是一道粉色痕迹，如果不是男孩臀上还有着斑斓的颜色跟褐黑的痂皮破坏了美感，他可以更好地欣赏自己的手艺。

男孩这几天间或问过，以迂回且避重就轻的方式，他该如何回报乔治投诸于他身上的心力，有点忧虑他们之间不对等的收受与付出的意思，乔治只是严肃地告诫他这不是他需要担心的，没有明确的解释，尽管他深信自己能从别处找到乐趣。

我正收受着我的报酬呢！乔治想。

身为惩戒者时，他没心思享受艾德在手下的挣动，没闲暇品味男孩慢慢变色的臀，更多的时间花在衡量惩罚是否在男孩的接受范围，疼痛是否真的让他有所改善。

但当他身为单纯的施罚者时，情况就完全不同了。

他只是拿着刑具的人，一双给予疼痛的手，受罚者的心绪由他人负责，他只要将惩罚落在该落的位置，跟凭本能地确保受罚者没出任何重大意外。他可以好心情地感受对方肉体在他掌下最微小的震动颤抖，并以此为乐，可以尽情的沉醉在臀腿间改变的色号中，野性而狰狞的美投射在征服的过程及对方不情愿却不得不的服从，这给他带来战栗的快感。

他从不认为自己是个圣人，或拥有高尚无私的情操。他接受别人用金钱换取他的服务，甚至是个高昂的价格，一如他从莱特．昂德伍手中取得的那笔服务费，但他也并非把宝贵的时间出卖给所有付得起价格的买家，首先必须要他对协议感兴趣，所以他的表演秀才会少到成为传奇，再说，他还为凯提供了无偿服务呢！钱不会是他唯一在意的事。

交易是否能满足他比交易能带来多少财富更重要。

但估计艾德还无法弄清这中间的差异。跟他说的话，男孩只会认定他们间的关系是可以用金钱或性或任何取悦他的方式换取的关注吧。

如果只是那些肤浅的身理层面，男孩是容易被取代的。有朝一日男孩若能理解他的追求，他便会发现他是独一无二的。

“请，先生给我下一击。”艾德请求。

他认真地用皮带回应。

看着男孩忍到发抖的手臂，听着他扼住的呻吟及请求中微弱的鼻音，展现在眼前的躯体是顺从的，遵循的，奉献的。

他不会说他的所做所为是因为爱，至少现在还不是，但——

噢，这是一桩多美好的交易，而我的确收受了足额的报酬。

在艾德撅着屁股，没有他的指示便维持这姿势消化最后一击时，他再一次向自己肯定了这个事实。

…………

“先生…我准备好执行今早的思考时间了。请问今天……你要使用什么？”

即使成为例行公事，这些词句依旧是难以出口的。

他像个新进服务员畏畏缩缩地问客人今天晚餐要用什么主餐，选择有发刷、木尺、皮带或手。

艾德双手交握在腹部忐忑地站在乔治面前。

在礼拜堂的事结束后，他们又散步将近一个小时，乔治才勉强同意达到他预计的运动量掉头回家。那一个小时让艾德彻底了解自找苦吃地讨打跟无从选择地挨打间的差异，乔治说不会给他太多体恤，不只包含接受时的严苛要求，连事后都当他没挨过那顿额外惩罚一般，该怎么做就怎么做。

一路上裤子摩擦着敏感而疼痛的臀部，他还得抱着早餐要用的长棍面包，另一手乔治自然地挽着，回到家更是一刻不停地指挥他帮忙准备早餐，毫无空隙剥夺他所有揉屁股的机会，这一切令他怀念起宽松的睡袍，以及在床上度过的舒适早晨。

唯一的体贴是在乔治把早餐端上餐桌时，看了一眼柚木极简式餐椅圆滑木质的椅面，告诉他可以去拿个椅垫来。

他差点搬来了填充柔软泡绵的沙发垫。

现在他希望先生的怜悯心能再泛滥一点点，只要一点点，选择发刷就好，他不奢求用手——只有第三次思考时间，先生看他早上被发刷打过，整个臀面肿胀不堪，才用了手——但他也不想用上昨天用的木尺，或刚刚的皮带。

“木尺。”乔治放下报纸，挑起眼眸看他，没花任何时间思考答案。

怕什么来什么，艾德不开心地撇嘴，却没有任何争辩。

这也是他这几天学会并谨记于心的。当乔治说惩罚的方式、部位、数量、力道全权由他作主，就不会有回旋的余地。

换个工具不一定能减轻疼痛，要减轻疼痛也不一定需要用上不同的工具，虽然工具多少暗示了疼痛的程度，但其间的关系并非必然，端看乔治想要带来何种效果。若撒娇耍赖或与之争论惹烦了乔治，体现在他臀上的结果只会是惨烈的。

他知道自己还没突破心里那道坎，在明知会挨打的前提下，不用为自己找更多麻烦。

“还有，艾德，到你房间做好准备，我很快就上去。”

尽管不明白为何乔治突然有了监刑的念头，这安排总归是好的，起码他不用在十分钟后带着刑具，下楼报告结果，呈上刑具，并脱掉才穿上不久的裤子请罚。

“知道了，先生。”

乔治并未为了他的思考时间购买小型梳妆镜，他把半身镜立在椅子上，工业风单人沙发椅面略低，宽广布质椅面避免镜子滑动，黑漆金属扶手也可以刚好卡住镜子，重点是高度低的话，镜子立在上方，他手撑着椅面，屁股就算撅起，只要调整好角度，也不一定会被镜子照到。

设定好手机计时器放在椅子旁的桌上，他犹豫两秒，不想提前摆出姿势，但很快那份羞赧就被对乔治进门时发现他还没准备好的恐惧取代，他将内外裤褪到腿根，摆好姿势并小心翼翼将木尺放到光裸的屁股上。

半分钟后他听到乔治上楼的沉稳脚步声，他下意识地把本就并拢的双腿拉得更直，腰也微微下沉，让屁股更加突出。

“不用刻意做到这样，重点是你的思绪。”

一只温暖的手在他腰际扶了一下。

“艾德，经过今天早上的插曲，我想我前几天的作法是错误的。”

那手离开腰侧又轻柔地将他的脸转向镜子。

“我不该在你还没站稳前，就要你大步向前。这次开始，我们将稍微改变做法。”

艾德从不知道居然有一个人能这样变着法子称赞人，甚至他都说不出自己有这么多优点。

从那之后，乔治总会先举出事例称赞他。像是他写字很漂亮，或者拿过全优的成绩，甚至睫毛的长度、喂过被雨淋湿的小猫喝牛奶这种小事都能拿出来说，基本上将他全身上下由内涵到外在都褒奖一轮，说完才让他静静地思考。

“先生太夸张了！”

一次晚间思考，艾德在接受完他的惩罚后，裤子都来不及提，揉着屁股一回身拱进乔治怀中。

思考时间中他就算充满吐槽跟害羞，还是一动也不敢动，因为乔治总能一眼看出他是否正在做他被吩咐的事，思考他应该思考的，但结束后他已经能主动向乔治说说他的想法，用他觉得最能安抚自己并延续那份平静的姿势。

毛茸茸的头颅蹭着乔治胸膛，可以轻易看出小孩的耳根还红通通地，显然对他今晚被称赞的主题很不适应。

虽然严格说起来，每次的称赞都让艾德将之视为恭维，一开始甚至不论他赞美什么，男孩都会难为情地他说一句便挠着耳朵回他说“没有的，我没有像先生说的那样”。

但这次不只对赞美的不习惯，还有他对着自己身躯的羞涩。

“哪一部分？”噙着笑意，乔治语音轻快地上扬。

“……全部。”什么屁股浑圆挺翘啦、没挨揍前像布丁一样弹嫩啦……

“而且喂小猫那次你还打我了……”说到这，小孩又气鼓鼓嘟起嘴。

那次开始讲课前就被打了十下，打完裤子都不让提就要他坐下写试卷，热烫的屁股坐在椅子上，一瞬间替屁股降温的凉爽后，就是压着受创臀肉的疼，他难受地在椅子上不安分扭动，五分钟之后就被喝令站起来为了不专心另外挨上十下。

“那是因为你耽误上课的时间，”他拉开男孩的手，用厚实的掌心替他揉两下后，提上男孩的内裤又放下拢在腰际的睡袍，“没有迟一分钟抽你一下，就是奖励你的善心了。”

听他这么说，挨打的回忆和讨厌的数学公式全涌上来，艾德恹恹地爬回床上，没了撒娇的心情。

“这样就不开心了？”

艾德摇头。

倒不是真的不开心，就是想要被哄哄，但又觉得当初乔治也没罚错，自己还像小孩要人逗着，太丢面子。

想着想着却又点起头。

就算没罚错，现在重新提起，还是会想要先生温柔哄哄他呀！

而后沉寂三秒，又摇头了。

在乎这些的自己果真太小孩子气。

他干脆拉起薄被罩住头，不去看乔治微微弯起的唇角跟一直追随着他动作的视线，光线穿透藏青色纯棉薄被，他才刚注意到自己胸前那片居然丝毫不透光，人就被抱了个满怀。

他惊呼一声，很快又放松肢体软软地依在乔治身前，沉浸在暖心的拥抱中。

“看看，看看，是谁家的小朋友在闹脾气呀！”

“……”

乔治没有揭开那层被，整团连人带被抱着轻轻左右摇晃。

“好啦好啦，艾德．诺兰小朋友最有爱心最棒了，我从来没看过这么优秀的小朋友呢！”

“…………噁心。”

他扯下头上的被子，埋怨似地咕哝一句，偏过头让侧脸贴在乔治胸前，嘴却笑得几乎咧到耳边。

“太不适合太噁心了哈哈哈哈，先生用这种语气哄小孩会让小朋友们做恶梦的！先生还是比较适合这样，”他试着压低声音，“过来！趴下！恩……好像不太对……”

“手伸出来，摊平！”他又试了一次，一点精随都没捕捉到的模仿，让他自己都忍不住咯咯笑起来。

艾德没有那份气魄，又中气不足，就像学着成猫张牙舞爪嘶吼的小奶猫，让人很想抱起来撸一把。

乔治的确这么做了。

“嗷嗷嗷先生放开我的脸，拜托！痛痛痛痛痛！”男孩装模作样地嚎着，在乔治身上翻来滚去却怎么都甩不掉不轻不重捏着他脸颊肉的手指，也敛不去愈来愈夸张的笑意。

“……演得很好呀！不去当演员浪费了。”

乔治冷淡地评价他的演技，小孩立刻就僵住了，乖乖窝回乔治胸前梗着身子，怯生生地抬头看一眼。

不会闹得太过让先生生气了吧？

视线悄悄上移看到乔治绷紧的下颚，艾德更是紧张，心里咚咚地敲着小鼓。

没这么小气吧！

直到对上和煦的、不带怒意的眼眸他才松一口气，“先生总是喜欢捉弄我。”

“真是抱歉，但我忍不住想在你尽情开我玩笑我时给你点回报。”他紧紧抱住男孩并在发旋落下安抚的一吻。

从那天开始乔治被艾德在哄人技能上打了个大叉，并且标注上气氛终结者几个大字。

果然上帝关了一扇门时，会替你开另一扇窗。学业事业两成的乔治，没有哄人的天赋应该是种代偿。那把低沉浑厚的嗓音可以威严可以情色，但不适合用裹上蜜的浓稠语调说些哄小孩的话。

翌日，艾德迎来在乔治家的第二个周末。

以为自己发现先生并非完人的事实后多少会有些沮丧的艾德，心情却意料之外地平静，甚至有点松口气地睡了个好觉。

而原本看臀伤大好只剩一些顽强的黄青色斑痕，打算跟着乔治一起出去晨跑的计划，也随之被枕头诱拐走了。

在他眼中，乔治一直是高高在上无所不能的。

所以他拼命追赶，努力精进自己，想把自己融化注入名为乔治的模板中；所以他觉得每次没达到乔治的要求，就是一个严重的过错，而他的生存价值也因之递减，挨打的疼痛只是针对他错误的惩罚，不能消灭他的罪恶，也不表示他将获得救赎。

没想到戳破美化出来的幻像，是如此轻而易举，而幻象被戳破后，也不过如此。

他没有绝望地伤心欲绝，没有失落地一蹶不振，甚至没有半分影响他对先生的崇拜与敬畏，有的只是觉得跟先生似乎靠近一点，心理层面上而言。

直到此刻，他才意识到自己脑海里将乔治的形象塑造的多完美，而那份完美，又是让他多自惭形秽。

艾德若有所思地看着运动回来已经洗过澡一身清爽的乔治在厨房忙碌的背影，似乎有点懂了乔治变着方法称赞他的用意。

乔治想着帮小孩建立自信，提升艾德对自己的个人评价，进而肯定自己的状态，却没想到他本人毫不介意的一次连出糗都算不上的演示，反倒让小孩不再偏执地追求想像中的完美。

撑着下巴想事情的艾德完全没听到乔治要他帮忙端盘子，只是沉浸在思绪中，脸上挂着想起昨晚抿不住的偷笑。

乔治唤两声都没得到回应，回头看便是艾德发呆发得略显痴傻，喔、不对，憨直的面庞。

他不知道男孩是在想什么想成这样——若是知道艾德是在念念不忘他昨天其实自己听了也有些噁心的怪腔怪调，可能就会回开放式厨房给男孩拿一大盆生菜沙拉——只是觉得，嗯、或许是……少女怀春。

没想到自己成为被人类自云端拉至地面的神的乔治十分居家地围着围裙，端来用木砧板盛放的切片法棍，又多走一趟将两盘丰盛的热食拿出来，食物的味道总算带回男孩的魂魄，艾德黏上去接过盘子，深深吸一口金黄软嫩的奶油炒蛋的香气，又嘴馋地看着煎地带点焦黄的香肠吞口水

“我前几天没有喂饱你吗？”

乔治无奈地看着男孩迫不及待接过餐具，同时手上的面包片已经被吞下过半面积。

艾德嘿嘿一笑，没打算解释心境转变令他食欲大开。叉起一大口炒蛋，正要往自己嘴里送，却一顿突然将叉子转个方向递到乔治面前。

回应是一道高扬的眉毛。

“先生这么辛苦帮我准备餐点，我也想替先生做点什么。”

艾德觉得那道眉毛就要埋没进发际，再说两句，或许他就可以在先生的后脑勺看到它的踪迹。

炒蛋乏人问津地停在空中，随着他开始颤抖的上臂晃动，而他则在乔治锲而不舍的眼神中闪躲。

最终，乔治无可奈何地笑了，接过他的叉子，把食物喂进男孩口中。

“想说什么就直说。”

男孩睁着水灵的大眼，一派清纯，鼓着脸颊像小松鼠般拼命咀嚼，“没有呀。”

“嗯？”

大眼无辜地眨巴，长而浓密的睫毛像把小刷子，细细密密地挑逗着乔治的心。

“只是有一个小问题。”他起身踮着脚尖如若无骨的猫一般侧身滑进乔治旁边的座位，脸几乎贴到乔治面前。

“嗯。”他好气性地等着，看男孩这次又要玩什么花招。

“先生也用昨晚那语气哄女朋友吗？”

还在惦记着这事？！乔治笑着叉起香肠直接戳进男孩的嘴里。

“吃早餐吧你。”

膨胀的喜悦也膨胀了他的胆量，艾德毫不客气地咬一口香肠，挥舞着剩下的一小截不平地碎念，“先生说有问题都可以问的。”

乔治好枕以暇切肉肠的手停下来，似笑非笑地看他一眼。

小孩立刻就醒悟自己被突然放松的情绪带得太高，像断线的风筝在空中随风乱窜，一时之间他却没办法将自己安然无恙地降回地面。

那眼神将他猛然扯住，失了风势一般下坠，“我不是想探先生隐私，就是有点好奇……”还有点介意。

小孩垂丧地拨弄餐盘中的食物，想一想自己又补上一句，“先生不想说可以不答。”

说完这句，连坐姿都拘谨起来。

“喔，男孩，别露出那种表情，没这么严重。”乔治拍拍男孩连发根都蔫下来的头，“我不介意回答你，但以我们现在的关系，你要记住我不赞同你问这种问题。”

“你也不用紧张，我不打算为这个打你。但如果，”他慢条斯理地将一块肉肠送进口中，再扫一眼定在椅子上闷声啃着肠衣的艾德，“你能跟我分享是什么让你今早喜不自禁地像只在初雪中蹦跳的雏狗，让我们找个好方法把你安全地从失序的高空带下来，我会很感激的。”

“最后但也是最重要的，拜托，别跟我说还是因为我昨天的语调，那我可能得去把我拥有的心理学书籍都回收掉。”

“但事情就是那样。”

男孩哧拉下来一片肠衣，盯着肠衣下的粉肉色，尝试向乔治解释他的转变，用字汇组织是什么让他看见一线光明，但事实上那却是一种无法付诸言语的心境。

先生能理解吗？他自己都觉得颠三倒四并且莫名其妙。

甚至从某方面而言是不道德的。

以别人的缺失来提升自我价值。

乔治安静聆听，从几次他忍不住飘过去的视线，他敢肯定乔治从头到尾都盯着他的脸，研究着他的神情，因此他更加不敢看乔治，目光一移过去碰上乔治的眼眸就像被烫到般畏惧地缩回。

单薄的身形让正襟危坐的小孩像张纸牌立在椅上，随著名为乔治的气流微微摆动。

当他结束后，乔治又沉默了几分钟，他吞口口水，被这份沉默压得无比心悸，之前咽下去的香肠似乎化成一只只小猪往上爬回来卡在喉咙里。

先生不开心吗？也是，如果是他自己听到别人这么说，可能也不会开心。

先生会觉得他在胡扯吗？也是，他自己也觉得理由有些牵强。

终于，“好吧，我知道了。到这边来，艾德。”乔治拍拍自己的大腿。

焦躁不安猜测忧虑立刻被一扫而空。

艾德像训练过的狗一般条件反射冲进他的怀抱。

在他可以自行移动后，乔治鲜少让他享受这个位置，他无比怀念头两天几乎全天候黏在先生身上的日子！

然而艾德起身冲得太急，离乔治的距离又不够远，几乎一起身就重心不稳地跌趴在乔治大腿上。

他听到乔治在他头上嗤嗤笑着，“这不是我的本意，不过，”他压下艾德试图挺起的上身，“这姿势也不错。”

“昂……”小孩双臂交叠不情愿地撇嘴。

好好的抱抱时间怎么又成了挨打的姿势？

不过不满的哼哼唧唧很快就止住，不是因为他自愿消停下来，而是因为乔治的手掌危险地停在他臀上。

“让我先厘清几件事。”他轻拍男孩的臀部，棉质的运动短裤柔软服贴地展现出男孩的臀型，“按你的意思，是因为我昨晚的语调太可笑，才终于承认人不需要十全十美，是这样吗？”

“唔……先生要这样理解，我也不会说有错的。”

挑眉。负负得正的说法，在乔治看来就是白费唇舌的弯弯绕绕。

是，或不是。

不过重整一遍他的说法，怎么也能回答得这么别扭。

男孩都自己摆好了姿势，不为别的，就为他不肯坦率承认自己的想法，乔治觉得不拍几下似乎说不过去。

孩子可以宠，但他不想把人宠地口是心非变成个小傲娇。

连裤子都没褪，随意落下的巴掌，没施加太多力度却因为手掌拱起拍出了闷响。

至此，艾德才惊慌起来。

不是刚刚才说不打的吗？

穿裤子挨拍是热身的第一步，接下来该不会脱了裤子打！

他梗着脖子去确认客厅的落地窗，为了通风，乔治家的窗户向来是开着的，如果声音传出去怎么办？

如果光屁股挨打被看到怎么办？

虽说客厅对着庭院，跟隔壁户之间有砖墙划分地域，但不过是堵半人高的墙，阻不了视线挡不住声响。

但就在他真正开始焦躁前，巴掌便停下，他被拉起来坐上他渴望的宝座。男孩立刻环着乔治脖子把脸埋到颈侧，就怕乔治又把他拔下来丢回膝上接着打。

“是就是，不是就不是，跟我说话还玩逻辑呢！不想揍你都不行。”

一样是负负得正。但艾德多花了两秒思考打都打过了，难不成这是还要打的意思吗。

搂着乔治的手又紧了些。

这么大一个人在胸前跟无尾熊一般黏着，就算艾德瘦，全身重量密不透风地压上来还是有点喘不过气，更何况男孩还不断讨好地用头顶蹭着他下巴。

真真像只大型犬，而且还是特别傻的那种哈士奇。

“行了，起来。”他弹一下男孩后背。

“昂，先生别生气嘛。”小孩儿不但没松手，还更贴近一些，上半身都服贴在他胸前，“艾迪以后不会这样说话了，先生别罚艾迪嘛。”

他屁股好不容易痊愈的差不多了，还想着今天晚上要跟先生提之前说过的奖励呢！要是再被揍得开花，又不知道何时才能恢复了。他宁愿抛下所有包袱，跟先生撒撒娇，说不定就躲过一劫了呢！

毕竟，他也没做什么太出格的事不是？

顶多的顶多，就有点得意忘形罢了。

乔治失笑，看着男孩搬出以前弄拧事情时他会无奈又带着宠溺喊的小名，也知道男孩怕什么了。

“不打你，起来坐直点，这样压得我难呼吸。”

“……哦。”

小孩稍稍松开八爪章鱼般的禁锢，给乔治留出空间，却有些担心地加上一句，“说好了不打啊，先生不能说谎。”

“先生什么时候骗过艾迪啦？”

又是那噁心的语调，让两人都竖起了汗毛生生打个寒颤。

“咳咳、关于你刚刚说的，”乔治实在被自己尴尬地难以继续，不自在地咳两声，他下定决心把这腔调封印起来，塞到地窖去，今天立刻马上。拉沉声线到他习惯的音域，“那你现在怎么看自己的？”

“不太糟，噢不、我的意思是还可以，”亡羊补牢地换了说词，好在乔治只给他一个下不为例的轻哼，“就是觉得以前好像逼自己逼得太过了，有点反效果。我不是说学业那方面，无论如何我都还是想进医学院的，只是好像……我一直误解了先生是为什么给我那些要求，又是为什么惩罚我，我以为先生是希望我成为像你一样沉稳内敛的绅士，或是成为第二个你……”

哑然。乔治在心里连连摇头，这还真是错的离谱。

“我真的把事情搅得一团乱是吧？”他倚在乔治身上轻轻踢腿，脚趾不甘寂寞地蜷起再展开，“先生那天早晨说的没错，我一直在做无谓的攀比，跟别人、更多的是跟先生你，我以为只有足够优秀的人，跟先生一样出类拔萃的人，先生才会看得上眼，才有资格分享先生的视野，我忽略了先生只是想让我成为更好的我的可能性。现在……我想我虽然还有需要改进的地方，但客观而言，还称得上是个正直得体的人吧？”

乔治拨开男孩垂在眼前的浏海，收拢在耳畔，“是的，我从不怀疑那一点，至少你在别人面前绝对是那副模样的。至于在我面前……”他停下来，看着小孩期待又怕受伤害的眼神，故意吊足他胃口方道，“在我面前，你一直表现地比你所认为的优秀，所以我才放心地给你如此严苛的要求，小家伙，因为我知道你能达成，而这些条条框框可以使你成为更出色的人。我不在乎你是否在社会大众的平均值之间，艾德，虽然我确定你早已超过那个数值，但我的眼界没有那么低，你更不该把你自己摆在那位置并为此满足，我们谈论的，是你必须将自己的能耐百分之百展现出来，在所有人面前呈现出你最真实、最美好的那一面。”

“先生是说真的吗？”

不管是不是真的，这些说词都足以使他笑弯了眼。

先生称赞他呀！他知道自己为了这么几句话高兴成这样十分没骨气，但他才不在乎那些呢！小孩喜滋滋地，即便被赶回位置上用完剩下的早餐时，依旧笑得傻里傻气。

连走回去座位时因为心不在焉踢到桌脚，男孩也不是呼痛，而是嘿嘿嘿地尴尬笑几声。

看到平常不过挨上十下就开始扭动，十五下就能让他呻吟带上哭腔，一点点小痛都能哭唧唧地吸鼻子的艾德，这么大力踢了一下之后居然还在笑，深深感到——

有病，得治。

乔治治疗这种脑空症候群的方式，就是让人不断地劳动，动到喘不上气，也就没心思云游物外了。而那十分钟的思考时间，以小孩情绪的飘扬、根本静不下心的状态，只能打水漂般白费，倒破例免除一次。

“我、呼呼…我回来了。”

“晚了？”

乔治微翻手腕瞄了一眼手表，把手中的报纸抖地哗啦哗啦响，下巴一扬让他把买来的杂货归位，又打发还没休息好的男孩出门慢跑。

“先生我才回来呢！”

小孩抹了一把额角的薄汗，若只是跑腿就罢了，乔治不但不给他清单，要买什么杂七杂八念过一遍就要他出门，更过分的是还限时，他不一路快走着去小跑着回根本赶不上，稍晚一点就又被罚去慢跑，哪怕迟一秒都要跑。

虽然慢跑不过二十分钟的路程，但艾德就是只小弱鸡，跑一趟还行，第二趟就喘，再一趟腿都要软。

这次再被罚，就是他今早跑的第四趟了！一个早上买面包、买文具、买书、买杂货，他就没一次在时间内进家门的。

好在他记忆力还不错，买的东西都没错漏。

“才回来好呀，省得坐了就不想动了。”绝对是动动嘴皮不累人。

小孩垫着脚把买来的杏桃果酱放到橱柜最上层，还要忙里抽空回头给乔治一个倍受委屈的侧脸。

“能不能不跑呀？”

“不能。”

“先生……”再跑，晚上他可能就要倒头就睡了呀！

汗涔涔的小孩收拾完东西，扭扭捏捏站在沙发前哆嗦着腿，拉着报纸的角轻轻振，像要用影响阅读但又绝不会扯破脆弱纸质的力道把墨印的蝇头小字都抖下来，让先生好好看他一眼。

招惹人的后果就是凌厉的眼神从报纸上缘射出。

“跑不动？”

“不是……”

真被乔治盯着看的时候，艾德不敢说谎，要跑还是行的，他偷偷扭了一下发酸的小腿，觉得好事要泡汤。

“那就去吧。”

昂……真绝情。

听到大门喀嚓阖上的声音，乔治总算放下报纸，去准备晚上可能用到的东西。

他当然知道艾德想干嘛，也理解小孩磨磨蹭蹭拖拖拉拉不愿意再跑一趟的原因。

毕竟这件事，不多不少拖了一周整。

小孩心痒难耐的样子被他无视了几天，艾德没说话他就权当没注意到，拖到周末也差不多是时候。他故意不给男孩时间提出请求，因为他没有理由拒绝，但一旦请求被接受，以艾德浮躁的状态，无疑是替小火箭按下启动钮，他估计得看着小朋友升天了。

还是先把人磨一磨比较好。

准备好物品他回到自己房间把这几天一直拿来当睡前读物的基础心理学放回书架。

“我的男孩。”想到艾德今早的发言他喟叹，又是弯起唇角重复一次，“我的男孩呀。”

艾德花上第一次慢跑三倍的时间才回来，让乔治犹有余裕地再盘点一次艾德买回来的东西，又把一些文具送到男孩房间去——下周开始他就要到研究室报到，他可不想艾德每天一个人在家无所是事——再下楼时看到男孩无声无息挺尸一般躺在门前，嘴角抽一下第一眼的震惊过去后只剩下好笑，好不容易忍住笑意却拿出手机拍下男孩毫无形象四仰八叉的姿势。

“以后早上跟我去晨跑。”

小孩先看到停在眼前的一双皮拖鞋，才往上看着立在面前的两条长腿，连连摇头。

“不去不去。”

“嗯？”

“先生腿太长，我跟不上，才不去。”

“……你说什么？”

乔治突然觉得自己才是被磨砺的那个。

“先生陪着我慢慢跑才行。”

无奈。“好，还有什么要求？”

他走到小孩身侧，脚尖顶进他下腹推了推，要小孩起来，没想到艾德只是滚了一圈再笑嘻嘻地看着他伸出双手。

“累…先生拉我起来。”

于是厚脸皮的小孩得到最完善顶级皇室般的服务。

乔治单膝下跪伴着小孩的惊呼跟腾地转红的脸庞把人公主抱起来。

“然后？”

脸都要烧起来的艾德哪想得出什么然后。

被当成米袋一样扛回家是一回事，被公主抱又是另一回事。

悸动忐忑羞涩紧张交织在一起成为一张网兜头而下。

只想要耍赖让人拉他一把的男孩陡然得到超额关照，像要一杯热可可却得到一座巧克力喷泉一样无措。僵直身子让人抱起移动，连手都不敢自作主张环住乔治项颈，由下往上倾斜的视角中更多的是修剪得当的鬓角及干净俐落的下颚线条，看着看着害羞交握在胸前的手却是终于忍不住，不安分地偷摸两把厚实的胸肌。

哎呀，好结实呀！戳戳。

乔治低头看他一眼。

顶着来自头顶的视线，男孩擅自认定没被阻止就是默许，于是更加放肆地揉一把。

也罢也罢。乔治径直将人摆上沙发，拉着他的腿做缓和运动，用距离隔断艾德的骚扰。摸几下也没什么，但如果男孩刚刚别笑得那么痴就好，活像个猥亵犯。

“跑这么几趟就把你跑成艾德华九世了。”

轻声调笑，艾德却没空回应。痴汉笑容替换成脚底按摩必备狰狞脸。

脚被曲起压至胸前，大腿筋拉开了，小孩的脸皱了，再去扳他脚板伸展小腿筋，小孩的脸就像巴哥犬一样满是深深浅浅的皱褶，等松开手，艾德才泪眼婆娑长长吐一口气，将憋在胸腔的酸痛都释放出来。

第一句话却是一句科普，“只到艾德华八世的，还因为婚姻问题即位不到一年就退位了。”

“是吗？九世不就在我眼前？”

拉起小孩另一只脚照样往前压，再顺手往臀尖拍一下，一气呵成。

他没想到的是，艾德居然又嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，像是对他的伺候很满意，对他加封的头衔更满意，只是眉间还是因为肌肉拉伸而皱着，令那笑容是万分诡异。

……这几天男孩应该没撞到头吧？乔治不由得考虑起精神疾病的可能性。

…………

因为早上运动过度，吃完晚餐忍不住在沙发上补了个小眠的艾德醒来发现原本一起看电视的人消失，乐呵呵地裹着身上不属于自己的薄外套找到书房来想聊聊他对今晚的盘算，没想到先替自己迎来两个噩耗。

或者该算三个。

“先生的意思是，后天你去研究室的时候，会有人来我们家监视我？”

理所当然把乔治家当自己家的艾德完全没意识到这么说有什么不对，直接有了守卫地盘的心。

“不是监视，是指导。”乔治推开他的毕业论文，双手环胸尽量平静地重述，尽管艾德已经在这问题上跟他缠斗十分钟，使他太阳穴不住地抽动，“你选择兴趣外的专业，我认为及早开始学习是必须的。那个人可以帮助解答你的疑惑，而你的学习进度，我的男孩，是由你向我报告，别忘记你的常规训练已经恢复了，这几天我们都在家就没有要求你，但下周每天睡前把你的日程纪录跟隔日的规划一起交过来。”

至此，艾德知道这件事板上钉钉，不乐意的撅起嘴。

暑假才轻松没几周，他又得提前回到规划、执行、纪录、检讨的日子，乔治要的记录可是分分钟的详尽。看什么书？看几页？看完怎么想？看的时候就没有走神？真没有？有吧，那走神想什么？为什么想到那？他完全可以想像乔治一边看着他的纪录一边逼着要他抽丝剥茧的模样，小时候他就讨厌常规训练，甚至比挨打还讨厌，揍他小屁股不就几分钟的事，乔治刨根究底的拷问可能长达一小时，而且答得不好一样是挨揍，那不如直接上来拍一顿干净简单。

假期中与教科书为伍，还有监工，还要纪录，生活已经够痛苦，想到先生是为自己好，也就隐忍着只是撇嘴没多话。是的，男孩认为自己前十分钟并不是在抱怨，只是想厘清是否真的有必要这么做，虽然在男人眼里不全然是这样。但是——

”那先生又为什么要我去找打工？”

突然被指定沦为劳动人口的小孩对这点更是不满，他一点也不想花时间在外面端盘子打扫倒咖啡。一则不缺钱，二则他不热衷人际交流，三则难得可以趁先生不在家的时候好好探索各个房间的机会，他为什么非得要浪费在应征一份又一份看人脸色的工作上？

坚决反对！

“因为我觉得你需要。”口吻略加强硬，暗示男孩这是一项命令，不是一道建议，并且乔治大师不想再开示十分钟。

但艾德没能领会。

“如果先生是想要让我学会处理家务的话，我可以在先生去上班的时候帮忙打理家里。”

“你可以帮忙？”乔治像是觉得很有意思地轻轻重复这几个字，宛如毒蛇吐着蛇信。

“是呀！洗衣打扫煮饭我都可以学着帮忙做！”

艾德扳着指头一样一样数他能做的事，数完终于得空好好看乔治一眼，不看没事一看不得了，乔治早就板起脸挑着眼角看他，薄唇边清浅的笑意都是泛着冰刺的，一副“我等你闭嘴再来收拾你”的神色，他吓得想退后一步，然后才发现自己是坐着的。

“说完了？”

“先生想听的话……”琢磨着乔治的脸色，艾德觉得是要挨打的前奏，能拖一秒是一秒，“我还可以再说一点的。”

顺便求解在这个状态下用言语降低挨打的可能值为多少。

乔治觉得自己此刻的脾气绝对算得上好的，他居然点头，“你还有想说的？好，我听着。”

只有上帝知道当他准备晚餐前看男孩去厕所，顺手翻阅下午给他预习的有机化学，却发现书衣只夹在第三页，并且第一页只有标题跟导论，第二页是章节架构，第三页才开始正文时，有多想立刻给还没回到状态的男孩一顿胖揍。

他知道男孩跨出了一小步，精神高昂，运动后虽然消停一些，还是比平常亢奋，所以下午安排男孩平静地阅读，并停止过于亲密的接触。男孩依旧欢快地看没多久就停下来找他聊一会儿，他分神应答却总是迅速结束话题，或者捕捉到男孩从书页上方偷瞄向坐在沙发另一端在准备论文答辩的他的小眼神，他便轻咳一声，让小孩自己像偷吃鱼被逮到的猫般缩回书本后方。

但四个小时才看三页，实在不走心地过头。当时他长长吐一口气，想着吃完晚餐就该好了，现在却后悔起怎么不早点揍他一顿，也省得平白多忍这一阵。

另一方面，艾德总算推估出可能值为零。认清现实的小孩，这时候能做的就只有改变方针。

“没有了，不说了……”

“也行，去你房间把木尺拿过来。”

“先生我、”

“去！”

男孩总算从椅子上跳起来，垂头丧气地回房，乔治揉揉抽痛的额际拉回他的论文，继续用钢笔在上头做标记。

“我拿回来了……”

“面对墙角站着，想想自己为何即将受惩罚。”

头都没抬，戳向房间ㄧ隅的笔尾便决定了男孩的去处，艾德灰溜溜地蹭向指定的墙角却不知道该对手中的木尺如何是好。

捧着嘛，有点过于正式，拎着嘛，又太随便，抱着嘛，他不想跟刑具这么亲近。最后他终于在引来下一声喝斥前，决定好两手握住木尺放在身前，又挺拔了站姿，将肩膀向后扩展，脚跟并拢绷直双腿，鼻尖对准墙角。

头一分钟，艾德在反省自己浮躁的情绪，他知道自己下午一行字都没看进去，尽管乔治早就要求他静下心好好预习。第二分钟他在后悔，明明先生跟他解释的有条有理，他为什么非得在那两个字上争执不休，指导也好监视也罢，反正那个人都会来，并且也都是为他好。下一分钟他在困惑，说要帮忙处理家务怎么就成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草？

再之后？想不通最后一道问题的小朋友只能为自己的屁股念祝祷词去了。

手中突然一空，艾德才发现乔治已然站在身侧垂眸打量他，刚被抽走的尺子有节奏地敲击男人的掌心。艾德一向觉得乔治这下意识的动作是充满权威性及威胁感的，击在掌心的每一下都像只无形的手掐住他的心脏，挤捏加压，使脉搏加速、呼吸急促。

“都反省好了？”

面对这问题艾德习惯性地点头，然后才想到不对，头颅卡在半空中，点也不是摇又突兀。

“想说什么？”

“为什么我说要帮忙做家务之后，先生就生气了？”艾德无辜地昂起头。他只是想帮先生分担一点啊！都是洗碗打扫，何必特地要他去外面做……

“帮忙？”乔治再次重复，语调染上点嘲讽，“都住在这，你觉得你是在帮忙，那我是义务服侍你？”

看到小孩呆愣三秒，像是惊讶他这么说，而后瘪嘴低头反省，手指又不知所措地搓揉着衣角，乔治没有忍心继续嘲弄。

“好了，撑着墙。”

一句重话，男孩听明白了，那就只剩下让他为错误付出代价。

艾德是绝对的一个口令一个动作，跟他面对家务的态度是一样的。明知要吃晚餐，请他准备盘子跟餐垫，就不会自己想到还要拿刀叉，看他要去洗澡，跟他说浴巾洗了自己去拿，再去看男孩真的就只拿走浴巾，视其他晾着的衣物如无物，现在准备挨打，让他撑着墙就不知道该先脱裤子。

乔治实在觉得好气又好笑。

男孩不是蠢笨，就是时不时地少一根筋。

“裤子呢？”他故意带上一声不耐烦的轻哼。

男孩先是不解，“裤子在这……”然后才脸红地意识到自己根本不该还穿着，难不成还要先生帮他脱吗？自己到底在想些什么，还真的让人伺候惯了吗？！

他很快地站起身扯下裤子再撑回原位，头埋得低低的，屁股倒是讨好地往外撅了撅。

尺子毫无间隙地砸下来，臀上的疼密密连成一片麻，十下过后乔治停手，让男孩适应逐渐升高的温度，并不严苛的力度，却让艾德臀肉在乔治停止的空白时间不住地收缩。

不敢伸手揉，不敢起身，连气息都是憋着。艾德只想把自己存在感缩得小小的，让乔治再抓不到错处，也让惩罚快点过去。木尺重新贴上来的时候，小孩又配合地放松臀肉，这份乖觉让他在第二轮休息的时候，得到乔治的恩宠替他揉一把。

就算是热身，一板一板不间断地曡加上来说不痛是骗人的，三分力变五分力的第二轮打完，染上嫩桃色的屁股让小孩身子都扭曲了几分。

他不知道艾德是怎么做到猫着背的同时还能拗腰，大腿都在打颤却还垫着脚尖抬臀，憋着声音却依旧像奶猫一样嗯嗯嗡嗡。

只知道看起来极其辛苦。

又摸了一把男孩触手生温的臀，引来细微的颤动跟男孩想看又不敢回头脑袋小幅度的偏移。

乔治知道他心疼了。

“报数。”

他还知道他自己的声音听起来很冷。不是因为男孩表现不好，亦非要震慑男孩，只是不想让男孩察觉他的情绪，以后更加钻空子罢了。果不其然男孩被他的语调吓得肩膀都紧起来，赶紧将头转回去，然后更加努力把小屁股往外送。

在男孩送到极致的时候，尺子毫不犹豫地落下，格外狠戾。

他按在艾德腰上的手几乎可以感受到率先兜下的风，而后才听见一声脆响，他亲眼看着小巧的臀被木尺往下压迫，动能随着臀肉晃荡往外扩散，提起尺子的时候先一道白痕浮起在回弹的臀峰，男孩受到冲击往前晃动的身躯及吃痛的闷哼又晚了五分之一秒，沉寂片刻后才是带着颤抖的一个一字，那时白痕早已回血发红。

这力道三下可以打哭艾德。乔治估摸着，伸手揽住男孩的腰。但只要两下就能让他撑不住墙。

啪！

又一下，艾德小腿仿佛突然被抽去骨头，膝盖直直往下戳，如果不是被乔治提前揽住，他现在就会是瘫在地上的一滩水。

“二呃……”

男孩挂在他上臂片刻，抽着气扒着墙一点一点撑起自己的重量，像落水的狗儿一样甩了甩小脑袋，没有水花四溅，但一滴豆大的水珠砸在木头地板上，让乔治情不自禁多看一眼。

是汗吗？还是泪？

扬起的木尺没有这么多花花心思，快狠准地又是一下，留下错开的第三道红痕。

“啊啊啊啊三咿咿咿——！”

报完数男孩这次真的就挂在他手上起不来了，头耷拉着，一手手指沿着墙往回摸，摸摸摸摸到乔治衣角就轻轻拽一下。

讨好地安抚地祈求地冀望地。

一秒，两秒，三秒，没有回应的三秒像三十分钟依样漫长。

于是白皙的手指又颤颤巍巍地原路摸回去，男孩压抑着呜咽声，指尖用力几乎要抠进墙里，乔治不等男孩再去尝试摆好姿势，直接将人扶起一把把人按在胸前。

“好了，男孩，只有三下，我希望你能记住这次的教训。”

算起来是二十三下的好吗？

但现在不是逞口舌之快的好时机，艾德敢怒不敢言报复似地在乔治胸前干净的衬衣上蹭了一把发根渗出的汗，刚蹭一下就被拧着耳朵阻止了。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷……”

“你的惩罚还没有结束。”

他被拽着耳朵笔直地站回墙角的位置，当T恤下摆被收拢塞到他掌心时，不用男人说他也知道还没结束是什么意思。

一如乔治之前预告过的，他必须在责打结束后，继续暴露着下身罚站，直到男人满意并觉得他记取教训为止。

如此看来乔治是打算在这周结束前，替他拾起所有暂时搁置的规矩。

乔治没有威胁他不好好罚站就如何如何，把人拎到定位，自己退后两步打量艾德臀上的红痕，三道平行的痕迹贯穿臀面，倒是干净俐落，再晚一点艳红退去，看起来也就没什么了，于是放心地离开书房留小孩一个人面壁。

走了？

艾德竖起耳朵。

真的走了？

偷偷回头，果然偌大空间中只有他一个人，本来两只手拽着的衣角立刻并到左手中，右手手背贴到背后用偏低的体温缓解火烧火燎的痛，然后更大胆地揉一揉。

啊——！这样好多了！

是以乔治回来的时候，只见衣摆早被放开，半遮半掩地盖住小孩拼命在臀上搓揉的手。

“手在干嘛？过来。”

就知道回来会这样，不管有没有威胁都一样。

两只小手尴尬停在臀上，推得臀肉左高右低，被抓现行再狡辩也无用，于是又自暴自弃地多揉两下。

还要挨打的话，好歹先揉够本再说。

“很痛……”男孩拖着裤子缓缓上前，手还背在身后，以为乔治看不到他还揉着屁股的小动作。

臀上的红，更多是他自己搓揉面团般搓出来的了。

乔治勾着嘴角倚门看他还能憋出什么不着边际的话。要是不疼，难不成他刚刚在练空挥棒。

“先生我知道错了……”

不过几步的距离，小孩弄得像是天各一方，蹭一小步认一口错，挪几公分道一次歉，保证像是在促销一般说一个附送一个瞧一眼再塞过来一个。

“我以后…以后会自己分摊家务的……我泡得茶可好喝了，我每天早上你起床前泡一壶好不好？用茶香叫你起床好不好？”

“……”

你天天起得比我晚，要等到你的茶香唤醒，我先要有能耐睡到日上三竿。

“还有…还有我会弄三明治，煮的泡面也还能吃，不加蛋的呀……加蛋就会有蛋壳混进去，就不能吃了……”

“……”

有蛋壳怎么就不能吃了？而且不过一敲一剥的事，怎么就能把蛋壳打进去？

“其他的、其他的…没有其他的了先生……我不想残害你……其他的真的都不能吃……”

男孩总算走到他面前，手也总算愿意好好摆到身侧，想来是揉够了，甘心了，能再挨一顿了。

最后那一点纯然是乔治个人看法。

他把人再拉近两步，一左一右盖上两个大巴掌印，刚消弭的疼痛像调皮捣蛋的孩子翻身又跳了出来对艾德挤眉弄眼。

“男孩，从现在起你的手归我管辖了。腰以下腿以上，除了使用卫生间的时候，没有我的允许，不准擅自碰触。”乔治正色道。

艾德一脸懵。这是什么新型态处罚方式？不准他揉屁股就不准呀，文邹邹绕一大圈，腰以下腿以上还能有什么？

喔、不对，还真的另外有个什么。

男孩的脸色先白后青再转红，就是春天天气都没这么变化多端。

“好了，惩罚结束。现在我要你去好好泡个澡沉淀下来，水已经帮你放好了。”他替男孩拉好裤子，再给男孩一个温暖的拥抱，“然后就直接回房休息。不准你碰的区域，就管好你的手别乱摸，听懂了？”

“是……”

回应拖着个长长的尾音，仿佛这样乔治就应该懂得他的沮丧。这才九点不到，洗完澡回房还能有什么搞头？他就像一个搞砸事情的孩子在吃完晚餐后就被赶回房禁足，不，他比那更可怜一点，他还先挨了一顿打。

但当艾德将自己沉到浴缸底部，在水面下吐着泡泡时，他立刻将这些小情绪都抛诸脑后。

太舒服了！

微微偏高的水温让他甫没入水面的红屁股又增了几度温疼痛也更明显，但适应后他只觉得整个骨架都被抽去一般，软绵绵地徜徉在水中，本来发酸的腿肌也不那么疲劳了。

小孩一骨碌地再滑入水中，发丝像蒲公英一般飘散成金黄色的小毛团，憋住的空气从抿起的唇际一点点泄出，带着他的笑意串成一波波的气泡。

是先生特意为他放的水呀！

赶在水变温凉前，艾德离开浴缸，全身暖烘烘地包着浴袍飘飘然回到他房门前。激昂的情绪在惩罚及舒适的热水澡后被切断电力来源，他总算察觉到自己身体的疲惫以及精神的萎靡，由衷地感谢起乔治给他的指令。

他张望一眼走廊另一端，通往书房的门已经阖上，乔治的房门敞开着里头却是一片漆黑，照亮通往一楼阶梯的顶灯也灭了，通常只有确定人都在二楼，不然乔治不会关那盏灯的。

于是脚尖不自主地转向书房的方向。

他很想去跟先生道声晚安。

甚至都踏出了一步。

脑子里突然浮现一把浑厚的嗓音让他探出的脚缩回来。直接回房休息。先生这么说，是今晚不想要再受到打扰了吧。

于是小孩自转一圈又回到房门前，只是这次不再犹豫直接按下门把。

一推开门，便惊呆了。

原本夏天用不到的厚重布窗帘被严实地拉上，后院的照明灯光及隔壁家灯火都彻底隔绝，形成一个暗房，小圆型球体的星空投影机在室内塑造出开阔的星空。

“进来，把门关上。”

乔治还弯着腰一手护风一手用长柄点火器点亮立在桌上的蜡烛，沙发椅上也用托盘垫下精装书，排起高高低低或粗或细的蜡烛。

温和的橙橘火光绕着中间的地垫跟软枕，推到墙边的家具在房中央留下宽广的空间，能让两个人躺在上面。

心脏错漏一拍。

当奖励摆在眼前时，他却踟蹰起来，阖上门后便不知该如何是好地站在地垫外围，手紧紧扯着浴袍的领口。

“怎么了？不想要？”乔治停下手上的动作，看一眼半天没有行动的小孩。

艾德连忙摇头。

是太想太想了。

因此怕表现得太开心先生会觉得他放荡，怕太拘谨先生觉得他无趣，并且像个小女人般担忧起内裤的花色，却彻底忘记内衣裤都是乔治替他采买的。

“我来吧，先生。”

他靠上前，说了一句他觉得最不会出错的话。

“不用，快好了。你把浴袍脱了放旁边，在垫子上躺着。”

“还有、”

话还没说完，艾德脱浴袍果断帅气的动作已经带起一阵风扫熄几枝蜡烛。

抬头，男孩给他的眼神是惊愕是忧心是后知后觉的反省。

他无声叹息。

孩子，得慢慢教。尤其是这么个一直活在孤单一人小世界中，不太在乎周遭的孩子。

“没事，去把东西放好。”

艾德如蒙大赦地小心翼翼转身，垫着脚尖用最小的动静最不起风的动作将浴袍挂好，再回来时乔治已经准备妥当，靠在叠起的软枕上等他。

“来，男孩，过来，躺到我身边来。”

乔治的声音是如此低沉好听，他知道自己深深迷醉于其中，短短几个词汇就让他着迷地依言上前，乔治就是那哈默尔恩的吹笛手，他是被笛声吸引的孩童。

他让自己融入乔治的怀抱中，仿佛那本就该是他待在的位置。他赤裸的后背贴合乔治胸前的棉质上衣，隔着薄薄一层亲肤材质布料，像是毫无阻隔地躺在乔治精壮的胸膛。

他安置好自己后，男人便开始用手在他身上四处播下火种。

向来体温比他高的乔治，在他泡完热水澡后，对比起来温度却是略低的。

不像男孩每次满足自己欲望那般急不可耐，动作急切而粗暴地直奔根源，微凉的手指在他身上游移，让他的头偏向右侧枕在男人颈窝，从暴露的颈侧滑过动脉，描绘完他的锁骨再往下在乳首打圈。

“自己这么做过吗？”两只手指搓揉着胸前的果实，而后轻轻向外拉扯。

“没有……”

男孩扭动一下，想要避开手指带来的崭新感受。他从不觉得也不相信自己能从胸前两点取得快感，尽管他还试图否认——

“我又不是女人……”谁能保证他下身起的反应不是单纯因为是乔治的手在触碰他呢？

但展露在乔治眼中的身理反应永远比他的话语诚恳而直接。

“噢，我的男孩，你的健康教育真是偏差。”

温和的动作突然被一记狠拧打断，男孩承受不住地呜噎，猛蹭一下男人颈窝，又在回归平和的挑逗中放松下来，欲望却因那几秒的变故不容忽视地坚挺两分。

“你看，这不是很有感觉吗？”

像是为了彻底证明给他看男性的确也能从上身取得相应的愉悦，乔治多花了几分钟好好招待那向来被他忽视的凸起，直到他男人娴熟的技巧下，不得不推翻陈旧的概念，承认那里带来青涩而柔和的刺激，并克制不住地在欲望驱使下，探手覆上自己的下体。

所有的撩拨瞬时停止。

“手拿开。”怕男孩晕乎乎地不懂，乔治好心地叮嘱，“腰以下腿以上，禁止触碰。再伸过来一次，明天早上等着挨手板子。”

艾德挫败地摇了摇头，却不敢不放开手，艰难地将之收到自己大腿侧，“嗯…我想要……”

“我会给你，但只能由我给你。手管好了。”

吐在耳廓的气息温温的痒痒的，艾德又把手收回一些，仰起头含着水光的大眼满是祈求，是迫切的渴望。

艾德开始觉得这是奖励，也是煎熬，但他还不会知道接下来几天他对这在高潮间徘徊的滋味会有多么眷恋。

如果他知道，他可能会更尽心去享受这一刻，而非仓促地想要得到解脱。

此刻他的焦躁换来的只是两个字，“不急。”

乔治对这事有十足的耐心。这是他喜欢的节奏，舒缓地，绵延地。不只是为了发泄而发泄，更多的是为了最终的解脱而忍耐，他的男孩不得不配合他的恶趣味。

当他放下已经被挑拨地充血挺立的茱萸时，男孩下体也将内裤高高顶起，修长的腿不安地磨蹭交缠，想要给自己一些慰借，倘若光线充足，他们将能清楚看到灰色内裤上方一小块濡湿的印记，是艾德对乔治动作的反馈，但好在摇曳的烛光朦胧了一切，替男孩免去一丝尴尬。

乔治的手沿着艾德腰侧往下，插进内裤的松紧带中捏了一把滑嫩的臀侧，又搓揉起没压在地面的腰臀处，再试着将手下移卡进地垫及男孩身体间的空隙，捧起之前受过责打的臀峰，艾德顺着他的手势抬腰，让他能更好地揉捏那两瓣浑圆，却不防调皮的指尖极其偶然地掠过后穴带着力道蹭向会阴。

“唔恩……”

男孩被刺激地缩紧臀肉，作恶的手却早已遁离，剥下他的底裤解放他的欲望。

“这里想必是时常自己玩弄的吧？”

一根指头，牵引着艾德全身上下的神经元。

终于暴露在空气中的下体蓄势待发，但乔治的食指只从铃口沾了一点渗漏出的体液，带着黏腻蜿蜿蜒蜒划过柱身。

“先生！”

情欲逐步升高到心痒难耐的境界，偏偏自己不能碰，小孩的隐忍几乎是咬牙切齿的。

我要更直接、更强烈的刺激，而不是蜻蜓点水的挑逗！

“嗯？”

乔治噙着挟有恶意的笑迎上艾德不满的眼神，落在大灰狼手里的小白兔哪还有翻身的余地，乔治只是用指腹带着巧劲往顶端一捋，就让艾德失了底气软在他的胸口。

“男孩，我还在听。”

没有得到答案的男人依旧用一根手指与男孩的欲望对战，战况一点儿也不激烈，就是一面倒地让男孩在他手下翻腾。

“恩…想先生的时候、唔！不要一直摸那里……才弄一下。”

得了一句话，乔治便多添上两指，用左手拇指食指交扣成环稳住男孩的昂扬，右手食指指甲搔刮着顶端的小孔及周遭嫩肉，只一下就让男孩绷紧足弓发出细碎的呻吟，成功得到剧烈回响的手指一击奏效后，果断地往别处点火。

“时常想我？”

回答似乎可以换取更多的刺激，于是小孩艰难地用难以察觉的幅度点头，间接承认在寄宿学校中不安生的夜晚，引来一阵发自胸腔的低笑，枕在上面几乎可以听见内部的共鸣，轰隆隆地像一阵春雷，带来温润的雨水滋养蓬勃而发的欲望。

男孩的羞涩对男人而言是无与伦比的成就，对男孩而言却只是被限制住想而不可得的欲求。

手指沿着茎身上的血管移动，男孩的血管不是怒张地布于稚嫩下体，微微一道浮起，在薄薄的皮肤底下血液汨汨窜流，乔治必须很仔细用指腹感受才不致摸错了路。

因为仔细，动作更慢上几分。

艾德终于受不了这一分分叠加却总搔不到痒处的撩拨，就着乔治扣着他下体的虎口猛然挺腰，虽然手指没有扣得很紧，但起码是实质的摩擦。

一寸不到的快感，却使顶端最敏感之处付出惨痛代价。一计来自曲起手指的重弹毫无征兆地降落。

“嗷嗷嗷！”

其实没那么严重，只是艾德全副精神都放在那上面，把疼痛放大了，挺立的昂扬也弱下去一点。

乔治在他充满苦楚与沮丧的哀号中，斥责道，“不乖！”

训斥四处小便的小狗一般。

动手把人挪到自己腿中间，让小孩的脚分开在他身体两侧，为了留下给小孩的空间，腿本就是分得有段距离，再弯曲竖起膝盖，艾德便双腿大开屁股腾空地被架起，脚尖虚虚点地，上身被乔治左手越过腰按住下腹，胯已然被一手掌握，再也无法随心所欲地摆动。

“真这么性急？”他左手用力按下艾德兀自扭动试图挣脱控制的腰，右手切切实实握住男孩的欲望，五指收拢微紧，一下就让男孩冻住，“你要知道，射出来你的奖励就结束了，我可以好好地跟你玩一个晚上，也可以让你现在就解脱，如何？想要哪一种？”

浑身躁动不安的艾德已经忘记选择题总是暗藏陷阱的定律，他的回答是那么地顺从本心，像在考试时盲目地在答案卷填下掷骰子出现的数字，而忽略题目中的蛛丝马迹。

“现在……”他一手搂着乔治左臂，一手试着操控握住他下身的手上下撸动，即便那是徒劳。

他肯定自己会后悔没有更多地去品味乔治手段。先生说会跟他玩一个晚上，就一定会花样百出地让他体验各种没自己弄过的手法，他不住地探出舌尖舔舔干燥的下唇，光这想法就让他激动不已。

但如果他现在不获得释放，他就要在这幸福又折磨的快感下爆炸了！

不需要星空投影机，脑内咖就能让他从眼底照射出璀璨的星芒。

“现在？”好枕以暇的询问，没有内疚，仿佛不是他造成男孩这般困窘。

艾德拉扯的手纹丝不动，将发未发的情绪堵在下身，像被一条麻绳捆着腰际吊在半空中不上不下挣不了逃不脱，扑腾着扭动着翻滚着却始终是吊在原处，鬼使神差地仰起头想去偷啄两口乔治的下颚当作讨好却被避开，乔治垂眸他抬头，两人目光对峙的瞬间，男孩终于在男人冷静自持的目光中挫败地发出低泣。

“是的，先生，现在…先生，拜托！我想要……”他派不上用场的手转而往后搂住乔治脖子，眼带泪光的模样终于让乔治弯曲他高贵的项颈，一个微小的弧度，容许他在下巴上偷印上个吻。

羽毛扫过一般，软软的，痒痒的，暖暖的。

而后人又退开。不带仓皇，却是知道不能食髓知味。

“好。”

禁锢他的手松开了。艾德焦急地抬头张望，乔治给他一个安抚的笑。

又是一声，“好。”

当手掌裹着抹开沾上体温的润滑液再贴到下体上时，艾德绷紧大腿肌，紧紧夹住卡在他腿内侧的乔治。

乔治手上的速度始终比他自己做时慢一些，但也更巧妙一些，手腕指尖灵活而流畅地移动，惹得他呻吟喘息不断。

熟悉的动作，不熟悉的触感，不熟悉的频率倒也带来熟悉的快感。

男人的下巴搁在他头顶，轻轻靠着，低频慵懒的音律钻进耳朵却唤不醒一丝意志，像是在低喃一首诗，又或者是在赞颂他青涩的反应，艾德浑沌的脑袋已经再也听不清，只是随着乔治的动作在男人怀中蹭动，像渴眠的猫在软毯上兜圈绕步，找一个最舒适的位置窝下，满心沉醉在温暖放松的氛围。

艾德没想过也没有余裕去想为何自己可以放开身心，将脆弱的部位敞开在男人手中，用这种毫不避讳甚至是羞耻的姿势——尽管是被迫的——让人操弄把玩。

甚至光是这个念头，被男人触碰，在男人身下辗转的念头，就能让他兴奋不已。因为是乔治．威尔特，并且只可以是乔治．威尔特。

别人无疑是会被他用冷漠逼退的。

乔治，是懂得的。

因为懂的，而更为慎重。

男孩不知不觉间在心里替他凿出个位子，摸索地猜测地度量地，用小锉刀慢慢扩出个适合他的大小，等着他请求他冀望他能踏入那个凹槽填补起空缺，尽管边缘参差不齐，里头却是一片赤诚。

艾德以为他在追寻的是关爱，但里面早就参杂了别的东西。

“嗯…先生……快点…”

小奶猫还在怀中拱来拱去，乔治压下一声叹息，一并压下被蹭起的欲望，更专注地取悦小奶猫。

浑身泛起欲望的薄红，艾德觉得自己感官从未如此局限却又如此敏锐，他听不清乔治在耳边的低语，看不清身旁摇曳的烛火，却可以在时缓时急的捋动中，察觉男人右手食指中指因为长年握笔留下薄茧在摩擦时带来的奇异触感。上下上下，平凡无奇的动作却因着恰到好处的劲道，带来难以比拟的愉悦。在他下身膨胀到不能再多时，男人便特意用那处去抚慰他柔嫩的顶端，有点刮擦的粗糙但还是在舒适的范围，囊袋也一直被另一只手照料着，男人珍而重之地捧在掌心细细摩娑揉捏，泡澡带来的温度退了下去，又被自身的红潮扬了上来。

“快要了……”

男孩嘤嘤细语，脚趾蜷缩起来勾住乔治的裤管，不知道是通知还是催促，一只手从他颈侧挪下来，颤抖的指尖覆在他手背上。

“任何你想要的时候，男孩。”

话音未落，浓稠的体液已经喷薄而出，沾在他半抵着铃口的食指上，也打在男孩手背上，男孩像是被热度惊到，傻傻地抬起手歪头看手背上纵欲的痕迹，乔治紧跟着左手再往根部一掠，又让男孩惊叫着断断续续射出几股。

发泄完的艾德失神地望着墙壁，似乎所有的精力都随着欲望被释放出来，眼睛找不到焦点，思绪更是像被雨水打乱的湖面，想什么都是一圈圈带着糊影的涟漪。一句话也没有，于是两人静静躺着，乔治手轻拍艾德腿侧，也是盯着墙上一处不知道在沉思什么。

终于，艾德抽抽腿，沉寂的空气才再度运转起来。

乔治先把他抱回床上，再用湿毛巾替他擦过手脚跟身躯，艾德一直软软地任他摆弄，只是在他处理完地垫上的污痕并灭去烛火后，在徒留的星光中向他伸出手。

“先生今晚可以抱着我睡吗？”

扭曲的白色星点让他勉为其难辨识出乔治的轮廓，但也仅此而已。

“不行，艾德，那也是你必须努力赚取的奖励。”

他看不到男人说这话的表情，只感觉一只手探过来拍拍他的头，又点一下他不高兴皱起的鼻子。

而后他的头被抬起枕在了男人大腿上。

“但我可以给你一个额外的福利。”洗完澡特别吹整好的头发又被揉乱了，“快睡吧，你累了，我陪着你。”

艾德嘿嘿嘿地笑了。

“你是被宠爱着的。”

沉入梦乡前，他彷若听到男人这么说。


	6. 向前

“伙计，你知道你那样是会挨揍的。”

东尼好笑地看著书桌对面啃着笔杆的艾德。

咬乔治的笔，不专心，样样都要挨揍，在东尼眼中艾德就是分分钟在找打。

男孩把嘴里的笔吐出来，继续写写画画，却没写上一个认真的字，笔记本上满是线条交错的几何图形。

东尼在他们用完早餐前来到家中，乔治还在喝艾德亲手泡的早餐茶，留有太阳蛋汁的餐盘零散地摆在桌上，竹编篮中剩下的黑麦面包先用白色布巾罩住，却被上一秒才踏进家门的东尼一把掀开，下一秒就配着乔治半凉的茶吃了起来。

“那是、”

乔治向他摆摆手，“东尼，艾德，你们都见过的。”介绍完转而对还在错愕中的艾德说，“去做你该做的事吧，东西我放在床头柜上。”

没等他的回应，乔治却自己回身收拾完碗盘，还不忘问东尼一声要不要来点奶油炒蛋。

好好的两人生活有了第三者的感觉。

第三者还自然而然登堂入室的感觉。

艾德挪挪屁股，三下木尺没有给他太多伤害，纵使今早乔治给他惩戒比往常严厉——除了他的思考时间依然未果，也有几分警醒他今天和东尼好好相处的意味——过了几个小时麻感褪去，只余想像中残留的痛。

他突然觉得如果那三下能留下让他一碰到椅面就难以承受的疼痛将是极好的。

至少我现在就会更清楚自己不该分心了。

艾德翻开昨天晚上和乔治讨论出来的时间规划，晨跑早餐跟乔治一起按时完成，但后面的事项就一路延迟。对于晚上如何像乔治汇报，他是担心的，但是……

他眼角余光往东尼飞过去。

不得不说有点在意。

东尼探头过来看他的时间表，啧啧两声，“乔治还是喜欢这些。”

艾德瞄他一眼，立刻把时间表压到自己手臂底下。

不是讨厌这个人，但就是不由自主地有防卫心。

可能因为他跟乔治亲密到可以直接用乔治的茶杯，可能因为乔治对他早餐的喜好了若指掌，可能因为他对乔治的习惯一清二楚，可能因为他理所当然地在乔治的书房内翻翻晃晃然后一屁股坐在乔治的高背皮椅上。

似乎比朋友还多出那么一些。

愈想要不在意，就愈在意。

想要问些什么，却似乎什么都不该问。

下意识地又把笔尾放进嘴里，舌尖被刺了一下才发现咬到笔头，吃了一口墨水，舌头麻麻的苦苦的，心里痒痒的酸酸的。

他悄悄吐了下被染黑的舌尖，没想到正对上东尼挑高的眉头，手中握着的乔治的钢笔顿在空中。

“……”

“……”

相视两无言，等艾德冲出书房去漱口，东尼才压制不住地笑出声，以至于小孩踏在木地板上的力道和着他的笑声重上几分。

“请把我的时间表还给我。”

一只白嫩的手摊在东尼眼前，早就没有东尼上次看到时那些狰狞的藤条痕，没得到回应还能像小水波一样上下晃晃。

倒是得到悉心照料了。不经意地弯弯自己手指，东尼打量一眼却没把东西还回去。

“这样的时间表你是无法达成的。”

大笔一划，乔治流畅的草体被劈裂成两半，艾德的字也被杠去不少。

夸张一点说，有种心脏被一手掐紧捏爆的感觉。

“你做什么！！！”

艾德大步上前直接试图抽走纸张，没成想脆弱的纸出现一道大大的裂口，半截在他手上，半截在东尼笔尖之下，剩下几寸将断不断地连着。

至此，东尼干脆地收手，看着小孩一脸懊悔地盯着破裂的规划。

又多了件事要向先生解释了……

“伙计，你有很多问题想问我吧？虽然表面看上去很镇定，对我不感兴趣的样子，但你以为我看不出来吗？小孩子憋了一肚子问题是会消化不良的。”东尼一吊眼角，似笑非笑的模样倒有几分乔治的神韵，见艾德抿着唇不发一语，他自顾自地接着道，“再说了，以你的状态，这份时间表你连四分之一都完成不了，等乔治问起的时候你要怎么说？坦承或者说谎都逃不掉一顿打，想问的问题没问出来，你明天一样无法专心，那后果……你自己是知道的。”

听到这，艾德把攥着碎纸片的手掌缩回，唇却是抿得更紧拉扯成一条细线。他挪挪腿，回忆着臀尖上的痛，同时也珍惜能自在走动的时光。

他不想被惩罚，东尼说得有道理，不需要预知能力他也能知道今晚会有一顿打等着他，问题是明天呢？后天呢？

先生能容忍他这状态多久？

他能按耐住这些问题多久？

东尼解答他问题的意愿又会存在多久？

机不可失，失不再来。

“你为什么愿意跟我说这些？”

艾德为诱人的条件犹疑，但该有的警惕还是有的，他不是会毫不犹豫吃下陌生人递上的苹果的公主。

想得到什么必定要有付出。

虽然他还未搞懂这套规则是如何应用在乔治身上，但至少对其他人而言都是管用的。

“这么说吧，”东尼露出坏笑，“我也有我好奇的事。”

果然。艾德转转眼珠，压抑下几分好奇。

“乔治过去六年的生活，我相信你还一无所知，乔治不会主动跟你说，至少在你需要知道的时机出现前，他都不会细细告诉你发生什么事，而你……”目光轻飘飘地掠过艾德，东尼舒适地靠上椅背，胜券在握，“虽然好奇地要命，你也没有胆子问，只能跟只怕水的猫想捞鱼缸内的金鱼一样，来回绕圈却探不出爪子。所以——当啷！我在这里，你想要知道的我都可以告诉你，相对的，我对你的过去并不在意，我好奇的只有乔治今早的一句话，要满足我的要求是再简单不过。”

乔治今早说的话？艾德回想着东尼听到的为数不多的几句，都没什么重要的，便一口答应。

那瞬间东尼的笑意更甚，艾德直觉有问题，却又说不出哪里不对，只是顺应地接受东尼让他先问的慷慨。

“你跟先生是怎么认识的？”

“在酒吧。喔、别那样看我，这可不是什么猎艳情节，就算我会做那种事，乔治也不会的。他是个提前毕业在酒吧里打工的高中生，至于他为什么会提前毕业跑来学城打工，我没问过，想必你比我清楚。”东尼朝他眨眨眼，“而我呢，是个即将要被退学的苦闷大一生。”

东尼像是很喜欢这个故事，滔滔不绝地讲着。

“经济根本不是我想学的，在公式与理论中汲汲营营求生活大概也只有乔治做得到，想学也学不来的挫折感你懂吗？大概是我那时候看起来生无可恋，想用啤酒灌死自己的模样不堪入目，还被乔治小弟弟关心了呢！”

…………

“你还是学生吧，差不多就好，别喝过头。”

下午两点出头的酒吧没有几个人，更没人像东尼这样酒当水地一杯接一杯点，啤酒只是开端，中间还参杂上几杯威士忌跟调酒，在昏黄灯光下，都还能看出他苍白的脸色，震耳欲聋的音乐声中，他就像抹飘荡的游魂。

乔治忍不住放下拖把，靠坐在东尼旁边的吧台椅上。

半醉半醒间东尼抬眼将面前的人从头打量到脚，嘴边勾出轻蔑的笑意。

“多谢关心，钱我付得出来。”

乔治扬起一道浓黑的眉，照着东尼的动作一样将人检视一遍，也是笑了。

“身上用着东西，就别逞强。想让自己难受的方法多得很，不需要选个伤身的。”

“你怎么知道？”

骨节分明的手指往他在针织衫下酒水撑出的下腹部点点。

“猜。没见过你用卫生间。”

“你懂这些？”东尼把自己从吧台上撑起来一点，试着看清面前的人。

对方留下一个微笑，摇摇头就继续拖地去了。

乔治没想到下班离开店门时，会看见东尼蹲在门口。人倒是回去收拾过，整洁清爽不少。

“嘿！兄弟！”

东尼也没想到乔治会居高临下地看他一眼之后直接离开。

他踉跄地爬起，小跑步跟上去。

“有事？”

乔治立起风衣的领子，春季晚风还带着刺骨的凉意，要把血肉都冻碎一般细细地钻入领口跟扣子间的空隙，他偏头看尾随着他的家伙，为了耍帅只穿件短皮衣，双手插在裤袋里哆嗦着蹲麻又冻到没知觉的腿，又加大了步伐。

“哎、你等等我。”

下一秒一条厚实的围巾飞到他脸上。

“围着吧。不冷？”

得到了围巾，东尼便更自然地贴上去。

“我叫东尼，乔治？是乔治吧？我刚刚醉醺醺的没看清你的名牌，没叫错吧？你也玩这些吗？技术好吗？”

“没错。不玩。技术的话……没什么技术，揍人倒是有不少心得，能把人揍哭算好的话，那就是好。”

乔治没提被他揍哭的是个十二岁的小男孩。没必要，也没兴致闲聊。

他只是想看看这个人想做什么，又或者能劝阻下来不要去做些什么。

东尼对他一口气回答了所有问题愣上三秒，停下脚步把答案对上问题，又再乐呵呵地赶上去。

“之前在酒吧没看过你，新来的吧？是要在今夏入学的新鲜人？在学校功课不错？嗯，现在就有空跑来打工的话，一定是已经申请上的资优生。看你的脸一定是理工科的，没说错吧？”

又是一连串的问题，乔治倒是不烦躁，只是对东尼的谈话方式感到有些搞笑。

以东尼使用频率最高的疑问句回，“背景调查？”

“找人揍我当然要先调查清楚，才不会找来个没用的怪咖。”

振振有词的语调，让乔治忍不住停下脚步。

“揍你？”

撇开东尼为何可以毫不忌讳地对堪称陌生人的自己堂而皇之谈论这些问题不谈，再忽略掉对方一副认准自己会答应的态势，而后还得无视自己必须眼明手快地把步履歪斜的家伙拎小鸡一般拎到人行道上，以避开疾驰而来的单车的事实，乔治退开一步试着用客观的眼光好好看看这个人。

以学生身分来看，东尼绝对是狼狈的。

虽然穿着还有几分学生样，中规中矩地在被容许的限度内追求流行，但所有品味都被那把杂生的胡渣跟酒后涣散的目光破坏。他更不像多数乔治在学城碰到的学生，夹着笔记本或精装书，往来于图书馆、教学楼、社团及宿舍，酒吧只是周五或夜晚偶一为之的去处。

或许袖口上沾着的墨渍跟口袋中露出一角的皱巴巴的演算纸，是唯二可以证明东尼还有在试图履行学生本业的证据。

“你真的没在玩这些吗？你的眼神很适合dom。”

东尼全然不顾他的反应，又往他靠近几分，很是赞赏地评论。

以一个正常人的标准来评断……不、东尼这样根本称不上正常人。

怎么看都觉得自己招惹上个麻烦。

“围巾你留着，我还有事情要办就先失陪。”

腿长的好处，就是步伐可以加大再加大，不一会儿又拉开一段距离。

“等一下等一下，不喜欢我提dom的事，我不说就是了。”再度赶上来，东尼像个小卫星在快步向前的乔治旁绕着转，“你来我这打工吧！我付你酒吧打工的三倍薪水！”

“三倍？要我做什么违法犯纪的工作？别告诉我还是为了揍你。”

“那只是附带的，主要是当我的家教。”

对着乔治再度扬起的眉峰，东尼情不自禁流露出赞叹的眼神，要他咽下关于dom的话题显然有些困难，喉结上下滚动着，移开目光后他终究是艰苦万分地做到了。

“你看，我身为学生却天色未暗就在喝酒，一定是有苦衷的嘛。你都说了不要用伤身的方式，那就好人做到底，帮我用些比较不伤身的办法吧！”

槽点太多，乔治选择沉默听他有什么鬼主意。顺道好好思考一下自己是什么体质，居然吸引到付钱要挨他揍的人，难道真的是眼神的缘故？艾德挨揍是无从选择，东尼听起来倒有点迫不及待，甚至把会打人当征才条件之一。

“也不要你做为难的事。两周后期中考完，这学期的成绩也能推测出来，要是太糟糕，我打算立刻办休学准备重考，要是能撑过这学年，那就先撑过去再做打算。你要做的呢，只要确保我有执行我的读书计划就行。你看起来是有原则的人，臂力也好，长相更符合我的要求，你也能少打些工，各取所需不是很好？”

听上去很正当，比乔治想像的要他帮忙作弊代考好上太多。

“所以你今天戴着那东西，是种自我惩罚？”

乔治无法肯定东尼在身上用了什么东西，他只能从早先零碎的小动作半猜半推断是排泄不自由的状态。

“那还算不上惩罚，只是让自己不要太舒服而已。”听出乔治的不赞同，东尼又接道，“不会要你那样对我，从你身上我只想得到纯然而剧烈的疼痛，只有这件事我无法自己做到。”

“你主动要先生打你屁股？他同意了？”艾德吃惊地坐直身子。他的认知中，挨打的通常是哭哭啼啼避之惟恐不及，没有人像东尼这样。

“打屁股？呵呵，你果然还是个小鬼头。只有小孩才怕被打屁股，也只有受宠爱的人才会被打屁股，但我两种都不是。”

突然被瞧不起，艾德忍不住抗辩道，“先生打人屁股也是很痛的！”

“小鬼，你以为那就算痛？就连你在具乐部那晚挨的，在我看来都只是调情的程度。真正痛的，是鞭背。”

“但、”

“你还要不要听下去啊？”

成功让小孩闭上嘴，东尼拿起水杯慢吞吞喝上几口才接下去。

“你知道乔治做事有多认真，他当然不会让我想怎么做就怎么做，我可是花费一番心力才终于说服他，还在他的条件下妥协不少。”

听到这艾德连连点头，他当初找乔治当家教，就是这样签订下不平等条约的。

“他给予我的，不完全跟我想像一样，但也是最接近我想要的状态。我敢说乔治的鞭法，几乎都是在我背上练出来的！我们在墙上钉上钩环，进度落后的话，他就用皮带捆住我的手挂在钩环上……”

“你确定这是你想要的？”

乔治掂量着东尼递给他的黑色橡胶短鞭，约莫手臂的长度，入手那份沉重感让他担心起两人的约定。

第一周，东尼便远远落后于订下的目标。第一次，东尼便选择了一样不在乔治预期内的工具。

“这一直都是我想要的。”

东尼手高挂在空中，上半身赤裸，双脚微分以取得更好的重心，受制于人的姿势却没有任何畏惧。

“你给我这是让你下不了床，无从选择只能乖乖念书的手段的感觉。”

“你可以自由想像，但我是不会承认的。”东尼偏过头朝他微微一笑。

不否认，或多或少就代表了默认。

乔治深深望向东尼，最终还是将臆测埋进心底，沉默地尝试挥舞手中的凶器，落点不是东尼的背而是他自己的大腿。

不是藤条或竹枝轻巧划破空气的声音，橡胶极有威力地刮起一阵风，飕的响声令落在他大腿上的痛更为慑人，那是爆裂般的疼痛，乔治没兴趣自虐，但了解工具是他的职责，实验性的五成力，只一下就让他感受到皮肉在布料遮掩下涨起的过程。

没有过度，没有缓冲。

那并不舒服。

疼痛向周遭漫延，跟着热度一并传递出去。

他皱眉沉思一阵，在东尼困惑的视线中加大力度又往自己腿上抽一下。

“喂、是要你来打我的，你在做什么呢？”

乔治静静垂下手中的鞭子，唇角勾着若有似无的弧度，微侧过头一个眼神就让东尼转回身去。

“好啦好啦，我不问就是了，你慢慢来。我闭嘴还不行吗？别那样笑，像要扒了我的皮一样。”

“……”

乔治真心不懂东尼从哪看出这些，却慢慢学会利用这先天优势。

彷若带着威胁的轻笑，“别急，会有轮到你的时候。”

语毕，又是一下。

更沉更重。

乔治痛到额角都冒出黄豆大的汗粒，毫不手软地接连落了四五下，似是习惯了器具的手感，也掌握好力度，拖着自己发烫发胀的脚站到东尼身后。

“你知道我们的约定。”

清浅的语调，蕴含不容置疑的权威感。

东尼滚了一下喉结哑声道，“是的。”

“你选择的工具，你决定的程度，我给予尊重，因为我们都知道你对自己要比其他人对你来的狠心。但要记得，当我觉得太过时，我将不再顾及你的意愿，惩罚会立即停止，并且下次你将不会拥有我的尊重。”

东尼在乔治看不到的角度大肆转着他的眼珠，这话他们已经重复不下十遍，“我知道，但别忘了你也答应我会给我预警的。”

“你有我的保证。”

东尼像是满意了，转转肩膀，让伸在头顶的手臂放松，打开肩背。

霎时，空气凝结一般，东尼等着将咬进他肌肤的鞭子，乔治等着恰当的时机。

与其说是给东尼时间准备，更像在让乔治有充足的心理建设。要将这样沉重的鞭子抽打在另一个人身上，纵使有约定，即便有防备，也难保不会有什么意外伤害。

飕——啪！

第一下略带保守地从右肩斜到左腰，东尼平静地像不是他被鞭笞，那鞭炮般的响声不是由他光裸的背和鞭子产生。

乔治停下几秒观察他的反应，在东尼开口催促前，落下力度更大的一击叠加在原始的红痕上，准头不够而微微错开的痕迹并未减少疼痛的积累，成功地让东尼发出闷哼。

这一下显然达成彼此满意的效果。

东尼调整站姿将背更好地奉献出去，乔治则接着扬起手让鞭子开始如雨点般落下，毫无章法地交错于并不宽广的背脊，一鞭一鞭堆叠疼痛，橡胶鞭尽责地将纤瘦的躯体染上惹眼的红，也让东尼从鼻腔闷出的哼声转变为隐忍的低吟。

——我不需要仁慈。让我痛，直到我喊停。

东尼是这么对乔治说的，所以他尝试在最小的伤害中达到最大的成效。

避开重要脏器，也依照东尼的请求将范围锁定在背部，没有去动可以更容易接受击打的臀，只将灼热痛感留在既定区域，因为范围限缩，承受的又是没什么皮肉的背部，随着时间过去，红肿上很快便出现青紫的瘀痕，东尼也不如初始还能支撑自己，而今只是斜斜靠在墙上承受他的选择，发出连串的含糊的咕哝。

“东尼，”乔治收起鞭子走近至东尼身侧，“我觉得差不多了。”

“……”

“你还要继续吗？”

看着人双眼空泛地盯着惨白的墙面，脑袋无力垂靠在手臂上，乔治更忧心地近前一步，轻拍心灵不知道飘荡到何处的人。

“东尼？”

“唔嗯？父亲……”

“……伙计，我们先放你下来。”

这句话终于唤回东尼一丝清醒，他用手肘格开乔治，往旁边虚踏一步，“不，还不到……还不到时候。”

“你还需要更多？”乔治不可置信地问。

东尼晃晃脑袋，像是又沉浸回他自己的世界，只抛出两个字，“继续……”没等到后续动作，才又偏过头，“别在这停下来，不然我前面挨的都要白费。”

那一刻，乔治觉得在东尼身上，看到了艾德的执拗，因为不同的理由，却都使他们拥有不轻易屈服的心志。

像艾德为了讨他欢心，总是在受罚时强迫自己挺出屁股，尽可能留在位置上让他打得更顺手。

东尼为了未知的原因，愿意背负这种疼痛，以达成他的目标。

与艾德不同的是东尼更为清楚一切的缘由，并理解想达成的效果，而非凭藉‘觉得自己应该这么做’的冲动，因此让人更难以拒绝。

于是这次，乔治退让了。

卷在手腕上的鞭子再度抖开，尾端正好垂碰地面。

“好吧，我们继续。但请记得我给过你提醒，这已经是我觉得合理的程度，我希望不用太久就能达到你的期望值。”

东尼不是好打发的。

疼痛之于他如同吗啡，一如上瘾的重度依存病患，寻求过度的剂量，在精神麻痺的状态攫取慰借。

在乔治再三催问及最后通牒下，东尼终于同意停止，或许也称不上同意，只是当乔治通知他“该结束了”，他咬着唇一时卸不去力，无法及时拒绝罢了。大片大片斑驳青紫的瘀痕散布于背脊上，索幸并未破皮出血。而尽管那时东尼已经无力自行站立，依旧咕哝着坚持这离让他满意的状态还十分遥远，被乔治忽略并迳自解开他手上束缚后，便像融化的霜淇淋般砸在地上瘫软如泥。

乔治吞下梗在喉间的叹息，一把将人拉起架着走回床边。他的动作并不粗暴，却也不像寻常那般温和。

其中蕴含着无力的挫败及对自己的愤怒。

乔治会这么评价他当时的感受。

自以为几次谈话便能理解东尼需求的自大，事实证明他错误理解的沮丧，不了解却贸然行动的自责，莽撞而为却又放纵东尼任性不负责感。

一层层压在乔治心上。

尽管他觉得自己隐藏得很好，周身不经意散发出的低气压却让东尼勉力抬起眼皮看他。

“我没事。”这么说的人却气若游丝。

“听听你自己，有什么说服力？"

把人安置在床上，问清楚毛巾及卫生间的位置后，乔治俐落地着手于善后措施，带着冰凉毛巾回来后，却听到东尼要求要一样十分不符时宜的东西。

“书？”

“嗯，最厚那本，我放在桌上。”

东尼撑起上半身，疼地龇牙咧嘴，但意识清明语气也轻快不少，往书桌的方向努努嘴。

“那这还需要？”扬扬手上的湿毛巾，乔治只得到一个随便的敷衍鼻音，有点随便他的意思。

兔死狗烹大概就是这样。

最后还是好心地替他铺平毛巾冰镇火烧火燎的背部，乔治从书桌上抱起五百多页沉重死硬的经济史随意一翻，白净无痕的书页几乎亮瞎他的眼。

“下周要考的？”

“唔、算是吧。前半本应该是上学期讲过的。”他翻到大约书的四分之三处，“下周差不多要考到这里。”说完东尼翻回第一章便沉浸到自己的世界里。

好在东尼并不跷课，对考试范围还是有个底的。

对于东尼选择在考前开始念一科耗费大量时间与记忆力的课程，而非恶补一些更容易得分的项目，乔治不予置评，自己搬张椅子在东尼床边坐下，时不时地摸摸毛巾，但凡毛巾变温了，变干了，他就起身重新淘洗一条过来，两人竟这样度过了大半夜，待得东尼以惊人的阅读速度将考试范围翻过一遍，天空已然泛起鱼肚白，照的两人都蒙上一层惨白光影。

“想吃些什么？”眼见东尼合上书本，乔治从旁递给他一杯水，熬了一夜声音都是嘶哑的。

东尼揉揉发酸的眼睛，又小心翼翼转动僵硬的肩膀，“奶油炒蛋。”

分租套房的共用空间备齐了烹调用具，准备起来倒是不麻烦，乔治还顺手泡了一壶浓茶，回到房中只见东尼强忍着不适坐到桌前，另外拿起个体经济学，一边抠着指缘死皮，一边喃喃念着公式。

“先吃吧。”

东尼也不客气，一叉子戳起一大口，也不顾乔治是准备一人份还是两人份，一口接一口将一大盘的餐点吃个精光，期间还不忘称赞乔治手艺不错、感叹冰敷真有些成效，就是眼睛没离开过纸面，手没有放下书本，吃完后推开盘子，再度对身旁坐着的人不管不顾。

盯着东尼看一阵子，乔治发现昨夜至今的等待都是徒劳，无论这夺人精力的惩罚带给东尼什么，又将他带到何种境地，东尼在这状态下显然有既定的行为模式，高度专注于知识撷取，那么他能做的，只有继续延续这漫长的过程，直至他获得想要的解答。

乔治端起唯一被东尼遗留的茶。

一个安静的夜晚足以让他重新回溯到两人相识的那一刻，再推演至今晨，从头开始细细评估那里出了缺漏，考虑下次……如果不久的将来他们还需要重覆一次昨夜的过程的话，他该怎么把握好寸度，又应如何——

他瞄了脸几乎贴到书页上的东尼。

——替他戒除这份瘾。

他知道自己这么做可谓管人闲事，东尼对他隐瞒，意谓无心让他介入造成这一切的过去，更不想让他导正未来，他执意替东尼除去这习惯，一来是变相的自我满足，二来多少有点为了消去抛下艾德的罪恶感的成分。

他不确定自己该不该这么做。

可以肯定的是他无法纵容自己，默不作声参与在他眼中与虐待无异的惩罚。

“要是无聊的话，”东尼在换书的空档总算注意到一直盯着他的乔治，在那如炬目光中不自在地挪了挪，伸长手把刚刚看过的经济史往乔治那边推，“第九章的论述挺有趣的。‘经济发展是以国内其他地区或世界其他地区的经济低度发展为养分，或甚至创造了这种低度发展’这句话不可否认地展现了大航海时代的精髓。当然整本书综观下来论点有些偏颇，但把经济发展归因于两种不同的政治制度是种有趣的尝试。怎么啦？”

东尼歪头迎向乔治复杂的眼神。

“你……刚刚看的都背起来了？就这样看一遍？”

“不然你以为我一晚上都在干嘛？”

东尼对于他的小题大作给了一个白眼，乔治哑然失笑，也为他的下一步找出方向。

“你那才不是学不来！是你根本没念书！”艾德指控。

他记忆力虽好，可也不是过目不忘，对自己不精通的科目更是无法凭记忆补救的，光背起数理公式都要反反覆覆看了又看背了再背，乔治检查他做题时却总还是能发现错漏，更无法看过一遍就统整出有逻辑的想法。如果有东尼那样的脑袋，他才不会浪费呢！可以少挨好多打呀！

“啧啧、不要太早下定论。冲动是恶魔，乔治没罚过你的性急？”

东尼托腮好笑地看着艾德局促的模样，觉得这小孩逗起来十分有趣，又指挥艾德去倒杯水回来，在乔治家他向来口还没开乔治就帮他都设想好，东西备得齐全，让他待得舒适无比，现在必须声控虽然麻烦些，但也是差强人意。

“谢啦。”接过装满的水杯，东尼朝他眨眨眼，“听过注意力缺陷多动障碍？后来我们归结出那是我无法学习的主要原因。你应该也猜得出来，之前我是靠疼痛来集中注意力的，但进入大学后事情有了变化……我对自己做的显然无法派上用场，而乔治、嗯，这么说吧，他比一般人看得长远一点，我只想要用老方法度过眼前的考试，但他想让我用更健全的方法面对生活。”

“所以啦，考完试后虽然通过，乔治还是说服我直接办了停学以开始所谓的‘疗程’，尽管结果是好的，但过程对我们两个来说都很痛苦。对他而言这是第一次试着承担起别人的人生，重整再造却不是打破重塑，既要能说服我安抚我激励我，还不能耽溺于操纵人心的优越感，承受的心理压力不言可谕。对我而言，我不怕痛，但对罚小孩那样没脸的作法真的是……你知道他臊起人来，有时候真的是很过分，罚站罚写反省认错，想起来就让人头皮发麻。啊、我不是要嘲笑你，即便面对的不是实质的疼痛，你也过得不容易，他一定也帮你订了一套疗程，可能连我们现在的对话都在他的安排中。”他怜悯地拍拍艾德的肩膀。

艾德吞了口口水，对“疗程”两个字起了强烈的噁心感。

他想到以前曾在书上看过的电椅图片跟一些皮束具，还有各式各样可怕的金属器械，长而粗的针头往空中喷溅不知名的药剂，接着念头一跳，变成了刑凳藤条跟麻绳，壮硕的手臂大力挥舞皮带的景象宛若眼前。再想到乔治昨天对他的教育，他直觉认定自己的疗程可能比东尼的有过之而无不及。

难以招架却无从躲避。

羞吗？当然羞，没皮没脸的臊。

疼吗？当然疼，跟地狱火比起来相差无几。

想逃离吗？当他裸着下身站在乔治面前时，总是克制着躲避的欲望。

舍得抛弃吗？毋庸置疑的一个“不”字。

“先生是怎么帮助你的呢？”

“那就是我跟他的事了，不是吗？我不会跟你说细节，你也不用想从我跟他的经验中去预期任何事，我们的需求是不同的，乔治也不是这么没创意的人，他要是玩起来……”

东尼留下抹意味深长的笑。

“当我的疗程结束，我介绍他去具乐部打工，他的技术跟气场是浑然天成，只有我体会到、不善加利用太浪费，但我只是推他一把，真正让乔治愿意留在那的，是雷恩，具乐部里面那个一看便非善类，身旁黏着只汤姆小白猫的那个，你记得吧？我知道他给了乔治绝对的自由跟最大的权限，我猜这份尊重让乔治动心，但谁能确定乔治是怎么想的呢？连我都说不准他到底被什么吸引而留在圈子里。或许是从那些惩罚仪式中感受到的庄重，又或许是征服的快感，还是在肉体上堆叠颜色的美？”

他长长吐一口气，偏过头看艾德。

“如果你能从他那里问出来，可说是帮我解了道世纪谜题。”

“大致上就是这样，”东尼抬手看了眼时间，“乔治应该快回来了，现在，该你回答我的问题了。”

在夕阳下的灿笑却显得那么不怀好意，令艾德生生打个冷颤。

“乔治早上对你说的‘管好你的手，记好了，你这周的机会用完了’是什么意思呢，小朋友？”

听他提起这件事，艾德耳根立刻成为绯红色，一路漫延到脖颈。

那是乔治临出门前的嘱咐，贴在他耳边说的，谁能想到那时还在享用着热腾腾的炒蛋的东尼能听到呢！

“好孩子不可以撒谎呀！”看到他脸红，东尼更来劲儿，手肘撑着桌面上半身前倾，眼睛闪亮亮的像挖到骨头的小狗，得意地哼着“骗子，骗子，火烧裤子”的曲调。

艾德不知道说谎是否真的会火烧裤子，面子都要烧光了谁还在乎裤子呢！

“没有这回事，你听错了。”

“哦？我听错？你这么说真令我伤心，我跟你掏心掏肺讲这么多，你居然就这样敷衍我……”

艾德警惕地看着东尼一边故作沮丧地摇头，一边摸出手机。

“你要干嘛？”

“当然是打给我亲爱的乔治好好控诉一下你的可耻行径啰。乔治一定会站在我这边的。”

“不行！”

小孩反应激烈，东尼在心里偷偷握拳高呼“成功了！”，表面上却还哀哀凄凄演着痛心欲绝的戏码。

“我跟你说就是了，不能跟先生说！就是…就是昨天早上……我自己弄了一下……”

时间回到昨天早晨，前一晚在乔治手中纾解欲望的艾德起了个大早，天空还灰濛濛地便从床上一骨碌坐起，在微凉的空气中下身却有着不容忽略的热度。

那样火热的夜晚后，他的梦境理所当然延续了他的各种遐想，理智的，不理智的，热切的，疯狂的。

他在梦中酣快地和乔治交缠，享受着乔治火热的身躯，充满劲道的撞击，在充满爱意的抚触中——

他突然醒了。

清醒到不能更清醒的那种。

突然从深层睡眠中脱离，却没有一丝困意，余下的只有挺立的下体，和未被满足的空虚。

愣愣地瞪着眼睛看向白地发慌的天花板，少了点点星辰跟摇曳的晕黄烛光，没有乔治的耳畔低语，彷若昨夜乔治给他的也不过是梦境的一部分。

虚虚实实。

所幸床边未收拾的蜡烛证实那并非空想，他看着一片残局手不自主地覆上下身，重新唤起梦中被阻断的欲求，试着仿效乔治的速度与力道，软软靠在枕头上假装是在乔治怀中，想再达到那种徘徊在虚空中不可得却又过份欢愉的状态，却根本无法掌握精巧的尺度，很快就毫无悬念地伴随按耐着的喘息声发泄出来。

太快，以至于他不服输地又挑战一次。

大汗淋漓照样失败收场。

草草冲个澡打理自己，浴室清晰冷冽的白光唤醒大脑，他才想起乔治的禁令，脸上未褪去的红潮又翻腾起来。

男孩懊悔自己怎么这么快就犯禁，如果为了这种事被打手心，那才是真正丢脸到无地自容。自暴自弃地在苍白灯光下用力搓洗内裤，顺带溅了自己一身湿，水珠击在白瓷上哗啦啦地在空旷走廊上震荡。

但怎么能期望他可以忍住呢？！

先生的技巧那么好，又在他脑中植入各种幻想。

于临界点间数次反覆，最终却只获得一次的解脱，剩下的欲望都还积累在身体里，使他至今犹渴求着更多、更多。

一想到乔治触摸他的感觉，下身便又蠢蠢欲动，连忙往自己脸上泼几把冷水，甩甩头停止奔驰的思绪，才将欲念压下。

步出浴室正好碰上乔治从房间走出，男孩立刻把内裤藏到身后，急促动作让乔治侧身看他一眼，随口问，“在做什么？”

“没没没、没有！”

结巴立刻引起乔治的疑心，伫足缓缓转身，又更缓慢地上下打量。

“是吗？”

扼住他呼吸的单纯问句。

“只是冲澡后洗了衣服而已，先生。”舌头打结似地话语囫囵成一团从嘴角溜出来。

“哦？”乔治静静看着他，半晌勾起一侧唇角，“我想我嗅到谎言的恶臭，像横亘在我们之间的沼泽。你可以考虑重新说明，男孩，事实或许不能赦免你的惩罚，但说谎的后果更不是你能承受的。”

“我……”疯狂游移摇摆的双瞳最后定焦在脚尖，“我就是，那个昨天……所以我就、我就……”

藏在身后濡湿的衣物砸下一滴水珠在他的脚跟，他尴尬地动了动，乔治似是看穿他的扭捏遮掩了什么，一只手举起打断他的支支吾吾。

“好，我知道了。几次？”

“ㄧ、”面对乔治扬起的眉，他再度更正，“不，其实是两次。”

“两次？”

又是不冷不热的一眼，令艾德的手缴在身后。

“好吧，这件事我们回来再处理，先准备去晨跑。”

艾德下楼时，乔治已等在门前，手上拎着替他准备好的冷水瓶跟毛巾，甚至温和仔细地向他解说慢跑时要注意的事项，一路上也配合他放缓速度，他犯规的行径似乎获得缓刑，但整整一小时的慢跑，他还是忍不住猜测，这是不是暴风雨前的宁静。

“先生。”

在乔治准备早餐时他踟蹰上前，提起水壶准备泡茶，实则找个借口悄声靠近。

“嗯？”

看来先生看起来并未太生气，或许是个好征兆。

“泡伯爵茶好吗？”

“你喜欢就没问题。”

“先生。”

“是。”

“你要加糖吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

“先生？”

“是的，艾德。”

“那要加牛奶？”

仔细观察着乔治举动的人不设防操作烤面包机中的观察对象突然直起身来。

“茶就很好，不用加糖，不用加牛奶，谢谢。如果你没有其他什么想说的，与其在这探察我的情绪，不如快点把茶冲好，去看看报纸也好。你违背我的命令已经是不争的事实，现在忧心对你没有任何帮助。”

被下了驱逐令的小孩灰溜溜地提着水壶去一旁，“先生……”

“嗯？”

“我想说我很抱歉。”

“知道了。”

说到这，东尼打了个大哈欠。

“前一句我猜得到什么意思，重点是后一句。”东尼不怀好意地笑，“这周的机会用完，不是乔治还管你自慰几次吧哈哈哈？”

“嘘——！不要那么大声！”他这么扯着嗓子一笑，艾德更羞了，“也不是管那种事……只是给了我一点，建议。”

“艾德，来这边坐。”乔治拿电视遥控器的手往对面轻轻一点，招呼洗完碗的艾德过来。

早餐在沉闷气氛中结束，乔治没跟艾德多说什么，也没有不耐的神色，就是心平气和不急不躁用完餐点，目光却时不时地往艾德身上流连，看在心中千丝万缕的小孩眼里，却总觉得回应比平日淡，平静无波的眼神使他如坐针毡，也不知该如何开口，聊了两句慢跑时见到的风景后只能默默吞着摆在面前的食物。

此刻拘束地坐到乔治对面，看眼前的人用一个舒适的姿势靠在沙发上，悠哉地翘着腿，见他落座便怡然自得调小电视音量，他却在背后偷偷摩挲手心。

受刑前准备动作的概念。

乔治端起余下半杯的茶抿一口，“谢谢你的茶，十分出色的一壶伯爵，我很喜欢。如果你明天能再泡一次，我会很感激的。”

艾德一怔。“没问题，先生。”

乔治点点头，放下茶盘，轻微的瓷器碰撞玻璃桌面声令艾德跟着一抖，他试着把脊椎拔得更直，直挺挺地像坐在硬木椅上。

乔治慵懒地掀掀眼皮，看他如临深渊的模样，饶富兴味地笑了。

“你很紧张。是因为违背我的命令而受到良心谴责？不，我想不是这样。你只是在衡量我的愤怒指数，猜测将面临的惩罚，要是你曾经有任何一瞬把我的指示放在心上，这场对话的气氛或许可以更惬意，你也能够避免些许尴尬。喔是的，男孩，现在只是一场关系平等的对谈，你可以放松些，把你的担忧及悔恨留在稍晚面对错误的时候。”

“虽然我时常以‘男孩’称呼你，但，艾德，我尊重你身为十八岁青少年的自主意志，只要不是太‘出格’或‘不健康’的生活习惯，我不会干涉，尽管我或许不赞同。”

男孩瞪大眼，没搞通话题怎么来到这的。不是该训斥两句然后就开始劈劈啪啪打他屁股或手心？

“方才我在思考你今早的行为，我不想妄下判断，至少在确认过你的想法与习惯之前，我不愿对你做出任何限制。如果因为我陷入自己的思绪而令你感到冷漠，我很抱歉，我想这某种程度加深你的忧虑，才会像小鸡一样跟在我身边打转，唔、那行为挺可爱，若不是在你犯错后才出现，我会更为欣赏。”

“我想说的是，我理解部分男性在你这年纪会有强烈的需索，并且难以抑制，你知道我在说哪方面。你一直是这样吗？还是我让你住到家里后，才开始这么高的频率与需求？由你在具乐部向我描述的性幻想，以及昨晚的反应来推断，实情更偏向后者，对吗？”

“呃……”

这下艾德更不知道该如何回答。

他隐隐察觉乔治不喜欢他频繁地自慰，但眼前的人偏偏是最强的催化剂。

乔治无所谓地摆摆手。“你可以不用回答我，但必须给自己一个答案。我不希望你沉迷于快感中，耽误其他更重要的事。如果你一向皆是如此，我无话可说，倘若不是——”

“他建议你自己设定每周的次数上限？”东尼的大笑愈发不可遏止，“喔，不是说我无法想像他会这么说，或许就是因为我能想像他一脸肃穆地和你讨论，才会觉得特别好笑哈哈哈！上帝保佑你，傻男孩！你居然认真和他研究这种事还同意照做啊哈哈哈！超过上限的话，他打算怎么做？给你一条苦修带还是把你绑起来？”

“先生的确提到过……”艾德咕哝，东尼顿时停下嘲笑，炙热的目光往身下扫射像要验证，他立即澄清，“是手！是手！你在乱看什么！先生只是说如果我无法克制，需要寻求他的帮助，他可以替我把手绑起来或者安排其他消耗体力的运动，你不要乱想！！！”

乔治没有追根究柢逼问他的答案，只说想采纳这项建议，并且需要外界提醒，他可以用点头或摇头告知是否觉得自己达到这周的上限。

“哎哎，小朋友，你怎么就点头了呢！身为年轻男性的优势就是可以自在畅快地处理欲望，才没乔治说得那么严重，玩物丧志一般，你不要被他唬得一愣一愣的，他以为所有人都跟他一样随便就可以坚持半小时、一小时的，事实是对我们而言就是几分钟的事，就算你想整天做那种事也没办法呀，生理机制会制止你，那么何必为了那一点点的光阴苛扣自己，你说是不是？”

艾德想认同，但在他体会过那种悬在空中拉锯的快感后，很难坚持他绝不会再尝试把时间拉长的论调。

“喔，看你一脸为难的模样，从乔治那尝到甜头了？好吧，但以医学角度，有急需的时候处理掉对健康比较好，你私底下弄，神不知鬼不觉，乔治也无法对你怎么样。”

“先生总是知道，再说，”他重复乔治的语句，“期待是快乐的一半。”

“你这是被洗脑了。”东尼痛心地摇头，“等待只会消磨意志。”

当艾德转述给乔治听时，乔治只是不认同地轻哼一声，表示东尼向来只求眼前的成效，当然会这么说，艾德应该自己思考哪种方式更为合适。

得到答案的东尼在乔治回家前离开，乔治在或许能看穿他是急匆匆地去帮雷恩他们做近况更新，艾德对他的突然出现及突兀离去却不觉有异，甚至为能有些许时间亡羊补牢他的读书计划而微微松一口气。

他全心投入在书本中，囫囵吞枣地看了几页，直到一只手搭上肩，才发现乔治已换上家居服站在他身后。

“来吃晚餐，我叫了外卖。”

艾德眨眨眼，一转头恍然发现窗外是夕阳即将没入地平面的紫红云彩，忙不迭地把随手抄写的笔记与不知道乔治有无注意到的破裂时间表夹入书本中。

“先生，我必须向你告解。”在餐桌前，他局促地说。

他不让东尼把发生的事告诉乔治，因为那是他必须自己完成的。何况东尼说的谁知道会演变成怎样的版本？

诚实。他想这是他“疗程”中的重点项目。

在这方面，乔治对他的要求肯定高于对东尼的。

至少，这点他学会了。

“我今天……分心做了些别的事，一些跟你有关的事……”

虽然愧疚让他的自白坑坑疤疤，像雨后一脚深一脚浅的泥泞，他却努力地刨挖着，要将这些话在后悔前都吐出来。

谎言像烂疮，他愈想遮盖，乔治愈能嗅到腐败的气味。不如咬牙把实情全盘托出，让乔治用火焰般的疼痛赦免他的罪，而后他便能得到救赎。

乔治打开餐盒的手没有丝毫停顿，中式料理经过爆炒的浓烈香气弥漫于空中，凤梨虾球、青椒牛柳和清炒圆白菜一一摆盘，最后是一盒粒粒分明的油亮炒饭，待都盛装好后才叹一口气，直勾勾地望向艾德。

“我怎么一点也不意外？”遗憾却又无可奈何地，“那么说吧，我好奇的男孩，你都探听到了些什么？”

艾德简短描述润饰过的过程，撇开与东尼条件交换那段，他尽力忠于事实。说完便紧紧咬着下唇，大眼偷偷觑向乔治，害怕男人突然发难，纤细的指头不熟练地拿筷子拨拉乔治替他夹到盘中的菜，弄得白瓷盘上一道道透黄油痕。

紧张忧心的情绪之下，他一点食欲也没有。

“别再玩食物了。”当他第四次将一颗虾球从盘子左边推到右边时，乔治按住他，“我理解你的好奇，尽管我抱持着一丝不切实际的希望，对于你满足你的好奇心不会占用那么多时间，或者你聪明到把它留在完成该做的事之后……”他深吸一口气，放开艾德安份下来的手，“如果我的男孩比预期的更不管不顾，悬在头上的惩罚都无法吓阻，我能说什么呢？世界上有这么多需要迁就的事，看来你的好奇心也必须加到我的清单上了。”

“不过男孩，我必须恭喜你，有鉴于你日间的放纵，今晚你将面临一场漫长的教训。我想你对此早有预期，是吧？明知道我不赞赏不专心的行为，还是满脑子胡思乱想。作为惩罚的一部分，今晚你将丧失安排自由时间的权利，从现在起，我要你照我说的做。”

艾德撅起嘴，默不作声地接受这项安排。

剥夺自由似乎成为乔治爱用的手段之一。一个可以有效限制并且他也充分厌恶，却不用让他一天到晚肿着屁股趴在床上，或行动力受损的折衷方案。

昨天，乔治用皮带绑起他作乱的手，固定在身后，因为他明目张胆地违背禁令，虽然可以决定想要做几次，但明显不能在乔治禁止的时间内做，是以他没有逃过处罚。今天，他晚间自由时间被取消——那段时光他通常会拿着一本书窝在乔治近旁，通常是沙发上——如果他在惩罚结束后，噢、按照乔治的说法，他的确会获得一顿让他改过向善的拍打，九点就被送上床，他也无话可说。

“首先，用完你的晚餐，把脏碗盘跟餐桌清理干净。”

乔治下了第一道命令。

他立刻拿起筷子狼吞虎咽起来。

“然后你要回到书房去，拟一份明日的计划表，并用剩余的时间尽量弥补早上的过失。艾德，我建议你动作快，当我过去检查时，我要看到显著的进展，警告你，我很清楚地记得刚刚你才看到有机化学的第七页。”

艾德被松散的饭粒呛到，卡在支气管不上不下引起一阵猛咳，乔治怜悯地看他一眼，带了杯水给他，艾德却觉得梗在喉咙里的是水也救不了的乔治的警告。

乔治陪他用完食不知味的晚餐，甚至调侃他不懂得尊重食物的美味，因为他“总是不懂得在正确的时间做正确的事”，他只能惨兮兮地露出尴尬的微笑，带着空碗盘躲到厨房。

再回到书房时，早上他坐的椅子被挪到墙角。

这是要他罚站的意思。

左右环顾，的确只有椅子被动过，书本还放在原位安稳地夹住他还未提及的破裂时间表，忘记盖上笔盖的钢笔还躺在桌上，就在他放下的地方。

他叹一口气俯身撑上桌面，拿过空白纸张誊写第二天的规划，这部分十分简单，只要将今天的这份改改要预习的页数，像东尼所说的将范围缩小便能完成。但是这冲着门口弯腰撑着的姿势，让他臀部不安地撅在空中，带给他十足的危机感还有羞耻感。

他想起东尼说乔治臊起人来的过分……老天，有谁能比他更切身体会呢？

这辈子，也就乔治当家教那时，他因为学习被罚站过，而那时他才十二岁！现在他像是又被丢回那年幼无知的时代，用板子逼着学习的年纪。

面对墙角罚站还没有那感觉，但在书桌前让他回忆起自己穿着私立小学笔挺的类西装制服站在桌前挨训的模样，当然还有趴在桌上挨打的痛苦。

舒适的家居服彷若成为合身的衬衫上衣，他仍记得与制服配套的灰色小领结总是令他脖子发痒，灰格纹膝上短裤和长筒袜似乎是小学男生的标准配备，他却一直厌恶即便在严冬也将膝盖裸露在外的感觉，冷风不断从宽松的裤口灌进，让他腿冷地打哆嗦，厚重毛呢西装外套却又反其道而行把上身闷得难受。

这些回忆一点也无助于平静。

艾德试着忽略在胃里翻搅的忧虑，对于挨打他总是忧虑的，即便这周以来受罚次数频繁。

他翻开书本想尽快让精神集中，不论那有多困难，他现在没有更多的选择。

做，或者挨更重的打。

不需要太聪明就能给出答案。

时光之轮在这时候总如飞梭快速运转，时间像是在不知不觉间被压缩进看不见的角落。

“好了，男孩，请把你草拟的时间表拿给我。”

乔治的声音像一记警钟，但他探头时敌人已兵临城下。

他站直身子，约莫一个钟头的时间让他腿僵直地戳在地上，腰也酸痛难耐，转过身这样简单的动作要忍着腿上的刺痛及勉强喀喀作响的关节完成，额际滑落一滴汗悬在眉骨，他不适地眨眨眼，在汗滴螫进眼中前抢先把东西交出去，抹了一把汗。

乔治又向他要了今天的时间表作为对照，他交出破裂纸片时，忍不住在乔治挑起的眉与疑问的目光中瑟缩。

“发生了些意外……”嗫嚅引来乔治打量的眼神。

“意外？好吧，我想那跟东尼有点关系。”他低笑一声，没再追究因果，垂眸继续比较两版的差异，过了一会儿似乎想到什么又开口问，“解决了吗？”

“嗯？噢！意外的话……我想是的是的，我们、不，我解决了。”

说实话，他不确定东尼的故事是否真的消除他的疑心，他直觉东尼一度不只将乔治当为协助他度过人生低潮的好友，当他问东尼时得到一串夸张的笑声，却不能掩去东尼眼底深处的寂寥，他想那是个证明，但以他从东尼身上看到的不羁，也可能是个逗弄他的手段。

而同为乔治手下备受整治的对象，他对东尼产生了些好感。

仅只一些。

无论如何，“已解决”在此刻想必是个较佳的答案。就像收据上盖的付讫章，能让这桩不想再看到的事摆到一旁。

“我很高兴你能处理好。”

处理好？艾德心虚地别开目光不敢回应那句称赞。他倒不会那样解释。东尼那边如何他不敢说，他这边就是在个灰偏黑的模糊地带，不太好不太坏。

或许目前得到的只是条件交换下的平静，但他决心把这部分留到问题真的发生时思考与交代，一天一个麻烦就够多了。

片刻后乔治长吁一口气，似乎要借此宣泄他的不满，又或者要压抑他的不悦。

男孩被太多杂事分心，他却不能在身旁及时矫正。他从不奢望东尼能给男孩带来一丁点的威慑力，监督学习方面，东尼不是最佳选择，却是他唯一的选择。

拿一副赢面不大的牌，不是不能获胜，就是过程艰辛点。他要多花点心力，艾德要多受点疼罢了。

“艾德，我必须指出，这两份表格没有太大的改动，那意谓你今天的进展近乎于零。”

乔治以食指关节挑起男孩打从他进房后便躲避他目光而垂下的小脸，不严厉的语调却恰如其分地令男孩明白他的不满。

“坦承替你赢回些尊严，这是件好事，极好的，至少你过去几天学会了些什么，但我们的终点还在遥不可及的地方，路还很长，男孩，你却让我不得不时常掉头，重复塑造我以为在你小时候就养成的习惯。”

“对不起，先生，明天不会了。”艾德举起手，五指端正并拢，“我向上天起誓。”

“噢，不用那么做，不用的男孩。”举起的手被拉下，乔治端在掌心搓了搓艾德冰冷的指尖，复又按回桌上，“事实会证明一切，你知道我向来是实证派，明天会如何，我们明天再谈。”

“接下来，就是你我都不喜欢的事了。我会惩罚你，因为你错误的时间安排，以及不认真的学习态度。探听我的过去并不在计划表上，更无助于你的学业。当然，如果你有任何能说服我不要进行下去的理由，现在就是说出来的时机。”

艾德沉默地摇头。

如同乔治说过的，他习于为自己找借口。如若他有任何开脱的理由，合理的或者荒谬的，他早就提出来了。

可惜他没有。或者该说他其实有个理由，但直觉告诉他说了对现况也无法产生帮助。面对惩罚反而成为比较简单的选择。

他预料到这一刻，或者该说他一整天都一边在为自己做心理建设面对这一刻。以悲壮凄怆的勇气来做为好奇探求的基石，向上歪歪斜斜堆叠出他今日的行为，像特别惫懒的工匠在起伏不平的砾岩地上用零散的石块与湿泥糊塔。

而今，塔要倒了。

“那么做好准备，手肘撑在桌上，前臂平贴。”

乔治退开一步让他动作，男孩很快就脱去裤子趴回他的老位置，只是这次他手指紧张地扭绞在一起，额头紧靠在交握的手上。

艾德有双纤长的腿，将手肘撑在桌面的同时，腰也微微下凹成弧形，臀则撅在高处。衣䙓自然下滑露出两个腰窝，乔治待他撑稳，即更进一步将他的衣服推到上背处，露出成片光洁白皙的皮肤及浅浅地从肩胛骨中间往尾椎延伸的背沟。

轻柔却毫无间隙的巴掌均匀落在两瓣臀肉上，是温和的开场，即便几分钟过去连续的击打也只能让恢复良好状态的部位开始染上樱花粉。这力度几乎要让严阵以待的艾德窃喜地扬扬唇角。他觉得可以在这种拍击下撑过半小时，甚至更久，于是他放松臀肌以及咬紧的牙关，顺服于他的惩罚，此时他才注意到，那两份时间表一左一右排开在眼前，就在他视线正对之处分毫不差。

艾德不由得注意到这段时间在表格上原本写的是“自由安排”，现在却被乔治划掉改成“惩戒”，而明天同样的时间则被改成“任务回报”以及TBD——有待决定。

这暗示他报告结果的时间从睡前提前到晚饭后，而他受罚的时间也可以顺应大幅拉长两小时。

精致的小脸瞬间垮了下来，他意识到另一层面上的问题——

这是他丧失乔治信任的表征。

男人开始觉得每天睡前那半小时可能不足以给他足够的教训，因为他犯得错可能不只是无伤大雅的小拖延。

他忍不住一抖，得到的是手掌由下往上的响亮抽打。

“这才刚开始，男孩，撑好站稳。”

乔治又持续了一阵，慢慢增加力度，让疼痛开始累积，热度开始攀升。他维持一定的频率，坚持不懈地为男孩的屁股染色，直到出现他想要看到的健康红晕时，他停下来替男孩揉了一把。

“别动，我们还没结束。”

大张的五指像是要把热烫推入肌肤底层，猛力搓揉男孩变得敏感的臀，指尖收紧放松再收紧，艾德肯定乔治的揉捏在他臀上留下了清晰的指印。

当乔治终于放开他的臀肉，并轻拍大腿侧要他再撑高点时，他背后已经不再留有拍击的麻感，剩下源源不绝向外扩散的高温。

掌掴再度开始，一下就令艾德低吟出声，乔治抡圆手臂落下的巴掌从正中央拍扁了他的右臀，强大的手劲直击坐骨一般，带来毁灭性的疼痛，又一下落在右臀尖，他就像在肉槌下纤维断裂结构破坏的肉排，可惜神经传导未受影响，忠实地将疼痛传递到脑部。每当他以为这就是最糟的情况，下一掌随即颠覆这种认知，一下接一下毫不留情地打碎他的希望。

所有不切实际的庆幸及窃喜都被埋葬。如果可以，他会对之前那幼稚的自己吐口口水。

漫长的惩罚让艾德忍不住在看不见尽头的疼痛中啜泣，一遍又一遍地反省，认错与请求没派上任何用场，他觉得他在那儿撑了一世纪！但先生还没有要放过他的意思。巴掌不知疲倦地落在臀上，即便他无数次在手掌离开臀面时，坚持不住地弯曲膝盖又如惊弓之鸟般胆怯地回到原位，乔治还是没有停顿，亦不曾斥责，下一击依旧准确地赐予他过分的痛楚，使他再不怀疑乔治的手掌能否发挥板子般的功效。答案自然是可以的。

他放弃去扛起这份疼，把身体交付出去，浸淫于其中，接受连成一片的滚烫。求饶没有用，就只能相信乔治，忍耐没有用，不如大肆哭出声，按在时间表上的手紧了又紧，小孩在拍击间的空档下定决心迟早要将他的自由时间赢回，他会用实际行动证明他值得乔治的信赖，他们可以继续向前，并且他能以更快的速度达成要求。

接下来每一巴掌，都能诱出一声凄惨的哀号，然而男孩不再祈求饶恕，这令乔治满意地轻轻点头。

他不喜欢男孩告饶，那不致为男孩带来更严厉的惩处——他没有那么不尽人情——也不曾禁止这类话语，但他的确不喜欢。这有违骑士精神的举动是男孩不够坚定的心智所造成，男孩并未勇敢到可以承担所做所为对应的代价，偏偏也没有明智到避开那些祸端。

然而即便乔治对他的态度满意了，带来剧痛手掌没有霎时停止动作。不会招来惩罚的举动即便停止也无需嘉奖。在男孩臀上燃起足够的火苗后，责打才以极缓慢的步调和缓下来，哭号转为细细抽泣，最后一下近似抚摸地从臀侧掠过，乔治探身抽了两张纸巾戳进他紧握的拳头，终于松口让他起身。

艾德随便抹了一把脸，他浑身不舒服，发胀的屁股，皮肉紧绷一跳一跳地在麻痛底下抽，眼睛哭得泛起血丝，喉咙干地似乎要裂开，手与脚都在打颤，脸上满是泪痕这点小事，相较之下无甚所谓了。

“给你十分钟，活动一下。”

活动？怎么活动？为什么还要活动？

艾德一点一点将自己推起，先瞄向挂在膝弯的内裤及对在脚踝上的棉裤，再疑惑地回望乔治，还记着下身不要离桌子太远，为了或多或少的一点遮掩。

“这不是结束，男孩，只是一小段喘息的时间。你可以把裤子提起来，动动腿，走一走，或者你想坐着休息一下我也不介意。在我们结束前，你还需要站很久。”乔治好心解释道，自己走至放在书柜前的单人小沙发坐定，“我警告过你，这会是个漫长的夜，那么它就会是如此。现在，你还有八分钟。”

艾德张开嘴，在意识到那动作有多傻后又闷闷地合上，今晚他没有争辩的本钱，遵从是乔治对他唯一的期待，更是他唯一能做的。

“好的，先生。”

他吃力弯下腰把裤子提起，再跟僵地像有锈蚀齿轮在里头的关节搏斗，两手扶着桌面龟速挪动，在长时间的站立及惩罚后，他的腿像白蚁蛀蚀过的木棍，僵直却又脆弱，簌簌打着颤，几乎要将他抖到地上，但他不依不饶地来回走动，直到腿恢复知觉，能支撑起身体的重量。

乔治目光虚落在窗边，看被束在窗框两侧的窗帘像船帆般吃满了风鼓起，又一下扬起一角瘪了下去，很是闲散地跷着腿靠上椅背，双手交叠于膝，右手在上，只露出的一点掌缘明显比左手红艳，是施力与受力的证明。

先生……也会痛吧？

想着就忍不住停下脚步，停下脚步就不可避免地吸引了男人的注意，吸引了注意便不自觉对上对方的目光，半晌似是看透他的内心，乔治只是轻轻摇头再看一眼时间，对他比出继续的手势，男孩大梦初醒般忍住身后的不适弥补地加快步伐绕著书房多走两圈。

“先生的手还是很红……”

乔治在他走到书柜前时拦下他，将他带回书桌，听他这么说便举起艾德在意的右手在面前正反翻转。

“谢谢你的关心，我没事。这是我们各自需要承受的。”发热的手掌拍拍男孩的脸，顺便拨掉黏在其上的纸巾屑，“如果我的男孩有个结实而欠揍的屁股需要妥善处理，那么我理当确保每一击都发挥应有的效用，就算我也必须因此吃些苦头。”

他剥下男孩好不容易套上的裤子，经过长时间掌掴的部位浮肿着却没有硬块，红通通地跟他主人的脸一样，乔治从口袋掏出准备好的乳液，上了薄薄一层，再仔细地揉进肌肤里。

从未有过的待遇令艾德诧异，侧过身子想看清乔治在干嘛，却被拉回原位面对窗子站好，冰凉的乳液在掌心的搓揉下温化，黑夜让窗户玻璃成为镜面，带上黯影的滤镜色调中他看清男人认真的神情。

只有受宠爱的人才会被打屁股。他脑中浮现出东尼的嗓音。

只有倍受宠爱的人，肌肤才能感受到来自掌心的温度。他自己补上一句如果东尼知道他挨的不是鞭子，不是藤条，不是皮带，甚至连木板都不是时，会说出的嘲弄。同样的程度下，带着体温的惩罚给予的温情胜过死硬的器具，疼痛却也由一人转为双方共有。

这令艾德在犯错的羞耻下，多出一层愧疚。

肉体与肉体之间，施与受之间，作用力与反作用力之间，当彼此都背负同等痛楚，他却是唯一被照护的。

明明，他才是犯错的一方。

不需要被仁慈对待的心境因为男人的体恤而萌生，他承认自己的矛盾，既渴望这份优遇，又觉得他不应获得。

“谢谢先生的好意，但请不要这么做。我不该得到这样的照料。”

他终于开口，在男人已经在臀面上抹完一轮，又往手上挤乳液的时候。

“男孩，你似乎误解了什么。”

臀尖再度被黏稠凝滞的冰冷袭击，乔治的嗓音有同样的凉意。

“我不过是在为你做好接下来惩罚的准备。”

轻描淡写地。

“你的皮肤很嫩，而我刚收到的礼物——多亏雷恩的好心，这个场合正好适合使用——是个锐利的工具。”

上完乳液的手在他臀尖拍了拍，艾德觉得整个人都跟着抖了起来，但乔治没有立刻拿出那可怕的道具往他臀上比划，只是将他晾在空气中闪烁油亮的光芒。

“告诉我，你看到第几页。”

修长但骨节分明的手指在大摊的书页上轻点，两个人都看得到页面下方的数字是多么令人失望地小。

“十二，先生。”

“你原本订的进度是？”

“三十页。”

“那你明天安排要再预习多少？”

“唔……”他飞快地瞄一眼计划表，却因为自己仓促的字迹难以回答，“二十、二十……”

“是二十五。”乔治将纸张放到他身前，“并且你只安排两个小时。刚刚你用一个小时看了五页，时间往回拉一些，我回来之前我想你用差不多一个半小时也只读完七页，需要我继续说下去？我想是不需要，等等你可以再修改一次，这次你会更加用心衡量，是吗？”

“我会的。”又一个错误！他觉得自己的声音瞬间苍老几岁，沉重的沮丧拉低他的声线，压碎里头的活力。

“好，现在把书捧起来，从你还没预习的地方开始朗读到第三十页。”

这是项简单的任务，如果他不用担心是什么样可怕的工具会落在屁股上。所幸很快他就发现念出声的确是个提升注意力的好方法，当他浸润在自己嗓音中时，他不再注意到周遭变化，心思投入于将从口中流泻的、眼前所见的语句整理出一套逻辑，担忧一点一点从思虑中抽离，连厚重书页带来手臂的震颤都被忽略。

直到一道尖锐的疼痛落在他臀中央，将屁股砍成四瓣，他甚至连挥鞭声都没注意到。

“噢！”

他惊跳起来，书本应声砸在桌上。

震惊地回头看是什么东西造成突如其来的痛楚，只见乔治拿着一只细长的教鞭轻击掌心。跟乔治在具乐部对他使用过的以银白缎带缠覆，挂绳上还点缀着毛绒绒可爱球体的马鞭不同，通体透黑由细皮革交织而成，握柄处一抹银光带出金属冷调，纤细雅致的工具带来强烈威权感及仪式感。

艾德毫不怀疑这是维多利亚时期家庭教师会使用的器具，而他对那玩意儿的恐惧跟藤条不相上下。他知道细长工具带来的锐利痛楚，也记得皮肤被撕裂的极端疼痛。

害怕。他能毫不讳言地承认。

“继续，男孩。”

邪恶刑具又往掌心敲两敲。

心有余悸地看男人一眼，他再度端起书，看着满页密密麻麻的字却不记得读到哪，他的思绪都被那一鞭打到九霄云外，太阳雨一般地如梦似幻。

乔治等了两秒钟，没听到声音又看到他目光慌乱地扫视书页，居然冷酷勒令，“重来。”

重来，就重来吧。艾德认清事实——今天自己是很难令乔治满意了。

但这次不等他念完一面，鞭子又抽下来，连着两下把还没汇聚齐全的注意力都打散。

一样，他又找不到念到哪里，一样，他又得到轻飘飘的一句“重来”，一而再再而三，畏惧让他的表现比一般还差，他却无从辩解。

很快他的臀面上添加近十道凸起的楞子，从臀峰到下臀整整齐齐码下来，但他的页数一直未突破二十。乔治总是猛然落下一两鞭，猝不及防无从揣测的疼痛炸开，抽得大脑一片空白，这不是可以习惯的疼，不是可以阻挡在感知外的痛。他总是无法及时接续念出内容，一次试着随意找一行开始念下去的尝试让他吃了份外凌厉的一下，让他从头皮麻到脚跟，再从脚跟软回腿跟，像一百只蜜蜂同时决定拿他屁股当箭靶，再从头开始念声音都带上哭腔。

最后他赌气似地在五下痛击后抹了一把泪转头对乔治说，“可以一次打完吗？你这样我没办法专心读！”

那时他难得念到二十二页，熬过三次鞭笞，多背负五道鞭痕后，好不容易达成迈进十页的成果，却因为第四次突然暴增的抽打次数，让他标记念到的行数的手指忍不住移位，又一次功败垂成。

他承认语气不太友善，但不至于失礼，用字有些粗暴，但遣词并不粗鲁。隐忍不住的挫败与再三尝试未果的烦躁随着冲动脱口而出的话如大浪拍击礁岩，责怪抱怨溅得两人一身腥臭。

“这是个请求吗？”乔治沉声问，略略放下手中的教鞭，迎上艾德冲撞他的目光，男孩终究在他的凝视下控制住脾气，猛点一下头。

“那么你必须注意你的语气。”

艾德深吸一口气，“是的先生，请你一次打完。”他尽可能平稳地陈述并不再遗漏他惯常使用的敬称，浮动的情绪对事态没有帮助他是学过的，但声线中的扬抑可见他并未学到精髓。

“这次好多了。但这不是你该请求的，记住，方式、部位、数量、力道，将由我作主。所以我必须驳回你的要求。重来一次，男孩。”

“你这么做我怎么可能念得完！”声音又上升几分贝。

“你可以，如果你够专心的话。”这次乔治彻底放下他手中带来极致痛楚的邪恶教鞭，双手环胸，“你在为了你自己的错误朝我发脾气？那是你正在做的？”

男孩似是噎了一下，高上去的嗓音跟气焰又弱下来，“我只是想说这样下去就算你抽烂我的屁股我也完成不了。你怎么能期待我在那种疼痛下还能记得念过什么……”

“我再说一次，你可以做到，如果你够专心。”

乔治拿起书本翻回十二页递到他面前，艾德咬着下唇接过，却根本没念下去的意愿。

——不会有任何不同。只要那可恶的鞭子不停止挥舞，就不会有任何不同！

“快点，男孩，这不是很难，只要你认真去做。”

“…………”

乔治见小孩毫无反应，沈住气靠坐在书桌上，看向书房门口，两人的目光驰向相反方向，“有志者事竟成，别开口闭口说做不到。艾德，我并不想总是配合你的闹别扭，但今晚我也不想为了不服从给你更多惩罚……”

艾德借着玻璃盯着乔治的背影，说不清是什么心情。

他想起上次不服从的下场，后知后觉自己有多健忘，他错失臣服的时机，那是他该做的。明明答应过要相信先生的要求并且尽力尝试。但同时他也不愿为了不合理且没人可达成的要求服软认错，重新阅读并迎接不定时落下的鞭打，看不见尽头一般。

他不是不知道怎么专心的小孩，能拿到入学通知，便是自有一套念书技巧的人，他知道，乔治也知道。

是以懊悔与傲骨搏杀，后者赢了那么一点点，就让小孩勇敢为自己发声并展开不配合的消极运动。不是他的错，至少不全是他的错。

他也不是极端专心的小孩，杂乱的思绪在意识边缘飘浮，好奇、畏惧、愤怒、烦躁，七情六欲都在拉扯着分散着，他知道，乔治也知道，差别在于他不以为意。

分心，就额外投入些时间找补，效率称不上顶好，却也不是太糟。但在乔治眼中，时间拉长，免不了更频繁地走神，于是浪费掉更多时间，周而复始的恶循环。

“倘若你需要证据才能信服，那我们就来验证。”乔治最终说道，回身抽过他呆捧着的书，“你可以用任何方法试着令我分神，包括使用那柄教鞭，如果我不能顺畅地念下去，我将向你道歉，并不再这么要求你。”

艾德瞪大眼，怀疑着自己听到的，直到乔治把教鞭放进他手中，皮革的冰凉触感却令他烫到一般猛然缩手，将轻巧结实的工具抛回书桌。

“不！”

那抹凉意像粗壮的蟒蛇缠绕他，他看着漆黑的教鞭像只受惊的小鹿。

“不？”

两人的目光一齐聚焦在桌上微微晃动的教鞭，艾德只坚持住一秒便望向别处，重复道，“不。”

他不能不会也不敢使用它，任何原因任何状况。光用想像就让他打起寒颤。

“哪一部分？使用这柄教鞭？还是进行验证？”

“我、我…不知道，不该是这样的！”

艾德不知道如果不使用同样的工具，不在同样条件下，如何称得上验证？但他又怎么能对乔治挥舞鞭子？即便那是被男人授与的权力。

否定的是因，也是果。该如何拆分解释？

面对对方的沉着与探究，他更是慌乱。

“那么你想要怎么做？”

放过我在选项内吗？他抬头瞄了一眼，摇头苦笑着否定自己的妄想，“反正这是行不通的，我不会用那种东西来伤害你！我认错还不行吗？你想要我念，那我念就是了。”他夺回书，不管不顾地读起来，虽然脑子乱地嗡嗡作响，手上满是鞭子冷硬严酷的触感，他还是如机关枪一般念出所有他看到的字。

乔治在旁看他自暴自弃三秒钟，猛然盖了一个巴掌在男孩左臀，男孩痛嚎的当口，他揉了揉发肿滚烫的臀肉，然后往男孩右臀送上更重的一击。

“这又是为什么？！”

“为你莫名其妙的耍脾气以及敷衍。安静去墙角站着，冷静后再过来。”

艾德撅起嘴，“我都在念了，为什么你还是不满意？”

直接冲撞不管用，艾德改成满腹委屈的埋怨碎念，吐露被压榨整晚的辛酸，嘴皮像蝴蝶般翩翩飞舞，脚却死死定在原地。

“艾德，别让我一再重复我自己。墙角。现在。”

“打都打了，为什么不能让这件事结束……”

乔治一言不发，用行动表示他的态度。

“啪！”爽脆的巴掌声紧接在男孩每一句抱怨之后，于是男孩更委屈了。

“噢！我认错了啊……我也想好好做的，但太痛了，我、我做不到……”

他的多言又赚到几巴掌。

乔治这边，一边推攮以全身抗拒的艾德，一边在空档间给碎念不休的男孩惩罚，让他觉得像在应付一个躺在地上踢腿耍赖的三岁小孩，虽然用上点武力胁迫，还是成功将人带到墙角，但这有违两个成年人理性沟通的模式。

男孩在疼痛的屁股的威胁下，悻悻闭上嘴，但高翘的嘴唇和扭动的身躯彰显他的不情愿。

“艾德，我从一开始便警告过你，这条路不简单。”

他扳住男孩不断挣动的身体，单薄的背脊被他扣在手中正正地面向墙角。

“而你正在让它变得更艰难。”

扣住肩膀的手指像钉爪深深嵌入，将艾德与墙角夹成三角形，乔治多维持这固定几分钟，直到不再收到反抗的信息。

“是疼痛的问题？那早上又是什么让你分心？”他轻道，自言自语一般，但他很清楚艾德在听，因为男孩渐渐垂下绷紧的肩，头也悄悄靠上墙角，将脸埋进空隙间，“有人在抽打你吗，在你执着于探听不需要知道的事时？”

“总是别人的过错？还是其实原因出在自己身上？”

“你真的做不到？还是在为耍小性子不肯继续努力的自己卸责？”

肩膀上的重量撤离，皮拖鞋的啪嗒声告诉他男人走远两步，艾德将头又埋低一点，让项颈折成美丽而孤傲的弧度。

空气凝滞，氧气供给像是局限在自己胸口前那一小块三角区域，身后的伤兀自抽痛着，额前抵着的墙壁也逐渐温热，艾德憋住气息，再缓缓呼出，脚掌传来一阵阵无法忽视的麻刺感，在每一次吐纳间往上延展，最后连带着臀肌一同抽搐，下半身都不像自己的了，臀部赤裸在外的羞耻感却愈演愈烈，站的时间愈长羞耻感便往上添一分，羞耻感往上添一分他对自己所言的自信便减一寸。

真的做不到吗？乔治的话在他脑中旋圈。

先生是做得到的吧。

那他就做不到吗？

又一次长长的吸气，把胸膛撑得饱胀，再细细吐出，似乎一些清明回到身体里。

该回去面对了……

男孩一动脚尖即引起他的注意，他还是靠在书桌边缘默不作声地看人慢吞吞挪到自己面前，才站直身将书桌前的空地让出。

“冷静了？”

艾德咬着下唇的一角，以微乎其微的角度点头。

“把教鞭拿起来。”

哆嗦着手再一次碰触教鞭，主动动作并没有减少他对这器物的恐惧，几乎是没来由的抗拒，发刷木尺甚至皮带都不曾让他如此却步。

只有教鞭。

“亲吻它。”

“先生……”字中颤抖着哀求。

“为什么做不到？”

害怕畏惧胆怯。这么多的同义词，但是——

“这只是一样器具，你没道理害怕它。我曾用各种不同东西惩罚你，任何一种都可能对你造成伤害，甚至只是我的双手也行。你可能厌恶，但没必要惧怕。”

乔治自他手中拿起教鞭，端详一阵后，无预警地在空中猛挥一下，凌厉的声音让艾德吓得缩起肩膀。

“个人独有的恐惧源于过往记忆赋予的意义，而我的确在那晚用这类工具，在你的记忆中留下不可抹灭的痕迹。不是吗？”

在乔治探询的目光中，艾德梗着脖子点头。

“那就一定要用这种方法。”

小猫听到都要炸毛了，男人却淡定地撸了撸他的头发，像是在说等等喝伯爵不能再加蜂蜜一般，只用一个安抚的手势就要打发他。

“害怕能加速学习，疼痛能加深记忆。如果你在没有外在因素的状态下无法做到专注，那只能由我带给你些催化剂，让你学会，什么该做，什么又不该。”

“别让情绪拉低行为的质量。无论是好奇或是恐惧，是开心还是厌恶，认知，然后就放下。有效地运用时间，你现在学会，比当你面临考试压力时懊悔来得好。”

听乔治这么说，艾德突然预见一个可能的未来。

当他偷偷摸摸躲在被窝里，亮着手机的手电筒，恶补隔天考试内容时，被褥突然被一把扯开，他在男人的沉默中挨上一顿结实的发刷，也可能是皮带，并且以书跟手机都被没收无助又疼痛地趴在床上哭唧唧的状态收场。

男人甚至会吝于给他一点责备，结束后也不屑给他任何安抚，只是如旋风般砸下惩罚，然后狂卷走灯光与他需要的一切。

这太可能发生了！

艾德撇撇嘴再次拿起课本，打开同样的页面，书页边缘他指尖按过的地方已经因为汗湿的手微微起皱，形成不平整的椭圆印记。

或许乔治的威胁是有效用的，或许该归功于在他屁股上留下不少棱子的教鞭。

失败再度降临，他连计算失败次数的精力都丧失了。有次他几乎到达终点。如果鞭子抽在臀腿间，他还是不能很好地把控住自己，但他几乎要成功了！疼痛、畏惧与疲惫被堆积在脑海的一个角落，他知道它们在那，但它们不会主动来干扰他。

“再来一次。”

遥远的地方传来声音，他点头，他太累了，但他会继续做下去，他又一次点头，实在太累了。

他开始读，没多久疼痛又冒出头来，再一次被他推到角落，像刚刚乔治压制他那般，他把它留在那里继续他的朗读。乔治扬手又是两下，两记快鞭在臀峰上留下浅白的痕迹，那里是挨最多的地方，臀肉已经高高肿起，并有了零星的瘀点，艾德略略抽一下腿，然后念得更快更大声。

他能成功。

一闪而逝的情绪一样被推进角落。

乔治已经将马鞭放回一旁的书架上，等待男孩念完最后几行，并在男孩瞪着最后一个句点，怔忡地眨眼时，温柔地从他双手中拿起沉重的书册轻轻阖上。

“结束了，结束了，我的好男孩。”

他哭了，在意识到之前。

眼泪先是一滴一滴坠下像春雨的初始，啪搭、啪搭地间隔数秒砸在前襟，之后便一发不可收拾成为雨季令河水泛滥的滂沱，情绪需要一个泄洪的出口，大脑在理解之前便为他做出选择，遭压抑的畏惧、痛楚、愧疚、挫败、烦躁、反感、疲惫、如释重负及骄傲争先恐后而出。

他哭着，那么地无助，那么地可怜，被遗弃于天地之间一般。

没有安慰，也没有制止，乔治仿佛知道这是他此刻需要的，静默站在一旁，等待。

艾德哭了许久，中间断断续续停下来，一抬眼看到乔治像是又戳到伤心处，哭肿的大眼居然再度挤出泪水，还未消失的抽泣剧化为哭号，直到喉咙干哑、眼底分泌不出一滴水份，才抽噎着渐渐收声，尽管胸膛中还余下丝丝絮絮的抽痛。

“你学到什么？”

男人开口，却不是慰借，平直的声线不带宽宥，实事求是的态度令艾德的心抽了一下。

例行的问答，严惩带来生理及心理的脆弱让艾德为此多愁善感。

他努力承受了这么多才达成的，为什么不能先给他一个拥抱？为何不轻轻拍拍头安慰说他尽力了足够了？为什么一定要将他逼到这个境地？此时此刻他连请求或疑问都不敢提出，却不能遏止自己一边为性格的怯弱恼火，一边又对男人不肯给出更多而委屈。

他不该委屈的，不是？

错的是他，该受罚的是他，如果先生觉得他的表现不值得更多鼓励——根据他刚刚的行为，他或许真的不值得——他也只能忍受。

准备揉眼睛的手被拨开，束在身侧。他艰难地从肿胀的眼皮下看向男人，嘴唇微微颤抖，“我…我……”

往男孩手中塞进几张纸，让他不要用手去抹，自己却以拇指指腹揩去凝在男孩下巴的泪珠，又拢了拢他汗湿黏在额前的浏海，“嗯？”

哭泣让艾德的体力随之流逝，残存的一点只够维持意识的清明，他却轻轻格开乔治揽住他的手自己扶住桌子，用纸巾擦去泪水再拧净鼻涕哑声道，“我，我该听从先生的命令……专、专心学习，不让情绪操控…我，我的行为。”

深深望进艾德眼底，男孩在一瞬之后避开目光，但乔治清楚自己看见的，即便只有一秒，情绪还是能灼伤他。

他的男孩伤心了。

收手，按捺下喟叹，在他有下一步动作之前，在他有所劝诫前，男孩又退开一尺。

“请、请问先生…我可以回、回房休息了吗？”

没有回应，艾德抬起眼睑，很快又垂下头，以纤长睫毛半遮掩视线，将问题重复一遍。

——他是谦恭的，他是遵从的，他该相信先生，因为那个人比他更了解自己。

——他不该抱怨，不该委屈，他领受他应得的。心中那股违和不适只是因为他累了。等他休息过，明天，或者是后天，就会好的。

总会好的。

终于，乔治开口，“可以，如果那是你想做的，在你改完计划表之后，可以直接回去休息。”

似是早在预料之内，又或许因为再没有期待能得到豁免，艾德没什么反应，乖顺地俯身，无视于仍卡在脚踝上的裤子，趴上桌面涂改起来。

只有他自己才知道平静如水的表面下，他正竭力忽视心底的声音，那在晦暗的角落嘶吼着的负面情绪。

难过委屈？

没有。他划掉之前凌乱的笔迹。只是累了。

忿恨不满？

不！他写下新的页数，再一次对自己重申。那不是我的情绪，有的只是疲惫。

“只是疲倦，只是这样罢了！”

他甚至没意识到自己咬牙切齿地说出这一句，直至乔治的手搭上他后背，安心定神一般短暂停留，而后不容抗拒地拿起他的行程表，他才惊觉自己用大得吓人的音量将那一句重复数次。

“我知道了。让我看看你的安排。”

艾德直起身，犹疑地偷偷往门口撇一眼，计划表是什么德性他有概念，不是让乔治满意赞赏他的那一种。

以不甚光明的手段闪躲可能再度降临的责罚，在合理范围内将进度压到最低，偷懒耍滑也绝对能有余裕完成的限度，但又不会显得太不务正业，不够积极是个恰如其分的形容。既彰显他的服从，又不会将自己逼入绝境，毕竟——

服从可以简单真诚，也能够是顺应的敷衍。

再度被教导的课程将是更严厉的。

他猜测这是乔治今晚如此罚他的原由。用激烈的手段将被遗忘、被舍弃的规矩刻画入骨。他可以再拟定个高强度学习计划，但明天再失败会是什么光景？他不敢想像。只知道比改变行为模式简单的，是操弄现实条件。

这是艾德唯一的理由，不需要想方设法说服自己，一个理由便足够正当化他的选择，即便那是所有途径中最便宜行事的一条路。

即便这选择让他现在内心惶惶，充满逃跑的欲望。

仔细观察着乔治的表情，眉梢一次细微的抖动便让他畏惧地抿唇，忍住身后的不适将站姿拉扯地更为谦恭，双手温驯地交握身前。

先生从没要求过他一定要将一整天都花在书本上。一个小人在他心里安抚他。劳逸结合才是正道，他所做的不过是趁势钻了个小漏洞。

另一个小人翻了个鄙视的白眼，警告他等着看乔治为他不负责任的行为发火。

小人们还在争论不休，乔治居然给了个喉音，“就照你安排的试试吧。”男人低沉而平和地作结并让他提起裤子回房休息，这多少令艾德感到意外，他更相信第二个小人的话，满心以为会被否决，心虚两个字大写呈现在脸上，乔治一点头便灰不溜丢地窜逃回房。

连灯也没开合衣直接趴倒在床上，即便裤子将肿起的皮肉紧紧绷住，把教鞭造成的浮起的檩子压回，让疼痛向下扎根，他还是不想动弹。

他的确是累了，但思绪照旧不受控地奔驰。

庆幸与失落交织成毯，笼罩他的思绪，他确信明天能顺利完成计划，不用再感受皮肤上那火烧的疼痛，但乔治默许用计通关使他感到不太对劲。

隐约有被放弃的感觉。

还真是见鬼的矛盾。他对自己挤了个鬼脸。为什么他要在意这种事？目标达成应该振臂高呼才对。

但是……为什么？

将思维绕开“先生看穿他无药可救的惫懒”的想法，就像想逃离黑洞吸引力般艰难，愈是努力便愈被往其中带去，他诧异地发现眼眶中又有东西蠢蠢欲动，想用手臂堵住，尽管极力的尝试不太成功。

叩叩。两声礼貌性的敲门。

“艾德，我可以进来吗？”

第一个念头是门锁是否有锁上，但要把主人挡在自家客房外根本不切实际。只露出后脑勺的头颅更努力往手臂中钻，没有应声，带着泪痕、没决定好自己该用什么心情面对来人，想用装睡把对方隔绝在外。

他等待离去的脚步声的同时也试着减弱自己的存在感，就怕引来门外的人的一丝警觉，硬是压下不太响亮的啜泣，直到门内外皆是毫无反应的一片寂静。

当然，先生没得到他的回应，一定是会离开的。艾德这么相信。

轻轻将陈在床边的腿往回拉，想调整个舒适些的角度，动作到一半便停顿了，因为伴随着又是两下的响声，乔治表示，“我要进去了。”

没有间隙，话声一落就响起门把喀哒拧开的声音，房间灯接着被打亮，光线从手臂缝隙零零散散撒下来，半是惊讶半是兴喜，他想他被男人的强制介入疗愈了一些，也把自怨自艾的情绪推开一点，却是睁着眼僵住没敢动，刻意把呼吸拉得长长沉沉地，希望能瞒过对方，不用回应地听听男人想说什么。

乔治踏进房，预料到艾德今晚不想和他多说些什么，但看着在床上躺尸的小朋友，他忍不住抽一下嘴角。没想到他会用上这么小儿科的一招。

他才不相信艾德现在能睡着。

如果小朋友没有整个晚上胡思乱想，连着几天躲他躲得远远，用一个不合理的借口说服自己被厌弃，并试图逃离，他会开香槟庆祝他们轻松许多的未来生活，他会办个派对并邀请具乐部里的熟人，向他们正式介绍在他看管下的小孩，并为他取得的卓越进步骄傲，他甚至会答应东尼一个要求，就一个，为了他在一天内对艾德产生的影响。

乔治依序替艾德脱去鞋袜，解开束缚着两团浑圆的布料，将衣物折好，最后把人挪回床中央，用薄毯覆盖住下身，才探手拨弄男孩汗湿的发梢。

“又哭了？你真是个水做的男孩。”

刚刚乔治有多强硬，现在便有同等程度的柔软。

“要跟我聊聊吗？”

“……”

“好吧，男孩。我知道你感觉很难受，教鞭用在拍肿的屁股上可以带来震撼的效果，但其实伤并不严重，连最轻微的破皮都没有，你明早感觉就会好上许多。”

“你正在猜测、揣度许多事，我能肯定地告诉你，你得到的结论跟事实相距甚远，所以别再钻牛角尖。如果你忘了，容许我提醒你，你有一张嘴，就在你精致高挺的鼻子底下，想知道什么，就开口询问，想倾诉什么，我就在这里，倘若打算什么都不说……”他耸耸肩，“桌上放了一杯温牛奶，喝完好好睡一觉对你比较有帮助。”

“毕竟现在你需要的是休息，不是失速运转的脑袋。”

该讲的讲完，乔治多等待片刻，见男孩依旧一动也不动，便顺手关灯、带上门。

“思考时间……”

房门再度敞开一个小角度。

“你说什么？”

“思考时间！你从不遗漏的，无论我想不想要。今晚你根本没提到这件事！”

抓到攻防点的小孩把声音含在嘴里，他不想要乔治真的听到，又希望能得到解释。

又或者，如果他对自己够坦诚，会承认是此举不过是想要乔治多待在身旁一下，以抚平他的脆弱及不安，是想要男人多逗逗他、跟他说几句话，然后他就能说服自己不是因为可悲的乞求才得到关注，而是对方自愿的付出，不是因为被放弃才让他随心所欲，而是对方有别的考量。

“我想我们都会同意这是你该向我报告的事，而不是我必须提醒你的。”乔治温言，“虽然我判定你的情绪不稳，打算免除你今晚的任务，但既然你提起了，就让我们当成你进行完，并且准备好给我一个答案。”

“……”

“艾德？”

“我……我想我能原谅我自己了。”鬼使神差地。

他等着男人跟他说，他不是发自内心，并且准备好为之辩论，虽然他对这答案的信心不超过百分之六十，他等着男人上前给他重重的三下，他当然会抱怨，但他也会接受这处置，只因这似乎能将他们的关系带回已经习惯的正常模式，而这次男人至少会好好抱抱他。他想他病了，才会觉得在思考时间后挨打是合理的日常，才会觉得这是男人关心他的模范表达，才会……

“是吗？”他听到乔治挪动脚步，“那么，你从这项任务中解脱了。”

“……？？！！”

门，又关上了。


	7. 困

趴睡对他而言不是个舒服的姿势。

艾德从床上爬起，小心翼翼地用手臂撑起上半身再慢慢往后蹭，经过一晚沉淀只剩寥寥数条的棱子兀自抽痛，拉动臀肌造成的不适一晃眼便咬牙忍过去，他在全身镜中确认了身后状态，有些惊讶在那地狱般的责罚后没有留下皮开肉绽的鞭伤，那种血肉被划开的、心被撕裂的疼痛，留下的居然只是些许浮起的凸痕。

他眼中的血丝跟浮肿的眼睑还比较吓人。

趿拉着拖鞋有气无力地下楼，比晨跑还早许多的时间天空灰濛濛雾气笼罩，空气中沉重的寂寥让心情更加低落，昨夜的记忆不断被倒带播放，撷取、慢速播放、至停、回播，他想了很多，甚至可以说想得太多，却没得到定论。

事情究竟从何处开始走偏？

可能是他固执己见的那时，结果而言他是做得到那种专注程度。那并非乔治的异能，他当时的疲倦让他没能细细品尝成功后的喜悦及自满，此时情绪反应迟缓地涌上，却没了可以分享讨论的人。

可能是苟且偷安、两人都同意但也都不满意的计划表，他甚至开始担心如何排解完成计划后的大把时间——至少会多出三个小时的空白。

可能是他对问题避而不谈的态度，乔治一直鼓励对话交流，但他只是被动地等着接受对方的给予，并且尤嫌不足。

可能的原因太多了。艾德从不觉得自己了解乔治，这次更是深刻了他的想法。

话说回来，他的确试过打破僵局。

乔治非但没有针对他的回答给予责罚，进而将他们带上正轨，反而让他就此摆脱……完全无法理解。他像坠入严寒中冰层封顶的湖水，只能自己在夹着枯叶与泥的肮脏不透明冰体下，挣扎出一条生路。

也许先生厌倦了？对他的不长进及死脑筋，所以才放任他自行其政。

也许先生腻味了……也许……

他厌恶推论中充满各式假设与不确定性，却又怕确认后会将这段关系终结。

手拂过两人前几日还坐在一起谈笑的餐桌，艾德僵硬地别过头，咬住口腔内嫩肉走进厨房，将昨晚遗留下的牛奶倒进水槽，液体淅沥沥拉成白色丝线，带着愧疚流进下水道。

他糟蹋了先生的善心。

他没有喝那杯牛奶，并且睡得糟透了。

恍惚间或许有睡着过，但很快又从乔治失望地摇着头将他跟一袋行李推出门外的梦中惊醒，站在门道上涕泪纵横拍门请求的场景格外清晰，或许人在梦中比较勇敢，他疑心自己真的被扫地出门时能否有这么积极的行动。

或许他会呆坐在门前傻愣地抱着行李，但更可能他会觉得这是必然的结局默默离开，尽管心痛欲绝。

洗净杯子，他带着清水回到房间，轻手轻脚带上门，再次窝到床上。

还是不想了。

抱住枕头想乔出个稍微舒适一点的角度，在晨跑前再眯一下，然后……然后他该怎么做？晚一点他会搞清楚。

艾德没想到那天他连乔治的影子都没看到。

“你要是再睡下去，我就打算破门而入了。”

东尼在餐桌边晃着脚对他说。

“虽然乔治跟我说过你没睡好不要吵你，但那样把头闷在枕头里是会死人的你知不知道。”

“你怎么知道我趴着睡？！”

“跟在乔治后头进去看的啊！噢，你放心我没有偷偷摸进你房间做些有的没的，也没有偷看你的小屁股。”东尼遗憾地耸肩，“当然啦，我想你昨晚的伤应该给我瞧瞧比较好，毕竟我算得上是个准医师，但乔治坚持他自己检查就可以，嘴上说没什么事却又给你上了药，真令人羡慕啊！小家伙。”

“先生有来看过我？”

“这很让你意外？”

“也不是，但先生昨天晚上…我们……”对着东尼，他说不出口他的烦恼，也不想听更多东尼对乔治知之甚深的佐证，“或许这对他来说只是…实践后的必要程序…一种礼节……”

“你还没睡醒吗？”

东尼讶异地瞪大眼，让人担心他圆又大的眼珠就要从眼眶中滚出。

艾德咬住把马铃薯沙拉送进嘴里的叉子没作声，东尼眨眨眼，大嗓门自顾自地接下去。

“哇噢！哇——噢！真不敢相信我刚刚听到的，‘实践’？‘一种必要程序’？亏你说得出口。”

“我只是、”

“我不在乎你是什么意思。”东尼站起身，以一种居高临下鄙夷的凝视看向他，“我不在乎，你也用不着向我解释。你挨揍了有情绪，觉得条件严苛有不满，你爱跟乔治耍赖讨怜惜就尽管去，但有些话该说有些话不该说，自己掂量清楚。在我看来，乔治是对所有人都很好，好到甚至带了个没有心的回家。”

一日之计在于晨。

被这么一通数落，艾德觉得再好的计划都没用。他大口吞下冰冷早餐，看东尼拿出笔记本窝到沙发上，安静收拾好东西便自己走向书房。

该对东尼说什么？似乎如东尼所说——什么也不用解释。他摊开教科书摆上笔记及计划表。隐隐有点遗憾昨天还相处地那么融洽的人，因为一句话就变成这样尴尬。

等等，融洽？那是利益交换下的假象。凸起的棱子在上完药后对行动没什么大影响，就是压迫时会有点酸麻，但他没打算为难自己多处理一种知觉，拿过一个软枕垫在椅子上，深吸一口气坐下，准备将杂念放到一旁。毕竟不可能相处一天讲几句话就成为相知的朋友，他们也称不上。

够了。认知而后放下。

他拿起笔。

若说昨天那场苦难真的带给他什么好处，就是他确实学会专心致志，计划表上的项目一点一点打勾、标注上完成时间，当他完成最后一项也不过下午一点半左右，伸个大大的懒腰，踱下楼才发现东尼把笔记本丢在沙发上，人却不知所踪。

他停下脚步多看一眼，又觉得跟自己没什么关系，去厨房拿两片吐司夹上起司火腿，懒的煎蛋，吐司没有烤，连不喜欢的硬边都没有切，简简单单夹着吃一顿不在点上的午餐，反正就是充饥。吃到一半大门传来喀拉喀拉钥匙碰撞声，接着猛然敞开，东尼满身土耳其烤肉的香气随着风势侵袭鼻腔，豆蔻、肉桂、洋葱及浓郁的脂香冲击味蕾，对比自己手上平淡地没点味道的三明治，连舌根都咆哮起来要些不同的滋味。

咕咚吞了一大口口水，艾德不甘心地狠咬一口干瘪单调的午餐，死命地嚼着似乎想嚼出些酸甜苦辣咸，想证明自己是享受这唾手可得的单纯美食。而东尼远远瞧见他寒酸的午餐，似笑非笑地抖掉挂在肩上的外套，大力一振，让香味往外漫延几呎，才随手将外套挂在沙发椅背，回到一早上占据的老位置。

谁都没有要向谁搭话的意思，东尼打开电视，艾德则上楼从书房抓了本艾伦．图灵传记回到房间，把自己关在房里。

当他再度睁开眼，窗边斜射进血红色夕阳。对数学的厌恶让他连数学家传记都看不下去，他摸过手机，惊讶地发现上面除了几封新邮件的通知，还有两通乔治的未接来电，他点开男人最后传来的讯息——

“你没接电话也没回电让我十分忧心，不得已之下请东尼在离开前先确认了你的情况，倘若你觉得此举侵犯你的隐私我很抱歉，但我必须知道你安全无虞，希望你能体谅，并祈祷你获得充分的休息。”

读至此艾德瘪嘴，有些扼腕自己居然睡着了。就算还没得到想要的拥抱，听听先生的声音也是好的啊！

“研究室临时在外地有个我无法缺席的讲演，今晚就不回去了，我相信你能照料好自己，有事的话传讯息给我或和东尼联系，他能提供你必要的协助，明天早晨我尽量抽空回去看一眼。庆祝你获得的自由时光吧，男孩！但不要忘记将今明两天的计划表传给我，这点我十分坚持。”

艾德重复看过两次，确定自己今晚要一个人在家，睡乱的发梢都失落地耷拉下来。

“东尼才不能提供给我我需要的……我需要的是你！”

他大声说出心里的想法，又被自己的真心话吓到，四处张望空无一人的房间查看是否有人在没注意到时溜进来听见他的大白话。

甩甩头艾德抛下手机下楼捣鼓孤单一人的晚餐，翻遍食物柜搜刮出一包苏打饼干、两包薯片、几颗坚果口味巧克力跟一包未拆封的太妃糖，看保存期限这些东西像是一年前买来就一直摆着的，大概是乔治难得办了一次派对后一直没处分掉剩余的、他不感兴趣的零食，刚好让艾德翻出来解决一顿。

带着橙汁跟空气多过产品的亮银色包装薯片，口袋塞满糖果回到客厅，一堆零食散在沙发前的椭圆茶几，不同于东尼悠然自得霸占沙发一端，他缩在一侧盯着电视流转的画面，有几分猫只接触新环境的畏怯感，机械式咀嚼更适合欢乐气氛众人分享的饼干零食，硬是把能产生快乐满足感的高脂高盐食物吃出受迫害的可怜。

啃完薯片，他拆开一颗巧克力，让电视频道停在正演到主角以精湛的技术开胸的医疗影集，镜头拉近拍出十分逼真、鲜血淋漓跳动的心脏，不时从中涌出几缕赤红，画面真实地令他噁心，仿佛口中融化的巧克力带上铁锈味，他抿唇皱眉将巧克力咽下，这会是他以后的生活，面对器官、骨骼、筋脉、鲜血、痛苦、惊惧与生死。

考虑片刻，他留在那一台，如果逼自己一直看下去能麻痺噁心感就好，却是没有食欲再去碰其他饼干糖果，而忘在房内没有充电的手机苟延残喘地亮了两次后，断电关机。

．

他嘟囔一声，耳边传来晨间新闻正经的腔调还有细碎的喀啦声，翻身想再睡一下，却直直摔到地上。

“嗷……”

“看来起个大早搭头班火车回来是值得的。”

那是个审慎评估又带点兴味的声音。

艾德忽略他摔疼的屁股，仓惶地撑着沙发爬起身。

“先生！”

“艾德！”他学着男孩拔高音调惊叫一声，旋即笑开，拍拍男孩乱糟糟的头发，“我说过会回来一趟，用不着这么兢兢乍乍。不过，男孩，我没有预料到会一打开门就看到你，客房布置不够合意吗？而且——这些垃圾又是怎么回事？”

“不不不不、不是这样的先生。”顺着乔治目光看像桌面的一片狼藉，他慌忙将垃圾跟喝完饮料未清洗的玻璃杯拢在手中，“对不起，我昨天在这看电视不小心睡着了，立刻就能整理干净，给我三秒钟、”

“镇定，男孩，”他拉住在桌边兜兜转转拿一样掉一样急得跟找不到窝的兔子一样的小孩，“我要先上楼冲澡，你可以在这段时间内把起居室收拾好，顺便打理一下自己。”他好笑地揪住艾德头上一搓笔直站着的发丝轻轻拉扯，“然后我要看到你把计划表放在餐桌上，我会在早餐时间看完，本来期望能跟你好好吃一顿早餐的……”

让公事包顺着沙发椅背弧度滑下，乔治走到餐桌边放下指间夹着的牛皮纸袋，纸袋一侧的凸角染上咖啡色水渍，沾湿的部分在反覆摩擦下绽起毛边，小小的破口露出里面隔热纸杯及塑胶杯盖，小心确认过内容物平安无事，乔治才再回头认真看艾德一眼。

“人生总是这样，计划赶不上变化，即便我强调过，有个健忘的小孩还是会忘记传东西给我。”

“啊！”

不知艾德是因现在才想起这事而震惊失手，还是失手后更为惊吓，看慢速动划一般，两人一齐望向从艾德手中滑出、在空中翻转的玻璃杯，残余在杯底的橙汁在过程中溅到沙发上、茶几上、艾德的米色短裤上以及白皙笔直的小腿上，最终伴随清脆的破裂声，玻璃坠在木质地板上，弹起、破碎，从中断出尖锐锯齿。

空气停滞，无人发语，艾德是吓得，乔治是无奈得。

“你多了好些东西要整理，男孩。穿上拖鞋，吸尘器在壁橱里。”

“先生，对不起！我不是故意的。”

“不过就是个杯子罢了。”

“我是说计划表的事……”

乔治耸耸肩，回身上楼却又被唤住。

“先生……生气了吗？”

“没有，还没，虽然我有充足的理由。艾德，接下来试着表现好一些吧。”语重心长地。

艾德傻傻应一声，他不确定自己还做错了什么，但先答应下来不会有错。

收拾残局用去他不少时间，当他匆匆换上一套干净衣裤，用水抓湿梳整乱翘的头发，两步并一步冲下楼，乔治已经率先坐在桌边把依旧热腾腾的酪梨可颂摆在白磁盘上，一旁缀上梅红与紫黑交错堆成小山的覆盆子及一碗优格谷片。

“计划表。”

于是还来不及喘口气的小朋友再次砰砰磅磅跑上楼。

又一次站在餐桌前的艾德恭恭敬敬奉上两张纸，没有得到乔治首肯不敢坐下，就怕又缺漏什么。

“坐下，男孩，好好享用你的早餐，这家在学城中颇负盛名，如果你昨晚只吃了我看到的那些垃圾，会需要补充一顿丰盛健康的。”

叉子虚点两下对面的座位，艾德这才犹豫地坐下。

“昨天下午都做了什么？计划表上的事，一点半就做完了不是？”

“我…呃、看了一下传记，然后…然后不小心…睡着了……”

“整个下午？好，这解释了东尼看到的，那晚上呢？边吃晚餐边看电视耗上一整晚直到在沙发上睡着？”

“差不多…就是那样。”

“几点？”

“没有很晚……”

“几点？”

“……”

问过两次，乔治像是放弃了。自顾自转头去看另一张摊在桌上的纸，被男人忽略的小孩反倒一下就急起来，结结巴巴补上更多资讯。

“我只是、我也不确定是几点……两、两点半？绝对、应该在三点以前！”

“我期待你能有更好的安排，但既然是自由时间我就不多加干涉，只要你记住过于放纵而耽误正事的后果，是我们都不会喜欢的。”

淡淡的回应搔到心尖，是提醒也是威胁。

“显然你今天没时间晨跑了，男孩，回头记得备注上。昨天自由时间内做的事我希望你也纪录下来，这样能帮助你分析这暑假究竟完成什么，如何利用时间及改善。我知道你不喜欢，但这很重要，有一天你会发现它的帮助有多大。”

这点艾德没有任何意见，事实上现在他只要能够继续腻歪在乔治身边，要他做什么他都没意见。他听着乔治描述昨天的演讲及晚宴，看乔治笑说一个老学究因为他们研究室同仁的新论证兴奋地跳上演讲厅的折叠椅，也跟着笑得特别傻。

这一天完美极了。

完美到他几乎能忘记前两天的纠结。

直到乔治起身收拾餐盘，他才意识到今天才开始几小时，而剩下大部分的时间他要跟昨天才痛骂过他的东尼度过。

将餐桌椅推回原位，艾德拿起乔治放在沙发椅背上的西装外套挂在左前臂等着替人穿上，让从厨房出来的人微微诧异地睁大眼，唇角勾勒出温柔的弧度接受了他的服务。

“你的确在试着当个殷勤的乖小孩，是吗？”

“是的，先生，所以……”他在乔治鼓励的目光下增加些许勇气，“所以，能给我个拥抱吗？”

“啊……这就是你前天晚上开始就扭捏不已的原因。我骄纵的小孩没有在受到惩罚后立刻、马上得到宽容的拥抱。”

“不，我…并不是像你说的那样……算了，当我没说……”

噙着笑意轻轻摇头，乔治一把将艾德拉入怀中，不像偶像剧里旋转两圈洋溢幸福笑容扑进男主角胸膛的女主角，男孩脚步踉跄左脚绊倒右脚硬生生砸进结实的拥抱，脸抵着温热的胸膛，鼻尖是淡淡古龙水清爽的味道，全身重量挂在对方身上，被慢慢拉着一点一点站直，口嫌体正直的男孩一边嘟囔一边将环在男人腰间的手臂收紧，即便猛然在臀尖炸开的疼痛也没让他松手半分。

“谎言，是我绝不会容忍的。口是心非也是一种。”

乔治一只手以跟艾德同等的力道箍住纤细的背脊，一手贴着被拍烫的臀肉细细搓揉。

专横的语气配合温柔的手势，一如焦糖海盐有种独特的吸引力。

疼痛在温和抚慰下散去，软肉随着五指推挤晃动，将热度慢慢往外传导，像将沸的水冒出一颗一颗小气泡，愈滚愈大，直至从中绽开溅起沸腾的水花，身后被揉得酥酥软软，身前则有什么蠢蠢欲动。艾德抿唇以防自己发出丢脸的声音，急促而颤抖的鼻息却泄露一切。

“让我们再试一次。你喜欢这样的拥抱吗？”

“唔、我想…是的，我喜欢……”

在乔治巧妙的引诱下，艾德羞红脸吞吞吐吐出这句。

“看，这没有很难。我的好男孩。而且我很高兴你跟我一样喜欢它。”

那一刻即便只是回想，也能让艾德晕乎乎地全身发热，只要一个拥抱就能让他无比幸福，只要一声称赞就能捋顺他的不安。

这样平和而密切的互动有多美好，睁开眼发现一切只是梦境便是多么令人挫折而心绪低落。

“你在这里干嘛？桌上怎么都是垃圾？”

耳边不是乔治温润低沉的嗓音，而是东尼尖锐高昂的问句，他手里紧紧抱着的不是乔治，而是蓬松的抱枕。

大眼眨了两眨，一脸不可置信。

“没事吧你？”

“嘿、那边的！在跟你说话。天啊，不会昨天被我骂傻了，这样我怎么跟乔治交代。”

“怎么会这样……”

“你说什么？我说啊，你一个男人要说就说大声一点，这样含在嘴里说给肚里的蛔虫听吗，昨天不还、”

“不关你的事。”

陡然被吵醒，对打碎他甜美梦乡的大嗓门艾德没什么耐心，直接给对话填上句点。

饶是向来没有隔夜气的东尼被他顶上这么一句，也新仇旧恨地怒火一股脑翻上来。

“哦？这样啊，我多管闲事还真是对不起啊！”

艾德翻了个白眼懒得搭理东尼不停歇的碎念。起身，张望，确认乔治真的不在家里，烦躁地抓抓头发，突然手上一顿往楼上跑去。

“快点快点快点……”

手机屏幕在接上电源后亮起品牌标志，白色灯光蓦然出现闪地眼底一片花，却因为电池残量太低迟迟无法开机，他两手握着手机在桌边焦虑地上下踮动脚尖，眼前尽是强光留下的残影，一跳转为输入密码的画面便用最快的速度填入，点开通讯软体中乔治的头像，啪擦啪擦拍完两张图立刻传送。

此时手机疯狂震动起来，一封接一封通知他未接来电的短讯，他不敢去数，攒着手机的指头用力到发白，直到震动暂时消停，才发现传出去的图片已经显示已读状态。

——万幸你还活着。

回覆来得很快，他才读完那一行字，立刻又传来一句。

——按表操课。希望这不会又是一次奢求。

忍不住揣摩乔治的语气，脑中浮现的尽是因为不专心被处罚那晚的凌厉。他没想过这话可以是无可奈何中带着宠溺。

拉到最上看通讯软体里的讯息记录，其实并不多条，起初乔治催得不紧，约莫一小时一条信息或一通电话问是否能把计划表传出来，时间愈晚讯息数愈低，电话反而多起来。

没事？

身体不舒服？

艾德？

怎么回事？

最后一则，聊聊几字。

艾德．诺兰，我不喜欢这样。

艾德为自己的疏忽与健忘急得几乎要哭出来，匆匆拨通乔治的电话，却一连几次转到语音信箱，组织语言铺陈原因与歉意、悔过及请求，传送出去如同拍在浅滩上的浪尾，没带回来信息只卷回沙砾在心底来来回回地磨。

“嘿、桌上的垃圾我可不会帮你收拾！”

此时东尼在楼下无形象大喊，艾德却像是找到救星一般眼神亮起来。

艾德使不出软磨硬缠那一套，规规矩矩道歉，而后就站在人身旁一动不动地直到把对方站毛了，东尼躲开一脸哀戚像要为他入殓的艾德，换了个座位，总算原谅他一连两日的失礼，要求一份热腾腾的早餐作为赔罪，便拿起让艾德无限苦恼的手机看了一遍讯息。

“所以呢？”

东尼呸地吐出一片蛋壳，决定不再碰那坨淡黄色软烂不知味的炒蛋，改用叉子舀起煎焦、一口咬下便碎成渣的培根。

“我该怎么做？”

“什么怎么做？按表操课哪个字看不懂？”

焦了的培根在嘴里卡滋卡滋像咬了一口炭灰，碍于礼教东尼不方便再吐出来，却也吞不下，只能起身倒一杯牛奶勉强把东西冲下去。

“但先生没回覆我……”

“那又如何？你昨晚不但把他的嘱咐当耳边风，还一整晚没理会他，他这才几分钟没看你讯息呢！”

“那如果先生不相信我的解释、不原谅我呢？”

“……先不讨论原不原谅这回事，你不觉得自己有些本末倒置？这么说吧，你觉得乔治生气了是吧？”

点头。

“你觉得在上班时间缠着他继续解释这件事能让他消气？”

……摇头。

“乔治给你的最后一道指令是什么？”

“按表操课……”

“那你还杵在这等我牵你上楼？”

“但是、”

“你烦不烦啊！没有但是！哪来那么多如果但是假使或许，寻求原谅与执行任务的优先次序你都分不出来？难道你的人生就跟着乔治的情绪过？不让感性操纵理性你懂不懂？当在你面前大量失血的急诊病患是跟你有过冲突的人，你也要为过去这么犹犹豫豫扭扭捏捏？”

乔治说过的话，艾德记在心中，东尼是彻彻底底运用在日常。

不换气地念完一串，东尼似乎后悔起自己的激动，连连吸几口气才缓和下来认真做利弊分析。

“乔治奖善惩恶到锱铢必较，没有功过相抵这回事，已经犯下的过错无法挽回，无论乔治原谅与否、是否有相应的惩罚，你都无法改变。现在你能做的只剩下尽力完成指令来避免增加乔治的不悦，替自己加点分，或者被揍完还能有颗糖吃。当然，你可以继续为此纠结，但被无关紧要的事分心、没有完成计划表会有什么后果不用我告诉你。”

“还有在乔治监控下安稳生活的基本原则，你……等等，你该不会到现在还没摸清楚？你这些日子在这里到底是为了什么，又做了什么？”东尼翻个白眼，对艾德获得的优待表示不满，当初他要是反应慢成这样，现在能安然无恙站在这儿？“好吧，如果你只把脖子上那东西当装饰品，那就不能怪乔治揍你。好啦好啦，废话说完，滚上楼去吧你。”

“……你难道…从来不担心，从来没想过，可能会被抛弃？”

“我为什么要担心？”

东尼答的理所当然毫无犹豫，反倒让艾德有种没被安慰到的感觉，这是只有他自己能体会的不安，也只有乔治能缓解。

东尼目送怀着心事的艾德上楼，打开手机看一眼乔治最后传给他的讯息，想起什么似地拉开大门，按乔治传给他的火车时间——

先是看到落在灰色拼接石板上延伸至草坪的人影，而后才是靠在门铃钮旁正在把写好的便条纸揉成一团的乔治。

——果然人早该到了。

“怎么不进来？”

“不想抢你的主场。不过如果你没有对他大吼会更好一些。”

“都听到了？”

一句废话，乔治给他的眼神不言可喻。东尼尴尬地抓抓头，两手一摊很是无奈。

“我知道你不喜欢我提点他太多，有些事不靠自己摸索出来是没用的，但他这样挨一顿就闹一顿，只看到表面没想清缘由又迎来下一顿也不是办法。”

乔治朝他微微一笑，东尼便闭上嘴。

“我说过你可以自由发挥，或许你能给他一些我所不能的。前天故意引导他探听我的过去时，你也没有任何愧疚不是吗？那么现在就不用假装对我这样小心翼翼。”

背地里搞鬼跟在人眼皮底下作乱又怎么一样？尽管东尼的确并未为此苦恼，给个说法是礼貌。

“很遗憾我没有更多时间，麻烦帮我把资料拿到房间去，当我回来时，你可以继续你的演出，到时我会更专注地欣赏。喔，还有，帮我个忙，中午带他好好出去吃一顿。我有预感他这一天一夜过得有些脱轨。”

耸耸肩，东尼带着资料进门，与此同时楼上的小孩收到一封简讯，悬着的心总算安定一些。

午餐东尼真的带着艾德去了间认真的餐厅，平价牛排馆大大满足无肉不欢的小孩。餐前面包几乎是被他一个人吃完的，水果沙拉因为添上刺激食欲甜中带着微酸的蜂蜜优格酱也获得青睐，五分熟渗着血水软嫩至入口即化的牛排配上煎至酥脆散发浓香的蒜片让艾德恨不得每天都来吃一次，口腹之欲满足后，艾德一改早上拉长脸苦大仇深的模样，开始有条理地向东尼了解医学院的课程规划及上课状况，让东尼差点判定他早上的躁郁是低血糖症状，直到从洗手间出来，发现小孩的指尖停在一条讯息上才看透玄机。

“在走路没听到。没事，晚上再谈。这就能让你反差这么大？真有出息。”

从艾德旁边探出头，看清荧幕上的字后东尼一阵唏嘘。艾德配合著假笑两声，没把他的奚落放在心里，没有什么比乔治还愿意回覆他重要。

回家后艾德完成计划表剩下的部分，按照梦里得到的启发将昨天自由时间内做的事补齐，随着计划表内容逐渐充实，耳边似乎飘响乔治的声音——

让我看看你昨天晚上做了什么？在我离开后打半个小时游戏？别紧张男孩，你的自由时间当然可以做任何你想做的，新出的那一款吧？广告推得很凶旋律洗脑的那一个？果然。然后呢？用十分钟温习昨天教过的公式，啊……你的温习做得不太到位不是吗？我还没认真批阅今天写的卷子但已经看到两处错误了，不过这点我们稍后再处理。八点四十洗漱，九点上床？睡得好吗？我听说今天你又差点迟到了，这不是个好现象，睡前喝杯热牛奶，会有帮助，对你的身高也是。总体来说记录得十分不错，继续保持下去。那么我们开始看你答的题目……

六年，果然还是有细节会被淡忘，过去习以为常的会被遗漏。艾德庆幸自己在这时想起来，这或许也是个加分点，看着一字排开的三张计划他开始消化早上东尼所言。生活太紧凑，一件事了结后又紧接着发生下一件，他关注的更多是乔治的反应，而不是自己能从过程中得到的改变，因此反而遗漏掉其中最重要的关联性。

他从头梳理受过的惩罚、得到的教训，绞尽脑汁归纳出的重点都是看似简单，执行起来却需要无比恒心与毅力的。微撅的嘴唇表现出思考的认真度，艾德决定从可以处理的部分开始着手，重新誊写过一版明日规划，他传简讯告知乔治想出门一趟并会在晚餐前回来后，套上衬衫及深蓝色卡其长裤，在东尼讶异的目光中出门。

“要不要我充当保镳陪你一起去？”

东尼赖在沙发上毫无诚意的大喊被他砰地关在门后。

艾德没有在这个时间逛过学城，午后的阳光十分舒朗，暑期稀疏的人流此刻更是寥落，观光客已经准备离开前往下一个景点，本地人则更乐意在难得的阳光中加深自己肤色的亮泽，而非在路上闲晃。

他再三确认玻璃窗上的征人启事，拘谨地推开一家快餐店的门，唯一站在柜台的妇人听完他的来意，遥指在后头搬运冷冻食品包装的青年表示招募到人了，而后便朝里吼了一声让人去把启示撕下。连锁咖啡厅的店经理看完他少得可怜的简历后委婉表示他们需要更有经验的人，并推荐他去旁边的小超市试试运气。小超市老板打量着他的身型连连摇头，反倒向他吐起苦水表示总公司规定要使用自动收银机到一定比例，未来还想推动无人化商店，时代潮流已经让他几乎跟不上脚步，但如果他愿意辛苦一点当理货员，仓储那还有缺的样子，仓储在哪？不远，开车半个小时就能到了。第四家、第五家、第六家……

艾德从不知道找份打工这么难，当初先生怎么能轻易就找到一份工作呢？

但乔治做什么似乎都很顺利，除了遇上他之外。

甩甩头，他不愿继续想下去，再让自己落入负面思考出来这一趟就是白费功夫，确认过剩余时间，他打算今天再试最后一次。

街角下午茶店马卡龙色招牌十分显眼，浅栗色木质装潢带出分甜美沉静，窗明几净，店门前竖着小黑板立架，简易菜单周围以粉笔绘满缤纷可爱蛋糕图案陪衬，只可惜离闹区远一些，附近没什么人流，店铺内现在也空无一人。

出乎意外地，推开门先是无比熟悉的清脆的迎宾门铃声，紧跟着柜台后方传来响亮亲切的招呼。

“下午好！”

年轻女性这才从办公室钻出头来。

在他表明来意后，暗金发绑着马尾、看上去二十多岁的碧翠丝用充满朝气的语调将他带进柜台后的小办公室，穿过后门去呼唤另一个在外头整理废品的人。

“萝拉萝拉，你一定不会相信，有个明星要来我们店里打工！不会是现在流行的那种实境秀吧！我们上电视了？”

“说什么傻话呢！”萝拉的声音听起来像个中年妇人，带着对女儿的容忍般好脾气地搭话。

“他长得跟天使一样啊！灿金色头发、纤瘦的身材、高挺的鼻梁、带点忧郁的目光、白皙光滑的皮肤，这样组合下来只能是明星，总不会是吸血鬼吧。”

艾德想碧翠丝本意并非要让他听到，但话语声穿过未关上的后门源源不绝传进来让他羞红了脸，似乎莫名被调戏一把。

“你快来你快来！看过就能知道我在说什么。”

“好好…等我把东西放下。”

回到屋里的碧翠丝看到面颊晕染一抹薄红的艾德，瞪大眼，脸上发烫地窜身躲到萝拉身后。

喔，那抹羞赧的神色实在太魅惑了。小粉丝一号碧翠丝小姐心想。

“嘿，男孩，想在我们这打工是吗？”

“是，是的。”

“你是明星吗？还是吸血鬼？”

碧翠丝在后头拽着萝拉的衣摆，又羞又恼，却掩不住好奇。

“都不是。”艾德慢慢眨眼，对这面试第一问有点反应不过来，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样缓缓扑动，碧翠丝几乎看到他拍落的闪亮亮的鳞粉，“我只是个想增添生活经验的大学生。这里有我的简历，虽然没有工作经验，但我会努力学习的。”

萝拉和蔼地拍拍他肩头，“好啦好啦，别这么战战兢兢，你看起来是个不错的青年，我喜欢和我有眼缘的人，这里的工作没什么难度，我相信你能做得好，更重要的是我不让你来的话，我的小公主碧翠丝可要难过地叨念好几天。这里有份班表，你先挑能配合的时间填上，之后排班时间我会按着规划。”

填妥后碧翠丝带着他将店铺里里外外绕一遍，萝拉跟他的先生汉克负责厨房，同时也是这家店的老板，碧翠丝是正职员工，除了公休日外的时间都会在，主要负责柜台、点单及饮品制造，店里的布置也出自她的创意，包括跳色的墙壁粉刷、十分文青的茶叶玻璃柜摆设墙，以及刚刚吸引艾德目光的小黑板菜单，另外还有两名工读生莱拉和葛瑞格，跟艾德一样是服务生负责上餐点。

“他们也都很随和，之后见面我再给你介绍。”

碧翠丝朝他露出带着酒窝的甜美笑容，随即又在萝拉的呼唤声中回到厨房帮忙。

站在店门口艾德不由自主地露出笑容。他喜欢这家店的氛围，无庸置疑地！

很快他回过神，再看一眼时间，回身跑了起来。

他还有个地方必须去一趟。

…………

“那我先回去了。”

“恩。”乔治放下最后一个被擦干的盘子，往窗外看了看，加上一句，“带把伞。”

“不用。”东尼拉上外套的兜帽，“我顺便在附近绕一圈，帮你找找吧。”

“该回来的时候他就会出现。”

“这么说的人刚刚可是在外头绕足半个小时才甘愿放弃。”

“那是我的职责。”

“只有你才会用这么沉重的字。”

东尼没有继续跟乔治斗嘴，晚上差十分八点，离艾德该出现的时间过去两个小时，乔治给艾德打过电话被拒接，出去寻了一趟，回家便按部就班准备完晚餐，七点宣布可以用晚餐，黑胡椒盐烤杏鲍菇、嫩煎鸡胸肉配上牧羊人派、提拉米苏加上咖啡，整套精致西餐流程，看不出气急败坏，也没有忧思难耐，平静地一如既往。

唯一的异常顶多是乔治在饭后倒了三分之一高脚杯从昨天演讲会场得到的礼品红酒。

“是我今天说错什么吗？”

最终东尼还是在门口不放心地问上一句，却得到个清浅笑容说他什么时候开始想得这么多，被一把推出门外。

将东尼送走后，乔治再一次拨通艾德的号码，听着固定的单音跟窗外雨声融成一片，唇边总算溢出丝苦笑，放下手机将余下的餐点收进冰箱，抓起雨伞走进潮湿泥泞的户外。

他在离家十多分钟路程的河畔公园椅上找到他在外流浪湿透的小猫，在灰暗的天色及滂沱大雨遮蔽下，成为一道暗影。

小猫恹恹地，双手抱膝蹲踞在椅上，令碧翠丝大为惊艳的精致脸蛋此刻埋在胸前，彻底遮住神色，从手臂空隙只见水珠不断从发梢滑下，顺着下颚线条落至下巴，再坠进衣领间，偶尔几次落得多了，小猫还会冷地一颤，而后想保护自己一般将手环得更紧些。

他撑着伞，站在小猫面前，直到小猫迟钝地察觉似乎不再有雨水砸在身上一遍遍带去体温的洗涤感，迷茫抬头。

“……先生……”

声音沙哑，辨不清到底在这枯坐多久。

“可不可以……”

双眼通红，肯定是借着雨声遮掩在这大哭过一场。

“不要赶我走……”

抓住他的手冷冰冰的，满是雨水的黏腻，却有溺水之人抓住最后一根浮木的惊人力道。

等待，是煎熬。

心脏仿佛被手紧紧攥住，最些微的舒张都带来疼痛，他不敢去看男人的表情，怕从中寻到一丝的不乐意，一口气憋在胸腔，吸得很浅，浅到不过两秒没得到回覆都令他窒息。

“老实说，我能给你的不多。”

他紧握着的那只手缓慢而坚定地抽离，带着他最后一点希望。

“我不会吝啬。”

雨伞柄搭在他肩上，遮去水滴，他抬眸看着男人肩头开始出现的深色圆形印痕。

“但必须从你自愿回去开始。上次，我带你回去，这次，你必须自己走。”

一只手落在他头顶，而后——或许是一个吻？

“你知道回家的路。”

一步一步前行。

雨还在下，踩在打湿的青草地上，不时有踏上腐烂落叶的滑腻，鞋底发出嘎叽的水声，但乔治不知怎么地从中清楚辨识后面没有跟着自己的脚步。

他依旧向前，一步，接着一步。

屋内干爽的空气及烧热水的明火带来暖意，乔治将擦头发的毛巾投入洗衣篮，里头还躺着他刚刚脱下的上衣，一小段路程足以使他后背过半的面积淋湿，那只小猫在外头待了那么久，大概湿得像撑篙时连续翻了五次船，那便罢了，感冒只要充足的修养就能痊愈，糟糕的是——小猫到现在还没找到回家的方向，这很不好，意味他有更多心理谘商必须进行。

前提是，小猫能沉淀心情自己走回来的话。

当然，如果小猫没有回家的话，他还是会用尽手段把还没训练好的猫咪抓回来——他无法容忍第二次的无疾而终——但那样画面就会不太美好了。

门铃声像枝长矛划破乔治的思绪，放下手中茶盏，不紧不慢的稳健步调在仓促却虚弱的铃声中更显镇定，第一声门铃在对方鼓足勇气下颤抖着持续两秒半，停顿片刻后，改为三声短响，拉开门的动作正好掐断下一道铃声的开头，艾德食指还颤巍巍贴在门铃上。

浑身滴着水的小猫瑟缩在黑暗中，顶着男人审视的目光沉默一会儿才难为情地开口，“我…这伞…是来还伞的…我可以……进去吗？”

乔治挑起一道眉峰觉得问题有些可笑，这段路程花了男孩双倍、甚至是三倍的时间，他的心焦——一块通常被他冷静切割出、束之高阁的情感——早已深深按捺进眉间的皱褶，藏在不易发现的角落。举止如常不代表没有情感，用刚强掩饰有时也是必须，尤其面对艾德时，他必须刚强。

如果他够狠心，他不会冒雨出外搜寻，装作不经意地发现，再不经意地留下伞给男孩一个回家的借口。

如果他够狠心，他会让男孩在门外等足够长的时间，直到漠然真的造成要遗弃他的假象，然后露出高傲的态度勉强接受离家出走的小猫回归，并提出许多条件，让猫咪记住这里不是可以随意来去的地方，再也不敢肆意溜达。

但——

“当然。”

他回覆，不显匆促，也无犹豫。一个简单、理所应当的答案。

——他不能。

既然寻了一趟，留下一段话，此刻的高姿态、此刻的欲拒还迎就只是出蹩脚而无趣的戏码。

侧身让出过道，艾德堪堪迈进屋内，连伞都尚未放置好，便被一个温暖的拥抱拦阻。

“这，是我欠你的。”

感觉到乔治的手在后背收拢，让两人毫无间隙地贴合，他僵硬接受，怕这是最后一次的拥抱，怕乔治在清算他们之间的关系——因为那张收妥在口袋的纸条。身体却自然反应出渴求，十指紧揪住衣服下摆，一个松懈就会忍不住想回应男人的拥抱。

片刻后乔治松开手，结束没有回应的接触。

“好了，上楼去。”

艾德小心翼翼看他一眼，带着受伤的眼神，似乎等着他再说些什么，又似乎自己想吐露些什么，乔治迎上他的目光，探询里头的深意，却像在一口深不见底的井中张望自己的倒影，男孩霎地移开目光，转身踮着脚尖上楼，以避免在地上留下更多水渍。

回到房间，离开一个下午的地方居然既熟悉又陌生，艾德没有率先换下沾黏在身上的衣物，反而从裤子口袋拿出皮夹，虽然他浑身不舒服，寒冷中有股堪堪被薄膜包覆、尚未爆发的热度，思绪率先感受到即将侵蚀意识的窒碍，似是发烧的前兆。他兀自从钞票夹层抽出整齐折叠的学生宿舍申请书，愣愣站在原地，不知道该跟乔治摊牌，还是暂时假装没这回事直到木已成舟。他听到自己肚子咕噜噜的响声，大脑却告诉他就算喝水，都能让他吐出来。

今天去住宿组询问相关细节，就是因为看到开放住宿申请的通知信后，担心乔治不让他继续住在家里，想先多了解一下，之后才有更全面的说服策略，没想到正好拦截下有着他名字的申请书。程序其实已经走完，要取消也不是三言两语可以解决，承办人勉为其难地让他将申请书带回，并告知他退回预付订金需要时间处理，因为鲜少有这种案例，全额退款也有一定难度，要他思考清楚过后再行通知，申请目前还是有效的。

“你居然能把这带回来？”乔治从后方抽走他手中的纸，难得有些讶异，“我低估你了，艾德．诺兰。”

惊诧之余更多的是恐惧。伸出的手徒劳地抓了两抓，没能拿回申请书，收在身前窘迫地扭动。

“先生…虽然我很没用，什么都学不会…又会跟你闹脾气……但求你，不要赶我走……我会改的，你不喜欢的地方我都会改掉……我、我会把申请的订金还你，刚刚去提钱被、不…是出了点意外没提没成功，但我会还你的！让我把宿舍取消吧！我想留在先生身边，以后我会听话，被惩罚也不会再耍脾气了……不要，求你，不要赶我出去……可以吗？”

乔治竖起手掌，艾德立刻会意地闭上嘴，只是持续用可怜的、水汪汪的眼神无声祈求。

“宿舍的事，我本来打算今晚跟你沟通，但显然这不是个恰当的时机。男孩，让我来告诉你现在你该做什么。你要把湿衣服脱掉，就在这，全脱掉，然后立刻去浴室，坐在浴缸里等我，什么都不要碰、什么都不要想、任何我没提到的都不要做。懂我说的？好，那么动起来！”

艾德呆愣几秒，直到从男人的目光中得知他的认真，才迅速动手剥光自己、小跑着进浴室，浴缸里水龙头正哗啦啦吐着热水，温度很高，水才盛到两个拳头的高度就让浴室里聚集不少蒸汽，在拉开门的一瞬间扑面而来。

水温让他缩了缩脚，刺痛在热度传导下从被冷麻痺的足尖甦醒，一路往上攀升，连胸口都开始缩紧，他闷着头坐下去，跟在公园椅上同样的坐姿，这是让他感到安心的姿势，把自己缩得小小的，就可以隐身于世界，在没人注意的角落解放自己。

然而保护的茧蛹终会破裂。

“我让你哭了吗？”一声轻斥，脑袋被向上托起，连让他抹去泪痕的时间都没有，直对上乔治的不满。

“停下。”

一只手指在他头上轻敲两下，接着拭去挂在眼睫的泪珠，艾德试着憋住泪，身体却不受使唤，他一急便哭得更凶，语无伦次说着他并不想要这样的，致使乔治不得不去抽几张纸巾，直到他平复下来。

“把这个喝掉，你会感觉好一点。”

抽抽嗒嗒吸着鼻子，艾德小心地抿一口递到眼前冒着热气的饮品，维他命发泡锭泡制的透明黄色饮品有生硬的化学味，却让他从身体内部暖起来。期间，乔治侧坐于浴缸边缘，用毛巾沾上热水，替他擦拭还没浸入水中的后背。

眼泪似乎愿意停下了，身体还无法自在放松，乔治透过毛巾感受到底下僵硬的肌肉，一如摸到男孩纠结缠死的心。

把小孩弄暖、洗净、送回房，乔治又下楼热了一些餐点端到艾德房间，小孩这次充分听从他的命令双腿并拢坐在桌边，目光却带着一点惊惧，怕他接下来说的每一句话、做出的每一个动作暗示出终结。

“虽然时间有点晚，你还是必须吃一点。”

放下瓷盘的轻响让艾德微颤，他伸出手用不必要的力道紧握叉子，乖巧的模样宛如一具精致的瓷偶，叉子却总是失去准头，一块杏鲍菇在无数次拨弄下总算送进口中，而后开始无尽的咀嚼，让乔治以为他吃的是团橡胶而非食物。

“看你的神情，会以为我给你吃的是毒药。”

乔治总算是看不下去，强硬地将艾德抱到膝上，接过叉子另外弄了些马铃薯停在他嘴前，每当男孩愿意张口吃进一叉子，他很快会准备好下一口停在男孩面前。像是受到无形压力，艾德慢慢加快速度，直到把不多的晚餐吃光时，才发现胃开始正常运作，并且为不够的份量嚎叫，心情似乎也随着身体状态复元而平静一点，他试着动了动，但乔治的手将他紧紧箍在原位，甚至将他拉得近些。

“怎么了，男孩？现在吃太多不好，还饿的话等会儿我再给你倒杯牛奶，然后你该好好睡一觉，并祈祷今夜不会发烧，但就算你半夜烧起来，我也不会意外。”

空出的手在艾德后腰以固定低频轻拍，有点要哄他入睡的意思。

“先生…还没回答我的问题……”艾德犹豫道。

依偎在对方胸前，他实在不想破坏此刻的氛围，但除非他得到答案，否则今晚他不可能安睡。

“的确。”他瞄一眼怀中的人，“的确。我相信你需要个答案，但在那之前你必须先回答我的问题。”

“为什么觉得我要将你赶出去？”

“为、为什么？当然…当然是因为……我总是无法达成先生的要求…连最简单的小事都做不好……”

艾德断断续续说出许多理由，列举出各式各样大大小小的纰漏，最后也最重要的证据自然还是那纸刚好在他闹完别扭后被送出的宿舍申请书。

“你的确是这么深信着。一事无成、屡教不改、拖延又爱狡辩，这是你对自己的剖析，让我说的话还该加上钻牛角尖又羞于面对自我，自尊心过高的同时自信心却过于薄弱。而我——于你的推论中——在此刻终于无法忍受你这些缺陷，决定要把你丢进学校宿舍，是吧？”

“按照这逻辑，我们将回到一条老路。接下来的流程是你熟悉的，男孩，跟我们的重逢一样，阐述的下一步，是给我留下你的理由。”

过多的保证像是随处可见的人造水晶，看上去光彩耀目，说穿便是化工产品。萦绕于舌尖将出而未敢的说词薄弱空洞，在他今天审视过自己这几周的表现，以及晚上的脱序后，他不觉得有幸再一次说服乔治。

对方却没在等他的答案。

“让我们把时光之轮回转，艾德，还记得你当时给我的理由吗？那时你是那么地让我惊讶，精准地抓住我的软肋，让我难以回绝。嗯？还记得吧？有个纯真的小孩振振有词地说是我的半成品，因为还在犯错、还需要教导，像是不懂所谓的教导会伴随着怎样刻骨铭心的疼痛，一心一意地将自己置于荆棘丛中。”

“现在呢？在你口中有这么多缺陷的人难道是我完成的作品？还是你觉得我会容忍失败？无论那一种，都只能说你对我缺乏基本的认识与信赖，为此我感到遗憾。所以，会不会赶你出去？如果你一定要从我这得到个标准是非题答案，那么我的回答是——不，这从不在我的计划内，这是你的家，永远有你的一席之地，自我带回你的那天开始，将一直是如此。我可以向你重复一百次、一千次，都会是这个答案。”

艾德徐徐吐出一口憋上许久的气。这是他不敢想像的承诺，比他有过的幻想都要好，好上许多。

“找回呼吸了吗？那么，今晚就到这，也说得够多该让你休息了。”

是夜，艾德得到两个惊喜。

首先，他被拢在男人双臂之间，头枕着厚实温暖的胸膛，鼻腔尽是新换上的衣服的皂香，耳边是平缓稳定的心跳声，以及男人的温言。

“这不是因为你做对任何事而得到的奖赏，艾德，不要对此有所误解，这不是。我判定你今晚有此需求，并决定满足它，仅此而已。”

乔治声音中似乎有浓浓的倦意，艾德自己更是因为流了太多泪眼睛酸涩无比，被熨烫服贴的心令他在这安定而狭窄的空间中沉睡。

其次，当他因为周身散发高热醒过来时，乔治单膝跪在他面前。男人皱起眉头的模样稍稍冲淡他一睁眼就看到男人的欢愉，他不可能连睡觉时都会犯错！不可能…吧？

“先生……”宛如野兽嘶吼的沙哑声音让艾德自己都愣住。

“醒来的正好，你发烧了，先把这杯水喝掉。”

他转向侧面，感觉到头重脚轻重心不稳，翻身这样简单的动作都有些发晕，再用左手肘撑起身子，还来不及接过水杯，胃里突如其来的翻腾立时让他的晚餐成为地上的烂摊子。

“没关系，男孩，没关系。”

当他忍着下一波涌上的胃酸，探长手用方巾擦拭沾到乔治膝上的秽物时，男人用温和但不容推拒的姿态婉拒他的协助，先将他移到沙发上避开脏污，递上水杯让他漱口，出去找了退烧药及即时派上用场使房间免于二次灾难的小盆，再解去他遭波及的上衣。

他看着男人的忙碌，替他清理、替他擦澡降温，来来回回换置水盆毛巾，最后甚至让出房间给他个干净清新的环境休憩，感激中带着愧疚，愧疚中夹杂着懊悔。

很多事都可以避免，如果他一开始就走上正确的道路。

“好了好了，男孩，别想这么多，至少今晚你必须放过你自己。什么都别想，放松。”

这次乔治没有抱着他，给了一个要他安心的笑后，继续移动男孩胸前的毛巾，尽力带走不正常的高热及他深入心底的悔恨。

艾德烧得反覆，几次以为温度降下去，一不注意又变本加厉升上来，徒劳的喂药让男孩几乎吐出胆汁，最后乔治只得捧着笔记本正经危坐在床边，反正不能睡便利用时间处理论文，时不时照看一下在床上翻来覆去的小孩，当天空亮起第一道带着粉紫彩霞的光芒时，他向东尼传出讯息。

“…心因性？”

意识模糊间隐约有对话声，艾德眨眨眼想让视线清晰一些。

门边两人的谈话持续着。

“或许，一般感冒不该这么严重，你的处理没有错误仍然整晚又烧又吐，可能是身体对压力的反馈借着感冒一并发出来。”

艾德试着将手钻入枕头与床垫间的凉爽空隙，躺着的地方被高温渲染，让他不适地想往旁边挪一挪，一夜折腾却让他无力地瘫在原位。

于是他不满地轻哼，对自己的处境，及对东尼的判断。

“建议怎么处理？”

“先把温度降下来，避免身体负荷过大，吞不进去就用塞的，药我带过来了，你斟酌使用。另外再准备些运动饮料或食盐水补充，暂时先不要进食。”

“剂量呢？”

“一次一颗，然后观察看看，没效的话过四小时再用一次。”

“知道了，一大早的麻烦你了。”

男人的步伐往床边迈进又转往左侧，哗哗水流及抽纸声，而后回到床边将他改为侧躺的姿势。

他一方面高兴摆脱汗湿的床单，一方面不解男人曲起他一只脚所为何事。

“唔……”想轻唤一声引起乔治的注意，喉咙却像龟裂的干土只能勉强摩擦出单音。

“醒着？”一只手探过来拨开他额前碎发，又试一遍温度，异常的热烫令乔治省去拿温度计的麻烦，“我要给你使用退烧塞剂，希望它能派上用场，不然就得把你送去医院了。”

大脑后知后觉地对处方起了反应，他没用过，但不需要实质经验也能知道塞剂是要用在何处。慌乱晃动的瞳孔及模糊不清的咕哝没有改变乔治的主意，疲软无力的手脚起不了反抗作用，夹紧臀大肌，身后依旧被不容分说地分开，简单润滑后药便在手指推动下毫无滞碍地进入深处。

不！这不是他想要的第一次接触！

艾德从没用过塞剂，十八岁的初体验只令他羞耻难当。虽是别无他法的手段，异样而冰冷的接触充满实际与理性，让他自觉宛如不懂为赤裸感到羞赧的孩童。但这还不是结束，乔治的手捏紧臀肉让隐蔽之处紧紧闭合，体内冰凉固体逐渐融化的异样让他连连低哼想换姿势，臀侧立刻得到警告性的一击，让他在掌控下安分待着，几分钟后男人又分开臀肉再度探入手指，而后抽出并捏得更紧，他不愿意揣测这些举动是为了什么，只是将脸更深地埋进枕头。

“好了，你需要真正的休息，再睡一会儿，男孩。”乔治起身将薄被铺展在他下身。

阖上眼睑，艾德迫不及待地照做，任何能让他摆脱这种尴尬的建议他都会采纳，即使要他起来热舞一段都行。

再次转醒，他以为面前的还是乔治，但对方和着雨声晃腿敲键盘的模样很快就将他带回现实。

“唔、先生呢……”

晃动的腿停下来，东尼两步走到床边，从床头柜上拿起一根细小玻璃棒指向他，“你知道，我不是你的家庭医生，更不是你随招即来的佣人，这种时候，你应该先说‘谢谢东尼，麻烦你了东尼，耽误你的生活我很抱歉！’懂吗？不然我可能就会考虑用这支肛温计做些让你不太舒服的事。”

迫于武力威胁——尽管武器是区区一支温度计——艾德不得不红着脸将东尼想听的重复一遍，才嗫嚅问，“请问可以告诉我先生在哪里吗？”

“不行。”伴随天际一声雷。

小猫觉得自己被耍了，小猫不开心，小猫想举起爪子挠一挠，但一抬头看东尼，再定睛看他手中的温度计，就瘪着嘴把爪子收回去。

不说就不说！这个家也没大到他自己找不着。

歪歪斜斜翻身下床，歪歪斜斜将脚穿进拖鞋，再歪歪斜斜踏出一步，然后被东尼一根指头推坐回床上。床很软，但不阻碍他的耐心碎成一片片。

“请问还有什么事？”

东尼认真觉得这孩子真心欠揍，没一丁点可爱之处，也不知道乔治看上他哪一点居然认为是个可造之材，或许因为他是乔治向日葵？

“第一，乔治要我看着你把运动饮料喝掉。第二，乔治说如果你喝完半小时没吐，就再把白吐司吃了。第三，乔治吩咐你在床上至少再休息一小时，发呆玩手机看书背课文随便你。”

一连串的乔治说、乔治要你、乔治吩咐显然有效。艾德顿住一秒，回身去找运动饮料，没有注意到背后那抹得意的笑容。享受完狐假虎威乐趣的东尼继续坐回原位抖脚敲键盘，每当艾德有什么动作，东尼就会突然恢复记忆想起遗漏了某个乔治给的指令，直到窗外雨势渐收天边泛出一抹粉紫。

“我可以去找先生了吗？”

“呦？长在你脖子上的东西开始运作了啊？”

自动忽略语气中隐藏着跟现实表情上的嘲弄，艾德坐在床缘等待放行。

开始是相信的，后来没事找事接二连三的阻挠，艾德才明白过来东尼是故意支开他，至于为什么，稍作猜测便能理解必是乔治守在身旁许久，待他没有大碍才去补眠。为了这一点他心甘情愿配合东尼演出，但随着时间过去他愈来愈耐不住性子想去看一眼男人。

就只是看一眼。

或许再说声对不起，让你担心了。

“行。给你个忠告，订个外卖，养好身体，对你这次的行径，我可是给乔治提出许多别出新裁的处置办法。”

如果说一次在北欧的背包客旅行，夜半起身恰巧看见极光是乔治拥有的第二美好的起床经验，那么眼前的景象便是第一。

他忽然理解雷恩的爱好与东尼的追求。

不得不承认这是震人心弦的体验。

拥有姣好身躯的青年赤裸跪坐在眼前，目光低垂，身型不算挺直，却有着纤细的美感，隐密之处并未暴露，却带着遐想，双膝并拢脚掌外侧平顺贴地交错于臀下，却唤醒他最原始的欲望。特别是男孩手上还捧着那枝曾经让他拿着都不敢的教鞭。

男孩没注意到他醒了，压抑噪音低低吸着鼻子，一吸身子便微微抽一下，端着的教鞭也在手心上晃啊晃的。

很想彻底地狠烈地处置了他。

乔治静静坐起身，整理好情绪，巧步走近，像只黑豹踏着灵巧而自信的步伐，男孩在灯光投落的阴影笼罩眼前时不自觉缩了一下，很快又弥补似地将教鞭握紧举稳，灰影在面前伫足片刻，转往窗边刷刷地拉上半遮光的薄帘，艾德听着钩子滑过轨道的声音，心里的弦像是跟着一次次拉紧。

“先生，我能说明的……”

他忍不住开口，感觉到乔治的目光转过来，没说什么，继续拉上最后一道帘，才绕回来坐在他面前，并将教鞭先拿开放在一旁。

“还记得那晚，我跟你说过你是什么、不是什么吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“向我覆述一次。”

“我不是先生的…奴隶，但我将受先生的管教及指导，于任何方面。”

“没错，艾德，说得很好。那么请说明吧。我想你能对这不适当也不应当的状态，有个很好的解释。”

“我…试试，先生。这个下午我仔细思考过……试图解释并纾缓我的焦躁，对于会不会被抛弃这件事……”他偷觑乔治一眼，见对方没有反应便又急急接下去，“我知道先生给过我保证，从相遇那晚到昨天，先生给我的都是相同的答案，但是……”

“我一直难以相信这是真的。不是说我期待被赶出去，而是我不知道自己有什么资格留下来。或许我一直在替自己准备——如果那一天到来，并且我相信会到来，只能期待不要是在太近的未来——不要让自己崩溃的太丢人。我还没能得到解答，不清楚自己到底为何对此持疑，或许因为是我先找上先生的，又或许因为我并非完全诚实，总是迂回隐瞒，连带着对先生所言也同等怀疑……”

他停下来，不确定自己的措辞会不会令乔治愤怒，但乔治微微点头示意他继续。

“第一点我无法解决，第二点我至少可以试着努力。那晚我坦承许多根本没想过自己会说出口的东西，烦恼与哀愁、欲望与需求，遵照要求陈述，没有虚假、没有伪装，半赤裸地跪坐你膝间的状态似乎反倒卸下我的武装，先生可能觉得这不正常…但这就是我的想法。所以我才会以这种姿势、这种姿态出现在这里……”

“此外我想…这也是我赎罪的方法，我知道我这几天表现很不理想，我需要更严厉的、耻辱的惩戒。我准备好了，所以才会跪在这儿，我不值得温和的对待。”

“所以总结来说——”

乔治向前倾身，艾德跟着将目光移回地毯上。

他发觉这种时候，面对乔治灼人的眼神尤其困难。

“第一、你想剥去文明的象征来更好地面对自己，第二、你想获得疼痛来消弭罪恶。是吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“我知道了，我们会解决的。”乔治抓过补眠时盖的薄毯披在艾德肩上，“但首先你要回房把衣服穿好。多数时候我喜欢我的男孩衣着整齐地出现在我面前，不管惩罚或者享乐，我更乐意亲眼看着你由着装完整到一丝不挂。”

他搀起艾德，确保薄被遮盖男孩的全身，将他带向楼梯口。

“还有，艾德，我注意到了你的自我惩罚。你内臂和腿根的瘀青，我很确定在我离开床边时还不存在，自伤是不被允许的，无论任何状态，你、”

突然门铃大作打断乔治的话，面对一道挑起的眉，艾德尴尬解释，“我订了外卖……”

那道眉扬得更高，几乎要没进额际。两个人都想到他片刻前还未着一缕、身边没有任何遮羞物的状态。如果乔治还没醒来，艾德其实没想过该如何去应门，如果乔治醒来但打算暴露他，艾德也没想过该如何应对。

“又一次的冲动行事？”看到艾德的神情，乔治忍不住语带揶揄，“好吧，快上楼去，当心不要绊倒。”

艾德订的是印度料理，炒过的洋葱散发出甜香配上浓郁的辛香料，入味的鸡肉块从咖哩汤汁探出棱角，上头淋了一圈椰浆温润辣味，而热腾腾、充满嚼劲的印度烤饼摆上桌更是让人食指大动。

但只有一人份的餐点。

看小孩从楼上拎下来开封过的白吐司，乔治于心不忍地进厨房榨了一杯柳橙汁，把承装蜂蜜的小碟跟烤饼一起放在艾德面前，自己取过艾德眼巴巴望着咖哩时手中捏扁的吐司。

艾德淡而无味的一餐突然多了一点甜味。

“在看什么？我沾到什么了吗？”乔治折起纸巾轻拭嘴角，对用完自己那一份正死死盯着他的男孩问道。

男孩摇摇头，又抿一口橙汁。他觉得看乔治享用自己订的东西，很奇妙，很…幸福，但这种小事说出来未免有点悲春伤秋。

两人对视，向来都是艾德先败下阵来，他转移目光，耳廓隐隐有发热的迹象，便听到乔治轻笑，“男孩，你受取的太多，才会现在才发现施予带给心灵的份量是不一样的。谢谢你的晚餐，是我很喜欢的餐点。”

艾德想说这并不是他煮的，甚至不是他付钱，没道理谢他。难道只是感谢订下这一餐的心意？那…似乎并不需要。

接受时，能察觉到对方的关爱，他想回报、想为对方做些什么、想给予些实质的报偿；但施予时，最微小的体贴至毫无保留奉献自己所有的一切，他却觉得出于本心理所应当，连收到句感谢都显得太多，不是为了什么而去做，而是单纯地想为自己在乎的人付出所以有所行动。

先生，也是这样想的？

乔治进厨房整理完，见他依旧傻愣地坐在桌边，好脾气笑道，“到起居室去，我们谈谈。”

艾德瞪大眼眸战战兢兢看他，肉眼可见的警惕，像被踩到尾巴的猫，脖颈上的毛都竖起。他放下手中的茶杯揉乱男孩的发丝，又一次催促。

“快去。”

乔治给艾德准备的是添上肉桂粉的热牛奶，甜香温热的饮品提供足量的温暖，让艾德鼻塞好上不少，剩下一点奶奶的鼻音，他自己的是清香的阿萨姆，腾腾冒着热气。除了两个胖胖圆圆的马克杯摆在桌上，还有艾德的宿舍申请单，及一把钥匙。

“重要的事先处理。这张申请单，你明天要交回去。但是，先等等，男孩，我还没说完，但是我不会要求你立刻搬进去，或者拒绝让你回来。清楚明了这点很重要。你是否怀疑过我为什么前晚不直接带你回来？你是否猜测过为何我将你留在那，要求你自己走过这段路并按响门铃以征询许可？”

端起茶盏，他细细品味宜人香气，眼角没有放过艾德一丝动静。男孩咬住下唇，问题命中他心底不敢说的疑惑，犹如尖锐的匕首刺进软肋，呼吸都会引起抽疼。言语无法清楚描述在雨中见到乔治的激动，及接踵而来被单独留下的落寞。

那是段孤寂的路，因雨而更显悲戚。

似乎又感受到雨滴打在身上的阴冷，艾德交握杯子的手猛震一下，奶白液体飞溅虎口，烫地他拇指抽动，却霎时无处安放茶杯，于是乔治抬手，像两极相吸的自然反应，男孩自动靠了过来，热切地、猛烈地、渴求地把自己交给对方打理。杯子被接过，指尖搭上对方温暖的掌心，手牵至乔治唇边，由一个吻抿去热烫的湿意。

“先生！”

“嘘——没事。”

他看到男人噘起唇往虎口轻柔吹气，他看到男人以指腹缓缓摩挲受创的皮肉，他看到男人勾起唇角，带着他坐在身侧。

“噢，我容易受惊的小鹿。”

他还听到男人低沉的调笑。

匕首似乎像寒冰遇上艳阳，突然消失地无影无踪。

他平静下来，等男人告诉他更多。

乔治没放开他，两人成了侧坐在沙发上面对面的姿势。

“当然，如果我用强硬的手段带你回来，过程中你会挣扎，微不足道地，以欲拒还迎的小伎俩证明你是被需要、被认可，而我可以轻而易举制服这些反抗。结局一样，你会坐在这里。但有些事没有体验过就不会知晓，更不会相信，就像——只要你按响门铃，无论发生什么事，无论你是否曾想要逃离，无论我的情绪如何，只要你按下那颗按钮，你总是能进这道门，这里也总会是你的家、你的避风港的事实一样。这不是一个暂时协议，而是永久生效的。这就是问题的答案。”

听乔治这么说，艾德突然有些鼻酸，胸口被抽光空气一般沉沉压着，他眨眨眼用单手拿起马克杯，不自在地将脸埋在杯后，小口小口抿。

“我想你对这儿的眷恋源于情感的依赖与对外界的逃避。你完全有能力处理好交际，却不愿意应付他人情感，以致你盲目地高估了对我的需求。这需要时间调适，你的不安与多疑，你的畏惧及担忧，你的谨小慎微及和患得患失，都需要时间。然而我希望当你准备好时，你可以不时进去住几天，乃至周间至少三天待在宿舍，不仅因为你需要东尼与我之外的社交圈，也因为那才是你能真正体会大学生活的地方。更别提有间宿舍，下次你再想离家出走，不会那么落魄。”

艾德尴尬地扯出一个难看的笑容，将杯子放低一些。

“住宿舍时，我不会像你在家里那样严格掌控你的一切安排，这是你可以期待并利用的利多。我想你会发现这对应付一些突如其来的…‘情况’很有帮助，但我指望你能有寸度的支配时间，而不是像出轨的火车一路狂驰到不知名的野境。周末如果没有特别安排，我要在家里见到你，那时我们可以整理一下该周情况，并为下周作出调整。听起来如何？”

“不坏…我想。”艾德认真想着，的确不坏，“没有时间限制？”

乔治拇指在艾德掌心时轻时重按压，漫不经心道，“没有时间限制。为什么需要？如果你足够努力，大可以按步调慢慢来。”他偏过脸，男孩发现所有狮子的闲散都是骗人的假象，那双眼睛闪耀精光，可以戳破假象，“但如果有人认为不须付出一点努力以达成我的期望……你不会那么天真的，对吧？倘若真的发生，倘若我看到一个不知进取虚耗光阴的男孩，他会知道我其实也为自己在学院里留下一间十分舒适的宿舍，并乐于去那边调适生活，而那里是个不欢迎不乖的孩子的地方。”

“不会的，先生，不会有那种事！”他连忙转移话题，“那钥匙呢？”

“钥匙，就是家里的钥匙。你可以看作是一份礼物，也能当成一项特权，但就像我说的，你有权住在这，钥匙只是提供你一些便利性。如果不是因为规制特殊，订做需要时间，我会更早把它交给你。不过现在……”

他看着男孩爱怜地抚摸钥匙的模样，骨瓷般的小脸似乎绽出春日清新的雏菊，先是浅浅的困惑的笑意，后来荡漾成耀眼的明媚的笑容，是那样美好，那样让人不忍摧残。

然而他给出狠心的判决。

“我必须暂时没收它，作为你这几天的表现的惩罚之一，当你的惩罚结束时，我会再度把它交给你。”

欢快的笑意像彩虹在空气中缓缓消退，咬唇、蹙眉，他看得出艾德脑海中的挣扎，他也看得出男孩知道这是他应得的，只是需要时间说服自己。

钥匙无声无息回到桌面，男孩依依不舍地缩手，指尖颤抖着慢慢远离，却用带着无比决心的语调说，“我知道了，先生，我会再赢得拥有它的权力。”

“很好，我等待那天的到来。”

他们窝在沙发中一起看了几个小时的电视，一出欢快热闹的歌舞剧，描述一个不被看好的男人逐渐壮大生意，世界知名后却忘记本心陶醉于名声，直到一次重挫唤起他的初衷。期间艾德一直避免余光扫到桌上的钥匙，也一直等着男人提及他将得到的其他惩罚……

平静无波。

直到片尾名单播放完毕，艾德才怯生生开口，“先生还没说到…关于我的惩罚……”

“在那之前我们还有一件事要做。先去洗个澡，在你房间等我。”

艾德应声，以最快的速度洗净自己，对处罚他说不清是惧怕还是期待，可以肯定的是他无法逃脱，而唯有经历过后才能取回那把钥匙。

他很想要那把钥匙！

身着浴袍坐在床角擦干头发，乔治将房间打扫得干干净净，丝毫没有昨天那团混乱留下的痕迹。十分钟过去，乔治没有出现，他使劲拨擦发根，发泄紧张不安的情绪，十五分钟时，他放下小毛巾到墙角罚站，难得地没有一点偷懒的意图，拔直身型就算在头上顶一本书也不会掉。

近半小时，房门才被敲响。

“接触过瑜珈吗？”乔治把人招回床边，让他稍事休息，“没有也不要紧，我只是要教你一个放松自己的姿势，不是要训练柔韧。跪坐到床上来，手放在身体两侧，上半身挺直，吸气，缓缓吐气上身前倾，手臂往前延伸，伸展身体侧边肌肉。”

他支着艾德肩头让他慢慢向下，直到前胸贴上膝盖，又按下男孩偷看他而显得不安份的头颅。

“额头贴地，维持这个姿势平稳呼吸。很好，放松你的背跟脊椎，让大腿支撑它，吸气，吐气，没错就是这样。这是瑜珈中的婴儿式，可以伸展背部、臀腿的肌肉，还能帮助减少压力及焦虑，是个能辅助你吐露自己的姿势，也比跪姿来得有效益。现在我准备倾听，如果你有事想要告知我、想要整理自己的状态，或者想发发牢骚，这都是个好时机。当然，你还是可以选择脱去衣衫，有任何不适或不喜欢这姿势你随时能变换。记住起身时，由尾椎向上慢慢抬起，最后再抬头。”

扶着艾德演练过一次后，乔治退开让他有更多空间及余裕作出选择。

“这姿势…好像回到母胎。”因为低头，艾德声音闷闷地。最终他还是脱去衣物，用上乔治教的姿势，他没有将双臂向前伸，而是枕在额头下，“不用有目光交流也很好，面对先生……先生知道的，我有时候会下意识想…美化事实，因为不想从你眼中看见责备，不想承认自己又搞砸了。”

“但我这周的确搞砸不少事。”

他深吸一口气，从挨揍后那晚没有喝牛奶，辗转一夜开始说起。

“我虚耗你的善心，甚至拒绝你的碰触，只为了赌气，隔天起来发现没人可以分享穿过不见终点的坎坷路途后完成任务的喜悦，更没人可以安慰我受罚后的低落气馁，那时我后悔了，还因此说了些不该说的跟东尼吵了一架。如果我不是只顾着自己的脾气……”

他轻轻摇头，后颈处收到安抚的按捏。

“这几天我不断梦到被赶出门的景象，那加深了我的忧虑。我不懂为什么你容忍我偷工减料的计划表，也不懂为什么你放任我的谎言，我不可能原谅了自己，不是吗？那只是套唤起你注意的说辞，虽然那时后我真的不想挨打，但我只有这种拙劣的手段、”

“暂停。告诉我，在你探听完我的过去后，是否觉得自己并没有造成太大的伤害？‘他还是取得了奖学金及学位，有一份安稳的兼职，有仰赖信任他的人，生活还过得去，没有露宿街头’’诸如此类，是这样想的吗？”

“我……是的，听完的当下我的确松了一口气并感到庆幸。我父母终究不是万能，且没有疯狂到为了我阻碍你的学业和发展。我知道我造成你的损失，听说你和要好的同学都失去联系……但至少、至少你还能走在安排好的道路上，我知道这样想是可耻的，可那一瞬间我真的觉得不那么罪大恶极……”

说到这，艾德意会什么般停下来。

“此刻我想你也能认同我的判断没有错误。最初我想让你明了的是其实你不须对这一切负责，我对你没有怨怼，也不曾后悔这段经历，我不赞同你探询并且从未提起，因为我知道我的过去对停止你自我究责没有帮助，但你的好奇心——也可能是潜意识想减轻罪恶——驱使你用另一种方法原谅自己，你或多或少赦免了自己的罪。既然是实话，我何须惩罚你？”

“那我的计划表呢？为什么毫不挑剔地接受？”

对他的反诘，乔治饶有兴味低笑一声。

“让我想想你学会如何专心后那天下午做了什么？啊！是了，你提前完成规划，睡掉整个下午，连电话声都没听到。”

“那本书很无趣。”艾德咕哝。“那整个下午都很无趣。”

“或许是吧。因为隔一天，你照样提前完成，不同的是你开始思考，将下一份计划表充实许多，我敢说那甚至比我们最初一起规划的那版有更重的份量，而且我相信你能达成。既然花一天半你便能想通，又为何一定需要我的责问？我想你并没有那么爱跟教鞭做亲密接触。”

哑然，艾德噘起唇，觉得自己傻的过分。折腾这么久到底都做了些什么？枕在手臂上的头颅沮丧地摇了摇，像抖水的小狗。

“先生真是辩才无碍。”

“谢谢赞美。还有其他想说的？”

“我……”

他犹豫一下，跟乔治说了他在乔治离家时没有好好吃饭，熬上一晚看他根本不敢看的医疗剧，还睡在沙发上把起居室弄得杯盘狼藉，他说了没有去晨跑，几次对东尼失礼，并机敏地加上一句两人已经和好，他说出找打工时遇到的困难，以及最后终于在个看起来不错的地方获得一份工作……

“还有一件事，我也做错了。”

“看到申请书后，我以为只要将表格拿回来，把钱还给先生，就能当作一切未发生。这部分先生已经知道，但我之前没提过的是……”

他奔跑着，手上紧握银行卡，突然落下的大雨打地他几乎睁不开眼，隐隐约约看见前方有个人行道的落差，但还没跑到那他先因为湿滑的瓷砖重摔在地，掌根和膝盖隐隐作痛，他却根本没时间检视，用手背随意抹去渐到脸上的泥水便继续向前奔跑。

先生就要回家了！

他还差一半的数额，先前用的那台提款机居然现钞不足，逼得他不得不四处寻找另一台堪用的机器。在找到目标物前，他又摔了两交、撞到一个人，大雨让所有人的脾气极为恶劣，他在谩骂声中一边低头道歉，一边向后退去，结果一脚踏进个小腿肚深度的水坑。

他惊叫，泥水软烂的湿意噁心地沾黏在腿上，令他几乎为自己的不走运抓狂，然而幸亏那水坑，让他发现不远处有个微弱亮光，是他梦寐以求的标志。急忙赶过去插入银行卡，不知该怪罪昏暗的光线，还是湿濡的手指，或者是不灵敏的机器，刚刚还正确的密码突然接连被拒绝接受，他只能眼睁睁看着荧幕上请他与总行联系的冷光，对被没收的卡片束手无策。

再想到去摸提出来后随手塞在口袋的钱时，才发现里头空空如也。或许是摔倒时掉的，沿途仔细找回去期待能有所发现，但除了更多的雨水什么也没收获，钟表早已不留情地走过和先生约好的时间，手机有响过吗？看到未接来电次数，他吓地差点把手机丢出去。

先生不喜欢这样！

于是他又跑了起来。

一路上他不时摸摸口袋，希望钱能够奇迹般再次出现，能先还一半也是好的。当然期待只能一次又一次地落空，终于他想到——

钱是那个跟他相撞的人扒走的！

想到这点时，他歇斯底里地笑了出来。

“这才是触发你情绪的主因。”乔治的手搭上他开始冒出鸡皮疙瘩的背轻轻摩挲，带给他一点温暖。

“是的，是我的愤怒……对自己的愤怒导致的。”他终于开口承认，“那一刻我觉得自己蠢的无药可救，觉得再做什么都无济于事，任何努力最后都会被搞砸，我只想放逐自己，因为连这点小事都会失败的我没有脸面回来，因为我怕先生的付出到最后什么都无法改变，只是耽误你的时间，当你发现我不值得期待时，你将永远不会接纳我，我不想要那样！如果我逃离，等做好准备再回来，或许一切会不同……”

“这么说的你，却躲在离家不远的公园，并且见到我的第一句话是要我不要抛弃你？”

艾德一愣，缄默以对。

说着这样的话，身体却反其道而行，这算是矫情？还是傲娇？

“或许我能把这当作不管你嘴上怎么说，心里并不想远离我的证明？”

乔治巧妙地为他准备了台阶，他便顺理成章走下去。

“没错，应该就是那样。”

“还有别的吗？”

一阵沉默后，“我……很抱歉一直没接你的电话。”

背上的手稍稍停顿，几个心跳的时间后才继续动作。

“我接受你的道歉。虽然不是蓄意而为，你还是该知晓这会对关心你的人造成多大的困扰。”

“是的，先生，我知道。我想这就是全部要说的了。”

“很好，你可以直起身来。记住我说的，慢慢来。”

艾德穿上睡袍，看向端坐在面前的乔治，还有他陈列在身旁的温度计及发刷，不自觉滚了下喉结。

“感觉还好？”

“很好，”他揪着睡袍下摆，“自己说出来，就不用再担心什么时候会被揭穿……或许我应该时常这样做，虽然这就像一层层向下剖开血肉。”

他打了个冷颤。

“任何你想要的时候，这种谈话是受欢迎的，我不能总是猜测你的想法，你提供的直接反馈是更好的。”

得到艾德肯定的答覆，乔治欣慰地挪近给他一个拥抱，“我们能渡过这些，男孩，一开始总是比较辛苦难以适应，当你习惯卸下心防，你会发现一个人最坚强的时候不是逞强，而是接受有人站在自己身侧时。”

“好了，现在虽然我很想让今晚到此为止，但眼前有个重大违规案件要处理。男孩，今晚我会针对自伤这一项作出处置。”

轻拧艾德忧心皱起的小脸，小孩无助地在他怀中窜动，“哦，是的，男孩，我没有忘记这一点，虽然你刚刚避而不谈。”

“我只是需要一点帮助来思考，东尼说他也是这样做的！”

乔治的笑容让他顿时明了这不是个恰当发言，且有很大程度是东尼故意挖坑给他跳！

“那么你就有幸能知道我是怎么教育他的。但首先，我要确定你的身体可以接受下面的惩罚。起来，跪在床上，双手支在这儿，膝盖往后挪，腿分开。”

温度计是东尼买过来的，他没有质疑为何不是选择更为便捷的耳温枪，而是传统水银肛温计。他们都很清楚这过程带来的羞耻感是教会小朋友爱护自己身体的好道具。

“我要给你量体温，肛温。”他说得特别清楚，并将器具展示在艾德眼前，男孩的脸立刻如他预期变成猪肝色，“今晚一次，明天早晚各一次，如果数值都正常，你就能够解脱，如果不……，”他耸肩，“量一次体温也不会用上多少时间。”

恐吓完小朋友，他拿起温度计绕到另一侧，隔着睡袍拍拍男孩颤巍巍的小屁股，才慢慢将睡袍卷到腰际，露出经过几天休养恢复白皙柔嫩的臀。

身后被一只手分开露出隐密处，艾德咬住下唇才避免掉一声羞耻的轻呼，冰冷的探头迅速没入体内，细长柱体顺畅地深入，不难受但不可避免地充斥怪诞感，明明自己成年，堂堂一个大学生，却像孩童般被用了塞剂、量肛温！他知道不该动，却是忍不住顺着体温计的进入往前躲避。

“别乱动，这很可能伤到你！不能照指示做，明天你就得自己放进去。或者你更乐意我为了量体温这种小事把你绑起来？”

又一次威胁，艾德只好乖乖按照男人吩咐将屁股撅回原位，男人用更大的力道捏住臀瓣，冷酷地再将温度计推入一小段。

“夹紧，男孩，我没有放得太深，你必须用只手扶住，维持在这个位置。”确认小孩以尴尬姿势抓稳温度计后，乔治退后一步打量脚趾蜷在一起，大腿肌微颤，用全身表现害羞的艾德，“我想三分钟应该足够，这时间正好可以让我说明另一件事，关于你要如何赢回钥匙。”

“这些天你以轻慢的态度对待四项属于你的重要资产：身体、心灵、时间及空间，挥霍了本该珍惜的，舍弃了本该尊重的，是以将得到惩罚。你要仔细思考犯下的错误并将其归类，它们可能跟四项都有关，也可能只牵涉一个，仰赖于你的判断。”

“每次正确判别，我会为你无度浪费至关重要的资产而用藤杖处罚你，那是个厉害的工具，所以我将数量限定在三下，也因为它的特殊性，至多我一次只会给予六下，而后你要坐在木椅上罚写一百次，述明你该珍惜的及正确的行为为何。”

“回答错误则意谓你反省不够深刻，也代表你需要更多时间转换思考模式并记忆，所以直到你给出正确答案，罚写次数将对应答错的次数以一百为单位累计。挨了藤杖后坐在硬木椅上不会是舒服的体验，我对你的忠告是——深思熟虑谨慎回答。明白我说的吗？”

被自己羞窘地大脑当机的艾德偏过头傻傻望向乔治。藤杖？听起来就不是好东西，但难道他还有别的选择？

“回答呢？”

“明白，先生。”

“好。现在让我帮你把东西拿出来。”

艾德没意识到温度计滑出他肠道时他是憋着气的，直到男人公布数字在安全范围他才猛喘一口。

“把这清洗干净，也擦擦你穴口沾上的润肤乳，再回到房里来。”

艾德洗得很仔细，洗之前甚至挑剔地贴近去看上头有没有脏污，他会为了乔治看见从他体内带出的任何一点秽物无地自容。当然，他更想把那玩意儿掷到墙上踩在脚下辗个粉碎，但谁知道东尼那不知害臊的家伙还买了什么更为猎奇的器具，只能忍辱负重把还会进到身体里的东西用肥皂水清洗过一遍又一遍。

当他回到房里，按照乔治指示摆出受罚姿势时，他希望自己能继续回去埋头洗那只小玻璃棒。

“先生⋯⋯”

乔治在他大敞的腿间，用发刷或轻或重地挤压他制造出的瘀痕，按得轻是痒中抽出一丝痛，按得重是痛中泛出一缕酸麻，然而他只能仰躺床上抱住膝弯尽量贴近胸口、打开胯部、大分双腿留给男人清晰宽广的视野，自在的行动空间。

由于腿提得太高，后腰都离开床面，乔治还给他塞了个枕头支撑，于是男人看得见的，他也都看见了。一如此刻他眼睁睁看着男人探出食指重压一块格外青紫的区域，大腿在实际感受到之前便忍不住绷紧抽动，腿跟着往内缩。

乔治收回手，重新拿起发刷。

“再分开些，艾德，既然你能对自己这么狠心制造这些伤痕，现在也该能有勇气承受责罚。”

用左手推了把艾德稍稍合拢的膝盖，男孩下身赤裸而完整地呈现在眼前，他将发刷贴上伸展开的肌肉，缓速游移，艾德又羞又怕，眼球却克制不住跟着发刷走，看到自己下体时又会急匆匆飘开，过一会儿再偷偷转回来。

“记住，自伤是绝不容许的，不论理由。”

他对上男孩飘移的目光，手下发刷也选好位置，男孩甫点头，刑具便夹着风结实地砸下去。艾德呜咽一声，他垂眸，臀腿相接处粉红色椭圆印就在眼前浮出来，不一会儿又消褪回苍白的模样。

“这次的惩罚将以你的屁股呈现亮红色吿终。”

他宣告，发刷开始以不知疲倦地以轻快姿态飞舞，在不大的臀面四处跃动，起初速度不快，艾德尚且能遵照指示抱住膝弯，当薄红持续停留，虚浮在表面的疼痛逐渐往下扎根，这样的姿势便吃力起来。

十指扣地愈来愈紧，要在腿上抠出洞一般，中间留出的宽度却是愈来愈窄，大腿不由自主想并拢，想保护脆弱的皮肉，躲避接踵而来的痛，发刷并未停顿，但乔治偶然扫过的眼神让艾德咬牙将胯打开几吋。

“做得好，男孩，再坚持一下。”

像是受到鼓舞，艾德吞下细碎的呻吟，咬紧牙关调整回原来的姿势，他从腿间看到男人肃穆的神情，看到色块堆叠使颜色鲜明，看到自己颤抖抽搐的肉体。

与臀上的红相比，大腿内侧暗紫色瘀痕显得有些惹眼，虽然疼痛绝对是乔治赋予的较为强烈，留下的印记却是他自己造成的更为狰狞。

他又看了乔治一眼，男人专注于手上的工作，于是他又将目光移回自己受责之处。

发刷开始加重、加快，以眼球跟不上的速度集中攻击完全拉伸的下臀区，原本圆鼓鼓的部位在肌肉展开后也只是平顺的线条，轻而易举获得男人额外关注及发刷完美照料，最终艾德还是禁受不住在小巧却被巧妙运用的刑具下哭号出声，抱腿的手是他最后死守的防线。

剧烈疼痛缓缓停下。

“睁开眼，好好看着，你能分辨其中的差异？”

乔治指尖划过他大腿内侧往下到如乔治所言红肿透亮的臀部。

“是⋯⋯我没有轻重，可能真的会伤害到我自己。”

尽管眼眶泛红，泪水蓄积在下眼睑，稍稍眨一下就会有液体从眼角滑落，男孩一反往常给出经过思考的答案，乔治露出宽慰的笑容，让他松开手放下腿，亲自替他拉平卷在腹部的睡袍。

“我优秀的男孩。”

温暖的大手在他头顶留下宠溺的轻拍。

“都这么久了，总不能还没有任何进步。”

艾德难为情地翻身侧卧，知晓其中的道理不代表可以消灭身后的疼痛，但他知道这只是第一步，直到取回钥匙那天，他还有很长的路要走。


	8. 余波荡漾

艾德悄声下床，试着不惊动另一头的人，但那人似乎还是察觉到什么，咕哝一声微微动了动手臂，让只有一只脚踩实在地面的他瞬时顿住动作，等男人没了动静才光着脚绕过房间，将门推开一个小缝从中钻出去。

这是他昨晚赢得的奖励，乔治在他惊喜目光中掀开被褥躺至他身旁，并将他拉到怀中摩挲抚慰滚烫的臀部，疼痛似乎因此减弱一些，但主要是他喜欢男人这种带上一点霸道的细腻照护。

想将这种美好延续至今晨。

强烈心理暗示让他起个大早，留下充裕时间为彼此准备早餐。他选择最不会出错的食谱：烤吐司以及水煮蛋。往小汤锅撒一匙盐，五颗蛋在略为没过的水中摇晃，艾德双手叉腰完成什么大事一般满意地点头，转身去研究烤面包机，先选了最浅的烤色，打算用时间来补救不足的手艺。冰箱里有许多种类的抹酱可以使用，还有片好的起司及火腿，最棒的一点是这些他只需要摆出来不用参与制作流程。

最后他烧上一壶水，准备好早餐茶茶包，突然觉得好像也没什么难度。趁着空档，他回书房拿来空白纸张准备写今天的日程规划，虽然空气有些凉令他频频打冷颤，鼻子也有塞住的迹象，但他不想冒吵醒乔治的险，随意从浴室取出条干净浴巾当毯子披着也就将就过去。

等吐司烤好，鸡蛋煮熟用凉水冲到可以直接取用状态，取出盐、胡椒及抹酱，中间摆上茶盘，倒是有模有样，时间也差不多到乔治惯常起床的时候。艾德再看一眼确定没有疏漏后，抖落肩上的浴巾上楼。

“先生⋯⋯”

他小心翼翼爬回属于他的半边床，跪坐上身前倾到男人正上方，才低唤一声男人就伸出手将他揽过去，闭着眼睛却是精准地将他按在胸口。

“冷冰冰的，我的小猫一大早去院子里蹦跶了吗？”

沙哑嗓音富有磁性，激得他耳廓发痒，蹭了一下脸下温暖的身躯，笑答，“比那好多了，我做了早餐。”

乔治半睁开左眼，勾起唇角露出不羁的笑，“恩，的确有着好闻的吐司焦香味，看来我得快点起来，好好见识一下。”

说完他用力搂一下艾德，然后更用力往他屁股上拍一下，“穿上外套。”才放手去洗漱。

“嗷⋯⋯”

男孩偷偷揉着被打疼的地方装模作样地在男人背后嚎。

乔治踏着轻快脚步下楼时，艾德已经换好衣服在桌边等他，睁着大眼彷佛求褒扬同时也求喂食的幼犬。他们有了愉快的早餐，和谐的散步时间，甚至当乔治拿起温度计对他比出摆好姿势的手势时，他也只是深吸一口气，咬住下唇迅速行动。

乔治忍不住挑起眉，对不用一再重复下令感到讶异，也好奇艾德能维持良好表现多久。

温度计放好没多久，门铃大作，艾德吓得缩起身子回头看乔治，对方好整以暇拍拍他拱起的背脊。

“是东尼。别乱动，我很快就回来。”

这个很快，对艾德而言无比漫长。

裸露臀部夹着温度计的羞耻好不容易平息下去，此刻因为孤身一人在房内还要恪守这规矩而又翻滚上来，每一秒都被拉长再拉长，以六十分之一，不、是百分之一的速率前进。他确信已经超过三分钟，阖上的房门阻挡了楼下对谈声，无法推测乔治被什么事耽搁、又需要多少时间，在心里默数一百二十下后，打定主意绝不躁动的念头被推翻。

——反正温度早该测量好了。

扶着温度计的手反向将其抽出。

——拿出来应该没什么问题。

取出的确没什么问题，问题在于他看过上头的偏高的刻度后下意识的反应。

“35.4度？”

男人的声音甚至不是狐疑，是笃定他做了什么，等待诚实以告的暗示。

“我只是无意地⋯⋯甩了几下。”

“这就是你的解释？那这只手呢？它又想做什么？用使用过的温度计把屁股弄得脏兮兮的，真是不可爱。”

左手还被男人扣在身后，维持被发现时在穴口附近徘徊按压的姿势，听他这么说艾德手指蜷起，瘪了瘪嘴。

“才没有脏，拿出来的时候检查过了的。”

喃喃碎念，但男人还是精准捕捉到他偏离主题的辩驳，手是被松开了，臀尖却也传来一阵刺痛。

“这不是我在问的。”

那一掌准确盖在跟早些时候相同的地方，男人没有抽手，威胁性轻拍两下，如果他再顾左右而言他，可以推测受难的是同一块皮肉。

“一开始取的数据不准，所以想再测一次。我自己又看不到，想放进去难免弄到别的地方。”

“哦？”

单一个音节就让艾德品出乔治的促狭。

“没想到我的男孩这么厉害，已经会判别取样准确性，那我们只能重新来过，用正确的手法确保数据精准了。”

于是艾德又被送去清洁他自己和温度计。从床上爬起身到走进浴室的路程，艾德隐隐察觉乔治的说法有些不对劲，他似乎踏进另一个陷阱里，还没来得及捉摸出来，回房时先碰上东尼这尊大神堵在门口，挂着无良笑意。

“听说有小朋友自认很懂得量体温，觉得乔治的取法不正确，我来见证指导一下。”

缺一角的拼图顿时完整了。

这次他脱了外裤伏在乔治腿上，上半身靠着床面，双腿支地，乔治左腿支撑他的腹部，右膝顶开他的大腿，吩咐他将手交握于背不许放开后，修长手指沿着腰线钻入内裤裤头，勾着左右两端缓缓向下剥去他最后的遮蔽，让裤头卡在浑圆的底端，勒进大腿根，末了略带怜惜地揉了方才留下的浅粉色手印。

“接下来该怎么做，两位未来的医生？”

“插进去。”“⋯⋯润滑。”

两道声音一前一后响起，乔治让温度计在手指间转一圈，再一把握住。

“两位意见不一致呢，怎样才是正确取样的方法？”

“这只温度计这么细，直接放进去也绝不成问题。”

“考量患者的身心状况，润滑是很有必要的！”

“我们的小医生很有同理心，那就润滑吧。这样的程度足够？好的，那下一步是什么？”

“问年轻的那位去。”输掉第一轮的东尼耸肩靠着门板，放弃这一回合。

“接下来，我⋯⋯先生知道该怎么做的⋯⋯”

“但我的作法造成取样不正确，还是依照你们的指示比较好。”

艾德张开嘴又无可辩驳地闭上，交握的手松开一瞬再度紧紧握起。

“接下来⋯⋯要把温度计放入⋯后面⋯⋯”

“后面？”

“就是⋯那个，就是⋯肛门⋯⋯”

“现在的姿势我看不到你的肛门。”

“唔嗯、对⋯⋯要用手先分开后面⋯⋯”

“又是后面？肛门吗？我说过我看不到。”

“不不不！不是！”

东尼在门口被这对话逗得笑到不能自己，身体颤抖靠门板支撑才能维持站姿。乔治懒懒抬起眼皮扫他一眼，让他收敛张扬的笑声，不依不挠将这对话进行下去。

“那是如何？请你直接清晰地描述，这能节省彼此的时间，我还必须为去研究室做准备。”

“要分开臀瓣，然后⋯噢，先生，真的有需要这样吗？”

“非常。”

“要分开⋯臀瓣，用手指⋯恩，支撑打开的缝隙⋯⋯”

“很好，下一步？”

“捏住温度计顶端，缓慢穿过⋯括约肌，沿着肠道滑向深处。”

羞耻不单源于他必须声控男人将温度计置入自己体内，还因在门口观看的东尼不时发出咂嘴的品评声，他被这份煎熬逼得泛出薄汗。

“多深？”

温度计还停留在穴口，男人实事求是的求教态度让人根本挑不出错处，艾德知道一定有什么原因致使他必须经历这些，只能在羞耻之余全力思考。

“我想⋯最多两个指节的深度，就够了。”

温度计就定位的同时，东尼却发话，“不，应该更深一些。”

“哦？”

“拜托，我学医的时间比他长，你应该相信我。”

于是柱体往深处带来更多冰冷感，有鉴于男人昨日的提醒艾德不敢挣动，只是难耐地将背着的手往下挪，希望男人注意到他。

乔治的确有观察到他细微的表现，“不舒服？东尼，我想这深度的确过头了。”

“理论上不会这样，可能直肠比较短，那往外抽一点，只要一点点，你这样就太多了，乔治，必须再进去些。”

玻璃柱在他体内小幅度抽插，来来回回，他开口评论也只是让自己加入操控那只邪恶物体的行列。东尼肯定是蓄意的，先生则是⋯⋯

“测量没有错误，是我怕温度偏高先生会不开心。”

原本还一搭一唱的两人停下没有营养的对话。

“东尼，我想这样就行了，谢谢你，麻烦帮我把门关上。”

“乐意之至。”

乔治没有再动温度计，却也未将之取出。

“我想你还没把话说完。”

“我⋯⋯对不起，我又说谎了。我只是不想要你生气。”

“生气？你以为我不能分辨运动造成的体温升高，跟你早上只穿睡袍上下跑可能导致的发寒？根据你的食欲、你的气色，我相信你身体正在康复，小家伙，虽然你对它依旧不是很体贴，但它在修复自己。你的担心是多余的。”

艾德叹一口气，“我又犯傻了是吗？”

“时不时地。男孩，你想得太多，但不知道如何对付那些如同天方夜谭的念头，记性又差到忽略诚实不该只发生在赤裸地用婴儿式出现在我眼前时。”

“这次我有反应过来。”

“是的，但不够快。”

“你会惩罚我？”

“真希望我能有别的选择。”

取出温度计，乔治认真检查了刻度。37.8，难怪男孩会焦虑到作出错误判断，但这不是犯错的借口。

他让艾德站起身撑在墙上，上身与地面平行，腰微微下塌以更好地撅起臀部。

“我会给你一次又急又狠的责打，而你必须坚持住，男孩，我要看到你的手好好地留在墙面，屁股就撅在这儿，服从我的指示接受处置。当你晚上准备为前几天的行为负责时，你会万分后悔今早的冲动，我会确保这件事。”

长条形物体贴上身体，带来异样而坚硬的冰凉，艾德深吸一口气，大腿筋因为改变姿势不太舒服，他曲曲膝盖再重新绷直腿，舒缓紧张的筋膜，乔治耐心等待，同时用木尺沿着臀型上下移动，从后腰到大腿，看着被抚过的地方在木尺到来时紧绷，离去后揣着戒心缓缓放松。等男孩站妥，木尺横向从臀腿间往上一托，艾德顺着力道又将屁股撅高一些。

“准备好。”

木尺伴随预警声落下，没有间隙地覆盖每一吋臀面，没有过渡地用过激的疼痛唤醒肌肤的温度。或许因为时间不多，这次的惩罚没有章法，抽击以不规律的速度及频率进行着，一会儿连着三下砸在臀峰，让臀肉跟着力度波动，当他准备迎接第四下时却往下臀凌厉地落了一记。

或者这是乔治精心安排的随机？

无法预期落点带来超乎准备的痛楚，艾德又一次在责打下猫起腰，胭脂粉及桃红交杂的屁股夹得紧紧的，彷佛要把能受罚的地方都藏起来，乔治没出声喝斥，仅以木尺轻轻往下臀一撩，就令他冒出鸡皮疙瘩粗喘着气抖腿放松肌肉再把屁股送出去。

“啪！”“噢喔喔喔！”

木尺击打臀肉的声音逐渐沉闷滞涩，艾德想自己身后一定肿了，拍下去会在肿块上留下泛白的浮印，但这还不到乔治的标准，比外表更为凶悍的器具正在赋予他更多责难，疼痛钻进底层噬咬骨肉，把震波一股股传至五脏六腑，无暇顾及东尼正在屋内的事实，他的痛呼一声高过一声，眼眶再也拦不住奔流而出的泪。

这是他无法逃避的惩罚，撇开疼痛，眼泪更多是因为他一闪神就破坏他一早起来的努力。

“好了好了，我勇敢的男孩，别哭，结束了。”

男人让他靠在胸前，放柔手势替他揉一把肿胀的屁股。

“还好吗？”

这问的不是生理上——那无疑是不好的——问的是心理层面。

男孩又是摇头又是点头把他前襟蹭得凌乱，“不好，一点都不好，太难堪了⋯⋯我再也不会说谎，再也不会⋯⋯而且我又把今天搞砸了，还哭得这么大声⋯⋯”

乔治仔细听他带着哭腔的叙述，间或拍拍他微幅颤抖的背，揉揉羞得也是疼得染上粉色的的小巧耳垂，而后发现一件事男孩一直未提及。

“不因为刚刚东尼在旁边看着吗？”

“先生又不会⋯⋯”男孩信心满满地开了一个头，半途又把话吞下去。

“嗯？”

“先生没有真的让他看吧。”

一点点讨巧的猜测，一点点感激的信任，犹如春日探出头的枝桠上新生的带着绒毛的嫩叶，青绿夹杂娇嫩的黄，让人想捧在掌心呵护。

“说说看你怎么得到这结论。”

对乔治的不置可否，艾德彷佛打了一记强心针。

“先生说过，惩罚是手段不是目的。如果让我感到羞耻是一种惩罚，目的是使我承认并面对自己的谎言，光是使用肛温计及你们的对话就能达到这效果。让东尼看的话就像⋯⋯嗯，就像为了羞辱我而刻意为之，把手段当成目的了。而且，我想我应该相信先生，先生不会把我随意暴露在别人面前，就连那晚兰斯先生的要求，先生也只是在最小限度内执行。”

他抬头，刚好捕捉到男人嘴角来不及敛去的满意笑容。

“我说得对吗？”

“再正确不过。你表现得很好，艾德，晚点我会再给你个奖励。现在，还觉得你把今天搞砸了吗？”

他想了一下，好像也没砸锅地那么厉害。可能就是毁了这十几分钟的时间，还有自己安然坐在椅子上的机会。

“我不要求你十全十美，人不可能做到那种程度，但要能坦诚面对犯下的错，承担后果，从中学习，不要想着掩盖事实，我们就能把错误处理掉并放下。你拥有我最大的宽容，男孩，但必须用你的真诚来交换。”

男人的话语让他找回平静，不再为犯错的愧疚、尝试的受挫抑或是受责的难堪心烦意乱，这件事处理完可以放下了，他身后带着伤，但同时他也取得男人的谅解。

这一刻，这样就足够了。

“是的，先生，我尽力这么做。”

乔治温柔的手势阻挡他弯腰想提起挂在膝上的裤子的动作，下巴扬向墙角，表明没有轻纵他略过最后一个步骤的意愿，他顺服于这项安排，卖力在交缠布料的阻挠下前进，收拢衣摆兜在手中，让与白皙大腿呈现对比的红肿臀部在空气中冷却，腿间凉飕飕的但不妨碍他直视墙壁反省自己，直到男人做好出门的准备，回来将他从这项任务中释放。

身着蓝色西装的乔治屈身替他先后拉起内外裤，再细致地整理好上衣，他尴尬地僵直站着，手在身侧微举就怕干扰男人的动作，他觉得自己像个稻草人，但稻草人在农夫为它套上衣物时肯定不会有这么澎湃的心理活动，农夫肯定也不会穿得这么帅。

“我自己来。”

男人似笑非笑的眼神让他领悟自己似乎又说了个谎。

他当然不是真心想要在得到许可后，自己凄惨悲哀的在对方冷淡的注视下提上裤子。

手贴上男孩被布料紧紧包覆的屁股，他还能感受到那里的热度跟不柔软的触感，艾德不适地挪了一下，以楚楚可怜的目光看向乔治，终于引来声轻笑，疼痛的部位又被拍上两下。

“这次就放过你。对了，虽然离那程度还很远，但如果真的太不舒服就自己把汤姆给的药膏拿出来用。”

那管药膏没过多久就被艾德握在手中，一边咬牙在心底咒骂一边歪着上身别扭地对着厕所镜子往身后三条高张的肿痕涂抹。

他还是高估了乔治对他的宽宥，也低估东尼恶整他的意愿。

“挨揍？”

乔治回房拿公事包，他下楼去厨房倒水时，这是东尼在桌边挡住他问的第一句话。负伤让他身手不甚灵敏，往左往右都绕不过，于是拧起眉头。

“请借过。”

“不会是挨操？也是，如果看到有人在我眼前被温度计逗弄，我可能也忍不住要、”

“Fu、”“艾德！”

一句脏话都来不及骂完，他便在乔治铁青的脸色下跟进厨房，踏进去前艾德确信他听到东尼计谋得逞的得意笑声。

如果说这是东尼对之前三番两次惹怒他跟对曾经诽谤乔治的报复，艾德由衷希望这是最后一波攻击。

手撑膝盖，塌腰耸臀，他觉得自己的柔韧会在无数次重复这动作间淬炼到无人能及。男人这次甚至懒的吩咐他脱裤子，直接动手剥下刚刚仔细穿好的衣物，往腰间流畅地抽出皮带垂在他眼前。

“你为什么在这里？”

“因为我没有礼貌。”不，因为我该死地上了那只狐狸的当！

皮带狠狠抽上他之前受到最多拍击的臀峰，留下烈火般的疼痛。他的屁股再度燃烧起来，一条横贯左右臀瓣的火痕让他几乎撑不住自己，男人揪着衣摆把他往前冲的身子拉回，甩下另一击。

“我知道你在想什么，不过收起你的腹诽吧，男孩，你当然有能力无视别人的奚落或挑衅，不能因为别人水平不高而降低自己。”

在厨房外偷听的东尼突然觉得被打了一棍。我的水平怎么了？！

里头的艾德只是发出一声呜咽，显然被打得狠了，却没有足够的时间喘息，很快又在男人命令下委曲地大声重复发誓他会当个有礼貌的男孩。

“你该庆幸我实在没多余的时间去找块肥皂。”

皮带扬起落下三次，结结实实把小屁股打得浮起半指高的三条宽印，发胀的肌理被死死压在表皮底下，在臀肉最丰之处留下火红的被惩罚的印记，被滚水烫过一般的疼痛还在往深处钻入，男人已经拉起他的裤子。

乔治擦去他被疼痛激出的泪水，“起来，去道歉。”

“先生⋯⋯”

小孩还是有些愤愤不平，乔治对他竖起一根手指。

“去道歉。”

手指变成两根，同时他发现皮带还握在乔治手上。

好吧，道歉而已，有什么难的呢？识时务者为俊杰。

“对不起，我不该对你说粗话。”

艾德噘着嘴，在感受到乔治如冰锥的目光刺在背上后，一鼓作气把该说的说完，机关枪似地哒哒哒把字带着不情愿射出去。

“没关系，屁股会、”“东尼，我们讨论过的，十八号。”

乔治压下小孩气到翘起的发梢，目光转向东尼，赶在他说完那句话前——有可能是另一句奚落——开口。

艾德犹自困惑地偏头，东尼却反应了过来，或许因为身体受到良好的训练，也可能海马回对这些指令存有特殊记忆，即便许久未用，他的动作就跟当初乔治教他的如出一辙。

双手紧贴裤缝，挺直身躯、低垂目光，敛起所有率性不羁，清晰宏亮的嗓音一句句撞击鼓膜。

“诺兰先生，我为我缺乏同理心的行径所造成的任何不快向您致歉。言语骚扰、侮辱并非本意，我误以为这是个无伤大雅的玩笑，忽略粗俗的内容可能对您造成的伤害及心理负担是我的不是，侵犯您与乔治的隐私是我的错误，我会虚心检讨虔心改进，在此恳求您的谅解。”

艾德不知该作何感想，像被捅一刀后凶手痛哭流涕解释只是失手，难到这样就能原谅凶手？他知道自己没有控制好脾气，但如果没有东尼，根本就不会有这多余的疼痛！他不豫地望向他处，偷偷用手背揉屁股，就是不愿意接话。

于是乔治向东尼伸手，掌心摊平向上，东尼从裤袋翻出一把钥匙交给他，但乔治又勾勾手指，才勉强让他将另一把从皮夹夹层掏出。

“你会收到通知。”

他将东尼送到门口，东尼显得沮丧，但没有任何争辩。

“不会在短期内是吗？”

“我不能给你确切时间，需要冷静的也不只是他。你很久不曾让我需要使用那些代号了。”

对东尼，乔治不需要多说些什么，该说的很久以前就说过了，他很快关上门，即便如此时间依旧不允许他再给男孩揉屁股，于是他给男孩一个短暂的拥抱。

“好了，艾德，礼仪成就人的品格，行为及修为都能学习掌控，相信你学到了宝贵的一课。我原谅你的粗口，也希望你记住这次教训。我会在鞋柜上留下备份钥匙，如果你需要出门可以使用它，但请先知会我。”

“他有钥匙。”

乔治停下脚步，理了理西装袖口，才缓缓抬眸，“是的，如你所见。”

“还有两把。”

“我相信他偷打了不只一副，拿回来是形式也是习惯。”

艾德哦了一声，有些闷闷不乐，他以为他会是唯一能得到这份殊荣的人。

东尼不在的房子十分安静，没有抖脚时的布料摩擦，没有看书时各种无意义的语助词，没有人时不时探头看他写了什么笔记，然后嘲笑他抓错重点，应该多探究某几句内文或藏在边角的小注释。

当然这也表示碰到问题时没人给他解答，艾德没有很在意，他之后能自己找出答案，况且不久后先生也一定会说服他——他可能会不太开心地接受，毕竟他也想要看先生呵斥东尼，他不应该成为这起事件中唯一一个被厉声斥责的人，那太不公平了！然而东尼未被责骂，一个平淡的指令就让他消失，完全意料外的结果——原谅东尼让他回来，那么何必急于此刻？他充分享受难得的静谧及自在，中午出门用了午餐也重新交出申请表，承办人在抱怨几句他惹出的麻烦后，败给他小狗般诚恳的目光还是收回表单。

一切回到正轨。

即便过得顺心，他额外的任务还是带来足够的困扰，超过他肉体实际感受的疼痛。

有些答案显而易见，有些他却是完全摸不着头绪，除此之外还有对藤杖的畏惧也深深困扰着他。

夜晚不因为他的情绪而延迟，当意识到时，黑色天幕笼罩大地，他已经用完晚餐，站在男人书桌前。

“你是说想要进行谈话？”

乔治替他量完最后一次体温，正将洗净的温度计收回医药箱。

艾德提起裤子，臀肌感恩地收缩感的同时感受到皮带余下的些许疼痛，这会是最后一次用这种羞耻的方式测量温度，他诚挚地希望。

“是的，如果先生允许的话。”

“当然，你想要怎么进行？”

他想了想，伸出手牵住乔治，“可以吗？”

乔治默许他摆弄自己，艾德将人带到书桌后皮椅上，皮椅与桌子间推开很大距离，等乔治坐定再托起他左小腿往旁边分开，然后对右腿重复一样动作。

乔治放松靠上椅背，有趣地看艾德的动作，男孩怕引起他的不快诚惶诚恐的动作，施力不敢太重也不好太轻，速度不能太快却也不该拖延，等艾德自己坐到他腿间时，鬓角已经滑落一滴汗。

“就这样？”

艾德摇头，“最后，先生可以把手放在我头上吗？”

温暖掌心很快就满足他的需求，“说吧。”

“我⋯有点害怕。对于藤杖。”他把头轻轻靠在乔治大腿上，同时感受来自头顶的掌心的温度，及男人坚韧暖和的股内侧肌。

“我知道那是我需要得到的惩罚，但我还是怕。我怕我不能很好地承受那份疼痛，怕会克制不住闪躲，怕会达不到要求。我并不想逃避，但⋯我不知道，在疼痛下侵袭下，躲避看起来是个很不错的选择。”

“艾德，我不会欺骗你——我想你也宁愿我不要向你撒谎——说这无需畏惧，因为那的确很疼，火烧的疼。不过，或许我可以先给你一些准备。麻烦你去右边第二层柜子把里面的东西都拿出来。”

他在柜子里发现了一个布包跟一捆长型包裹。

“你可以打开看看，这不是圣诞节礼物，不需要等到明天早上。”

因为对上次到手的布包没有好回忆，艾德先拆开长型包裹，传说中的藤杖就这样无预警出现在眼前，出人意表的朴实外貌，三呎长近一吋的粗细，平直光滑未经染色，入手略沈。

如果这是圣诞节礼物，艾德估计会直接把它丢进熊熊燃烧的壁炉里。

“这是很早以前就订制好的，在雷恩的推荐下凯跟我都做了几枝，我一直只当个收藏品留着，直到你这次的行为让我想起它来。我之前从未对你用过，因为这藤杖原不是用作教育孩子的，沉重、过激的疼痛是它的特点，也因此它有更亲密而深刻的用途。翻个面。”乔治站在他身后，带他看向末端未注意到的细节，“看得出来这是什么？”

“你的字首字母。”他跟着男人的指尖，伸手摩挲那三个龙飞凤舞的字母。

“你能想像它能在你身上留下什么效果吗？男孩，一个经历考验的屁股上，留下我的名字缩写，你知道那代表什么？”

“标记⋯⋯”指尖沿着纹理移动，他知道以乔治的技术可以把这细致的字母清晰地印在他身上，伴随每一次击打留下刻印。

那样，是否就代表他是他的人？

莫名，有些心动。

“那是我们的连结。是的，它很疼，让身体发颤的疼，所以你每个动作，每次坐立都会感受到我给你的教育，每当要做什么前，你会思考，会想到‘这是先生禁止我做的’，它留得愈久，就愈能强化身体记忆。”

“所以我选择了它。”

“我理解你的不安，我的确在这方面对你很严苛，我对你接受惩罚的态度有着绝对的要求，不逃躲、不回避、不求饶，面对并且坦然接受。我并不打算有任何松动。但别忘了，我亦将保护你远离任何伤害，身体或心理，任何你需要的帮助都会被给予，片刻的喘息，肢体的安抚，任何合理的请求。你可以信任我。我要求你承受，因为你需要它，你能承受也必须承受，我对你不仅有信心，更有这份权力。”

听完，艾德还是忍不住呻吟，他喜欢男人的强硬，喜欢留下属于乔治的印记的概念，也知道这是唯一解决问题并让自己放下介怀的方法，当然也相信他不会受到伤害，然而紧张不会因此消减，疼痛不会因短暂的休憩而离去，他的胃还是翻搅地像百万只牛羚在非洲大草原上迁徙。

“我希望中间能休息个一天一夜。”

乔治只是轻笑一声坐回椅上，“那你明年这时候都别想拿到钥匙。”

“我不可能犯了那么多错！”他惊喊。

男人只是用一个斜睨的眼神打发他。“你也不会今天就接受将被藤杖责打的事实。记住了，男孩，没有苦痛就没有收获。”

“那通常只是一种比喻，不是真的疼痛。”

“在我这里，很遗憾地，它是。”

艾德跟着重新窝回他的位置，思索着，手上还拿着藤杖，他试着弯曲一下再松手，藤杖扬起一阵褐色糊影从眼前掠过，恢复笔直的模样。

惊人的延展性！这会带给他多少疼痛？他对钥匙的渴望又能不能战胜对藤杖的畏惧？

“那布包里面有什么？”他丧失再去研究布包的动力。

“还记得你在具乐部里因为乱动被打到敏感的地方？布包里头有个保护皮套能避免这情况。”

艾德后悔多嘴问了这么一句，现在他可以从男人要给他的防护措施推测出自己双腿大开屁股高翘地接受惩罚的样子，就在书房里，就在这张书桌前，男人站在他身后，打量他赤裸丧失保护的臀部，然后扬手猛击。

他瑟缩一下，痛恨自己丰沛的想像力。

“这太邪恶了。”

“那你做不做呢？”

乔治慵懒地用指背扫过艾德后颈上的柔毛。

艾德早就有了答案。

“⋯⋯能明天吗？”

云淡风清音节最末端微微扬起的一声“嗯？”蕴含无数深意。

拖延不是好习惯是第一层，明知故问是第二层，这是在刀尖上起舞是第三层，再有第四层艾德也不愿意细想。

憋屈地认怂反悔。

“那⋯等我把想说的说完⋯⋯”

他沉默片刻，期间男人的手一直没离开，或者轻拍头顶，或者拢拢翘起的碎发，或者像替小狗梳毛一样，插进发根拨弄。他变换坐姿，更往椅子和乔治的腿靠近。

因为接下来要说的，他感到十分难为情。

但忍了太久，他不想再忍下去。

“我，嫉妒他。”

男人的手停了下来。

“从第一次见到他开始，就很嫉妒，非常地，好像心脏要爆炸一般。之前我不懂为什么有这样的情绪，你们认识多年，自然会产生默契，你对他的了解，他对你的洞悉，都是时间培养出来的，但⋯⋯我就是不喜欢。现在⋯⋯”

艾德咬着口腔内的嫩肉，感觉心脏扑通扑通跳动，激速把血流打进最细的微血管，连耳廓都开始发烫。

“现在，我明白了。”

“我嫉妒他。”艾德更用力重复，“既然先生要我诚实，那我就要都说出来。我嫉妒他，想到我一个人在寄宿学校孤独无依、只能缅怀过去的时候，先生可能整天整夜待在他身边，陪伴他、理解他、体恤他、满足他，六年，整整六年！他比我还早得到钥匙，比我还懂你的思绪，比我待在你身边的时间更久，我也想要亲密地叫你乔治，也想要跟你勾肩搭背，我不想要跟他分享先生，我不想要他总是在你左右，我不想要看到他那知悉你一切的得意笑容。”

“这一切都是因为我爱你。我可以吗？我的意思是，请允许我坠入爱河吧。”

他不敢回头，怕回头是幻灭的开端，说出这些耗尽他好不容易挤出的勇气，他没准备好被拒绝。但又想看看乔治的表情，那会是不以为然，还是赞许同意？

对方没有立即回覆，只是手不知何时又恢复原本的动作，安抚地、轻柔地在头顶流连。

“艾德，如果不是我盯着你用的晚餐，我会以为你喝酒了。”

“先生觉得我在胡言乱语吗？”

他还是没忍住回头的冲动。

一昂首就对上深沉温和的目光。

“不，我只是惊讶，你突然这么有勇气。谢谢你告诉我，你当然可以这么做，我不会束缚你的心灵，打破意志从来不是我的目标。”

“那先生、噢⋯不不不，”他一个挺身站起来往旁边退去，他有预感，他从男人平静的眼底看到他不会高兴的回答，毕竟如果是两情相悦，不应该只有他自己激动又惴惴不安成这副丧失心神的模样，“拜托⋯⋯”

男人没有追上前，维持着他舒适闲散的坐姿，一手搁在扶把上，一手搭在大腿，原本他头靠着的地方。乔治留给他宽敞的喘息空间，但沉着的目光没有放过他，“你知道我要说什么？”

“你要拒绝我⋯⋯”

“不完全正确。在你能爱自己甚于爱我之前，我不会给你答覆。没有拒绝，没有接受。这不会导致我们关系的改变，你肯定拥有我的关心及注意，但我不会称之为爱情。在我看来，你尚且无法应付。”

“我可以！”

“可以吗？你不会因为我的一个动作一个表情而畏缩？你能提出自己的主张与我理性辩驳？你能坦白跟我说喜欢我做什么，怎样又使你不开心，还是你会勉强自己照单全收？你不会因为在想要被情人关怀时得到叱责而更难过？就算成为情侣，我还是会在你犯错的时候打你屁股，甚至用更羞耻疼痛的手段，你确定准备好面对那些？”

男人语调轻松，以开放对等的态度提出疑问，他却一个都回答不上来，他没想过这些，只是坦白完对东尼的感觉后，情绪到了顶端便顺水推舟抒发自己的心意，猜想能得到对方肯定的答覆。

乔治看着他，轻拍大腿，做出邀请的手势。大脑还犹豫着，腿却已经本能向前。

“我的小猫过来了呢！这么乖顺。没有想过对我不屑地甩甩尾巴，让我起身去逗弄骄傲的小主人。”

艾德羞红了脸试着辩解。“那是因为我同意这是好的，适合这情境的举动。”

乔治微笑轻捏他的脸颊，小孩在他腿上坐得安份极了，被捏也只是鼓鼓腮帮，捏疼了再低低“噢”一声控诉他的力道。

“这是我见过最无力的论述。男孩，爱情不是只有甜言蜜语，不是只有性爱，更不该只有顺从跟配合，所以在你学会怎么尊重自己的心情，正确表达意愿前，我不会考虑更进一步的关系。”

“那么我该怎么做？”他的挫败难以用只字片语形容，但也能体谅对方要自己不要委屈的体贴。

“解决眼前的问题，多说，多发问，多尝试，然后学得快一点。”

“你想要叫我乔治也行，勾肩搭背我也不介意，那不会影响我的角色权威，不过，告诉我实话，艾德，难道坐在我腿上不比跟我勾肩搭背来得吸引人？”

他趴在桌子上，准备首先为他前几天伤害身体、不按时作息、淋雨受寒负起责任，感觉男人手在腿间穿梭替他绑上皮套，下身衣物折叠整齐放在乔治的皮椅上，满脑子却是那把醇厚嗓音，笑问，性感魅惑地。

“你可以再往里面趴一点。就是这样。现在我需要你把腿分开些站稳。”

藤杖在他臀上来回摩挲，带起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“皮套，会不舒服吗？”

挺出臀部使缠绕的皮绳比原本更紧绷些，艾德摇头，深吸一口气去适应那层不熟悉的保护。

男人重新上前将垂下的一角衣䙓撩到背上，露出留有薄绯的浑圆臀瓣，正要走回去却又停步，手指拂过瑟瑟发颤的纤细大腿往上，经过臀侧，绕至小巧的腰窝，测试绑在腰间的皮绳，最后张开手指揉捏男孩经过一天休整的臀。艾德轻抽一口气，半偏过头看向他。

“如你所知，三下藤杖。你可以喊叫，如果决定不要出声，请不要借由咬自己来达成，那会令我愤怒。现在，你已经对下唇施加过多压力，需要给你准备枕头或者毛巾吗？”

“对不起，先生。”艾德很快松开紧咬下唇的牙齿，“不用，先生。”

乔治颔首，轻拍两下他的下背，便回到原本的位置。依旧用藤杖在男孩的臀上轻擦，不疾不徐，所到之处引起一阵战栗，艾德绷着身子僵着腰，他知道放松的一瞬间藤杖就会突然展开袭击，而恐惧会在那之前就将他击溃。

“先生⋯⋯”

一声嘤咛，似是哀求，男人没有理他，依旧用折磨人的动作摧残他的意志。

“你能学会吗？艾德，在接受完惩罚后。这会是一连串痛苦的经历，直到你反省完你的过错，在疼痛中成长。我要你谨记在心，你所承受的痛苦是为了学习而付出的代价，为了处理问题而支付的报酬。不要浪费它，这过程是疼痛而难捱的，但比疼痛更重要的是它使你牢记你犯的错，并以此为鉴。”

“是，先生。”

他将脸紧贴桌面，浅而急促的呼吸在桌上凝出一圈圈快速消散的水气。

拉长的等待让他逐渐适应藤杖的触感，肌肉也疲乏地松弛下来，乔治的话语让他接受责打即将到来的事实，因为这是他必须得到的。尽管知道是危险的，他还是将屁股抬高在男人趁手的位置，等待。

像是响应他的邀请，藤杖稍稍离开臀面，在臀峰比划几次，数秒的间隔后，在他将空气吸进肺中的当口，夹着巧劲落下，一股凉风随之到来，没有大幅度挥臂的簌簌声，灵巧甩动的手腕在极短的时间内赋予他最厉害的疼痛。

啪！

极为响亮的击打声震动他的心脏，震慑力与撼动他屁股的力道不相上下。

那股吸进去的空气从他口中伴着长长的哀号回归大气。乔治对他的警告没有半分虚假，这是他品尝过最剧烈的疼痛，臀部中央有一段皮肉传来啃噬般的疼痛，涟漪般迅速往外扩张，虽然瞄准的是正中央，但右臀承受了藤杖前端更重的力度，热烫已经不足以形容，艾德觉得屁股像被炙铁亲吻，他跳起身，手忍不住往身后摸去，想要稍微缓解可怕的疼痛。

“不行。手拿回去。”

乔治用藤杖挡住他的动作。

“拜托，就一下⋯⋯这太痛了⋯⋯”

他宁愿在男人面前丢脸地搓揉屁股，也要给受苦的皮肉一点安慰，但手被拉开扣在身后，他眼泛泪光地抬头看桎梏他的人。

“现在不行，等惩罚结束后你才可以碰。”

男人将气势拉到一个他无法撒娇哀求的高度，严肃决绝，平静无波的目光中散发出锐利的锋芒。艾德这才发现这次的惩罚跟过往不同，之前乔治或许强硬，但鲜少一个神情便让他一个字也不敢吭，很多的放纵，充足的回旋余地，时不时的柔声安慰与鼓励让他适应许久不曾接受的管束，而这次是一次实质意义上要让他刻骨铭心的惩戒，不是一般犯错后拍两下的教训。

乔治并不催促，任他慢慢找回呼吸频率，他在男人的盯视下倾身趴回桌面，手跟着被松开，少了男人温度的手腕让他感到指尖空落落地，现下突然十分想要刚刚拒绝的枕头。

他向男人发出请求，不是为了拖延，只是想要份依傍，男人似乎懂他此刻的脆弱，很快松软的抱枕就掐在手中。

他趴好后，乔治并不急于动手，而是让疼痛继续发酵一段时间，等他抓着抱枕的手指缓缓松开，才落下另外一击。

与蓬松触感对应，藤杖就显得更为坚硬。

他用全身的力量压扁那颗抱枕，但炸开的疼痛无法卸去一丝半毫，他忍不住勾起左小腿，膝盖不停往内缩用脚背磨蹭右腿，不能碰触屁股，就只好在桌面上无措地翻腾，他可以想像这些动作在乔治眼里会是多滑稽，但他根本没有心情顾念尊严！腿交缠着抬起又放下，屁股不断耸动摇摆，彷佛接触不同地方的空气就能更快将热度散去，他跺脚，他蹬腿，他把抱枕好一番折腾，直到自己能从疼痛中掰出一道缝隙，挤压着精神从中穿过去，疲软地趴在桌上。

“最后一下。”

他听到乔治如是说。

或许是种安慰，说服他继续支撑下去。

没有放水的第三下让他整个人挂在桌缘，艾德从不知道自己臂力有好到能攀附住桌面，但这时他奇迹似地做到了，摇摇晃晃地挂在桌边，像风雨中的一叶扁舟，他如虾米般蜷起将自己缩地小小地，眼泪早就不受控制地流了下来。

乔治放下藤杖，将手贴在他背上，并没有去抚慰他受创的臀部，而是沿着脊柱由上至下替他顺气，他抽噎着，不敢相信自己还需要经历无数次这种痛苦，但知道不能求情，因为这是他应得的！

艾德用手背抹了一把泛红的眼眶，慢慢放下脚在地面踩实，再缓缓挺起身适应挤压到伤痕的感觉。

钝痛往里扎根，刺痛则从三道平行的肿痕往外扩散，整个屁股都热腾腾地，即便没挨打的地方都被渲染上疼痛一般。

但这还不是结束。

他用手臂支撑体重，心怀畏惧缓缓屈膝改变重心，直到将体重压在与硬木椅接触的两团嫩肉上。

这不过才是开始。

熔岩般的热度碰到冰冷椅面没有任何舒缓，被压迫的痛处让他忍不住咬紧牙关，鼻腔急促缩张抽气，眼泪和汗水齐齐往下流淌。他的腿能实实在在踩在地上，但他不敢借机卸去力道，还是选择用脚尖点地，收手将重量狠狠地压在屁股上，接受未完的惩罚。

乔治给他拿来纸笔让他开始书写，一百次是个不小的数目，尤其在屁股肿着的情况下，时间更是漫长，他顾不上字迹潦草，为了逃离可怕的椅面用最快的速度完成。是以拿给乔治时，男人脸上的表情十分精彩。

艾德站在乔治面前，头垂得低低地，盯着蜷起的脚趾。

他对屁股从麻木的疼痛中暂时缓解感到高兴，同时也对自己的行为感到惭愧。

果不其然，乔治的声音中有挑剔与不满。

“你知道我可以让你重写的，却还是选择给我一份这样的结果？”

手背挥扫过罚写纸上端发出扁扁的啪嗒声。

“我有用心写。”

“显然你的心思比运笔灵巧地多。”

艾德的心跟脸蛋同时揪了起来，他实在太疼了，如果现在要他坐回去重写一百遍⋯⋯

乔治把纸张放到一旁，卸下那副完美的扑克脸，无奈莞尔，“好吧，我的确没有要求你写出优美的字体，符合能看懂的最低底线也就行了。过来吧，艾德，看看你抖的。”

“我也不想⋯⋯”他的手已经率先贴上滚烫的皮肤，“先生的样子很吓人。”

沿着棱子摸索，他找到想要的东西。指尖敬畏而崇拜地往那正中央那道肿痕上的三个字母描绘，然后试探地压下。

“噢！”

“你个傻孩子。”这次乔治真的笑出声，把艾德带到膝上，一手替男孩握住捣蛋的手指，另一手则揽着他的腰，“虽然我有察觉，但你还是应该先警告我你有自虐倾向。”

“不是那样，我想要感受一下。”

“你感受的还不够？”

当他艰困地从镜子中观赏乔治留下的美丽痕迹时，他忍不住发出赞叹，笔直平行的红痕横亘在他臀峰到下臀之间，相等的间距，同样的长度，连缩写都印在垂直线上，撇除天杀的疼痛，这就是件艺术品。

他已经不忍心去揉开那些红肿，破坏乔治的作品，即便画布是他疼痛的臀瓣。

“疼痛会持续几天，不适感则会更久。”乔治将镜子放到一旁，“不要被视觉结果迷惑，我希望你没忘记这是惩罚。”

“疼痛不会让我忘记这点。”他又瞥一眼身后，肯定这绝对是实话。

“那就好。”

隔天的周末他花了很多时间适应仍然新鲜的疼痛，但他没漏下任何一项行程。依旧给他们准备早餐、晨跑、预习，接近中午时他在书桌上注意到手机亮起讯息通知，点开阅读许久，没有回覆一个字又放下手机。

乔治看他一眼，挑起一道眉，仅此而已。

艾德以为乔治会问的，到了晚上却没有激起对方追根究柢的心思，反而等来另一封通知他打工时间的讯息，风风火火再改过一版计划表，居然一天就这样平静地过去。

接下来一周大抵如此，平淡中参杂着起伏。

他另外回答了两次。经历过首轮藤杖洗礼后，自以为承受力变高的小孩雄心壮志一次罗列出两个错误，很不幸地两项都通过检核，最后只能在书桌前哭嚎请求中场暂停，梨花带泪地趴了好一会儿，被乔治喂过蜂蜜水才抽抽噎噎地挨完最后两下，随之而来的罚写更是惨痛，两个错误各一百次的罚写让他恨不得回去再挨一顿屁股，至少打完就能迅速解决，但乔治就在他背后盯着他——其实男人根本只是在后方阅读——他还能怎么办？耍赖不写绝不会得到男人的同情，只是让责打累加上去，这点理智他还是有的。

丑到像是一条小朋友画青草时常用的参差不齐锯齿线的字迫使乔治采取行动。他命令男孩坐回木椅上，教不识字孩童习字一般，握着艾德的手一个字母一个字母清清楚楚写下来，再点算所有他看不懂的句子，让艾德照着范本再写五十六次。

过程无异于挨了一顿回锅，但羞耻胜过疼痛。

“或许我该给你只水彩笔，没准你能把罚写弄成另一幅毕加索，艾德．肿着屁股的创作家．诺兰。以平滑光泽的铜版纸当底纸，最好选米白色来代表白皙柔嫩的屁股，再用上鲜红色的涂料，你觉得如何？”

乔治的品评让他耳根发烫，克制住在椅上挪动屁股的冲动，他哀愁地坐正身形，一边低声哼唧想让男人于心不忍，一边老老实实努力把字写到最优美流畅的模样。

他还是写完了五十六遍，换来一次深度屁股按摩，乔治替他把接近右臀侧的紫色瘀血区块都揉开，又让他好好哭了一回。

几天后疼痛消失，臀上剩青黄的瘀痕，深深浅浅像初学者的泼墨画，这次他再急于取回钥匙也没有胆量一次挨六下了。藤杖成为他生活中不愿适应却必须接纳的日常，即便他隔天还得出门打工一个下午。

这次乔治没有让他趴在桌上。可能因为前几次表现称得上良好，男人让他弯下腰扶住大腿，微微向后顶出屁股，坚实有力的左手环抱住他的腰部，这样他就不用费心抑制挣扎，因为无论如何挣动都会牢牢被禁锢在男人的臂弯中。尽管碍于姿势及角度，贴近乔治的左臀瓣瑟缩着苦吞下多数力道，让左右两边有明显的温度差，但他喜欢这种挨打时能感受到男人体温的姿势，喜欢男人环住他，而不是利用其他道具束缚。

他把这一点告诉了乔治，并且不经意地提及一个跟这姿势有关的性幻想。

“我曾经幻想过⋯⋯我骗你说有桌球队的临时集训在周末下午急匆匆出门，但其实是因为克制不住烟瘾，想找个地方好好放松享受一下那令人怀念的滋味，又需要有充足的时间让烟味散去。我躲在体育馆外接近垃圾场的安静角落，身边放着打算待会儿替换的衣物，放心地抽了一支又一支，浑然不觉你发现我没带球拍，跟着来到体育馆，看到空荡荡的桌球室后压抑着怒火把体育馆翻了一遍，最后才从体育馆后门透过小玻璃窗看到我。”

“你推开沉重的铁门大步走出来，似乎每一步底下都燃烧着熊熊的怒火，我吓傻了，抽到一半的烟落在地上，连一句解释都说不出口，你瞥一眼脚边的烟蒂，没说话，拽着我的胳膊把我拖进桌球室，我在你身后踉跄着但你毫不心软，一进去锁上门，左脚往塑胶凳上一踏，就把我掼在大腿上，一手跟今天一样环着我，一手不停地往我身后拍打，先是隔着裤子，再慢慢一层层剥去，让布料团在大腿上，开始掴打我的光屁股，我逐渐忍不住疼痛开始踢腿，不小心踹翻一旁装着乒乓球的篮子，然后⋯⋯”

倏然止住，艾德似乎终于意识到自己都在说些什么。

“然后？”

“没什么⋯⋯只是一些很傻的幻想罢了。”

“请继续说下去，我对你脑子里在想些什么一向是好奇的。”

“唔、那么⋯先生不能笑我⋯⋯”

“自然，每个人都能拥有各式的幻想。”

“然后⋯乒乓球滚了一地，你放开我，弯腰从鞋尖前捡起一颗，说是、说是⋯⋯要教我如何玩乒乓。让我把那颗乒乓球舔湿后，命令我把屁股掰开好让你把球放进体内，不然你就会使用皮带抽打肛口，直到我再也合不起腿，我只好照做，尽力袒露自己，但你还是不满意，不停用力拍打大腿内侧要我继续。终于，那颗球在我几乎哭到没声音时在肠道内极深的地方就定位，你才允许我趴到桌球桌上，从架子上拿起桌球拍给我另一顿拍打。”

“我竟然在几分钟的狠击后，因为不断收缩臀肌带动里面的小球，被抵在前列腺上的乒乓球弄射了⋯⋯我狼狈地趴在上头，在强烈的刺激之余，从高潮中感到无比羞耻及难堪，并且惧怕你的反应。不用看我都能知道你很不高兴，异常地愤怒，气恼我居然从惩罚中得到快感，并盘算如何给我更深刻的教训。我的屁股已经高高肿起，再也承受不了另一下的责打，但你当然不会这么认为。”

“我从球桌上滑下，脱力跪倒在地，此刻你也决定好下一项惩罚。你踢了踢我的屁股，让我背转过去跪撑在地使你能看到我身后的景象，而后要求我在你面前排出那颗乒乓球。它进得太深，我用掉不少时间才让它接近出口，这磨光了你的耐性，尤其是看到我在这期间居然下体又开始充血。‘我能从你的穴口看到亮黄色，别再拖拉，男孩，我只给你三十个数的时间完成，不然⋯⋯’你如是说，可我用尽气力还是做不到，圆形球体只是在穴口来来回回磨蹭，将出未出地卡在那儿，听着三十个数慢慢往下递减，就像看到死神一步步靠近，当最后一个数消散在空气中，你忍着怒意让我自己将球抠出来，折磨我许久的东西被指尖轻轻一挑便剥离了，像在嘲笑我的努力，握着那颗带有体温的球，我丧失所有力气，准备迎接下一轮的笞打。”

“然而你没有拿起其他武器，只是把我拎回球桌上，从我裤子口袋中摸出压扁的烟盒，点燃一支立在我面前，然后把剩下的撒在桌上。‘现在我要干你，粗暴地、让你受伤害地，你会尖叫，渴求我的原谅，但我不会饶恕你，直到这些烟燃完。你不被允许高潮，如果你刚刚认份一点，或许我会在惩罚结束后给你一次机会，但现在你不再有那种可能性。你只能在这里，用下面的嘴，为你的谎言付出代价！’说完，你没有间隙地插入我打开的后穴，照你描述的方式使用我，如果我的阴茎对这种充满痛苦的侵入做出反应，你就会狠狠拍它一下，让它颤巍巍地缩下去。我像破败的布偶一般任你摆弄，用微弱的力气哭喊道歉，盯着没有人吸而烧的格外慢的烟管，直到最后一支烟烧尽，你毫不留恋地从我体内退出，带出一丝丝染着血迹的精液。我捏在手里的乒乓球早已不成球形，你让我再选一颗球堵住发泄在体内的东西，然后要我将你及桌球室整理干净，而后你还是用皮带惩罚了我早已被使用地肿起的地方，因为我没有及时将球排出⋯⋯大概就是这样。”

“听上去我是个粗暴没有人性的角色。”

“我就说这是一个很傻的幻想。我不会打乒乓球，更不会抽烟。”

你也不会说要‘干’我。

他趴在床上，屁股上铺盖冷敷的毛巾，乔治则坐在床边轻轻捏着他通红的耳垂。

“性幻想并不拘泥于那些条件。这就是场景的乐趣。同时，这也说明了一些事，像是你不排斥比较粗暴的性爱，也能从羞耻中体会到快感，并且喜欢受制于我的感觉。”

他看着乔治深思的神情，突然瞪大眼。

“先生的意思是这是有可能实现的？”

“等到合适的时间，我会记得考虑。”

暧昧的笑容驱走他的疑惑，纵使是模棱两可的回答，他也毫无挂碍接受。他信任乔治的安排，也渐渐了解没有明确答覆就代表这还不是他此刻需要研究的课题。男人没有再多说什么，静静地替他换上一条新毛巾，而他居然就这样陷入梦乡，连裤子都忘记提。

此外，还有另一个小水波逸逸在生活中飘荡。

艾德推开希尔茶屋的木门，准备跟上次一样进办公室换上制服及围裙，一边在脑海模拟打蝴蝶结的手势——上次他为了学习如何在围裙前端打上漂亮的结，跟碧翠丝和莱拉在办公室里耗了十分钟，连萝拉都看不下去过来帮忙——而没注意到柜台后方正在擦玻璃杯的人。

“现在不要进去比较好喔。”那个人抬起头来对他露出微笑，“所以说，你就是那个小天使？”

“史密斯学长？”

“真开心你还记得我，艾德，不过就像我以前说过的，你可以直接叫我葛瑞格，我并不沉迷于学长制度，也从未将你看成跑腿小弟。”

“史密斯学长、”在对方谴责而受伤的眼神下，他只好改口，“葛瑞格，你一直都在这打工的吗？”

“是啊，自从我认识碧翠丝之后，大概也做快一年了。实在没想到会是以这种方式再见到你，刚刚看到你走过玻璃窗前，我就在猜跟我一起打工的小天使会不会是你呢！”

“噢噢噢！”

突然一阵大喊打断他们的对话，葛瑞格面色不霁，却还是强笑道，“看来你还得多等一阵子。”

那种喊声，以及对话停止后逐渐清晰的拍击声响，是艾德再熟悉不过的。有人在里头挨揍！所以刚刚葛瑞格才阻止他开门。知道这个事实更让他坐立不安，哀号及责打声又持续好几分钟，他自己臀上的伤似乎都因此被唤醒，隐隐抽痛。

“别太担心，我的甜心女孩碧翠丝是很坚强的。”

用上这样腻歪的称呼，艾德不用问也能知道这两个人在交往，这令他更困惑了。

“你怎么不去阻止？这对一个女孩来说肯定是太多了。”

“的确，第二顿还挨这么重是很难捱，汉克对付面团很有一套，对付不负责的员工就更厉害了。不过，唔、要我说的话，这是她罪有应得，她昨天实在应该复习那些食谱并且设好闹钟的。”

他看一眼艾德震惊的表情，放下手中的抹布，双手伸直撑在水槽旁。

“啊哈，你觉得我身为她男友，没有在这种时候保护她是不正确的。”

“不，我没有这么说。”

艾德微微别开脸，想到如果自己被别人打，乔治却说是他罪有应得的话，他一定会一口气堵在胸口，酸楚又备受委屈。

“但你脸上的表情告诉我你就是这么想的。对了，能告诉我现在几点吗？”

“差五分两点。怎么了吗？学、葛瑞格。”

“你觉得茶屋现在还没开门营业，架上还没摆上单卖的糕点，我们俩还能悠闲在这聊天正常吗？”

葛瑞格用上之前劝说他到家里过圣诞时，循循善诱、遵遵教悔的语气。

“不正常⋯⋯”

“想知道为什么会这样吗？那是因为现在在里头的那位女士应该提早三小时来这里，代替去参加社区活动的老板夫妇进行前置作业，这件事很久前就安排好，给了食谱，也带着她操作过几次。的确，一个人做这些准备会有点辛苦，但三个小时加上汉克会提前回来，还是能稳当地做好。我可爱却健忘的女士偏偏把这件大事忘了，早上打给她唤她起床时，她口头上应了，转身又开始睡回笼觉，好不容易赶过来想弄出些成果，却搞混食谱浪费了一堆材料。所以，我不该说他罪有应得吗？”

难怪汉克这么生气，但艾德基于共情心理，还是忍不住想替碧翠丝说话。

“但她被别人⋯⋯惩罚，总是不太好。”

如果都要被责罚，当然还是男朋友来进行比较安心，不管要哭还是要挣扎，在别人面前总是多一层害臊与屈辱，就跟他不会开心乔治让雷恩来打他一样。

“喔，别误会，艾德，我不是说她应该接受这种惩罚，或赞成汉克的作法，我自己是绝不会这样对碧翠丝的，当然也不希望别人这么对她。我根本不赞同‘体罚’，尤其女孩子嘛⋯⋯骂几句就够她心里难受的。但既然是他们间的约定，也是老板夫妇培养接班人的方式，那么我也没有权力插手，不喜欢还是必须尊重，她也从没向我抱怨或求救，刚刚也是平静地跟着汉克师傅进去办公室的，那个小巧的女孩能这么勇敢我也不由得敬佩起来。”

“再说，碧翠丝犯了错，需要有人告诉她这是不妥当的行为。如果我可以只要扮白脸，哄哄她、替她擦去眼泪、给她一颗糖果，把唱黑脸的苦差事让给汉克，我绝不会拒绝这种安排。毕竟训斥、讲道理、打人都不是容易的事，交给我一定会心软搞砸的。那这情况就会更频繁发生，对老板夫妇不好，对碧翠丝更是糟糕。”

听他这么说，艾德便想起乔治的话。

——你不会因为在想要被情人关怀时得到叱责而更难过？就算成为情侣，我还是会在你犯错的时候打你屁股，甚至用更羞耻疼痛的手段，你确定准备好面对那些？

乔治一个人扮演了两种角色，并且转换自如，但他真的能适应吗？

⋯⋯他还没准备好。

这时，汉克猛然拉开办公室的门，碧翠丝的哭声陡然放大几个分贝，又慢慢被合起的门板阻挡。汉克向他们打过招呼，便走去门外透气，他卷起的袖子下是青筋爆起的粗壮手臂，背影笼罩着动手后的疲惫及心乏，还有些苦恼及后悔，坐在户外座位沉沉吐气，却不时带着心疼往回看一眼。

艾德从没仔细观察过乔治处罚完他之后是怎样的神情，挨玩打之后他不是趴着让乔治照料，就是被男人抱在膝上，但——

“其实汉克并不好受吧⋯⋯”艾德悄声说。

——从汉克身上他能窥知一二。

“那是自然，没有人会因为施加纯粹的痛苦于自己喜欢的人而感到喜悦。我以为你懂的，毕竟⋯⋯”他眼神忽然闪烁，似乎觉得要说的事有点冒昧，改口道，“我们只是在做必须做的事而已。现在，我最好进去看看她。如果可以的话，请向她隐瞒你知道刚刚这一切的事实吧！她不会想在小天使面前丢脸的。”

十分钟后，碧翠丝领头走出来。身形娇小的女性足踏高跟鞋，连上甜美可人的妆容已经重新补过，除了眼角的血丝看不出哭泣的痕迹。

她的确十分坚毅，比自己能做到的好上太多。艾德心想。

好比此刻，她还能保持微笑向艾德致歉，“不好意思，艾德，我在里头耽搁了一下，你没有等太久吧？”

“没有，我也才刚到不久。”

“唔、那你迟到啦！”碧翠丝居然用上责备的语气，颇有几分接班人的气势，“汉克和萝拉不喜欢员工迟到的，下次可不行这样！”

“好啦好啦，”葛瑞格笑着出来打圆场，“他一来就向我道歉，紧张得要死呢！妳就别再骂他了。”

听葛瑞格这么说，碧翠丝恢复亲切的笑容，辩说只是要提醒一下，被葛瑞格拧了一下鼻头，就走到柜台后加入擦玻璃杯的行列。没过多久汉克挽着刚回来的萝拉一起走进店里，宣布今天不营业，男孩们只要把银盘清洁完就可以回去，但女孩要再留下来好好学习她搞错顺序的食谱。

碧翠丝明显呼吸一窒，半晌才能低顺应是，放下抹布跟他们一起走向厨房。

格瑞格的肩膀垮下来，预知到他可怜女孩的遭遇，却帮不上忙，只得上前拉住碧翠丝给情绪低落的女孩温情的吻，又捏捏她的手。

“我回家等妳。”

葛瑞格的宿舍恰好与乔治家同方向，两人一同走回去时因为各怀心事，交换过学院及专业、简述两人分别后的生活便暂时安静下来。

终于，艾德迟疑着开口，“不在店里等她没有问题吗？”

“放心，他们有分寸。一开始我也曾担心过，坚持等她，但碧翠丝说我这样只是让她不能专心反省，也增加她的羞耻。她真是个有想法的女孩，不是吗？”

一提到碧翠丝，葛瑞格的眼神都柔和几分。

“所以最好是回宿舍替她准备晚餐，安排舒适的位置，信任她，等她回来。她是个容易满足的人，通常这样就能让她忘记痛楚，还会因为让我心疼而向我道歉。”

“说到这个⋯⋯希望你不要觉得我失礼，我是出于关心才说的，并不是要侵犯你的私生活。你⋯走路姿势不太自然，让我不由得猜测——你是不是在隐密处有伤口？”

艾德震惊的眼神证实他的疑惑，葛瑞格耸耸肩，“你不用害羞，我看多碧翠丝挨打后模样，她在我面前可不像刚刚那么装模作样。但，艾德，不是所有人都像老板夫妇一样值得信任，实践更是与家长教育有天壤之别。你们怎么认识的？有谈妥界限？对方安全吗？我可不希望你在大学开始前就尝鲜尝过头。”

“噢！不、不是，我们不是那种关系。他是我的家教。”艾德连忙澄清。

“家教？暑假还打孩子也太敬业。”

葛瑞格咕哝着，再次燃起他对家长式威权教育的不满。孩子这么可爱，又都这么大了，为什么非得动用武力？

“请学长，喔不是，葛瑞格别担心，跟碧翠丝一样，我也是自愿接受的，是我做错事才招致这结果。”

对着双手抱胸浓眉靠拢的葛瑞格，艾德露出清浅笑容，如同他过去无数次说服对方放心一般，闻言葛瑞格偏着头看他半晌才叹一口气。

“你知道碧翠丝是怎么形容你？她说你是唾弃天堂却又藐视世间的堕天使。不愿意与人有瓜葛，用天使般的外貌让人不能靠近，更不敢亵玩，明知难以深交，却不由得想同你亲近。跟你在学校认识这么多年，我再赞同这说法不过。现在我也总算能惭愧地说出实话，艾德，每次你对我说‘放心’，我都无法肯定你是真的没事，还是委婉地要我别把鼻子探进你的生活。”

“这次是真的。”

“这次？所以之前向我撒过谎？”

对撒谎两个字艾德条件反射缩紧屁股，他受的藤杖，乃至于更之前的责打中，很多跟这点脱不了关系，一提起就想起那些磨人意志的疼痛，乔治的“疼痛记忆”论调就此在他身上证实效用。

“啊⋯⋯看来的确是这样。不过看你一听到‘说谎’就紧张成这样，我赌你的家教已经教会你这种行为并不绅士，这样对待关心你的人更是伤人。有人能做到我无法达成的事还真不错，这样我就不用那么担心你了。”

葛瑞格的笑容太过爽朗，令艾德对自己过去行径感到悔恨。

除去家人、除去先生，的确会有人毫无求取地关心他、在意他。是他的冷漠增长与世界的距离，而今他必须学着打破这道藩篱。

他想着是否要请先生为了他过去的谎言惩罚他，但很快良心又在藤杖留下的钝痛中缩回头。

还是下次吧。

回到家中，他顺手从信箱中取出信件放在餐桌上，对于乔治现在还会收到帐单、财务文件外的纸本邮件，艾德感到不可思议。他多看了那几封信一眼，有着银色蜡封的纯白色邮件自然吸引住他的目光。

蜡封上是具乐部的戳印！

他对具乐部的活动充满知的渴望。

不知道这次的表演是什么？先生是否会允许他参加？先生会上台吗？表演合作对象又是谁？

他不喜欢先生触摸别的人，无论用手施以器具，但如果由他在台上扮演承受方⋯⋯不不不，那太羞耻，而且他的反应可能会让先生丢脸，但如果⋯⋯

浮想联翩。

他将那封信放到最顶端，确保乔治可以一回来就发现它。这微小心机看在乔治眼里是万分可爱，让他决定在检讨完当天行事后满足男孩的欲望。

彼时艾德才因为笔记中出现的纰漏及累积太多有待进一步厘清的知识点，被按在膝头揍了一顿。三条独立的藤杖痕外，原本白皙的臀肉如今也被揍成粉桃色，小屁股陈在乔治面前，瑟缩着等待惩罚结束，他没有让男孩起身，手掌也还贴在臀肉上，感受着底下触手生热的颤巍巍的肌肤。

男孩对停下的疼痛有些无措，不知是获得赦免，抑或是下一波打击间的喘息，还在尽责地拗腰撅起屁股，让他有更好的落手处。

“艾德，我很满意你最近的表现。”

他往男孩的下臀施压，将那处的粉色带开到大腿根，也让艾德在他腿上得到更好支撑，再回到臀峰往反向搓揉，直到小巧的肉团红通通地，连藤杖的痕迹都扩散开。

“你愈来愈能辨明自己的错误并承受对应的处分，学着不再重蹈覆辙。因此我打算给你个比较特别的奖励。从我们见面那晚我就知道你对具乐部活动格外关注，也有特别的兴趣。比起任你盲目探索，由我领你入门会是更妥当的作法，也能替你阻挡部分危险。”

替艾德套上裤子，等人在面前落座后，乔治把拆封后的信函转交到一直偷着眼睛看的艾德手中。

“三周后具乐部有一次集会，资讯都在这里。现在我将这封邀请函交给你处理。那个晚上属于你。你可以选择你的身分，是一般参访者，抑或是我的‘伙伴’，身分不同，你获得的待遇及能享受的情境自然也是不同的。此外，你还能选择想要参观的节目，或者告诉我想尝试的活动，我会视情况安排。”

获得乔治的允许，艾德对待易碎品一般战战兢兢抽出里头的邀请函和一本小手册。他觉得自己激动的心情一定都写在脸上，因为乔治低笑一声，让他镇定点别把邀请函撕烂。

素雅的邀请函上简单列出下次集会日期时间，并邀请大家携伴参与。手册上先列出不同身分能享受的服务及对应的行为期待，后头则密密麻麻列出表演者、类型、注意事项及警告标语，看得艾德眼花撩乱。

“先生能稍微替我说明吗？”

“当然。”

他把椅子挪到艾德旁边，带着他从最前面看起。

“首先，你必须决定你要扮演的身分，这会影响到你在具乐部中的一切活动。如果你拥有自己的会籍，你可以从支配者、臣服者以及普通访客中做选择。Dom跟Sub可以跟其他对象媒合，向他们开放的活动更多，也能主动参与开放情景。为了维持具乐部内秩序，规定这两种角色必须成对行动，一对一或多对一的关系都是被接受的，我们发现预先给定负责与被负责的对象可以减少活动中的乱象，且能有人管束及能受人控制能使他们的行为更符合角色设定。不过这意味他们打从一开始就必须顾及双方需求，活动上自由度没有普通访客高。普通访客则只能作为旁观者参与活动，不能在具乐部中接触其他支配者或臣服者，但他们可以单独出席参加活动，不受他人牵制，还没确定自己喜好的人，通常会从普通访客开始，探索偏好、确立界线。”

“很可惜的是，因为你依附于我的会籍之下，能选择的角色会少一种。”

“Dom跟访客吗？”艾德开玩笑道。

“想支配我？”

两人贴得很近，乔治偏头说话，气息便丝丝呼在艾德耳廓，暖暖地、痒痒地，让艾德忍不住缩起肩膀，挠挠发热的耳根。

“没有⋯⋯”

果不其然，男孩连脸都红了起来。

“就算你这么想也没关系。我不是僵化的人，也不排斥从不同角色中获得乐趣。”

艾德瞪大眼，嘴巴微微张开，无法置信眼前举手投足间有着十足威仪的男人会愿意，乔治却觉得这再稀松平常不过，他有自己的偏好，但偏好并不阻碍他享受各方面带来的体验。

他以食指轻抵上男孩下巴让他合起嘴，迳自接道。

“但为了提供你更好的指引，现在你有的选择是Sub跟访客。这说法你是否接受？”

男孩傻愣着，还没消化完乔治的发言，几秒后才发现是个问句，又忙不迭点头。

真是不禁逗。乔治忍住笑将手册往后翻。

“选好你的身份后填在这，下面还有针对该身份的偏好调查，这部分应该不需要我说明。”

艾德探头扫一眼那些问题，的确简单明确，并且直然而令人羞赧，那都是些暴露个人癖好及极限的问题。

“诚实回答很重要。具乐部会以这些答案作为匹配的初步筛选，即便你不会经过媒合的流程，也可以透过这些问卷设下自我保护，这些资讯是绝对保密，你无须担心。”

“接下来是表演的部分，”他又往后翻几页，“场地是开放大家自由登记使用，每次登记的人不同，种类跟品质不太一定，我只能从我认识的对象给你建议。这几位的都是比较和缓，展示基础技巧，并且能展现出支配者与臣服者间互信的活动，适合新手参观。”

“我知道这个人。”

艾德突然指向被乔治略过的一面。

“我不意外。Plague的视频挺出名，人会被腥膻色吸引，他的视频绝对吻合这几项。”乔治的语气品得出他的谨慎与保守，“过激的手段，冲击性的视觉效果，粗暴、专制、霸道、无情的表现，符合一般没有经验者对主动的幻想，也能帮他创造高点击率，进而提升普及度。你没看过我才会感到讶异。”

“先生不喜欢他？”

“圈子里的一些传闻使我对他主导的活动存有疑虑，我不会推荐你去看他的表演，事实上我觉得你连他的视频都不要看比较好。”

艾德遗憾地抿唇，他不想违背乔治，但就像Delta的表演是传奇，有机会一定要看到现场，他对Plague也有同样的崇拜。

看着小孩的表情，乔治最终还是松口。

“这是你的决定，艾德。那晚从七点到午夜都是你的时间，可以依照你的喜好安排。”

那天之后，艾德便不时将手册拿出来翻看。拥有太多选择的结果就是他根本不知道该选什么好。他想要有一次完美的体验，不想错过任何节目，又想有更多时间体验先生的手段。这几乎是不可能的任务！太多需要取舍，于是他奢侈地使用自由时间一个人待在房内想要看遍各式各样能找到的视频，无论是Delta、Plague或其他乔治推荐的人的，想要从中找出更吸引他的一个，但Plague的冷酷残暴、Delta魅惑且色气的命令，甚或只是按部就班的基础调教演示，每个视频都能命中红心，让他心痒难耐。

他没有人可以讨论，乔治无疑会给他建议，但他感觉自己更需要一个拥有同样立场——也就是臣服者——的看法。

东尼？

想法很快就被摒弃。

这段期间内，他收到许多封来自东尼的道歉信，可能为了拿回钥匙，东尼展现出非比寻常的耐心与积极，时间能冲淡情绪，虽不似当初那般忿忿不平，他也不认为能够原谅。没在家里见过东尼，却无法避免在外的尴尬巧遇，一天的午餐时间他和葛瑞格在河畔寻找可以用餐的长椅时与东尼擦肩而过。

“午好。”

和东尼同学院并且见过几面的葛瑞格自然地打了招呼，换得对方一个眼神，艾德站在离东尼较远的那一侧，本想快步走过却被唤住。

“艾德，听说你对预习内容有些疑惑，如果需要的话欢迎把问题传给我，或许我能帮上忙。”

生疏而客套的语气是艾德没见识过的东尼，葛瑞格似乎反倒为东尼愿意施舍给他这么长ㄧ段话而诧异。

“他是个天才，但在学院里几乎是不跟人说话的。”

葛瑞格好奇他是如何打破与东尼间的距离，然而对他而言这却是与东尼隔阂最深的一刻。他想到东尼在简讯中信誓旦旦担保不会再有令他不舒服的言语及行为，没想到对方意谓的是这样疏远的相处。

这反而令他不自在。

他不想承认，但其实他更怀念那会用犀利言词吐槽他，满不在乎地说黄色段子，对体验过的特殊情境侃侃而谈，装作嫌弃其实不着痕迹指引他的东尼。

至少那是真的东尼。

以别扭不熟练的方法与他相处，不造作不虚伪的东尼。现在的他彬彬有礼，却不是可以讨论共有的小癖好的对象。

有一次偶遇后，撞见的机会如春草般多了起来。

两次回家的路上，一次是午餐时间，三次他估摸着乔治应该到家的时间从书房窗户眺望时，他看到东尼在和乔治谈话，东尼或许大动作比划，或许手覆额频频摇头，又或许焦躁来回走动，但乔治都只是平静地回几句话。

他还没原谅东尼，但他尝试与他联系使关系不再继续僵化。

开端是为了解决他累积的课业问题。仿照东尼，他传出一封不失礼节的简讯，内容仅止于学术专业，答案很快就在手机中震动，昭告课业问题解决了，人际问题却毫无进展。

于是难解的问题被他有意识地暂缓处理，他忍受违和感，维持伪装的平和，假装自己不为这状况所困，一个人继续埋头研究他的视频。

离报名截止时间愈接近，他便愈焦躁。

他开始不惜熬夜，或者在凌晨偷偷爬起，眨着疲惫干涩的眼紧盯手机屏幕里的画面。他没有让缺少的睡眠影响日程，读书计划愈臻完美，取回钥匙的任务也顺利进行，甚至对黑眼圈也找到完美的借口——藤杖的疼痛让他睡不好。

然而夜路走多总是会遇到鬼。

“你这是在干什么？”

艾德吓得将手机抛出去，轻薄的3C产品往前飞出半米，脱离耳机线的束缚，影片中脆亮的拍击声立时充斥安静的夜晚。

他一把抓回手机按停令他尴尬的视频，面对男人谴责的目光无言以对。

“对不起，我只是、”“把手机交给我，还有你的笔电。”

“先生、”

男人竖起手掌打断他的忏悔。

“照我说的做。很晚了，你必须睡觉，我也不愿现在对你动手。”

这跟他设想过乔治发现他熬夜的情景不同，不是往好的一侧趋近，而是更糟，糟透了的那种。

被窝焐得暖呼呼的脚踏上冰凉木质地板，寒意冻地他打了个冷颤，乔治的面色更令他心底发寒，通常这时候对方会轻斥一句要他穿上拖鞋，此刻剩下愤怒悄无声息地在空气中膨胀。

他从抽屉中拿出笔记型电脑，小跑步到乔治面前连同手机递出，昂起小脸希望能得到一个眼神，即便是饱含怒意的，他才能推测自己该怎么做，是认错还是撒娇，是道歉还是解释，但他什么都没得到。

男人一把接过东西，直接回身出房，背影中有不悦揉捏出的僵硬以及信任遭背叛的疲倦。

艾德霎那间明白，男人的怒火不仅针对他糟蹋自己，更因为他的欺骗。

隔天艾德起得比一般更早，夜间插曲让他真的丧失了睡眠的欲望，他吞下一个哈欠轻声经过乔治房门，附耳上前没有听到任何动静才安心下楼，殊不知乔治早泡好一壶咖啡，若有所思地坐在沙发上。

寡淡橘光透过白色沙帘洒在乔治半边身上，薄光笼罩，让男人坚毅没有笑容的面庞带上些许柔和，今天会有个晴朗的日间，他们的心情却阴雨绵绵。艾德站在沙发侧，看着乔治一手握住杯耳，一手端茶盘，目光落在杯中打转的深褐色液体，沉静默然，昨夜的愤怒已被内化，徒留拧起的眉间皱褶阐明乔治满怀思绪。

男人没有注意到他，也可能是刻意忽略他，看着男人的侧脸他突然不在乎是哪种状况。只是在男人的深思中以端正姿势罚站，他可以肯定男人在思考他昨晚的行为，分析他的举动、探究可能原因，那么他理应如是。

约莫半小时后，乔治长舒口气缓缓起身，一闪而逝的诧异让艾德稍稍松口气——还好先生不是蓄意无视他。

“怎么在这里？”

“对不起，先生，我知道错了。”

于是乔治坐回原位，指往面前的位置让艾德站过去。

“说说看。”

“我辜负你的信赖，没有诚实纪录时间表，谎称是因为受罚才没睡好，”他垂下头盯着脚尖，双手背在身后紧握，如小学生般认错，“我没有妥善规划行程，还熬夜不爱惜身体。我很抱歉，以后不会再这样了。”

“挺清楚的。”

乔治没有陷人于罪地指责他是明知故犯。当然，道理艾德都清楚，十八岁大男孩早就清楚什么该做什么不该，但他照样会犯错，一个冲动、一个闪神，哪一次不是明知故犯，又有哪一次的错误能真正完全避免。

他只是问——为什么？

知道原因才能采取措施，认错谁都会，但他要艾德开始学会思考根源，遏止可能的情况再次出现。

艾德对此犹豫甚久，两人静静维持姿势，乔治没有催促，让他厘清思绪，天际逐渐泛白，一站一坐的两人如同雕像，等着春回大地复甦生机。

“我⋯⋯强求一次完美的体验，花太多时间研究，又不敢让你发现我投注这么多心力在上面，我怕你会觉得⋯觉得我玩物丧志。”

听他这么说，乔治指尖在沙发扶手上敲了两敲，挑高一侧眉峰，眼神中多出几分压迫。

“在不伤害身体的前提下，我尊重并且敬佩想把事情做到最好的心态，无论对事业、学术或兴趣爱好。但听上去你觉得这些乐趣是不务正业，不值得光明正大投入？”

“我不是、那个⋯没有，不是这个意思。”舌头突然不听使唤，大脑像陈旧的齿轮，支支吾吾半天也只绕出这几个词，艾德对自己的词穷有些愤懑，直接总结，“感觉白天看那些片子还是有些⋯害羞。”

“你曾经自请当我的奴隶，赤裸身子要我责罚，跟我谈论你的性幻想，看过的片子没有上百，五、六十部我想也是有的，现在你是告诉我这一切只能在夜间发生，因为你的羞耻感白天上线？”

俯视视角通常给人更多权威感，此刻艾德却觉得他被男人由下而上的目光扼得喘不过气，他脚跟微动，终于在如影随形的压迫下退了一步。

半晌，乔治再度起身，将手搭在艾德肩上重捏一下。

“我不接受这个答案，艾德。现在我要去准备早餐，你就继续站在这儿，希望我回来时你能准备好，让我们再试一次。”

锅与铲轻脆的撞击声不绝于耳，拌炒洋菇、培根以及洋葱的香味填满鼻腔，当搅拌均匀的蛋液冲进烧融的奶油，艾德忍不住吞一口口水，一方面是被馋的，一方面是知道乔治就要回来了。

两盘欧姆蛋不一会儿便端上桌，乔治又进厨房冲一壶茶，才一边解开围裙走回他面前。

“如何？”

身上犹带料理的油香，乔治将折好的围裙挂在沙发椅背，才轻轻扫他一眼。

“我不知道⋯⋯”

微转脚尖，改成正面面对艾德的方向，他定定看着惴惴不安的男孩，缓缓摇头，“不，你知道，只是不愿意说出来。”

“先生、”

“给我你的答案，或者现在就趴到我腿上来。”

他犹豫着，乔治却没有更多耐心。拉过艾德，自己坐在沙发扶手上，再一拽，艾德便翘高屁股沦落到他腿上，上半身贴着沙发，腿被夹在双膝中，左手压着后背，右手没有任何喘息地砸下一次接一次的疼痛。

“为什么撒谎？”

“为什么非得熬夜偷偷研究？”

“说出来。”乔治命令。“为什么？”

每个问句都伴随一次痛击，艾德连连摇头，在突然开始的惩罚中失语。

轻薄睡袍除了让拍击声不那么脆耳外，没有太大用处，掌掴的力道如实反映在他臀上，二十下过后，乔治略略松开他，就在他心存希望地撑起身子，以为男人放弃暴力手段的当口，睡袍下摆被猛然撩起，厚实温暖的大手稍事搓揉累积起疼痛的下臀，又猛地往他白皙中染上微粉如雪中樱瓣的臀腿处扇上一掌，让他克制不住低嚎，紧接着遭按回原处。

“说。”

男人没有提高音量，但语气坚持，一如他坚硬的巴掌。

打击集中在下臀，尤其是坐着会压到的臀腿交接处，细嫩肌肤在不间断的责打下，从白色内裤边缘露出愈发成熟的红。

“呜⋯我不知道！”艾德总算从喉咙挤出一句。

然而因着他错误的答案，乔治拉起包覆他右臀的布料，举高手臂瞄准露出的一小片臀肉快速凶暴地连扇五下，再对左臀如法炮制，勾起的小腿被挡在男人壮硕大腿之下，纤细手臂如溺水之人般在沙发上爬抓。

痛！痛并委屈。

乔治压着他的手很紧，没有一丝挣扎空间，他被钉在沙发及男人腿间，承受看似没有止境的责打，但这甚至不是赎过的开始，只是逼他亲口承认不愿面对之事的过程。

他感觉自己被逼到绝境。

最后一层遮羞布连同他的承受力一同被剥去，半上不下地挂着，累积的痛楚现在从底层一波波翻滚上来，如在海底的暗流不甘寂寞涌上岸边拍成碎浪，在压上来的新鲜巴掌下隐隐作祟。乔治似乎不知疲倦，又或者他平时健身训练都是为了这种时刻，只是犹有余裕地将蜜桃般的部位变为熟透的红桃，也让艾德破碎的抽泣声愈发不可收拾。

“先生，呜⋯请停一下，拜托⋯啊噢！请⋯⋯”

“这次不行。说出来，说出来我就停。”

又一巴掌抽在右臀臀峰，使艾德梗着脖子宛如受惊幼犬的呜咽，绷紧腰屁股颤巍巍往左上顶，想挪一个能避开责打的方向，却几乎是迎着下一巴掌而上，再卑屈地带着疼痛而回。一左一右，先上后下，四个巴掌大的面积被殷勤照顾，小屁股震如抖筛，像被拍打的草莓果冻，臀肉在每次掌掴下缩紧，不由自主地颤抖，还没消化掉余痛下一掌又跟上来，于是受责的部位缩得更紧，似乎想将所有遭受攻击的地方都藏进体内，一下、两下、三下⋯⋯当肌肉再也负荷不住，一口气松开时，乔治会瞅准时机，给予更重更厉害的一击，那一下打在松弛的肌肉上，让力度源源不绝导进深层，并在臀面留下清晰的掌印，而体力斗不过男人，心机也无法胜出的男孩，只能在挨上四、五次这样狠戾的打击后，连哭泣声都带上颤音。

艾德晃着渗出汗的发根，喃喃哀求，眼泪落地一塌糊涂，忍不住往后作乱的手还没构到目的地就被乔治一把握住，压在黏在后背的、汗湿的睡袍上，即便用的是巴掌，在没有收力的连续责问下，足以粉碎艾德的防卫。

“不信任！是因为、噢、不信任，我说了，请不要⋯啊！不不不，我说了的呜⋯⋯”

“不信任谁？”

这还不是乔治要听到的答案，他暂时停下手，打量遭他重责的臀面，也让艾德有机会在没有疼痛——至少是没有更多疼痛——的情况下，回答这个新问题。

男孩偏过头，可怜巴巴地眨着眼眶中蓄积的泪水，眼周及鼻头粉嫩粉嫩泛着让人怜爱的薄红，小嘴微微张开抽气，像要散去屁股上灼人的热烫，思绪连带着眼神都是迷茫的。

“不信任⋯⋯你。”

又错了。

从男人暗下的眼神与沉默，艾德读出答案。

短暂喘息间乔治已经选好目标，手掌在艾德右臀上轻拍两下，让知晓这是惩罚再度展开的暗示的男孩徒劳地呜咽，慌乱地解释。

“拜托，我说的是实话⋯请不要，不要再打了⋯⋯”

羞耻与疼痛争相冒出头，他就这样轻而易举地被掀翻在乔治膝头，与六年前如出一辙。高高顶着屁股，光天化日下用孩童的姿势受罚。一次又一次解释，声音飘忽带着浓浓鼻音，终究抵不过照样落下的巴掌，把未完的句子变成一声又一声的哀嚎。

在拍击的间隙，乔治沈声问，“男孩，让我们再试一次，你不信任谁？”

手臂抡圆，像是遭逢飓风的风车不断旋转，将拍击落在臀肉最丰处，疾风暴雨般并且不再移动，执着地往一处加热。

红艳的颜色，清晰的掌印。

小孩频频摇头，缩起肩膀。他们都知道这样的倔强终将失败，但又像条必经道路，再崎岖也得要走过去才能到达终点。

“我还在等。说出来，艾德，没关系，说出来，我们就结束。”

乔治是心疼艾德的，虽然并未反应在他的手劲上。为了得到一句话，用巴掌打成这样算得上重责，他自己的手掌尚且热烫发麻，陈在眼前的小屁股更是红通通地均匀发胀开来，但他必须给男孩一个破口，让他放下不愿面对的自我防御。他曾经等待，不在意采取耗时却能让男孩更为自在的作法，但当时间换回的是空无，他也不介怀承认错误、改变作风。

“我自己！我，我不信任的是我自己！”

当艾德终于哭喊出来时，乔治估计自己放松的程度更胜艾德。他停手，吐出一口一直闷在胸中的气，无奈又觉得可爱地莞尔。艾德的许多矛盾皆因为他是个心思细腻又体恤别人胜过自己的男孩。这很可爱，让他想做更多来照顾不太会想到要照顾自己的孩子，想给他更多，带他体验万物、游览各地，如果他不是那么坚持不愿麻烦别人一丁点儿，不能拉下脸面及抛弃对外界观感的过分在意，以至于这份可爱不时会成为让人头疼的特质，那就更好了。

压制的手掌离开，钳制的大腿放松，捱得失力更哭得失神的男孩像无骨的猫松松软软挂在左大腿上，乔治替他换了个舒适些的姿势，脱去碍事的内裤，让白葱般的腿分开在两旁，跨坐在片刻前还尽责让他高撅屁股的大腿上，被抱起来的孩子自动将脸埋进他胸口，很是无助地往他身上蹭泪，抽抽噎噎说着。

“明明有那么多选择，反覆看过之后⋯⋯我居然还是对Plague的有最浓厚的兴趣，他使我起反应。但我不相信！我怎么能⋯先生明明不赞同他的作法，那么我也不应该对他感兴趣！我不能接受这样的我⋯⋯”

“我想要有人讨论，但我跟东尼，我们⋯噢，他不会想再理会我的问题的，他给我的回应冷冰冰的，像本死板陈旧的教科书，我想他在记恨我害他被赶出这儿，不想跟我说话，如果不是你，他打从一开始便不会愿意理会我，如果不是你让他向我道歉，他不会愿意给我传讯息，这种情况下，我怎么能腼着脸去问他这种问题？”

“我⋯我无法决定，既不想要你因为我的选择，觉得我只被香艳刺激内容吸引，忽略其他同等重要的元素，我真的没有！也不想放弃这个难得的机会，毕竟很可能再也碰不上这样的一场表演。直觉并不可靠，更不可能只凭下半身做判断，反覆质疑再质疑，所以才熬夜想厘清感觉的，结果却只是更加深我对自己的厌恶⋯⋯噢，我该怎么办？现在你都知道了，我这些肮脏的小秘密！”

“谢谢你说出来。”

男孩抬头，盈着泪的大眼中是被泪水迷濛的哀戚与控诉，似是抱怨这一切并非自愿，他的小眼神没有构成威吓，男人温和地在他眼睑上落下的吻就让他悻悻垂下头。

片刻后，啜泣声渐止，发泄过一阵心情稍微稳定的男孩做好准备，乔治胸前传来另一阵低低的忏悔。

“同样是不信任⋯⋯如果那天我能找到自己的可取之处，或许我就不会逃离了。我不信任自己，看不到自身优点，背叛我的心灵，蔑视它的价值，这也是要捱上三下藤杖的错误，对吗？先生。”

紧张，从被强硬撬开心房的脆弱中生出。

担心男人会不会不喜欢这样黑暗阴沈的人，担心他的回答是否依旧与男人期待的不同。

自从乔治告诉艾德只剩最后两个错误，他便抓不准回答方向。

不信任。

这是他一直压在心底的答案，不想说出口、不愿说出口，一个人如果连自己都不愿支持自己，那还剩什么？难道只能仰赖别人施舍的认可生存？

他对这答案感到无力及可悲，不承认那是当前状况，彷佛即便选择个表演节目也等着人赞同、等着人应和的不是他。初时尚且抱持渺茫的希望，说服自己还有别的可能，但答案一次又一次被否决后，艾德不得不开始正视事实，尤其是在再次答错，按乔治订的规矩，他将累积到五百次的罚写次数的情况下。

不由得紧张。

因为答错意谓加重的惩罚；因为他会听到乔治隐藏在宽和与容让下的失望，要他再想想；因为如果错了，他真的毫无头绪还有什么遗漏的错误。

额头顶在乔治胸口，不敢抬头看男人的神情，逐渐干去的泪痕让脸颊有股紧缩感，手指也跟着深陷入掌心。

“是的，这是其中一项。”

他将手指探入男孩紧握的拳心，勾开一根又一根指头，握住冰冷的手。

“我接下来要说的，你已经都知道了。”

耳边的低语沉稳而温暖，气息间尽是男人内敛深沉的关切。

“所以别让我继续耽搁我们的早餐。至少今天，我要让你有完美作息，从用餐，到睡眠。”

睡眠两个字被特意加重。艾德震了一下，才想起刚刚经历的并非正式惩罚，他轻扯乔治袖管，无声地请求，男人显然明了他的担忧，拍拍他的臂膀。

“放心，不是现在。”

乔治把男孩抱往餐桌，灼烧的臀依旧悬在他腿间，双腿打开的姿势让艾德必须拉起睡袍堆在胯上，布料才不至于绷在他碰不得的屁股上。将两盘欧姆蛋摆在面前，黄澄透亮的蛋液带着奶油香，经过这么几分钟正好是可以入口的时机。

他叉起柔滑的蛋体喂给艾德，男孩因为里头的彩椒味皱起鼻子，拧着眉头张口吃下。

“承认自己的欲求，面对自己的想望并不简单，但记住它不可耻。我可以坦白告诉你，我也有许多你根本不敢想像的肮脏念头，那些念头可能使别人不太愉快，甚至无法接受，却能很大程度地满足我的欲望，有机会我甚至会将那些幻想付诸实际。我不会去否认，也不会专注在自己的那一部分上，那只是部分的我。正视，而不须经评判的一部分。”

“你用外界的观感批判自己，花了许多时间——可以说是整个人生——在讨好他人，当那些人不再要求你，你打算何去何从？你冀求着认同，却忽略最应该认同你的人，”他的手按在艾德胸口，“就是你自己。”

“我希望你能看见我看见的，一个优秀的青年，不自矜，正努力学习不自馁。怎么了，艾德？”

乔治擦去滑至艾德下颔的泪水。

“虽然我不常做欧姆蛋，但应该不至于难吃到令你哭泣。难道是洋葱放太多？”

“不、不是⋯”

只说了两个字，泪水又源源流下。艾德不确定自己为何而哭，只知道胸腔突然窒闷，没来由地委屈，不知打哪儿生出的泪水淅淅沥沥落在前襟，酸楚却没被带走，反而愈发地钻入鼻腔。

他把男孩再按回自己胸前，以别扭姿势享用自己的早餐，当他试着再喂艾德一口，不知怎么触动他的泪腺，本来稍缓的泪水又扑簌簌流出。

“好吧，你哭吧。”

乔治难得连餐桌也没整理便离开桌边，他看一眼还剩半份左右的餐点，有些无奈。

总不能在人哭得上气不接下气时，把食物硬塞进去。男孩还腻在他身上，也无法清理。

就这样一个抱人，一个被抱，又回到沙发上，一个动弹不得，一个不想动弹。

“我，我还要吃的。”

好不容易坐定，艾德居然抽噎道。

一整天，孩子都格外黏人。

或许一开始喂他早餐是个错误。

乔治心想，同时背负起来自后方的重量。

重新加热的欧姆蛋依旧是他一匙一匙喂完的，让男孩自己吃就会得到个泫然欲泣的眼神；去洗碗时，艾德就在旁边拽着衣䙓；打扫清洁，便亦步亦趋跟在身后。别提接续早上的话题，光是和他说话语调沈一些，男孩便如被喝斥般，立刻浮出一汪水。

于是乔治静心做自己要做的，艾德则像个影子，无声无息，紧随在后。

现在他在书房找论文的数据资讯做最终确认，男孩将小脑袋靠在他背脊中央，不是太重，也不恼人，就是怕自己突然移动男孩会傻不楞登地撞上书柜，不得不放缓动作速度，于是效率稍嫌低落。

拿齐资料后，乔治坐回书桌前，艾德却犯了难，在旁边犹豫地来回绕圈，像跟丢妈妈的小鸭焦虑地踏着小碎步。

高背扶手椅阻断左右及后方，前面又有书桌挡着，除非钻到桌子底下，要不他跟乔治的连结就会断开，那微不足道却足以支撑他的连结。

他愿意，也真的差点钻进去。

“这里，”乔治移开左手边的文件，轻点桌面，“搬椅子过来。”

艾德侧身避开承受最多打击的右臀臀峰，那处比左侧要高出半指，不到碰不得的程度，但他也不会没事施加更多压力上去，只得小心挨在椅垫上，趴在桌面怔怔地看乔治处理文件，半晌又觉得少了什么，冰蓝色的眼珠寻找着不足之处，很快便有所发现。

他以最小的力度瞄准掌间空隙，轻缓探出手勾住乔治左手小指，似乎这样做就不会干扰到对方，也不会引起过度注意，没想到甫碰到乔治，偷袭的手指倏地被擒住。

“唔、噢！”

第一声是他惊惶缩手没想到被牢牢握住，抽都抽不开，第二声是在震惊中坐实椅子发出的痛呼。

乔治含笑看他在椅上挪动，苦恼于怎么也找不回那最妥适的位置。

“乖乖的，嗯？”捏捏掌中偏凉的指尖。

成功挟持一只手——或者该说被一只手掳获——的男孩带着鼻音应一声，维持当下姿势静止不再扭动。不想动脑做任何有产出的事，于是奢侈地将时间花在盯着男人。

胸膛的起伏，喉结轻微的上下移动，眼睫的震颤，这些平时不甚注意的微小处，在长时间注视下成为平淡却诱人的特征。

这是男人独到之处。

一举手一投足皆是平稳安定之姿，像他喷的古龙水，不过份张扬，又有足够的劲道让人留下印象。不安而破碎的心似乎因此疗愈，艾德看着看着居然不敌累积的倦意，趴着陷入梦乡。

是一只在耳边拨弄发丝的手唤醒他的。

“睡着的时候总是摸脸，很痒？”

食指挑开垂在额际的碎发，艾德还不愿意睁开眼，晃晃脑袋，让方拨去的发丝又掉下来。

“还没睡好？”

他点头，复又摇头。

倦意去了大半，神智也是清晰的，就是不情愿脱离这氛围，他享受男人对着情人说话般低沉性感的喉音，从喉咙深处自然发出的震颤似是让他心尖跟着一起颤动，那独特的韵道像是冷萃茶，清香甘甜让人百尝不厌。

男人看清他的念头，屈指点他鼻尖。

“我要下楼去。来吗？”

乔治拾级下楼时嘴角抿着一抹忍俊不禁的笑意，毫不意外身后会拖个小尾巴，小尾巴则闷闷地，懊恼自己怎么总是忘记屁股的状况，薄肿的部位又结实地被他跳起来的动作辗压一遭。

乔治没再追究早上的事。艾德知道那是对他的体恤，也清楚在他获得应得的惩罚前，这事无法告终。但他乐于享受片刻的逃避，毕竟那是他用疼痛的屁股换来的。

然而躲得了一时，躲不掉一世。艾德无法逃避的时刻很快来临，就在睡前乔治推门进主卧的时候。

经过一天条件反射，见乔治进房，艾德下意识要跟进去，男人用自己身体及半掩的门扉挡住去路后，才意识到不可行。

“我有给你准备房间，并且你很清楚它的位置。”

乔治目光飘向走廊另一端，艾德也跟着看过去，他的房间现在是长廊上的一片暗影，跟乔治房间亮着橙色顶灯的温馨感天差地远。这情况放平常也没什么，他们清楚给彼此留下私人空间的重要性，但偏偏他今天格外希望有人陪伴。

这次他没有哭，经过一天情绪其实平复不少，不至于动不动就一把鼻涕一汪眼泪，然而即便一星半点的脆弱都能让不自信的男孩更加敏感。

“我知道，但今天⋯或许我可以睡在你房间地板上？”他试探问。

乔治缓缓摇头，“我认为你现在更该一个人沉淀，并为明天做出调整，今天我给予充足的陪伴与耐心，而你用泪水回绝问题许多次，是时候终止了。现下只有一种情况你能踏进这里——你准备好谈话并能够回应我的问题。”

要说自己是做好准备才迈出那一步的话，肯定是谎言，他不知道乔治还想谈什么，该认的错认了，剩下不过是令他提心吊胆的惩罚，但看着男人的眼睛，听着温润低沉的嗓音，如被催眠般点头。

听命躺在床上，艾德整个人拉得直挺挺的，像根木头，乔治关上灯走回床边，他没有在自己房内摆双人床，与其以一天不会用上几小时的寝具占去生活空间，他更喜欢开阔留白能让人喘息的环境，因此掀开一侧被滑进去后，没有感受到暖和身躯，僵硬的木头反而往旁边滚了一滚，终究让他眉眼一跳。

“回来。不然你真的能如愿睡地板。”

小朋友只好再慢慢蹭回来。

黑暗中，两人肩并着肩躺着，翻身便能碰触对方的距离，被褥下，乔治的手覆在艾德之上，没有握起，是一种“我在，你放心”的接触。

“以前有个男孩。”

乔治突然开口，艾德才要将脸转过去，眼睛就被一只手蒙上。

“床边故事，闭上眼睛听。”

“以前有个男孩。”乔治重新起头，“家境并不优渥，他是看着父母辛勤工作的背影长大。父亲是卡车司机，专门做加给多的夜间长程物流，白日则兼差开计程车，母亲是清洁队员，别人还在梦乡中时，她已经扫遍好几条街的落叶、垃圾。男孩父母学历不高，自然对他没什么要求，成绩好不好都没关系，只要能有一口气在，找一份工作，辛苦一点也能过活。因此男孩成绩维持在中下，他其实可以考得更好，但他看不出考好考差对人生有什么差异。”

艾德皱皱鼻子，似是不能接受。

“你觉得不应该这样？”

“知识就是力量。有更好的成绩，会给他更多翻身的机会。”

乔治微微一笑。他的男孩的观念很传统。

“或许吧，但男孩当时不懂，他帮忙处理家务，准备三餐、洗衣扫地，花最低限度的时间念书，尽最大可能找机会出门踢球。足球，是他的兴趣更是爱好，他踢得很不错，体格轻盈身手敏捷，初中入选区域青年代表队，但经过几个月的训练后，他突然宣布退队。那时他父亲承受不住长期日夜颠倒又过劳，出车祸不幸往生，虽然母亲多兼几分差事勉强能支撑家计，他还是放弃足球，去打零工帮忙支应家中开销，其他时间则专注在课业上。然而因为他的临时退出，他们队输了当季几场重要比赛，昔日的战友不清楚家庭状况，只把他看成视钱如命的守财奴、背叛者，这些几乎成为霸凌的恶意玩笑，在不知轻重的孩子间流传两三个月后才逐渐淡去。”

“这次，男孩的选择对吗？”

这问题有些刁钻。没有绝对对错时，问得就是个人价值观，手掌感受到眼珠转动，乔治明白艾德一定拼了命想看他的神情，但他没有撤去遮蔽，只是又问一次。

“提升课业成绩没有错⋯⋯但如果家里可以负担的情况下，我可能不会抛弃队友，牵累他人、背负谩骂，对初中生来说心理压力很沉重。况且如果他对足球有足够的热忱，不应该就这样放弃，他会想尽办法留下来。”

“的确。留在队上他能够有很好的表现，也更适合一直走在体育路上的男孩。那么，让我继续把故事说下去。”

“重拾课业对男孩而言十分痛苦，他付出许多得到的收获却很少，在他放任自己那么长时间后，有些基础是聪明才智也无法补足的。他在别人念书的时候打零工，他在别人休息玩乐时捧起书本直至深夜。大地还没甦醒，他又带着笔记跟母亲一起洒扫街区，生活倒也渐趋稳定。直到有一天，尖锐的煞车声成为他一生梦魇。当他从混乱的喊声睁开眼，看到母亲倒在血泊中，手无力地瘫垂身旁，再扫回自己身上发现猛袭而来的剧痛源于穿出皮肤的大腿骨，他突然明白，现在才是试炼的开始。”

“救回来了吗？男孩的母亲。”

“急救手术后，她多支撑了一段时间，但，不，最终他还是失去了她。然而那段期间是他跟母亲最亲近也最享有彼此关注的时间。他陪在病榻旁，如果母亲状态好一点的话对声音会有反应，男孩便说说一天发生的大事小事，他的腿伤、他的复健；如果状态不好，他就低哼一些母亲给他唱过的歌谣，静静观察母亲有什么需要，握着母亲的手给她支持。也幸好肇事方是有良心的人，全额负担医药费，又给了一笔补偿金，让他们可以无后顾之忧地度过最后一段日子。那之后男孩持续复健六个月，恢复一般人生活水准，但不能再进行长时间的高强度运动，这当然包括踢足球。他也想继续承租从小长大的房子，那里有他与父母最美好的回忆，现实却是他无法负担起房租，只能忍痛另觅居所，最后之前的雇主好心地给他一间没在使用的空房，一份得以温饱的工作。”

“现在，你觉得男孩一路做出的决定，对吗？”

艾德沉默不语。他前几分钟还觉得错误的决定，现在却像是刚好拯救了男孩。

“我⋯⋯不知道。”

乔治收回盖住他眼睛的手，艾德轻轻睁眼，盯着没有光源漆黑一片的天花板，从头细想。

“好像对，又好像不是那样。他做了当下对他而言最合理的判断，就算在他人眼里再怪诞荒唐，对当时的男孩而言也一定是正确的。再说不管别人怎么看，结果只由他自己承受，那么⋯⋯在别人眼里正确与否，根本不重要。”

说完这句，艾德抿紧双唇，半晌，“我懂了，先生。”

对方低哼一声，微微侧身给他多留出一寸的空间，表示床边故事说完该蒙头大睡。艾德却不由自主地继续猜想故事的主人翁是谁，直到身旁的人突然转过来，他才吓得闭上眼把所有猜测压进心底，假装自己也是半昏迷状态。他感觉到乔治半支起上身，目光锁定在他脸上，让他脸庞涌起一阵麻痒感，想抓却又不敢动，所幸男人只是观察一阵，便探身替他抑好被角躺回原位。

白天睡过一觉的影响直接反应在隔日清晨，在床上翻来覆去再也睡不着的艾德被乔治拧了一把耳朵赶回自己的房间。

然而一小时后起床整理好自己的乔治，对打开门便迎上站在门口等待他的小孩毫不诧异。

他伸出手，艾德犹豫两秒，对上平静了然的目光，便知道无需藏掖，缓缓将收在背后的东西摆上乔治掌心。

“木尺？”

艾德脸色绯红，梗着脖子匆匆点头。乔治对他的选择不置可否，垂下手将之松松握在身旁，领着他走向客房。

没错，他就是来讨打的。还先罚站了半小时，巴巴地等男人起床处置他。

无数次在房内脱去下身衣物，虽是羞愧，却难得在心中有着这样笃定的感觉，彷佛终了后可以将这一团混乱的结抽散。艾德趴伏在自己床上，眼前是习以为常的深灰色床单，纵使屁股被自己亲手放的枕头高高顶起，心情却十分平静，甚至感到解脱。

一直以来束缚自己的一道沉重枷锁被去除了。

“先生，我错了，请惩罚我。”

“那是我将会做的，但还不到时候。”他将尺平放在艾德赤裸的臀上，男孩吃了一惊微微偏过头。

“现在我要先向你澄清，你昨天所说有两点错误。”

“首先，我反对的不是Plague的手段，技巧方面我承认他有独到之处，我不赞同的是他对待sub的态度，他的部分行为会抹煞圈内努力建立的平等观念。这点，当初我应该跟你仔细说明，或许你就不会这么苦恼了。”

“其次，是你跟东尼的关系。我不会说你们是共患难的伙伴——尽管某种程度上这不算错——但你绝不会是他的仇敌，反之亦然。至于他为什么执着于取得你的原谅以及态度的转变，我想你跟他询问清楚是比较恰当的。这不是命令，是个友善的建议，做或者不做，是你的选择。我想你应该很清楚，这道禁令下的受害者不会是我，是你们，你跟东尼，所以它才会变成一种惩罚，东尼能不能来家里，对我而言不构成任何不便，我一直确保跟他有迅捷且有效的沟通管道。”

“所以，如果你等著有朝一日我向你施压，要你同意让东尼回来的话，可能要失望了。这是你们之间的矛盾，我不会替你处理，也不会让它影响我与东尼间的友谊。”

“我没有⋯⋯”艾德鼓起腮帮子，把话重组，“我现在没有这么期待了。”

过去的我不是现在的我！你不能用曾经存在的念头指责现在的我说谎！

乔治轻笑一声，“那很好。好了，那么告诉我，你觉得我该怎么惩罚你比较合适？说谎、不爱惜身体、自轻。每一项都值得我狠狠揍你一顿。”

艾德垂下眼皮，指尖紧紧揪住眼前的被单皱褶，闷声道，“由先生决定。”

乔治信步向前拿起木尺。

“这几项我过去都曾给予你提点，却始终不见成效。”

乔治将尺竖起，以其中一个尖角抵上艾德左臀峰，戳出梨窝般的小凹陷，昨天的巴掌难捱归难捱，却是在表层，一夜过去白皙的臀又如受罚前那般水润，只在臀峰上有着雀斑一般的零星紫砂。可以承受许多，乔治判断。放轻手势将尺往下滑至膝窝，明明只是些许搔痒感，但艾德不自主地战栗，大腿似是遭抽了一记紧张地绷起。

“我想是时候给你更认真的惩罚了。”

艾德从男人的语气中品出一丝刚硬的决绝的冷酷，宛如扯直的钢丝在照射下闪着冷光，足以令他瑟瑟发抖。

“今天开始三天，晨跑前以及睡前我会到你房里，你要用现在这个姿势等着我，并将尺准备好放在我方便取用的地方。每次开始前，我要听到你大声认错并请求责罚，然后我会给你三十下，并确保它们充分发挥效用。你必须维持姿势承受责罚，这是我对你受罚时的要求，恣意逃躲将导致惩罚从头开始计算。每次结束后，覆述你学习到的，再去墙角站三十分钟。期间我不会为你处理伤处，如何支撑过三天是你要思索的课题。而后你有一天半休息时间，星期四晚饭后再领受三下藤杖，这样你就有足够时间完成罚写。十分遗憾我得通知你——你无可避免地将带着伤参加周五的活动。”

这些显然是乔治早就构思好的罚则，疼痛与羞耻是最基础的构成，但男人停了好一会儿，在一声压抑的叹息后，才道出最后一项处置。

“至于你的欺瞒——”

艾德倏地偏过上半身，“先生⋯⋯”

欺瞒听上去是比说谎更严重的指控，他不希望乔治从此怀疑自己的一举一动！

尽管试图说些什么，但火热的渴求碰上冰冷的平淡，未完的语句被对方强硬的眼神逼回，只能嗫嚅着道歉。

“不需要解释，也用不着道歉，任何原因都不能为你的行为开脱，再多的忏悔也无助于事，信赖需要时间育成，也不是片刻就能弥补。你以为每天一用完晚餐便窝回房间在我眼里会毫无异状？又或者我不清楚自己的手劲能为你带来多大的不适？当我再三询问时，你认为我还没掌握任何端倪？不，男孩，世界不是这样运作的，每个谎言总是有其缺陷，而人与人的互信就在这些缺陷中消磨殆尽。我给过你机会，你却不懂珍惜，那么你将发现过去的自由——那些建立在互信基础上的自由——会逐一丧失，首当其冲的是你使用3C产品的自由，我会继续在晚上十点到早晨六点的时间段间没收你的手机及电脑。”

乔治陆续说了几点，艾德却只觉得脑内一阵嗡鸣。

他维持着半抬起身的姿势，怅然若失。

计划表是他自己草拟、纪录，乔治是在旁监督的角色，与其说是让乔治衡量他表现的工具，是帮助他回头检视自己的报表更恰如其分，因此他们向来有共识这将是一份忠于事实的纪录。

他写下虚假的讯息，说出矇骗的话语，知道所作所为可能破坏男人对他的信赖，却又怀抱一丝希望觉得男人会理解他的需求，包容这种必要之恶。此刻亲耳听到对方说出口，却像一把刀剜进心窝，狠狠地往内刨削。他心痛，不只因为明白乔治的信任对他有多重要，也因这不只伤害了他，更伤害了乔治。

昨天早上他看着乔治的侧颜，从中读出了疲惫与沮丧，从中读出不在他面前显露的脆弱，那一刻开始他后悔了，后悔自己为什么在对方这么努力替他打造一个心灵上能感受到稳定及温暖的环境时，自己是这样回报。

“⋯⋯直至你能重新赢回我的信任。”

最后一个字音消散在空气中，同时一滴斗大泪珠打湿他身下的床单。

“真的很抱歉，我不是故意的⋯⋯”

乔治用如丝般柔顺的语调低吟着自问自答，“你不是？或许吧。顺着当下情况你作出选择，可能是明知结果却执意而为，也可能是无心之过，但有什么差别？我们都只能承担起后果，坚强面对现在这局面。”

艾德咬住下唇，不知道该说什么是好。

更不知道说什么才能宽慰男人，或设法宽恕自己。

过长的迟疑让乔治迳自接了下去。

“擦干眼泪，准备好你自己。现在，你该说什么？”

“我⋯我知道错了，请先生惩罚我。”

略带迟疑地大声覆述，知道是一回事，在被刻意要求的情况下，昭告天下般说出口又是另一回事。这让艾德觉得自己像是脖子被挂上羞耻牌的孩童，无助地卑屈地将罪行刻印在身上，等等还会烙印在赤裸无辜的屁股上。

屋外的人会听到吗？那只会学话的鹦鹉会不会学了他这些羞耻的反思及请求？

思绪游走之间，乔治已然移步，气氛的转变将艾德拉回当下，甚至能敏锐察觉到男人已经走到定位，并且扬起结实的臂膀。

尺很轻，却能发挥出震慑人的力道。

脆生生的一下准确落在目标处，初时看上去没有异状的皮肤不似经过打击，只有轻抽的一口气反应出刚刚发生什么，待艾德放松臀肌后薄染的水红色痕才缓缓浮起，给乔治显著标的，照着同一处再来一下。

一处五下，乔治打得不急，给予疼痛充足的时间发酵。

头两下艾德尚且忍得住，只是不断收缩放松身体，使两瓣颤巍巍的臀肉更加剧烈地抖动起来。

落下的地方明明那么单一，麻感却像染料低进水池般迅速扩散到整个臀腿。而麻完之后涌上的些许刺痒，让艾德不住猜测是不是微血管在皮肤下爆裂造成。

那想必会是十分壮烈的情景。

然而从乔治的视角，那只是臀中央含羞带怯轻轻展开的一抹红霞。

还不够。

第三下，乔治添了力道，使艾德疼地小腿并在一起微微上下蹭动，臀也开始左摇右晃，有点承受不住一再叠加疼痛的迹象，因为没有实际位移，乔治只是用尺的一端抵在尾椎处，轻轻施压，略作警告。

陡然被一只尺钉住的男孩，羞红脸停下动作，不仅因为重新计数的威胁，更因尺停留在个尴尬的地方。

第四下伴随着低低的哀嚎，那是从鼻腔泄出来的细弱哀鸣。

膝盖忍不住戳着床面，大腿施力腰部下沈，拱起屁股，等疼痛缓过去再缓缓落回枕头上，彷佛这样可以稍微分散背后的火烧火燎，或许因为昨天才挨过一顿，身体对疼痛记忆格外鲜明，今天很快就对打击作出反馈，他已经能感受到臀上迅速攀升的灼人热度。

再一下。清脆地、不拖泥带水地落在不变的位置。

艾德咬紧牙根，强迫自己不要乱动，用下巴压住交叠的手，如若不然，他怕自己会不顾一切地探手去保护受责的部位。

只五下，已经让肿痕怒张而起，他满心期望五下过后能换个地方，缓缓臀面上的刺痛。

乔治的确换了个位置，裤管窸窸窣窣摩擦声响随着走动从另一侧传来，于是他放松再放松，想着开始新的一轮至少疼痛从头累积，没想到尺纹丝不差准准击在同道痕上。

“噢！”

无谓的猜测使艾德付出惨痛代价，没有防备的电击般的刺痛令他身子一偏往旁滚落。在哆嗦着手重新叠好枕头，再一次趴回原位时，男人只给了一个词：

“重来。”

两个字像是将他丢回在书房被教鞭抽着念书的夜晚。他猛吸一口气，平息心底恐惧的颤抖，憋了一段尽可能长的时间，再从鼻腔一点点释出，直到身体跟着呼吸放松平静下来。

这次，他没有忿懑。

这次，他没有不平。

这次，他不会重蹈覆辙。

“是的，先生。”

还是那道痕，还是一样的力道，不一会儿艾德全身被薄汗笼罩，像是从大雾中走出般布着微润的湿意。他的精神绷得紧紧的，因为一个闪失就可能白费之前的努力，身子却是在男人的耐心等待下，一次又一次放松下来，承受深入基底的痛。乔治又绕到另一侧，警告似地将尺平贴上臀上唯一一条突兀而孤单的红痕。

“准备好。”

乔治出声提醒，或许是怕他又动了，这块皮肉还要遭殃，也可能是不满意艾德的姿势，要他微调的意思，因为跟着那句话，尺便戳进艾德大腿间往外拨弄，没多少肉的大腿在乔治将尺贴上来的时候无法自制地紧并，小腿到脚板如麻花般交叠交缠。

艾德呜咽一声，随着尺小心翼翼分开腿，这样一个小动作便让他皱起眉头，身后还在一抽一抽地痛，现在却更难绷紧肌肉保护自己了。

浑圆的臀瓣上一道触目惊心的红痕实在有点破坏美观，那可爱的柔软肉团应该被巴掌轻轻地、慢慢地一下一下扇出樱粉，应该充分感受它的震动以及具有弹性的手感，随之而来男孩按耐不住的、挑逗的呻吟会是下一阶段的催化剂，然而始作俑者却毫不在意，只是在肿起的地方落下凌厉的问责，直到集满第二个五下。

偷偷用手臂抹去不自禁留下的泪水，艾德对换个地方不抱期待，或许乔治就是打算在一处打满三十下，那是自己赋予他的权责，也是男人拥有的不容质疑的威权。

反正不会被打坏，顶多就是痛不欲生。

他自娱娱人地想，又不免暗自神伤。

如果所有错误都只要挨打就能解决那就好了。

那么他会愿意用多少下来换取乔治的信任？

又或许乔治不在责打后就原谅他的谎言便是因为如此？挨一顿就可以解决的话，是否就不会感受到伤人及被伤的痛⋯⋯

木尺还是换了个位置，往下一公分的间隔，在下臀正中，规律的挥击落在高耸的臀上，乔治的沉默致使艾德跟着下意识避免出声，被压抑的哭喊全发泄在面前凌乱的床单，一点点布料在手中反覆揉搓，纤长十指时而紧揪，时而不管不顾推攘出去，圆润的脚趾时而奋力张开顶着床面，时而乏力摊平。腰背也是，随着惩罚的进行慢慢拱起来，胯往下沈，把蓬松枕头的高度压缩了不只一半。

唯独不敢动的，是他的屁股。

只有上下起伏，没有左右摆动，疼得狠了，便再次并拢双腿死死夹紧臀肌，在臀侧形成凹陷，再在男人低声唤他名字的时候，急促抽着气强迫自己放松，把屁股献祭似地顶出去。

然而无论绷紧或放松，总归是痛的。

能够像蒲公英一样一晃脑袋便飞扬起来的柔顺发丝此刻湿漉漉地塌在额前，艾德抬起上臂拭去挂在眉骨上的汗珠，正巧电流通过般的刺痛在表层炸开，也顾不得手上的动作是否达成原始目的，立刻改变方向抓握摆在前方的另一只手手腕，然后才难受地拼命眨着遭汗水蛰刺的眼。

乔治看着艾德惧怕却又勉强着自己缓缓撅起屁股，一点点塌下腰肢，果断地往第二条横过两瓣臀的亮红色痕迹抽下，让脆弱的部位又冒出几颗扎眼的紫色瘀点，在一瞬间泛白的肌肤上显得格外吓人。

一声介于闷哼及呻吟间的鼻音后男孩没了动静，后背肌肉紧绷地乃至颤抖，从肩到腿整个人都是紧的，待臀上血色翻上来才找回呼吸。

“呜⋯⋯”

低低的，受创幼兽般的哀鸣。

如果他是只幼犬，还可以翻身露出脆弱的肚皮，呜咽两声来表示自己的臣服，夹起尾巴、垂下耳朵、瞪大水汪汪的眼再露出哀戚可怜的神色来表达歉意。

但身为人，此刻他只能撅着屁股偿付代价。

一只温暖的手搭在他后腰，对比布着冷汗的肌肤跟散发热气的臀部，那是恰到好处让人眷恋的温度。

艾德贪婪地享受触摸，精神似乎因此熨贴，匮乏的身子及濒临溃散的意志又逐渐收拢。手臂、肩、胸腹贴回床面，腿放松地自然微分，小腿、脚板平伸，最后是臀。

浓艳色泽霸道地占领不大的臀面，肿起的地方丧失弹性，僵直地挺在空中，这是他能做到的最放松的姿态，感受着沉淀的痛，做好准备。

于是乔治再度拿起尺从腰间往下，最终将之停在臀腿之间。

艾德不自禁缩起肩膀。

他们都知道接下来只会更难忍受。

他的畏惧没有得到怜悯，一样沉重的力道落在尚且完好的肉上，少数还能软绵绵震动的地方上下弹动，然后散播开的振幅牵引到之前的伤，令艾德早早便抽抽噎噎掐着枕头。

“先生⋯按着我吧，拜托。”

几下过后，他忍不住啜泣道。他依旧不敢移动，在他还没丧失理智的前提下，但恐怕无法再维持太久。

乔治回以令他不安的沉默。

他几乎要放弃了。

挨打既耗体力，也费精神。要努力消化痛楚，要压制躲避的欲望，要控制探手暂缓身后火热的冲动。

一个闪神，挨的又都付诸东流。

那是他即将迎来的。

终于，尺又抬起。

“跪起来。”

男人轻拍他的腰如此命令。

他撑起身，因为这个动作牵扯身后而嘶嘶抽气，嘴角却是心愿得偿的喜悦弧度，乔治权当没看见，随意伸手呼噜一下心情写在脸上的小孩头顶，等他好不容易跪直，接着要他换个方向趴下。

他的新姿势不完全舒服，但也不令人失望。

乔治提供了一条结实的腿及一只稳定的手臂。

侧坐在床边，乔治曲起左腿盘在床上，也就是他趴着的地方。枕头折起塞在胃的下方，让男人的手臂有空间可以揽住下腹。结果而言，他被牢牢固定住了，这很好，他少了些忧心，但糟糕的是他的屁股可说是腾空浮在两呎高处，无助地、羞耻地陈在男人面前，即将受打击的地方彻底拉伸开，膝盖则不知所措地在空中微微摆荡。

“脚板施力，撑好了。”

尺在他小腿轻敲一下，暗示这种松软偷懒的状态是不被接受的，于是小屁股尽可能配合地又撅高些，腿往外挪取得更稳固的平衡，没过两秒甚少训练的男孩胫骨到足踝都在颤抖。

乔治没有为难他，当小朋友稳好，而非整个人挂在他手臂上，便重启暂停的惩罚。

啪！

打在舒展开的肉上，拍击声似乎更脆了些。

疼痛，也加剧些。

他夹紧屁股，胯往内缩，这动作让他在疼痛边缘意识到自己刚刚是多么暴露，再度放松的时候，穿过腿间及臀缝的凉意令他咬紧牙关。 

还剩四下。艾德在心中倒数。

他试着继续撑住自己，而不是任凭腿像麻花般卷起来，这很难，疼痛每分每秒都在身后叫嚣着要他蜷缩起来，但揽在他腰上的手适时束紧给了他足够的支持，让他甩甩头张开脚趾像要刨土般摁进床垫。

然后是三下。

“你会学会的，或许今天，或许明天，或许这次，或许下次，当然也有可能是被罚了十次之后，但在你学会前我们不会停止，这点你要记好，在你学会前我是不会放弃的，这是我的坚持。”

乔治低语，连着抽了两下，被尺亲吻过的地方先是深深陷下，反扑的弹回却遭迟缓抬起的尺阻断，力道又被按进去肉里，表皮是麻的，底层却是震荡的钝痛。

“是呃啊！⋯是的，先生⋯⋯”

“最后一下。”

于是他更努力挺起身子。

乔治没有心软，更没有手软，定下的数要一丝不苟地执行，这是他的原则，也是想帮艾德树立的生活准则。

他照样高扬起手臂，抽在最不耐疼的地方，抽在之后最会受苦的地方。

然后听着男孩的抽泣，感受着他迟滞却坚强地从自己身上爬起的动作，认可他的反思，再看着他蹒跚地走到墙角，艳红的屁股对比艾德肤色更显苍白，单薄身型在男孩低落情绪影响下似乎更彰脆弱。

他继续坐在床上看了几分钟，起身走到艾德身侧，男孩似是没有察觉，低垂着头盯住蜷缩的脚趾。因此在艾德感受到头顶一闪而逝的轻抚半信半疑地抬头时，乔治早就打开房门走了出去。


	9. 别样尝试（TBC）

如果有选择权，艾德决不会耗费任何一点精神去回顾他那三天的遭遇。

但夜晚躺在床上时，记忆却像无风之夜的浓雾，深灰色调厚重而阴郁地铺展在眼前，拨不去挥不开。

在挨完今晚的份后，他的屁股已经是连片的青紫，忍着疼痛，他陆续淘了几次凉巾敷在身后，而后艰难地半偏过身自己上药，等赤红的血点转紫才咬着牙亲手把新增的肿块揉开。

第一晚他没有理会伤处的肿块，也忘记应该先冰敷让微血管收缩，放任边缘清晰的楞子展露棱角，急就章地往肿痕上匀开层药膏，只为了尽速解决他的不适。身后的火热的确迅速被散着凉意的膏体降温，徒余肿起的酸胀，他便安心地趴在床上没有后续处置。

第二天早上他想当然尔地为自己的掉以轻心尝到苦果。

尺在床边放好，艾德偷偷探手想在乔治进房前检视身后的状况，没有消减的疼痛给他带来无以名状的担忧。他记得那管药膏的效果十分显著，但镇痛与去瘀显然是两回事。

食指指尖刚攀附上，皮肤包裹的硬块像被唤醒般大吵大闹地拉扯痛觉神经，他甚至没有勇气按一下肿块。而且两瓣肉似乎在一夜间涨大了一倍！把皮肤撑得薄薄的，也把乔治眉心拉得紧紧的。

当乔治剥去他的内裤，看到斑斓肿大的屁股，验证怀疑般用右手大力地左右各抓一把，臀肉僵在手中的触感实在不太好，而男孩痛苦的哀嚎更是破坏早晨的心情，于是乔治抬手再往上掴了一掌。

“为什么昨晚没有处理？”

艾德听出乔治的不满。

他简短的解释没有太多作用，乔治斥责他的疏忽与不负责，再度严正警告他乱动的后果后，让他摆好姿势认错及接受惩罚。

然而他根本连五下都撑不过。

就算不想，击打落在高浮的肿痕上时，没有被人压制的腰就不受控地扭动，这不只是翻倍的疼痛，他的感觉像指数函数般飙升，挨到十三下，没有改变力度的尺对他而言像砸下的重石，痛楚碾砺他的灵魂，但真正令人沮丧的是因为他不时扭开的屁股，作数的只有区区两下。

他请求暂停并得到应允，乔治不允许他在此时对身后作出任何处理——好似不提前警告他，他便会迫不及待地在男人面前撅着屁股，楚楚可怜回过头，视线掠过肩膀望向在最高处的臀，一点点一点点压着疼痛点，在男人目光下忍着泪将肿痕揉开一般。不，他才不愿意那么做——却冷声给了两个选择：现在就将他绑起来，但加罚十下；或者能忍到二十下——那是他处理好伤处的情况下应该能支撑到的数量——后，会考虑像昨天一样按着他。

早就疼出一身汗的艾德毫无挂碍选第一个，片刻间手腕和脚踝便被自己的皮带捆起，分开的腿中卡着枕头，类似跪撅的姿势少了主动权，这下就算他想挣扎，也因为手脚绑在一起而大幅受限。

“以一个聪明又怕痛的人而言，你给自己惹麻烦的频率实在高的让人觉得是蓄意为之。想要获取注目，想要博得关心，如果我不了解你，我会这么说。”

乔治一手压着他的背，在尺由下而上抽出闷闷的声响时评论。

“但我知道，”乔治停手，以尺面在一道肿痕上摩挲，再突然抬手像要抽碎肿块般狠狠落了一记，“你只是被照顾惯了，需要有人不时提醒你——”

啪！僵硬的臀肉被生生打出些许颤动。

“该学会照看自己。”

同样的三条痕迹，每一下都在考验皮肤的延展性，每一下都让艾德觉得肿痕要迸裂，每一下都疼得无以复加，每一下又都被下一下颠覆。

好歹因为被缚住，痛苦的过程缩短了时长，即便在敏感的大腿内侧被额外抽打十下，也不比头十三下花的时间多。

“对不起，先生，以后我会诚实，我会自重，我会善待我的身体。”

左手握住右手手腕，指腹下是在挣动中皮带边缘留下的红痕，赤裸下身微分双腿以避免压迫新的受灾区，他认错并承诺改进，说到最后一句，却难掩心虚地垂下头，下巴却被乔治挑起。

“最后一句，看着我，再说一次。”

“我⋯我会善待我的身体。”

男人弹指，召回别开的目光。“这里，看着我，艾德。”

于是他又重复一次，这次他艰难地对上乔治深邃的目光，男人缓缓点头，而后微微弯腰把手探向他腿间，握笔产生的薄茧划过受过责罚敏感而热烫的肌肤。

左腿，而后右腿。

“这些，是为了什么？”

灼人的目光没有放过他，男人弯腰的姿势让彼此的脸贴得极近，瞳孔像被乔治吸引一般一瞬不瞬地看进男人眼底的自己。

他不用低头都能感受到大腿肌肉抽了一下，停住，再更剧烈震一次。

指尖从右腿再移向左腿。

“因为⋯⋯”他吞口口水，蜻蜓点水般的触摸带来足够的刺激，他感觉下身某处逐渐充血，在最不合适的场合表现出最不妥当的兴致。

“我没有照顾好自己。”

“那么再跟我说一次，你刚刚承诺过什么？”

“唔、我会善待我的身体。”

“现在，你能记住你的承诺吗？”

“我会的，先生，”小巧的喉结滚了两滚，哭过的眼眶、抽泣的鼻尖是可爱的嫩粉色，乃至因羞耻而发烫的耳廓，他没有动弹，只是带着弱弱的鼻音请求，“我会的。不要⋯请⋯先生，请不要再摸了⋯⋯”

“恩，你感受到快感了是吧，那我的确应该终止这行为，因为你的惩罚还没结束。但请至少记住，这次只是个提醒，如果晚上你还是没将自己准备好，以能继续稳妥地接受惩罚的状态出现在我面前，就不会只是手脚绑起来加罚十下这么简单了。我有可以让你在肿着屁股的情况下不得不放松臀肌接受笞打的手段，而你决不会欣赏它。”

艾德当然不敢挑战乔治的威胁。

因此在大腿内侧被加罚的十下抽得一片玫瑰色泽，却仍须并紧腿半小时在罚站的同时夹住大腿间约莫A5大小的纸片，以致结束后腿僵的彷佛一弯膝盖就会断掉，他还是第一时间拖着腿躲进厕所，一边淌泪一边揉开硬伤。

这种回忆对入眠没有丝毫帮助。艾德摇摇头，将手背贴上额头。

运动手环在他抬起手时以冷光显示出时间。他关上房间灯，泄了气的皮球般瘫趴在枕头上后，又过了一个半小时。

敲敲手环的荧幕，冷光再度亮起，照印他复杂的神色。这是乔治监控他的道具，是醒是睡、或走或停，他不知道乔治是否真的会查阅数据，但他的生理状况在男人面前可说是是透明的。然而男人替他戴上时的一句话，让他不那么排斥，甚至算得上欢迎这种监控。

——这样，你就在我掌心中了。

他乐于曲解这句话，而他洋溢的幸福泡泡也没被乔治戳破。

他撑起身，在适应臀上牵扯出的新一波疼痛后，抱着枕头缓缓下床。

他的目标很明确，但胆识不足以支持行动。

叩。

站在乔治房门前，与其说是敲门，更像一次不经意的磕碰，极小声地，极轻微地。

等过几秒钟，艾德在原地团了两圈，盘算在这蜷缩着睡一夜的可能性，刚在门口放下枕头，便意外听到开门声响。

“我以为⋯⋯”乔治懒散地斜倚门框，一只眼睛还不愿睁开，一只半眯起想在黑暗中有稍微清晰的视野，“算了，没事。”

“先生怎么起来了？！”

趁着乔治还没看清，艾德一脚将枕头踢向远方，紧接着因为动作太大闷哼出声。

乔治低笑，似乎清醒了些，“脚步声太大了。那么，打算给我一个解释？”

“我睡不着⋯好几天都是这样。”

艾德试着让自己看上去更无辜些，他自觉不是他的错，人无法控制睡意，因犯错而受罚而心神不宁的影响自然是被排除了。

“为什么？”

“我⋯不太舒服。”

“我记得嘱咐过你要自己上药。”

“是的，我知道，不过不完全是那样⋯⋯”他伸手抓住自己胸口衣襟，“是这里。”

乔治腰腹用力，站挺身，将指尖搭上他手腕，凝神感受，“心跳没有异常，胸闷？还是有什么病症？我明天会预约家庭医生出诊。”

“不是的，先生，我只是⋯⋯为我做的感到抱歉。”

他嗫嚅。

几天来他第一次好好地表达歉意。

这并不能弥补什么。

但需要跟想要并不互相悖斥。

迟缓发挥警示的良心在错误铸成后才开始运作，真要说有派上什么用场，也不过是在午夜梦回之际拉扯、将他拖进血红漩涡的暗流，增加自我谴责罢了。

“你的确应该。”

乔治毫不客气地回应。

“对不起⋯我知道我让你很是气愤，可是我受不了⋯虽然我不够好⋯只要今晚，就这一次，如果你允许的话可以⋯你的床⋯⋯我是说，地板就可以⋯⋯”

艾德盯着自己蜷缩的脚趾，脚尖成内八相对，他的愧疚、他的忏悔、他的自责都融在这略显胆怯的姿势中，即便没有光源，即便是黑暗中的一道糊影，乔治还是看的一清二楚。

垂头，等着男人的呵斥，偷溜过来还被抓了现行，他暗忖没有可能在乔治房内过夜。然而就算乔治还在生气，还没有宽宥他的谎言，他也想待在离男人近一点的地方，稍稍缓解因为男人连日的严苛要求而形成的不安。

并非冷漠，而是实事求是的精准，没有多余寒暄慰问。以往会用讨论般的祈使句对话现在全成了不容置疑的命令，犯下再微小的错误都会被训斥，虽然惩罚完男人还是会拍拍他的头或给予拥抱，却是很短暂的接触。

比他期望的短暂得多。

像是他丧失资格索要更多。

他忍不住想要确认事实是否如此。

乔治摆摆手，“进来。”

“先生？”

“带着你的枕头，上次你大半夜都枕在我胸前，压得我喘不过气。”

艾德还不敢相信自己听到了什么，但敞开的门以实际行动欢迎他。

“艾德？”

乔治在房里又喊了一声，他才大梦初醒般急急捡起枕头，在木地板上半跑半滑地进房间，扑上乔治的床。

“先生为什么会同意？”

男人一条手臂放在他背上，轻梳他的发尾，低低翻滚一个喉音，骨碌碌地在他耳膜上转动，让他一阵酥麻。

“还用说吗？因为你来找我。”

理所当然地，因为他向他求助，所以他会尽己所能。

艾德沉默一会儿，突然又问道。

“先生不生我的气了？”

男人的笑容让他明白自己问了个不得要领的问题。

“不，艾德，我还没完全消气，但那不代表我会选择忽视你的需求或赞同冷暴力。我不知道对你而言如何，但情绪不会阻碍我对你的关切，它不由一个开关操纵，生气就关上，事过境迁再打开。同样地也不会增减你的惩罚。就算心疼，责罚也不会减轻；就算愤怒⋯⋯恩如果我夹杂情绪打你，那就只是单纯的施展暴力。”

“不。你挨揍受罚的原因只会是你自己。纵使我不将惩罚体现在这里，”他的手往下挪，直到掌心贴上涨起的圆鼓鼓的臀瓣，“你也不需要太庆幸，因为别的形式，不论是各式各样的禁令，花样百出填满时间的劳务，消磨意志的无谓劳动，乃至不留情面的斥责，我相信它们都一样使你难受。”

“是的，先生。”

手又挪回他的头上。

“所以，你以为我不在乎你的情绪？事实相反，我密切注意着。因此，我也一直在等。压下弹簧总会弹起，在高压环境下人也是会反弹的，而那通常是你最勇于说出内心的时机。虽然你这次反弹的方式温和地有点可爱，根据你之前的反应，我原预期会有另一次激烈争执。”

“不过——”

手再度离开，猛然扇了肿胀的臀肉一掌。

“想睡在地板上这一点看来，爱护自己身体这一课还是没学好。”

“呜！对不起⋯⋯对不起嘛，下次不会了！”

那只手对他的哀嚎不管不顾，砰砰砰地在同一处重重起落五次才停下。

“痛⋯⋯”

结束后，乔治放任他抚慰自己。

“好了，你得到你想要的了，但让我说的话，跟以前的任何一次相同，一次开诚布公的对话能达成同样的结果，而睡在我的床上，也不一定是什么好选择。”

“不⋯一点也不，这很值得。”

因为他的一句话，乔治笑了，沉沉地，不知是笑他的少不更事，或是感慨他的一往无前。

艾德犹自琢磨着，捂在身后的手被拨开，乔治亲自上手随意替他揉了两下，不是为了让他缓解痛楚，更像是暗示他“够了，是为了让你疼才打的”，于是艾德扁嘴将手枕回脸下。

一夜无梦。

他几乎在乔治将手挪开的刹那便确定这会是有极好睡眠品质的一晚。

翌日傍晚。

“你是说你原谅我了？”

东尼独特的大嗓门回荡在玄关。

“不是，我只是觉得不需要继续限制你来家里，也不需要继续折磨彼此，我不习惯你对我战战兢兢、客套拘谨的说话方式，你也无需看我的脸色，把我当成需要小心对待的特殊人种。”

在客厅沙发看报纸的乔治听艾德这么说，忍不住轻扬起嘴角。

“这不代表我遗忘了你那些失礼的话，也不认同你大剌剌无视他人感受讨论隐私的行径，但是我尊重你做自己的方式，也希望你尊重我对那些言论感到不适的事实。”

“这不是我跟他的约定⋯⋯”他瞥了乔治一眼，“但既然他没有发言，应该是默许了。我了解，以后会试着取得平衡，我太理所当然认为可以用和乔治说话的方式对你。”

明褒暗贬似的说法，艾德不由得像乔治一样挑高一道眉，让东尼举起双手投降。

“嘿，我知道了，很抱歉，我会注意的。总要给我时间适应。”

“那么，这个还给你。”

艾德将从乔治那拿来的钥匙推向东尼，对方却摇摇头。

“被没收的那两副不是我仅有的。阻止我过来的不是钥匙，而是约定。如果他愿意，你可以拿去用。”

这次换艾德坚定地摇头。

“不用，我会自己赢得属于我的那一份。”

“那⋯⋯我现在可以进去坐了吗？”东尼似乎一瞬间放松下来，东张西望地看着一段时间不见的、丝毫没有变动却像是刷新记忆的陈设，“腿很酸。如果可以的话来杯伯爵奶茶就更好了，谢谢。”

艾德一愣，才想起他一直将人堵在玄关，侧身让道，他则转进厨房，直到水烧开，才纳闷自己怎么真的听话泡起奶茶来。

但现在要他坐在客厅参与男人们的谈话他又不太情愿。

原因无他，肿着屁股这一点就足以解释一切。

端上奶茶后他借故回房，乔治自然首肯，然而艾德可以发誓东尼眼中闪烁趣味盎然的兴致——

好歹他管住了他的舌头！

看着艾德羞红的耳根，两个男人不约而同莞尔。

“他在学你说话。”

等艾德上楼后，两人才接续方才的谈话。

“或多或少。学习是创造的第一步，有朝一日他会发展出自己的风格，你能跟着也学一点就更美好了。”

东尼大笑道，“可惜我早过了人格育成的阶段。”

乔治不以为然地轻哼，但他们都清楚这不会改变也没有兴致去改变彼此。东尼端起茶杯喝了一大口奶茶，有些惊讶地停下来看一眼，又再喝一口。

“还真是泡得不错！对了，你看过他的报名表？”

身为具乐部的干部，他们都有权限审核甚至为申请者媒合，东尼以为作为艾德的监管人，乔治是一定看过的，没承想对方给了否定的答案。

“不，我不想破坏彼此的惊喜。他的偏好、期望内容等等我都没有干涉，也不需要急于此刻知晓。”

“但你至少知道他报名了哪一项表演？”

“我猜得到。”

说到这，乔治表情微暗，旋即又释怀地微微一笑。

“没事。我护得住他。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

艾德忍不住又改了一次姿势，却怎么也避不开痛楚。

昨晚，邪恶的藤杖毫不留情地咬上尺留下的瘀痕，连日来的击打都累积在同样的位置，三条干净清晰、壁垒分明的痕迹，纵使休息一天半，也不过让肿胀地过分的皮肉勉强得以接受最终的处罚，还有赖乔治技巧出众才没有打破。

浮起的楞子覆上宽度略窄的藤杖痕，刻印的缩写字母深陷进暗紫的臀肉，那是艾德无法形容的疼痛，就算能付诸言语，他也不愿意用骇人的经历来惊吓他人、或暴露自己丢人的行径。他只能说挥下的藤杖似乎劈砍开他的屁股，理应是钝痛的打击，实际感受却如一列列针尖划开皮肉。

他有没有哭？

这还需要问吗？不过别让我们继续讨论下去了。

只要知道那晚他罚写完——乔治并没有省略这项——男人温煦地安慰他许久，替他在绑缚处留下红痕的手腕还有乱扑腾且死都不肯离开屁股而一起揍的红通通的掌心都上完药，也给身后喷过几次药，最后甚至让他趴在胸前睡着，这样便足够了。

艾德再度挪挪屁股，接收到驾驶座那边瞟来的眼神后，消停一会儿，又将身子歪向另一边。

“你没发现后头有宽敞大空间可以舒适地躺着？”

男人对他的蠕动没有太多关切，带着笑意说风凉话，但艾德却像男人准备将他赶去后座般，一下子坐直坐正了，再委屈巴巴地哼唧，逼得乔治腾出手拎着他耳朵让他自己动脑解决，艾德才想起可以调低椅背侧卧在副驾。身体舒坦了，便兴奋地开始问问题，我们会不会太早？会不会太晚？会有人发现他跟着大名鼎鼎的Delta吗？会在那过夜？一路笑闹，很快车便停在庄园后门的停车场。

“还记得我叮嘱过什么？”

车子引擎还在低声嗡鸣，冷气直面而来，艾德看乔治神色严肃，脸却腾地红了一片。

六点，临出门前，乔治又给他上了次药，那些嘱咐是跟着药一丝一丝揉进肉里的。

“记得。要对先生跟我自己诚实，要听话、听从先生的指示，先生说的我都要做到，不然今天结束前就会因为当了差劲的Sub被打三十下屁股⋯⋯”

“就这样？”

“还有六下藤条。”

小毛虫艾德又动了动，不是因为屁股痛，是因为想到男人的威胁而坐立不宁。

六下藤条可不是打在寻常的地方，男人蘸着药的手指划过他臀间隐密缝隙而带来的沁凉感是那么违和，那么令人战栗。缩紧的臀肌即便忍受痛楚也无法阻止男人的手破开试图隐藏的娇嫩之处，缓缓沿着沟谷往下。

这里，皮很薄，脆弱、敏感。打这里，会很痛，让你连趴着都难受。

乔治冷酷的腔调如绳索将他捆绑，僵在床上，连发尾都不敢稍晃。

肿，是一定的，出血，就要看状况。但如果我提前严正警告过你的事都无法谨记在心、付诸行动的话，你就该忍受那种痛楚。

“我不会让先生丢脸的。”

他昂起脸加上一句。

男人嗤笑，轻拍他斗志高昂的面颊，“傻孩子，不是为了我，是为了你的安全。下车吧。进去之后，报我的名字，会有人引领你，像听从我般听从他，做每一件他要你做的，他没有提的，就连想都不要去想。这，是我给你的第一项指示。”

“先生不跟我进去？”

“这是你的入口。”

从这一刻起，他们是有身分差异的两个人。

窄小的、通往昏暗地下室的后门，是给需要洗涤清净、忍受不适装扮自己的Sub；宽敞的、跨过便可以一目了然辉煌大厅的正门，自然是留给意气风发、准备从为自己妆点好的伴侣身上取乐的Dom。

依乔治所言，报出Delta后柜台后方的休息室中走出一个人，那人亲切地说他叫威尔，希望他今天能有良好的体验。从衣着艾德看得出他身分也是导，有些不理解为何乔治直接让导来带他，难不成后续清洁也是威尔来替他完成？

想到这他便面色有点不好，但也不能在这发作，在威尔轻声催促下，他只得跟在后头往上走了两层。与位于地下室的狭小更衣室不同，他们进入一个宽阔的套间。

“这里是Delta专用的，当然，那种地位的人，在这里一定得有间自己的调教室才行，如果他去地下室检验清洗结果，可是会引起骚动的。你先在房间中央的地毯上跪着。”

房间的布置很简单，进门右侧是整面及腰的矮柜，矮柜上方错落有致地挂满各式鞭子、藤条、皮拍；正中央是片空旷的区块，一张椅子，一块触感绝佳的柔软长毛地毯；左侧则排列一些大型道具，X型架、可调节的按摩床，还有一扇通往卫浴设备的门。

他东张西望的跪姿自然被认定为不合格，当威尔敛声绕着他走一圈，眼底不掩饰的挑剔如芒刺在背，无意泄露出一丝凶狠时，艾德忍不住缩起肩，怕下一秒便是兜头而下的藤条，跟上次他碰见的导一样。

没想到威尔根本连他的衣角都没碰到，看完又换了情绪笑眯眯叨念着要如何改善，迳自去准备东西放在一旁三层不锈钢推车上。

“你这样不行。腿分开，上身挺直，不要垂着头，对脖子不好，但目光要向下，展现你对Dom的尊敬。手交握在后腰，不要懒散地搁在屁股上，背在后腰。要想着怎样的姿势是你想要Delta看到的？怎样的姿势是Delta会喜欢的？不不不，你这样胯太突出⋯⋯这样屁股又太翘了。”

等威尔将三层架都摆满，艾德的跪姿也好不容易调整好，套间的门便被推开，似是算准时间。

艾德背对门口，轻微开门声响理应无法判断来人，但背上率先感受到的灼热视线，肯定了他的猜测。

果然，听到威尔开口。

“Delta。”

这一声是带着崇敬的。

“麻烦你了，威尔。一切都还顺利？”

“是的，虽然一开始有点犹豫，也看得出不乐意，他还是尝试配合，并没有造成太大困扰。可能会用到的东西我都摆出来了，接下来的清洁步骤跟以往一样由我完成吗？”

黑色皮鞋停在艾德面前，但男人的注意力还没移到他身上，而是检视摆在架上的道具，即便摆出来的东西多地惊人，乔治也没有显露出半分诧异，只是沉静地一一浏览、声调平静地回覆威尔的探询。于是艾德大胆地将视线往上移，想匆匆偷望得一个下巴线条居多的角度。

然而乔治的雷达连艾德最细微的移动都没放过。

“视线向下。”乔治喝道。

即便他还摆弄着手上一只七毫米粗的不锈钢尿道塞，即便他上一秒应答着威尔的话，即便他眼珠转都没转、连呼吸频率都没改一点，他就是侦测的到，且无比精准。

才瞄到黑色西装背心下端的两个尖角的艾德立刻心虚地将目光移回地毯上，没想到威尔也跟着往下看，被乔治一声轻笑弄得窘迫无比。

“今天到这里就可以了，威尔，接下来我会处理，谢谢你抽空过来。”

“我的荣幸。”

两个站着的人再次握手，无视膝盖逐渐生疼的艾德，乔治将人送出门，又在门外聊了几分钟，才缓缓跺回艾德面前拿起威尔留在推车上的档案夹，再坐到房内唯一一张椅子上。

王位。

乔治听过有人这么称呼，他不完全认同其中的戏剧性效果，但也承认撇除夸张这点，它是个恰如其份的称呼。

在这个位置上的人在很大程度上的确是可以作威作福。指使、支配，为了自己的愉悦，同时像是大发善心地替施予一点快感。要求服从，即使是最无理最刁钻的命令，也能任性地再没有达成期望时非难。

多么美好的位置！

“先生？”艾德抬头疑惑地唤了一声。

乔治拉高嘴角，一个促狭的笑容配合他猖狂不羁岔开双腿的坐姿，让艾德看懵了。

好帅！是霸气外露，想被他狠狠辗压的那种。黑色三件式西装搭配黑色衬衫及黑银色的领带，让男人像沉稳自信的暗黑帝王。

看到男孩毫不掩饰的渴望，乔治笑意更浓。

啊——他以为当房间只剩他们两人时，他的膝盖就能获得解放、他就能回到平常的地位、就能开始玩他喜欢的游戏？真是天真，天真至极！没学过规矩的男孩必须再等一等。

“维持目光向下，男孩，你还不被允许看我，刚刚的犯规已经为你赢得一次拍打，我会在你的清洁完成后给你一个小小的警醒。现在，我想要先拥有一个安静的空间来好好阅读这份档案。同时，我希望你用这段时间再思考一次你在此的地位、应有的表现，以及我对你的期望。”

艾德似乎在下面咕哝了什么，乔治没有听清，也不甚在意，只要小朋友听话地继续将视线移回地毯——听到要挨揍艾德立刻照做了——他可以暂时对还没习惯角色的新手睁一只眼，闭一只眼。

摊开档案夹，什么都没有勾选的意向调查如艳阳照耀下的雪原那般刺痛乔治双眼，至少这解释了三层架上多到几乎满出来的器具，看到那些器具时乔治几乎以为是要将施展在杰克．威尔逊身上的浩大工程再做一遍。洗胃、洗膀胱、浣肠，完整的清洗套餐会是新手的梦魇。乔治往后翻一页，看到只有最后的其他要求区块写着简单的一行字：任凭先生处置。

恩，或许该借此好好替艾德上一课，教导他随意放弃拥有的选择权、自主权是多么不智。乔治思索着。

啪地一声合上档案夹，他唤艾德过来，不过跪了十来分钟的小朋友站起来便有些摇晃，倒是记得不能大肆一睹男人的风采，低垂眼眸，慢慢走到乔治面前一步处。

“任凭我处置？”

“是的。”

“是的，先生。”乔治加重音调强调后头的字，“在这里永远要加上敬称。”

“是的，先生。”

“任我处置的意思是我可以让你在这呆站到十二点，你都不能说一个不字。”

本意当然不是如此，艾德试着不要噘嘴，却还是忍不住挫折地鼓起脸颊，后悔自己干嘛写这么落人口实的一句，他想要模仿小视频里的举动看来在调查表上行不通。

“是的，如果那是先生所期望的。”他决定冒险放下拘谨飞快地加上一句，“但如果先生愿意，我更乐意让先生充分地使用我⋯⋯取乐。”

乔治哦了一声，“谢谢你的建议，那自然也是我的权力。我可以放肆地使用你，直到高潮变成一种折磨；也可以以折磨将你逼向高潮。你喜欢那样吗？”

乔治站起身，俯身向前贴近艾德耳边低语。

“很可惜现在无论你喜不喜欢，都只能按我的意愿被使用，我可没有选择困难症，很清楚自己想要对你做些什么。把衣服脱掉、折好放在角落地板上，一丝不挂地站回我面前，那时我会告诉你我打算如何——取乐。”

乔治念那两个字的方式十分特别，致使艾德为难地发现，他的阴茎在恶魔的呢喃中甦醒，偏偏在他必须脱去衣物的这一刻。

走到离王位最远的一角，面向墙壁，以近乎私密的小角落安抚自己激烈跳动的心脏，顺便做好心理建设面对更多更背离常规的要求——男人接着必然会做更多令他羞涩的事，近在眼前的一项自然是清洗——艾德踢掉白色帆布鞋，双手抓住衣服下摆往上拉起，一举脱去自己的上衣。

他听到乔治走到房间另一头的声音，然后是小轮子喀啦喀啦的转动声，折好的白色短袖圆领上衣放在地板上，他无暇顾及地板脏不脏、衣服等等拿起来还能不能穿，只是很单纯地好奇、羞赧、紧张、兴奋以及期待将要发生在自己身上的事。

下身舒适宽松的米白棉麻直筒九分裤，是乔治替他挑选的装扮，让他屁股有足够的喘息空间，裤脚略微反折，露出一截纤细的脚踝，此刻簌地在解开皮带后顺畅无阻地下滑，在脚边堆成完整的无限符号，他往后退一步，深吸一口气，弯腰。

“嘶——”

果然还是很疼。

但他不得不再次重复折磨自己，为了脱掉船型袜而闷哼。

最后，是他唯一的遮羞物。

四周悄无声息，但他知道乔治在看，在王位上兴致盎然地端详他能为彼此带来多少乐趣。

先生喜欢看到什么？他这么问自己，并且几乎立刻就得到答案。

他将双手拇指从对称的方位插入后腰的内裤上缘，拉开一段距离确保他接下来要做的事不会蹭到肿胀的伤痕，然后右手率先往下，露出一小块柔嫩的上臀，然后是左手，再一次右手，一点一点的，将自己袒露于男人面前。

当褪到臀腿交界时，他没有直接松手让内裤落下，反而屏住呼吸，缓缓松手让松紧带勒上那里的肿痕，弯下腰，忍者臀肌拉伸而牵扯出的痛，超着男人的方向撅起屁股，然后再开始将内裤往下拉至小腿，左腿抬起跨出，再来右腿。他很确定自己身后风光清楚暴露于男人眼下，撅起屁股的时候、抬腿的时候，甚至他继续弯着腰折内裤的时候，不论是受过责的屁股，或是鲜少示于人前的肛门，都被乔治看到一清二楚。

这样，有符合先生对Sub的期望吗？

他回身绕过摆在房间中央的按摩床，向乔治一步步走过去，手下意识地挡在身前，走出一步后便被他的大脑控制着挪到身侧，紧贴大腿。他现在是Sub，他属于他的Dom，他不该遮掩自己，他的一切该呈现给他的主宰，并希望他能为自己感到骄傲。然而潜意识中作祟的羞耻让他不敢走得太大步，没有衣料遮掩，昂起的欲望是那么明显，晃动更是过于激烈，但渴望驱使他加快速度，他拥有的时间正不留情地滴答滴答倒数。

“跪下。”

他走到原本的位置时，男人轻柔地给出下一道指令。

双膝自动岔开到刚刚威尔指导过的角度，头、背、大腿成一直线，小腿及脚背贴平地面，私密处再无遮蔽，将最脆弱敏感的地方袒露地、开放地、触手可及地陈在乔治面前。他有些讶异自己学得这么快、这么准确，心底的声音却嘲讽他这不过是经年累月从视频学习的结果，此刻正常发挥在他最想展现的人面前。

“这是特殊的一晚，艾德。”

乔治放松地伸展充满力道的腿，被西装裤包裹的肌肉向前延伸，一只皮鞋停在艾德腿间，如果乔治勾起脚尖，那会是个恰好能够用鞋尖挑拨玩弄他逐渐坚挺的阴茎的位置。

“今晚，你属于我，身体以及心灵皆是如此。我将以你赋予我的权力，依我的喜好使用你，除去我的良知，没有任何条规能限制这房间里发生的事。这是你的调查表给出的结论。我希望你真的了解这点，并愿意为此奉献出自己。现在我将给你一次更改的机会，任何你想要加的条件我都会接受，如若不然，我会照着我的意思进行下去。”

艾德看着自己腿间那只发亮的皮鞋，他以为在一个人把腿放在离自己私密处如此近的地方，他会紧张，会退缩，会想要保护自己，但他实际上却毫无顾忌。

他知道自己不会被伤害。

面前的人即便在盛怒下都不会伤害他。

而他愿意为男人各种稀奇古怪的念头奉献自己，并且欣然发现自己的身体诚实地将之反应出来，为了男人每一句强硬而色情的话语做出反馈。

“不需要的，先生，我相信你。”

“很好，那让我们继续进行下去。告诉我，你此刻的角色是什么？”

“你的Sub，先生。”

“你存在的目的？”

“为了服务你，满足你的需求，先生。”

“我对你的期望？”

“诚实，以及服从。我将听从你的旨意，先生。”

艾德没有学过这些话，他顺着氛围说出的回答似乎足以令挑剔的男人满意，男人终于允许他抬眸，用目光见证此刻。

“看着我，维持这个姿势。还有最后也是最重要的一点，”男人深沉的目光掳获住他，“我们为了什么在这里？”

“为了使你愉悦，先生。”

“不，不对。”艾德腿间那只脚开始移动，往左倾贴上他右大腿内侧中段，贴着细嫩的软肉往上，“让我们再来一次，我们为了什么在这？”

艾德轻抽一口气，皮鞋鞋带蹭过挺起的柱身，敏感的前端，而后猛然往后去顶他的囊袋。

“我还在等，男孩。”

男人声音中有着愉快，眼角藏匿着淘气。

“先生⋯⋯”

“想快一点，男孩，你还没得到射精的许可，而在你回答正确前我是绝不会应允的。违反命令，等着你的就是惩罚。”

虽然这么说，他没有给艾德更多时间，脚坏心地加快速度并增强力道，而艾德的身体似乎背叛了心灵，即便乔治最简单的一个命令，都能让他血流涌往不该去的地方。

“是⋯唔嗯，是为了先生⋯⋯”

“这就是你刚刚给的答案，不用一再提醒我你说错了什么。”

“啊！”鞋尖抵上他的囊袋轻轻辗压，艾德觉得自己快不行了，血液奔驰向下，理智直接抛弃他的躯体，脑子晕乎乎地剩下快感，“为了我们！为了我们的愉悦！先生，拜托⋯⋯”

他觉得自己根本在胡言乱语，甚至连这个念头都是蒙在快感下的一层糊影，像在冰面下泅泳的鱼。

这不平等的关系下，怎么同时使两人愉悦？

“请详细解释。”

艾德不知道自己怎么能做到那一点，他试图聚焦在男人的眼眸，艰难地维持双腿的角度，下体源源不绝的刺激让他不住滚动突然干渴难耐的喉结。

男人带着笑意，眼神却是认真的，他在等待答案，并且真的会因为自己在不恰当的时间丧失对自己的控制而施予责罚。

但同样是这男人，命令他维持敞开姿态接受逗弄的男人，一边要他服从，一边却巧妙地运用语调、动作，甚至只是最简单的命令，挑战他的忍耐极限。

一瞬间，他突然发现答案是那么简单地可笑。

“⋯服从⋯⋯快感⋯⋯”

“大声一点。”

“这是为了我们的欢愉。因为我被先生的每一句话撩拨，因为我将能从臣服中得到快感，为我足以使先生满意而开心，而先生将享受我的奉献，为我的服从骄傲！”

“很好，现在，继续维持你的姿势，我想再这么玩一阵子。”

男人将整个鞋底踩上他的勃起，将他高翘的阴茎压在下腹，缓慢而确实地挪动脚跟，用鞋底花纹带来猛烈的刺激。

艾德涨红了脸。

有被贬低的羞耻，因为他光裸着被西装笔挺的男人以一只脚操弄，或踩或磨，或轻或重，男人高高在上地从王位俯视他，带着从容与狎昵。

但也有不可抹灭的、无法忽视的喜悦，不只因为生理上，更因为他发现男人不若表面上镇定，他的西装裤在鼠蹊部有个微妙的起伏。

他们在用各自的方法互相取悦。

“先生⋯我想，我快要⋯⋯”

“好好地请求我，并等待许可。”

“请，先生，允许我⋯⋯允许我⋯⋯”

他看着男人鼓励的眼神，知道自己再也控制不住，抛下最后一丝矜持大喊。

“请允许我高潮！”

他身体颤抖着，大腿绷紧几乎痉挛，他知道自己还不能解放，却又想不顾一切地放纵，阻止他的除了方才的威胁，还有男人的轻柔吟唱般的声调。

“还不行，我想要你再等等，我喜欢你眼神迷离为欲望醺醉的模样，我喜欢踩着你时你一副受辱却又享受的表情，我喜欢你低吟着请求我，即便被拒绝，也因为身体属于我，不得不为我忍耐的挫败又温驯的面容。还记得我曾提过我有些会让人不太愉快却能满足我的念头？这会是其中最微不足道的一个。”

艾德挫折地呜咽。

他必须继续坚持。

“拜托⋯先生⋯⋯”“还不行。”“先生，可不可以⋯⋯”“不。”“我要忍不住了。”

对话如此往返，直到乔治说，“你必须忍，现在，我还要要求你噤声。”

现在他连恳求都不行，而那只脚还锲而不舍地以恼人的频率动作。

他安静了一秒，三秒，十秒，大腿内侧一秒三次抽动的筋让他有了清楚的时间观。他想嘶吼，他想哭泣，他想让男人移开攫获他的灵魂、遏止他的动作的目光，但他只能跪在这，维持姿势，让他的主宰做任何想要的事！

而这还他妈是自己答应的！

当然这句他只敢在心底大骂。

半分钟后，“请求应允了。”

话音方落，乔治的脚压着根部，往囊袋一蹭，艾德便激烈地射了出来，浓稠液体喷洒在皮鞋尖上，再顺着重力蜿蜒向下，像巧克力蛋糕上不规则倾泄而下的乳白色糖霜。

不过是一次射精，艾德却觉得花费了所有精力，他大口喘着气，看着男人的脚慢慢移开，阴茎上似乎还能感受到坚硬的鞋底，一蹭一蹭地。

“去拿张纸巾来把你制造的脏乱收拾干净。”

还没从余韵中缓过劲的男孩立起左膝，将手撑在上头借力，踉跄起身，摇摇摆摆走进浴室先将自己清理完毕，稍稍镇定后再带着纸巾出来悉心擦拭乔治的皮鞋，然后是地毯。

乔治晃动脚尖，确认鞋面光亮如新后才认可了他的表现。

“好男孩。”他称赞，艾德却觉得这跟称赞学会坐着等待的小狗没什么两样。

他想要一个吻。

他也诚实地说了。

乔治却毫不犹豫地拒绝，并且高兴地表示，“现在一切以我的希望为依归。你可能会得到，如果那使我开心，但也可能不会。假使你无论如何都想要在体验中得到吻，一个或无数个，当初就应该把这点放在意向调查表上。”

噢！该死的万能的意向调查！谁能想到还能这么用呢？

他没有反驳的机会，因为他立刻必须服从于另一道差遣他去处理掉垃圾的命令。

当他再出来时，乔治依旧坐在王座上，示意他回到老位子跪下。

“现在到你去参观Plague的表演还有足够的时间，我会完成你的清洗，然后针对你刚刚的失误给予惩罚，当我完成时，你会有个粉嫩红润的屁股，接着我想花点时间装扮你，希望那些佩戴在你身上的东西能提醒你——即便不在我的眼皮下，你依旧属于我，必须遵从我的命令。同时这样当你看完表演回来，我能确保你为接下来的游戏做好准备，心态上，以及生理上。”

乔治朝他露出狡黠的笑容，艾德觉得乔治的每一丝肌肉都像自己身上的一条导火线，稍微牵动的笑肌让自己下身又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“首先，我们要准备一些用具。”乔治走向三层架重新挑选需要的物品，“到这里来，我想让你认识一下。”

能有什么不认识的？

真正站到层架前，艾德才知道自己的孤陋寡闻。

“这一层，你一定很熟悉。肛塞。如你所见，有各种不同形状、材质，上次你使用的是这一款的中型，是比较容易置入的形状，但对新手我不建议直接使用中型，括约肌虽然有弹性，还是需要经过适度的扩张与适应。这里头有对哪个感到好奇？”

大略看过一轮，艾德指向一个格外小巧精致的、由一层层薄纤的弧形不锈钢片组成的花苞状物体，“这个是怎么用的，先生？”

乔治让他拿起来，轻捻花萼下的旋钮，往右旋。

花苞就这样缓缓在他手中展开，圆弧的花瓣可以摊至几近平面，只剩尾端浅浅高起的弧状，底下是比成年人拳头还大的直径，犹如一朵盛绽的莲花。

“这个可以说是更具美感的鸭嘴钳，同时也有更多变化性。鸭嘴钳的作用局限于穴口、直肠，但这朵娇美的花苞可以接上枝干，深入之后再展开。从外头看像是含着一指粗的铁棍，穴口还能合得紧紧的，里头却是遭到极致的扩张。”

艾德被写实的描述吓了一跳，赶紧将花放回层架上，深怕乔治以为他对花苞有兴趣。

“你应该能发现这里的矽胶款式不多，事实上除了一些极为庞大的家伙，这房间里的肛塞多数是医疗级不锈钢的。当然，同样的尺寸跟矽胶比起来不锈钢的感受更明显，也更难以承受，但我喜欢我的Sub为我忍耐，无论是钢铁的冰冷，或是遭坚硬开拓的异物感，通常他们会发现忍耐这些不适是十分值得的，得到的回报将远超过他们的付出。”

艾德吞了口口水，目光随着乔治的手指移动，男人抚过一整排由大至小的水滴型肛塞，然后是不同形状的，他以为男人会拿起一个消毒，而后放进要他端着的、盛装等等要使用在他身上的工具的不锈钢盘中，但并没有。

乔治只是把整层跟第二层抽换。

“先生不打算使用它们吗？”

他突兀地发问，引来似笑非笑的一瞥。

“希望我使用它们？”

男孩觉得自己的耳廓到脸颊像瞬燃般温度陡然攀升！

想，但又不想，很难承认期待的是乔治识破他的心理，却不戳破表象地命令他使用，强制地要求，又恰到好处地替他挑一个最适合他身体的。

说不出口，支支吾吾却充满好奇的模样让乔治忍俊不禁。

“虽然我打算用其他工具，”拇指与食指暧昧地摩挲艾德樱桃粉的耳垂，“但用它来替你在Sub生涯初期建立起服从及诚实的习惯，也不失为个好主意。”

“还有一点你应该要知道的，通常——没有意外或特殊要求的情况下——我会要求Sub自行放置进去，因为这是他们必须为自己做好的准备事项。他们需要让自己习惯被侵入，并且欢迎这种侵犯，也是我对这角色的期待，但为了你的处子体验，我的男孩，我将放松我的标准。”

他拿起最小的型号——短小、连着指环，不比一根手指粗多少，可以轻松置入的小玩具——仔细消毒后放进不锈钢盘。

“接着，阴茎环跟尿道塞，对它们的功用你应该也不会太陌生，也不难想像带来的感受。”他拣选了阴茎环，无视尿道塞——艾德暗地里安心地吁口气——将手移到乳夹上徘徊，最终拿了衣夹型可调节式的。

“乳夹，应该就是你未知的领域了。我已经向你证明过通过胸前这两点是能够引起快感的，不是吗？因此——”

乔治拿着乳夹在艾德胸前比划，似在衡量它们的大小及重量是否合适，以及挂在艾德胸前的模样，并且显然十分满意自己的选择。不经意地，金属碰到皮肤的冰冷让艾德跟着退缩，而后在男人突然截断话语的空白中，一边偷觑男人的脸色，一边重新挺起胸膛。

乔治深深看他一眼，拾起刚刚的话题。

“因此，你可以试着想像当我把乳夹夹在这充血挺立的小可爱上时，当前端齿痕咬进你敏感身躯时，当齿轮一圈圈旋上、夹子愈收愈紧时，你将受到多强烈的刺激。到时候，你会请求我，那是自然的，但你必须稳稳地留在我要你待的位置，如果我跟我的所有物玩耍的兴致被打断⋯⋯”

他耸耸肩。

鏮啷！

小巧且邪恶的金属夹落在盘上。

“那不会是你想面对的结果。”

“是的，先生。我会照你说的做，先生。”

乔治不置可否地点头，弯身拿起最后一层，这层有些重量，当乔治替换好层架，将之放至最上层时，层架的轮子嘎吱地向下一沈。

“我得好好跟威尔讨论这安排才行。”乔治转转手腕，嘟囔一声。

六包五百毫升的灌肠液及五包一公升的生理食盐水占据半个层架，缠成圈的软管压在底部，上头是可调节水量的不锈钢喷头及几款不同形状的替换喷嘴。

“我想上次导给你用的是软管？”

话虽这么说，乔治的手已经拿起不锈钢喷头。

“是的，先生。”艾德皱起眉头，那实在不是值得回忆起的历程。

“感觉如何？”注意到他的表情，乔治关切地问。

艾德犹豫了一下，并不是说他已经忘记当时的感受，只是要将不愉快的根由有条理地归纳出来，并排除由耐性不佳的导操作而产生的不适，实属不易。

“那并不是一次很好的体验，先生。”他看着乔治专注而不批判的眼神，决定按照男人一开始的指示，坦承地说出他的质疑，“虽然我知道这是既定流程，也是为了后续能好好享受，但⋯⋯频繁地使用灌肠液对身体并不好，而为了达到导期待的程度——某部分来说那根本是偏执激进的——在短时间内无数次用这种刺激性强的浣洗方式，感觉有些不必要。而那个软管⋯⋯我不喜欢它，先生。光滑、可弯曲的管体让某些人误以为能让无节制地置入，但就像我刚刚说的，有些人不会考虑其必要性，及产生的无谓不适。”

乔治点头，“我们可以不要使用它。事实上一般除非表演，我不偏好使用软管和灌肠液，那会使身体承受额外负担，清水在恰当的操作下也能达成足够的清洁。不锈钢喷头看起来威力较强，有人会害怕它的水量调节功能，认为会是集中加强的水柱猛然灌入体内，但根本不是那么一回事。你可以看到它没入体内的部分只有2.5吋，软管则能一直前进到你无法想像的地方——我想这是你不喜欢它的原因之一。调节式的筏钮则可以更好地让Sub适应水流，任何有担当有经验的Dom都能够用它给Sub带来一场不一样的梦幻的清洗体验。”

于是，不锈钢喷头及能滑顺连结喷头、并未再加粗的圆形喷嘴也消毒好放进托盘。

“好了。跟我进来。”

乔治接过托盘，率先走进浴室。

好吧，没什么好紧张的。艾德深吸一口气，艰难地移动脚步。更丢脸的事都经历过了，清洁也不会更糟了。

浴室的摆设称得上温和，角落还摆着几盆多肉植物舒缓气氛，就像一般人家里的模样，只是宽敞许多。旁边一道及腰矮墙将浴室略略划分为两区块，靠进门口那块是双人洗漱台，上头安装着等宽的雕花镜，后方则是马桶及用水设备。

“需要先上厕所吗？我希望接下来不会因为生理需求而打断我们正在做的事。”

乔治问，一边脱下西装外套将之挂在入门后墙上的挂钩，再细致地卷起衣袖。

但光这一个问题都足以使艾德面红耳赤。

“不用，先生。”

“那么站到浴缸里去。”

温和的水流打上身体，从后颈处开始向下流淌，然后移到前胸。艾德有些不自在，尽管乔治将打好的肥皂泡涂抹在他身上的手势十分轻柔，理应是舒适的，他却无法享受。

乔治让艾德抬起左臂，从肩膀、肱二头肌、前臂、手腕、手背，一路将肥皂泡抹到指尖，再反向而回，甚至细心地搓洗腋下，搔痒感令艾德忍不住歪向一旁，再被乔治坚定地握着指尖带回原处，而后没什么力道地往挺翘的臀上扇一掌。

“别乱动，接受我的触摸。”

淋过水的肌肤在遭受拍击时发出响亮的声音，几乎在空旷的浴室中引起共鸣，听起来吓人，身体上的感受却只是短暂的酸麻——更多肇因于唤醒他屁股上本就有的痕迹的疼痛——及搔痒一般的好的刺痛。

艾德仔细品味臀上的感觉，并且惊讶地发现自己十分欢迎这种程度的惩罚！那如掌中雪般短暂的刺痛振奋他的欲望，他等待着下一击，乔治却早已转而拿起沐浴球抹肥皂。

泡泡涂上他的后背，缓缓绕过腰侧并在腰间软肉逗留片刻，艾德忍不住又躲了一次——半实验性质地想再获得同样的拍击——并如愿得到掌掴，这次力道增强了些，让艾德衡量起他该在几次之后停下这种试探，以避免自己得到过于疼痛的回报。

乔治的手来到腹部逐渐往上，停下来再度沾取更多肥皂，但这次接触艾德身体的不是松软有弹性的泡沫，纱网直接在他胸口擦了一下，不常接受刺激的茱萸宛如通了微弱的电流，将酥麻直接传送至下体。

“噢！”艾德低喊一声，紧接着不放过任何移动的手掌吻上他的屁股，“我敢说你是故意的，先生！”

他向凶手控诉，凶手只是挂着笑意继续用浴球搓洗逐渐泛红的乳尖。

“的确是，如同你一再蓄意犯规想被拍打一般。我想这么做、能这么做，并且还打算跟这对小可爱多亲近一下，有什么意见吗，男孩？”

别无选择的艾德除了忍住闪躲的冲动，因为屁股上的疼痛很快就到达可接受的临界值；忍住保护胸口的动作，因为那显然不符使男人愉悦的基本要求；忍住激增的脑内啡，因为他窘迫地发现再次被缓缓激发的欲望——基本上他除了忍，什么都做不了。

终于，乔治觉得右侧清洗干净，将浴球挪到左方，且高兴地品评，“你有一副能敏锐接受刺激并给出反馈的好身体，艾德。这里，显然跟你的阴茎有很大程度的连结，如果我这样轻柔的搓洗，下面那个小家伙就会稳定地维持翘起的状态，只要稍加用力蹭一下，像这样⋯⋯”

不用乔治描述，艾德也知道自己的身体对这灵巧的手腕动作做了怎样的反应，他别开眼不愿意看自己的状态，但感官鲜明地察觉半勃的海绵体抖了一下，颤颤巍巍上扬几个刻度。

“就会有明确的反应。”乔治轻笑，拍拍他迫不及待昂起的下体，“但，这里需要多等等。”

乔治并未在左胸付出同等的心力，迅速清洁完便迳自将目标转往细直的长腿，留下一种不平衡、不和谐的遗憾。

趁着男人坐在浴缸边，垂眸握着他的足踝、抬起小腿清洗时，艾德飞快地往胸口瞄一眼。右边，是经过搓擦的桃粉色，散发着温暖舒适的热度，乳首挺起，愉快地享受被关注后的奔腾的血流；左边，对照下显得苍白地过份，白皙胸膛似乎缺少了什么而一副单薄脆弱的模样。

他希望乔治能再碰一碰那里，目光一直跟着乔治的手移动，当他意识到自己在做什么，倏地红了脸。

男人正借着这次清洗探测他的敏感点，后颈、腰间、乳首，乃至足底，但凡他的身体对触摸多做出点反应的地方，都会被男人饶富兴味地多加研究，更别提鼠蹊部、屁股甚至臀缝间，几乎被男人柔软的指腹以及圆润的指甲彻底地摸——抑或搔刮——过一遍。

“我很高兴你还这么有精力。”

彼时乔治替他冲去全身的泡沫，站在他身后嗅着身上干净的皂香，鼻息尽数喷在他后颈，温温的，痒痒的。

握着他下体的手带着同样的温和，却令艾德绷紧身体。

是的，他又快要出来了。面对乔治孜孜不倦的研究精神，他就差临门一脚。

他忍不住问，“先生，我可以吗？”

“不，艾德，今晚我对它还有别的安排。”

乔治亲昵地拍拍他的昂扬，但后续所做所为就没这么亲切了。

艾德呜咽出声，冰冷的水流对他炙热的欲望而言实在难以忍受，他听命将双手交握脑后，站直身子接受喷洒的水花，眼睁睁看着自己的下体像被浇灭的火焰般渐渐没了生气。

窄小的环扣上他的根部，用一圈金属束缚住燃起又遭扑灭的火苗，乔治的手法很快，并未让他感觉到不适，但身体不由得地抗斥。

“这很不舒服，先生。”

他埋怨，却又无可奈何。

“它使你疼痛吗？”

“⋯⋯并没有，先生，它只是让我不太舒服。”

艾德知道这将使他丧失摆脱阴茎环的机会，但对着沉静平稳如湖水的靛蓝眼眸，他选择诚实以告。

“那么我希望你习惯它、忍受它。你能达到我的期望？”

艾德深深叹口气，觉得乔治在把平日从他身上得到的无奈反施回来，“你知道我会的，先生。”

“乐观点，男孩，这只是个辅助你的小道具，因为你自控能力实在难以令人信服。如果我要避免你今晚过于频繁地射精，这会是最温和的做法。或者你宁愿我用尿道塞？”

“不，我不希望那样，先生。”艾德温顺地回答，同时为乔治暗示还有机会到达高潮而窃喜。

“很好，现在我们可以来完成最后一项清洗流程。”

乔治替换上方才拿的小喷头，艾德刚展露出的笑意立刻吞回肚子里。

“转过身去，手扶在墙上，屁股向后挺出来，并且，艾德，我要你尽可能放松，向我敞开你自己。”

乔治放缓语速，强调。看着艾德无声点头，他揉了一把滑顺的发丝，安抚紧张情绪再度水涨船高的男孩。

艾德摆好姿势，十指紧扒磁砖墙，抠着磁砖间的缝隙，希望借此转移注意，但似乎无果。

为了方便男人的动作及配合敞开的指令，他的腿分开与肩同宽，空气的流动似乎突然猛烈起来，气流穿越腿间激出一片鸡皮疙瘩，他仔细听着乔治在后远方发出的声响，像是洗手，再往后因为水流声的遮掩，便分辨不太出来了。

他只得以这个无比害羞且格外脆弱的姿势，开启另一段不算短的等待，直到一个东西突然压在尾椎上。

冰冷，没有温度的。

“先生？”

身体一抖，他半偏过头，想知道究竟是怎么回事。难道先生打算直接将喷头插入？

“我只是戴上了橡胶手套。”

乔治将手伸到他面前让他看一眼，并且当着他的面在中指上挤了些润滑剂，然后那只手收了回去。

“放轻松，艾德。”

另一只正常的、微凉的手覆在他紧扒墙面的手上。

“别再折腾你的手，男孩，你只需要轻轻扶着墙就足够，不用把磁砖抠下来。打开身体，然后我会替你做好准备。先用手指让你习惯被进入的感觉，再用上喷头，相信我，你要接纳它是绝对没有问题的。”

指尖已经按上穴口，轻巧地在皱褶上抹一圈，黏稠湿润的润滑液让后续动作变得十分容易，手指逗弄似地滑过紧缩的皱褶，在肛口下方选定方向，摩挲两下便直接推入。

“很好，保持这样，艾德。”

乔治不时出声鼓励，让他坚持下去，明明不是在做什么了不起的事，却因为男人的赞美而振奋不已。

男人手指插入的感觉跟他自己尝试过的是完全不一样的。

当他自己做时——虽然他说过他以乔治为性幻想对象并曾试着使用后方自慰，但实际上那情况少之又少——可以做好心理建设，再慢慢地、小心翼翼地放进去。如果感觉身体太紧绷，他能停下来重振士气，感受炙热肠道的紧致包覆，说服自己手指并不会伤害他。他享受那缓慢煎熬却又充满愉悦——主要来自于想像乔治在占有他的念头——的过程，饶是如此，他也未曾探入超过一吋的深度，更不曾尝试做出插入以外的动作。

然而男人并不这么做。

无法控制速度，不能预期深度，一下子进了两个指节的手指调皮地在他体内嬉戏。足够的润滑剂让男人的手指一眨眼就到达他没有尝试过的地方，像鳗鱼般灵活地在狭窄甬道间窜动，令他惊呼出声。

“镇定。你看，这并不会带来太多不适，相反地你适应得好极了。”

男人深谙此道，知道如何卸去他的紧张。手指一进一出，让括约肌接受异物入侵的感受，有时又在他体内打圈或勾起，挑战肠道的弹性。

“也懂得做出回应。”

在乔治完整放入中指并往下按压时，一股发自身体底层的快感让他夹紧臀肌，而后自然而然收缩内壁将男人的手指再往那一点带去。

“噢——先生，拜托先拿出来吧！”

艾德呻吟道。那是他不熟悉的感受，随者接二连三的按压，令人愉悦地、如置云端的感受从身体奇怪的地方开始蔓延。

乔治吻了他羞红的耳廓，稍稍退出手指，就在男孩以为请求应允而放松的时刻，又精准以指腹滑过同样的地方。

“为什么呢？”

游戏中的乔治是很坏心肠的。

周而复始的刺激，快感从陌生之处涌起，绵长却具有冲击性，不若阴茎高潮，像炸破的气球那般猛爆而短暂，这更像一股又一股的浪潮将他不停推向愈来愈高的顶端，阴茎环很好地发挥了功效，他的性器在环中逐渐胀大，渐渐将环撑满。

乔治的预测是正确的，他的男孩有副敏感的身体，只是从未被身体的主人仔细研究，并非没有想要借此得到快感的念头，单纯是因为缺乏知识、胆怯及害臊。

他会替他研究出来。所有敏感点、对刺激的耐受度，所有的所有，然后善加利用得到的资讯。

因此很快艾德的腿便在一根手指的逗弄下逐渐发软，他的腰拱起，腿逐渐并拢，膝盖弯曲，屁股愈来愈往下掉，想要避开，却只是把男人的手指夹得更紧，含得更深。

“知道我在刺激哪里吗？”

艾德想说他知道的，他听说过这种玩法，也知道这对很多接受方而言是极致的享受，但他接受刺激的大脑却糊成一团根本说不出乔治要的答案。

好在乔治并非真的要他回答。

“前列腺的反应也十分良好，是可以从肛交中得到快感的类型，那么让我们换一种方式。”

艾德并没有听清这句话，只是感激地察觉手指的离去，让他可以暂时喘口气，因此当喷头再度接触他的肛门时，他大吃一惊地晃了下屁股。

又一次掌掴，将艾德的精神拉回一点。

“平静地接受我给予的一切，艾德。”男人沈声命令。

似是惩罚，喷头很快地穿过被玩得松软的肛口。他为此倒抽了口气。跟手指相比，这实在太冷了！太硬了！太难受了！

“放心，你被拓展的很好，接受它，如同接受我一般。”

“这不一样！”

他听到自己嘶声反驳，为了身后的苦楚。但男人不这么认为，更不因他的不认同而停下动作。

冰凉的不锈钢让他缩紧屁股，抗拒入侵，加倍清晰感受到硬物毫不容情一吋吋往内拓展，他知道自己绞得太紧，但即便如此都无法阻止事情发展，直到乔治握着喷头手柄的手顶在臀缝。男人停下来，在他颤抖的背肌上落下一个灼热的吻。

“没什么不一样的。都是我要求你含纳进去的东西，都是我想置入你体内的东西。无论是喷头，手指，或者——”

男人将喷头微微抽出，带出点紧紧攀附住的粉嫩肠肉，稍微调整角度后，重新推入他体内。这次喷头如经过定位般，准确地压过前列腺。

“有朝一日可能是我的阴茎。”

这绝对是恶魔的低喃。

“那不是你想要的吗？艾德。我可以停手，只要你给我一个否定的答案。啊——不回答，那是承认了？那么如果你连手指的粗细都不愿接受，我如何相信你会为了让我顺畅地使用你而熬过更难受的扩张训练？”

当通往你最想要的礼物的路程中有一步宽的裂隙，除了跨步越过还能有什么方法？

艾德甩甩头，羞赧地无法回话，男人也不需要言语声明，他的身体已经给了最好的答案。喷头受到的压力减轻，乔治可以轻松地固定喷头的角度，而不用和作对的肠道对抗。

“很好，保持下去。我要打开水阀。你不需要留住那些水，让它们自然排出。维持三分钟，清洗就能结束。”

很快温度适中的水流盈满肠道，起初艾德还硬撑着不让水泄出来，尽管心底嘲笑自己一时的坚持，尽管明知这与刚刚取悦乔治而做出的表演没有不同，仍旧不想将丢丑的型态展现在乔治面前。

乔治摇头，叠在他手上的大掌微微错位，手指弯曲扣进指间和他十指交握。

“没关系的。”男人在他耳边呢喃，“你所有的模样都属于我，我会接纳全部的你，即便是难堪的那一面。”

艾德还是摇头，不想、不愿、不能。突然，他希望身旁的人不是乔治，那么或许他就不用这么为难！

乔治没有催逼他，只是等待。生理上有违背意愿的极限，而后便如失禁般，水淅淅沥沥地自腿间滑落。

他多花了些时间安慰因此流出泪水的男孩，而后巧妙地转动喷头，让其中一道水柱对准前列腺喷射，虽没有手指直接按压来的强列，亦缓慢地唤醒萎靡的快感，让愉悦逐渐盖过羞耻，又使羞耻与愉悦并进。

艾德对这温和的取悦十分受用，很快微弱的满意的鼻音便取代泪水，翡翡色面庞不再肇因于羞耻而是源于快感。

乔治操纵着喷头不时转动方向来避免过度刺激前列腺，他不想男孩因为胀大的下体而感受到疼痛，而是希望让男孩维持在一个愉快的平衡上。这不难达成，毕竟他有个显眼的指标可以判断——艾德的阴茎。

“没有那么痛苦，对吧？”他又旋转一次手腕。

回应他的是艾德失望的呻吟。

他感觉犹如置身云端，那是种被云托着的轻飘飘的温和快感，乔治转开水流后，就像云海散去被引力拉回地面，水从体内流出的羞耻感愈发明显。

“回答我。”

“是的，先生。”

他追逐快感的来源，却根本不可能自行让水流再对上正确的位置，因为乔治将水阀关掉了。

“别⋯⋯噢——为什么？”

“恭喜你撑过三分钟。”

“但我还想要⋯⋯”

“哦？是吗？我还以为刚刚那个哭哭啼啼的小孩是不会想要再被洗屁股了。”

滴滴答答的声响还在继续，这次乔治温和地抽出喷头，再带出一股水流。

“很可惜现在就算你想要，我也不打算再做下去，我们没剩多少时间。你的肠道里可能还残留一些水，我要你顺时钟揉下腹部，尽可能地将水排干净，如果需要就再冲洗一次。”

“五分钟后，你必须回到外面，准备好接受你的惩罚。”

艾德哀伤地发现，他的快感晴雨计立刻为这句话做出反应——随着脉搏一突一突地往上颤。

其实乔治不喜欢的事情很多，尽管他不经常因之表现出情绪或厌恶，但他的确有不喜欢的事物和行为。

像他不喜欢在木质桌面留下水渍而总是会替装冷饮的杯子准备杯垫，不喜欢把咀嚼过的东西从口中吐出来的感觉而不吃口香糖，不喜欢浪费而对追赶流行甚为冷漠。

同样的，他也不喜欢在游戏中唯唯诺诺的对象，畏缩胆怯的样貌、拖延磨蹭的行为总是消磨他的耐心与兴致。

但艾德经常被他的原则排除在外。

像是此刻，他就觉得红着脸从浴室门口探出头，犹豫是否能在里头多拖上一两分钟以延后惩罚，却又害怕已经超时会迎来更严厉的处置的男孩——十分有趣。

“过来。”

他能从自己的语调中听出愉悦与莞尔，如召唤四处蹦跳沾染一身草屑的幼犬的主人一般。

听到呼唤，艾德不敢再拖延，尽量夹紧屁股，以免还有没排出的水——当然他期望这东西不存在——在此时意外地想回归自然，这使他的步伐有些局促，但他还是在能做到的程度内以最快的速度站到坐在王位上的乔治面前。

他的右胸仍是一片淡粉色，乳头跟下面的阴茎都维持微挺的状态，脸颊还有片未褪去的潮红，薄薄地妆点他的白皙皮肤，小巧的脚趾微蜷压进地毯柔软的长毛中，露出一点点关节，手规矩地放在身旁，将自己展现给乔治，接受男人的审视。

尽管说时间紧迫，男人此刻却不急于惩罚他。

“很漂亮！”

他反而直言称赞，令小猫惊讶却又骄傲地微微扬起下巴。

“我很满意我看到的，干净的、皮肤散发光泽又充满活力的男孩。”

乔治的目光在依然挺起的阴茎上停留一会儿，然后让艾德转过身去。

“我们把你洗的很干净，不是吗？”温暖的气息降落在臀上，炙热的吻则落在脊骨，那是种温馨而亲昵的接触，而后乔治将脸靠在他后腰深吸了一口气，“闻起来好极了！”

“是的，先生。”艾德偷偷咕哝着加上一句，“不能再更干净了。”

“我听到了什么？抱怨？但你很喜欢它不是吗？而且，针对你的评论，我的看法是——其实是可以的。”乔治露出坏笑，“你也看到架子上还有很多东西我都没用到，但现在还不是时候，或许等我占有你的那天，我会替你都用上，把你洗得干干净净，再让你从头到脚、由里至外彻底地沾染上我的气味，你喜欢那样吗？艾德。”

沾染？艾德想到了猫咪占领所有物的磨蹭，接着就又联想到放纵不羁的使用，前者温馨，后者刺激。

不管哪种他都很喜欢！

艾德努力忽视下身对这幻想做出的直然反应，故作犹豫道，“那个，呃、听起来⋯⋯唔！”

腰间软肉突然被牙齿咬住，缓缓施加力道、左右摩擦，待艾德低喊出声，乔治便换上灵巧的舌头安抚深陷的牙印。

“我还在等。”背后的语音模糊不清，带着舔舐的濡湿。

“⋯⋯没有比那更美好的事了，先生。”

他终究还是说出口，虽然害羞地想将自己埋起来。

“很高兴你喜欢，或许我真的会那么做，没错，或许。我还有其他的想法，也还有很多时间可以考虑，毕竟这不是我们此刻需要担心的事。现在——这里还缺少了点什么。”乔治拍拍他的臀峰，挑剔地说道，“不用我告诉你哪里不对劲吧？”

“是的，先生。”艾德眉眼下垂，“你还没惩罚我。”

“没错，这里应该有个新鲜炙热的屁股。”乔治指尖沿着臀线描绘，轻轻的，痒痒的，然后不出所料地看着因为这一句话，艾德绷紧每一条肌肉。

惩罚，以及惩罚所带来的痛楚，在他理解中跟让彼此愉悦扯不上任何关联——或者只能给乔治带来愉悦？

生理上，他欢迎甚至期待乔治威严而强制的命令，但尽管知道游戏中的惩罚跟犯错的训诫不一样，心理上对“惩罚”两个字难免存在畏惧。

手脚不协调地爬上按摩床，乔治没有费事叮嘱他放松，温和的巴掌在他趴好后紧跟着落下，由下往上飞掠过瑟缩的臀肉，些微的刺痛浮在表层，来不及细细感受被扇动的肉团就将之耗减，归于平静。

“记住我们为什么在这，然后——你只需要信任我。”乔治温言。

一次舒适的拍打，就足以让艾德放下防卫心，让他相信他的确可以享受名为“惩罚”的玩乐？

当然没这么简单。

臀肉依旧紧绷，提防着乔治，提防着下一次拍击。

于是掌掴过艾德的手由五指并拢变成大张，抓握、揉捏挨打的那一侧臀瓣，当艾德放松投入在挑逗的、情色的手势中，下一记拍打却又重了。

“噢⋯⋯”

艾德听到男人低沉的笑声，然后受创的臀峰得到更多抚慰。

“相信我，交出你自己。你会喜欢的。”

时轻时重的刺激毫无规律，男人总是会在一击结束后把玩他逐渐红艳的屁股，像在研判成熟度，有时乔治会很快地补上下一掌，有时却像是沉浸于温热弹润的手感，而用上两只手揉面团一般不断挤压臀瓣，再让它们弹回原本的饱满形状。

疼痛有时是剧烈的，有时却是美好的，艾德趴在按摩床上，床垫很舒适，鼻尖是干净崭新的皮革味，乔治厚实的大掌贴在臀上，一切都很完美，唯一美中不足的是他常态性猜错下一掌的力度与方向，使防备显得无用且可笑。

如果乔治想要他痛呼出声，那么男人总是能达成自己的意图。

如果乔治想要他为刺激性欲的拍击嘤咛，那么男人同样能满足自己的心愿。

“接受我给予的一切。”

男人换了位置，在左臀上留下轻巧的一击，这次是舒适的抽打。

那么下一次呢？

男人像是看穿他的想法，温言。

“无须猜测，男孩，因为你终将无法拒绝；无须担忧，因为你是我钟爱的所有物。你会接受我施予的，欢迎它，爱戴它，因为那是我要你做的。你是什么？男孩，再告诉我一次。”

“你的sub，先生。”

同样的一系列问题重复了几次，渐渐地，艾德放松下来。老实说无论是轻是重，都是一次很好的体验。他理所当然欢迎轻软如徐徐微风的掌掴，欣喜地接受带着爱意揉捏他臀肉的手势，甚至能从极端稀少的几次激烈疼痛中品出欢愉。

当大掌带着风落在他屁股上，刺痛瞬间爆炸开来，但那是短暂的、飘于表层的，当麻感散去，臀肉停止颤动，而后便只留下烟火升空后那般绚烂的快感，跟着热度在男人的动作中一点一点揉入肌肤。

拜男人所赐，他的屁股愈来愈烫，却一点都不造成他的困扰，他喜欢这种升温的过程，也喜欢突然变化的刺激。

“你安静地几乎让我以为你睡着了。”

乔治扶起艾德，让他重回地面，并不讶异他看到一双迷濛的眼及沉浸喜悦的笑容。

“几乎是。这太好了！我想我只能在梦境中获得。”

艾德回头看自己的屁股，如同乔治答应的是漂亮的红色，埋藏了他臀上原本的伤痕。

“太好了。”他喃喃重复。

“只要放松接受，它就会是好的，你花了点时间才到对的状态，但我很高兴最后你学会享受它。现在我想你很清楚为什么会被惩罚了？”

“是的，先生，因为我在得到允许前瞻仰你。”

乔治无声扬起一道眉，但此刻的艾德完全不因之感到威胁，他等了足够长的时间——又刚好短到不会让男人再给他一些真正的惩罚——才再加上后话。

“——但是，那只是个借口。我得到惩罚，是因为那使我们愉悦。”

乔治笑了，敲敲小孩得意扬起的鼻头，“正确。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“你知道为什么‘他’不能陪你过来？”

还是威尔领着艾德去参加他报名的表演集合处，途经其他公开表演的场地，威尔会停下来稍微介绍，但或许是艾德的表情太心不在焉，最后威尔带着他停在一条僻静的走廊里。

“我知道。”

艾德摩挲着乔治又给他戴上的运动手环，其实他身上还有许多乔治替他穿戴的装饰，有更私密的，也有更能代表彼此的连结的，但这是此刻他最能明目张胆抚摸、并带给他安慰的东西。

“你看起来像被主人命令去看一场无趣而呆板的演出，只因为你的主人想要暂时打发你出去，他好享受更带劲的私人时光。”

“有那么糟糕？”艾德勉强笑了一下。

“遭透了。你知道，如果你改变主意，我可以立刻带你回去。‘他’不会强迫你参加。”

“不，不是那么回事。我是想体验看看的，只是⋯⋯”他握住运动手环，尽量放轻松耸耸肩，“可能我突然有点紧张吧。”

威尔跟着耸肩，对他露齿一笑，“放心，虽然你选了一场带劲的封闭场景，但他们无法真的把你关在里面，不适应、想离开时，”他朝艾德的手腕扬扬下巴，“你知道怎么做。只是要记得，你是‘一个人’来的，也会是‘一个人’离开。”

——只要想离开，就按手环这里。

脑海里响起这句提醒，艾德点头，感觉藏在衣衫下脖子上缀着的挂坠及胸前的细炼跟着晃动。

不过五分钟前才踏出那间房间，他却觉得离乔治好远好远。

五分钟前，乔治还在妆点他，带着独有的狎昵与体贴——

“这对乳夹在你身上果然很好看。”

乔治退后一步欣赏他的成果，粉色乳首因为收紧的夹子更加挺立，成为诱人的桃粉色，又不至紧到使他不适。

男人的拇指蹭过他敏感的凸起，勾着夹子尾端缓缓施加压力，目光则紧跟他的表情似在研判思量什么，准确地在他觉得太多发出闷哼前收手，同时做出结论。

“我想让这两个小可爱承受更多压力，”乔治果断道，回身走到矮柜边，很快就带着他想要的东西回来，“就一点点，不会让你太难受，但又能更明确提醒你，你是属于我的。一条细炼，我认为在这个情况很适合。”

乔治把链子展示给艾德看，而后轻巧地将链子挂上，银色磨砂细炼在胸前弯出微笑弧度，链子两端各有个镂空三角形的坠饰。

链子的确不沈，在他可以负荷的范围内，艾德低头，以相反角度看着链子及晃动的三角形，他觉得这不是偶然的选择，男人替他证实了这点。

“那是我的记号，Delta的希腊字母，它会出现在你身上许多地方，因为我希望你记住，艾德，牢牢记住——你属于我。”

乔治按下艾德上半身，引导艾德撑在按摩床上。他一直维持着柔和滑顺的语调，使艾德维持在方才陷入的、如梦似幻的情绪，眼前他亲自浣洗的身躯放松地舒展开来，方便了他接下来的动作。

“我不容许我的资产被他人肆意碰触，甚至无端伤害，你必须替我保护好它。我不会陪着你过去，那样很可能为你引来不必要的注意，但我将随时关照着你，庇荫着你。”

左手中指穿过肛塞尾端的指环，沾取足量润滑液后，在右手分开嫩红臀瓣的辅助下，缓缓顶入暴露在眼前的穴口，小巧尺寸顺畅地滑入紧缩的皱褶，强硬地拓展娇羞的花朵。还不能适应肠道内再次突入的异物，也或许是屁股被男人的大掌握住而有些发疼，艾德晃了晃脑袋。

“嗯⋯⋯”

微弱的鼻音是艾德的抗拒与欢迎。

他的确喜欢这个小玩具，进入体内后是恰当的充斥感，不会太过度，又能让他感觉到占有，他期待乔治能再给一些火热的刺激，并偷偷往后挺出屁股让乔治更顺利地侵占他。

但说实话——他更喜欢乔治在他体内四处点火的手指！

“你愈来愈放得开了，这很好，可是别急，男孩，你还有一次机会，但不是现在。”

乔治按住他的腰，制止他又一次想要就着乔治握住肛塞的手蹭动的念头。

“你得让我完成你的装饰。我们还剩下几样比肛塞重要得多的东西。”

“噢！先生⋯⋯”

男人替他戴上同样有着Delta坠饰的项链，然后是运动手环。

他羞赧地接受男人的调笑，无从否认。

就像初入丛林的小狗，对什么都充满好奇，看见什么都想把鼻子凑上去，当然更欢迎男人对他的探索。

与此同时，他的好奇也很可能招来蜜蜂叮在鼻头上的肿包。

表演开始时一切都很正常。

他穿着乔治带来的另一身衣物，宽松的帽T和牛仔裤彻底遮掩住挂上的项链、乳夹，及紧紧包裹住他薄肿屁股的短皮裤，这身打扮不会让人联想到刚刚被带进Delta调教室的男孩，而是看见另一个街头风青年。他在表演舞台前有绝佳的位置，而且是在属于“访客”的那一区——乔治用他的特权动了些手脚，这也解释了为何艾德对明应成对行动乔治却无需在此露面的疑惑——比Dom跟Sub的座位后面一些，但视野不受遮蔽。

威尔将他留在他的位置上，不久后灯光便暗下，剩下照射舞台的聚光灯。

三名赤裸的奴隶分别在Plague的三名助手牵引下鱼贯爬行上台。

他们身上有着不同程度的装饰，其中包括项圈、贞操带、肛塞以及身上各处新旧、轻重不一的伤痕，从那些痕迹看来，在登台前他们刚被惩戒过一次，可能是皮带，也可能是⋯⋯

“是皮带。”身旁穿着银灰色西装的人突然开口，“他在开场前喜欢先用皮带抽打奴隶一顿，无论事前准备做的如何，他的奴隶都会得到一顿打，用最随手可得的粗暴工具，你可以看到奴隶身上有些刮伤，就是他皮带上的装饰造成的。一来能警告奴隶他随时都掌控着他们，他们必须时刻谨慎并畏惧他，这关系不只是在游戏中的角色，而是打从他们试图取得他的亲睐开始；二来奴隶在表演中的反应会更激烈；三来⋯⋯等等你就知道了。”

艾德偷瞥旁边的绅士一眼，那人专注于舞台上发生的一切，似乎在自言自语，于是艾德没有理会，将目光转回台上。

三名奴隶就定位，面朝观众跪立，助手则将牵引绳放进奴隶口中后站到奴隶身后，避免挡住观众的视线。

像是惯例般，前方观众已经开始鼓噪，齐声呼喊着Plague，要今晚的大明星登场。

“居然享受这些华而不实的吹捧，以及众所瞩目的光芒。 ”西装绅士不屑地啐道。

同一时间，Plague高举双手，在众人的欢呼下上台。

“欢迎各位莅临。”

邪气而尖锐的嗓音一出现，观众更是疯狂地跺脚拍手，台上的奴隶们却开始颤抖。

“今晚我将借由这个场合，惩罚这三个表现差劲的奴隶。我知道在调教奴隶方面各位都是个中好手，但或许我的教育方式，能给大家带来点启发，让大家能更好地训练奴隶服从的美德。我知道，有人认为主奴间是平等的，是互相依存的，主人应该给予的是爱与支持，将奴隶导向正轨，并为收获奴隶的爱戴而感到满意⋯⋯”他停下来，等着这悖论在群众间发酵、引起另一阵鼓动，再慢悠悠地摆摆手让众人安静下来。

“真是无聊至极！但显然在这里的各位是更能看清事实的一方。情爱、敬佩，那是给不自信的人的游戏，是给弱者的。我们应该要求的——是奴隶的敬畏、是绝对服从，是将我们视为唯一主宰。奴隶不需要自主意识，只需要取悦主人，不然⋯⋯到底是哪一方在愉悦哪一方呢？”

Plague故作无奈地摇头，显然很受不了那些追求爱与平等的关系，当他停下来时，眼神正好跟皱起眉头的艾德对上，凌厉的目光中没有半点温度，像两根冰柱刺进心里，艾德一惊很快地别开视线，却没发现对方的目光还在身上逡巡。

“那么让我来说明一下这几个奴隶为何在此。这一个，在口交时弄疼了我要求他侍奉的客人。”

Plague用皮鞭末端轻蔑地挑起舞台右侧第一个奴隶的下巴，让大家看清楚他嘴里巨大的橡胶口塞。

“我本应拔去他的一颗牙以示惩戒，但他是个小有名气的演员，这样一个可人儿声泪具下地苦苦哀求我不要动到他的脸，我又怎么舍得拒绝？我也是个有慈悲心的主人啊。”

那个奴隶恳切地点头，附和着Plague说的每一句话，但他的讨好并未让主人开心，Plague不耐烦甩开皮鞭从他左肩斜抽下去，让奴隶发出一声哽在喉咙的呜咽。

“但再教育还是必须的！因为重新训练需要一段时日，我已经提前完成了教育的部分，现在剩下最后的考核，他必须证明他已经学会如何口交，并且以后都能按我吩咐的取悦客人。在这里，我的助手将抽打他，用那根皮鞭，”他比向一号助手拿着的粗壮黝黑的皮鞭，“持续不断地，直到这场演出结束。每十分钟，我们会检查一次他含着的口塞，确认上面没有任何齿痕，如果这期间有人想验证教育的成功度，也欢迎各位亲自体验，皮鞭以及奴隶的嘴都是开放的。”

“这一个，”Plague停在二号奴隶面前，“一样管不好他的嘴，不过这次是下面的那一张。”

他踹了二号奴隶一脚，以坚硬的靴底狠踩在奴隶灌满液体而突出的小腹上。

“回答我，奴隶，一点五升，这次你能含住了吗？”

“可、可以的，主人。”

那个奴隶声音颤抖，因为腹痛已经大汗淋漓，却还是努力撑住上半身，在Plague的脚向他施力的同时，把脆弱饱胀的腹部挺向痛苦的来源。

Plague冷笑一声，但到底对他的反应还算满意，收回脚让他跪直上身，“掰开你的屁股，让大家看看。”

当奴隶转过身，将红肿的穴口暴露在聚光灯下，先是一片寂静，接着举座哗然。

奴隶的后穴里什么也没有！

Plague拿来一张纸巾，对折再对折，过份挑剔地将纸巾按在奴隶穴口，很快就由中心发散往外形成圆形的湿印，旁边还有零星的水渍，Plague看一眼，不带感情地把被打湿的纸巾黏在奴隶脸上。

“看来是忍不住啊！别说主人为难你，再把穴口打肿些就不会漏出来了吧，嗯？”

Plague伸手，站在后方的助手立刻递上藤条，听至此艾德根本不敢看下去，盯着前面座位的椅背，耳畔却尽是奴隶凄惨但不敢放声嘶吼的隐忍哀鸣。

终于，鞭声渐歇，艾德试着再将目光移回舞台，发现二号奴隶的穴口肿高一倍有余，依旧泛着水光，他原还担心奴隶在打击下泄出更多灌肠液，要受更严重的责打，但看到浅褐色藤条顶端沾染的一丝红痕，才惊觉——

是血！

“我们一小时后再来结算你的成果。后面漏出来多少，呵，就由前面补足吧。”

Plague对他的奴隶没有任何关怀，对出血的部位蛮不在乎，前方的观众亦同，只是对这进展雀跃不已。

“第三⋯⋯这样才能喂养他嗜血的观众群。”

西装绅士平静的言语在这一片嘈杂中居然能清楚传递，或许因为它准确地直击心头？

艾德也有所感。

这不是安排好的剧本，不是经过协商的程度，不是带着爱意的挑逗，不是⋯⋯

不是他跟乔治拥有的一切。

这令他觉得噁心、反感、排斥，名为表演实际上是一场单向的凌虐，他过去以为的按脚本走的激烈情节原来只由一个人撰写，奴隶完全没发声或反馈的余地。

他希望能为那些奴隶做些什么。就算只是一个不满的眼神，他也希望Plague会注意到，知道这并非世人认同的行为。

这反叛的行径再轻易不过地攫取Plague的注意，在一片景仰敬佩的目光中，他毫不费力地立刻揪出异类。

台上的Plague走到左方。“最后，这家伙。”他抓着三号奴隶的头发猛然向后扯，露出三人中最为精致的脸庞，视线却集中在另一副更为姣好的外貌上，“说说看，你为什么在这？”

Plague久违地感受到下身的躁动。

他要占有他！那双倨傲的眼，不，他“会”占有他，打破他，然后驯服他！让他跟这些跪在他面前的奴隶一样！或许，又不完全一样，他会是更美妙的玩具。

他会偏爱他，如果他足够臣服；如果不，他会给他惨痛的教训，直到他学会如何听话。其实——学不会也没关系，那只代表他能更尽兴享受磨砺固执灵魂的乐趣。

“因为主人要奴在这儿。”被扯着头发，向后仰成紧绷弓状，拉扯身上胀痛的皮带痕，三号奴隶依旧维持良好礼仪，低眉顺眼地柔声回答。

几乎每一次表演三号奴隶都会在台上，说他是Plague最厚爱的奴隶也不为过。他拥有Plague最大一部分——仔细算起来其实仍是微乎其微——的注意力，承受最多的怒火及责罚，享有难得的嬉笑逗弄，更是少数会被Plague亲自使用的奴隶。

他愿意付出所有，接受一切考验，熬过极端的调教，以换得Plague的手指停在他肌肤上引起的一次战栗。

今晚他敏感地察觉些许不同。

一号奴隶被助手铐在木枷上弯腰接受皮鞭抽打，而他们前方一些迫不及待的观众已经掏出下体捋动着，在台上排成一列准备体验Plague的成果。另一名助手牵着带上分腿器的二号奴隶以不顺畅的姿势在舞台上爬行，Plague势必会为丑陋的仪态给他额外的惩罚，但那将发生在二号奴隶因漏出太多灌肠液，而经历多次强迫高潮以补足数量，疲软地瘫在台上之后。

将其余两名奴隶交给助理，现在Plague通常会将注意力放在他身上，如同过往，他将成为表演的主轴，遭受暴行却无怨无悔臣服的娇弱美人一直是Plague观众群的最爱，更是能引起Plague性欲的场景，他的报酬便是表演结束前的极致性爱，就在舞台上，就在众人眼前，感受Plague炙热而强烈的占有——如果他的表现足以使Plague愉悦，评分标准向来是他对疼痛的耐受度及展现出来的妖娆及淫态。

但现在全都不对了。

应该更狠一些的鞭子只是心不在焉地划过胸前，连一片油皮都没带起；应该更令人难堪的命令却平淡地像少了琴酒做基底的马丁尼；Plague的嗓音应该像钢刀一样漠然冷酷，现在却有着几分旁人不能察觉的⋯⋯雀跃？

这些无法使主奴两人达到应有的状态，无法彼此激荡。奴隶不懂自己的表现哪里使主人不满，要狠心剥夺他唯一的乐趣与生存的意义，他期待了半年的奖赏将付之一炬，如果他不能得到Plague的宠爱，将再没有人能满足他奇异的癖好，而他只能与空虚落寞共存。

“奴隶，现在你该准备为我们的贵宾奉上酒水了。Plague放下手中的鞭子，漫不经心道。

他丧失继续抽打眼前奴隶的欲望，这具躯体在比较之下显得索然无味。他察觉到奴隶不经意流露出的失望与探询，在内心啐了一声，很是厌烦，只想着借由侍奉酒水稍稍惩治奴隶，还能亲近那个刚被他物色上的猎物。

即便在承受痛苦时依旧稳定自持的躯体陡然开始颤抖，因为突然其来的要求感到恐惧，奴隶足够聪明知道不该反抗，只是哆嗦着唇哀求地看他一眼。因为这一眼，Plague才想起上次让奴隶完成这项任务时出了什么意外——或者该说想起他蓄意遗漏的一道命令——而让当时还不太乖巧的奴隶受尽折磨，也使奴隶学会真正的服从。那场表演的最后，每要奴隶服侍一位客人时，奴隶都会这么看他一眼，无声地请求，再在绝望中执行。

Plague低头打量卑微乞求的奴隶，久经调教的身体应该能够负荷，但毕竟是临时起意，没有更完善的事前准备，Plague还不想破坏这个玩偶，至少在他的替代品到手前，要留个堪称称心的玩物。

“别担心，奴隶，这次我会让他们把玫瑰花刺都去掉的。”

这便是他最大的仁慈，也是他最大的让步。

炙热的肠道对葡萄酒是种破坏，以Plague的品味不能做出如此失格的事，深谙此理的奴隶不得不用后穴含入冰块，替即将容纳红酒瓶之处降温，那是艰辛又痛苦的过程，方经多次灌肠的后穴陡然遇寒不禁一阵阵抽搐，奴隶跪趴在Plague身前，后方是手脚并不轻柔的助手——多半是从Plague那学来的对奴隶的贬低态度使然——强硬地将一颗又一颗的冰块推入后穴。奴隶额上流淌着汗滴，控制着呻吟，忍着腹腔的绞痛，好不容易融化一批后，迎来的却不是主人满意的赞许，而是更多更令人绝望的冰块。

调整温度的同时，Plague并没有让奴隶闲趴着，他指使助手跨坐在奴隶伏下的背上，继续用皮拍扇打已然红肿的臀，助手冷漠地执行这道指令，不带感情的扬起手臂，将凶器落在任何能击打到的地方，不纯熟的手段不能唤起奴隶的快感，未经安排的落点、不曾控制的猛烈力道不能激起脑内咖，进而将表演升华成更为情色的画面，因此只是个孔武有力的人面无表情地抽打一具瘦弱的、备受折腾的身躯的画面。

更像在虐待了。

当Plague起身准备将酒瓶置入奴隶体内时，饱经责罚的臀瓣已是绛紫色，但他依旧用脚尖踢踢那即便风拂过都会疼的屁股，要奴隶自己掰开臀瓣，在仍然存留在肠道内的新一批的冰之外，再纳入一个庞然大物。

艾德清楚地看到奴隶的泪珠滑下脸庞，听到他愈发高昂的啜泣，感觉到奴隶从脚尖到发丝像暴雨中凌乱颤抖的树叶。他心疼奴隶处于这种关系，对无能为力的自己感到愤慨，隐藏在这些之下的，是他不知该如何处置的惊惧，是他希望有只手轻拍他告诉他这不正常，安抚他绝不会经历这一切，此刻却求而不得的畏怯。

奴隶的不适与隐忍对鼓动的群众而言只是煽情的伎俩，就像Plague宣告的，他们不在乎爱与关怀，他们要的只是在剧痛下依然服从的玩偶。

观众又爆出一阵欢呼，因为硕大的酒瓶进入片刻前还紧缩、似乎什么都容不下的穴口，但酒瓶还不是最后的物件，侍奉客人的餐桌需要装饰，扩张至极的后穴硬生生再插入一圈的玫瑰花枝，去除硬刺的花枝对脆弱的肠道依旧过份锐利坚硬，伴随着奴隶再也忍不住的痛苦呼喊，第一滴血珠从那隐密的部位迸出，艾德猛地站起身来。

“奴隶，你让我们的客人等不及了！”

Plague似笑非笑往艾德的方向看过去，故意厉声斥责竭力配合他一切指令的奴隶，并甩下一记狠鞭，在奴隶背上拉出鲜红的伤痕，紧接着便扯着踉踉跄跄的奴隶往前。

一步，又一步。

漆亮黑靴在地板上发出响亮的敲击声。喀、喀、喀、喀⋯⋯每一步都像踩在肺叶上将氧气逼出胸腔，Plague挟着一股凌人的气势，露出趾高气昂的笑容前进，晦暗阴冷的目光紧盯他的目标，带着像看到猎物在蛛网中央挣扎的快意。

看着他们愈来愈接近，当艾德醒悟Plague的目标是自己的位置时，Plague已停在他面前，如席卷黑暗而来的暴风雨，激起大浪将他困在耸立的礁岩上。

“奉酒给我们这位急切的客人，奴隶，记住我教过的礼仪，不要让我失了面子。”

Plague如是说。平滑的语调却让人嗅出一丝危机。

“如果你不能做到，我将别无选择地——”

艾德不由得注意到Plague修长的手指正轻抚过皮鞭，那手势拥有比对跪在地上抽泣的奴隶还多的爱意，而明明在对奴隶说话的人目光紧却跟着自己。

“鞭打你。”

Plague舌尖探出扫过下唇，露出蛇一般的笑容，似乎很想找机会再次使用那已然染血的工具。

在奴隶身上，或者——在自己身上！

艾德退开一步却被绊倒跌坐回椅中，体内的肛塞因猛烈撞击而凸显出存在感，屁股也以暴起的疼痛向他抗议。艾德发出的闷哼中参杂一丝被体内小玩具诱发的快感，他懊恼自己发出的声音，因为Plague的眼神瞬间变得更深沉而具有欲望，又感谢疼痛唤醒他的理智，得以摆脱这鬼魅般的场景。

他有条退路，但不在身后。

艾德看到Plague扬起唇角，故作关心地向他伸手，连忙将双手背到身后，摸索那颗能拯救他的按钮。

“没事吧？这位年轻的绅士，希望你不是被这不得体的奴隶吓到。”他看一眼地上努力沈腰，夹紧屁股避免酒瓶被推出或泄出冰块水，同时又要将瓶口对准玻璃酒杯，让如血般的酒液稳定地涓涓流入的奴隶，“他通常能表现的更好，就跟你一样举止得宜。”

“不⋯⋯多谢关心，没事。”

艾德没有理会Plague的嘲讽，那只停在他面前释出友好的手并未感到尴尬，自然地接过奴隶奉上的红酒杯，再递到艾德面前。

“无论如何，还是来点酒压压惊吧。”

“我不需要那种东西。”

“嗯，是个挑剔的客人呢！”

Plague环顾四周，满意地发现群众都被这幕插曲吸引，连在台上享用一号奴隶的人都缓下动作。他轻啜一口奴隶斟上的酒，再把剩下的酒液淋在奴隶背上新鲜的血痕，奴隶疼地一缩，又惊恐地连声道歉并将头伏得更低，屁股耸得更高来迎接主人的怒火。

但Plague无暇理会那奴隶。

“美酒，需要由懂得赏识的人来品尝，人，也一样。我认为我是相当具有鉴赏才能的人，从你身上，我能看见隐藏的光辉。你觉得呢？”

近乎直接表态要认他为奴的言论令艾德感到一阵恶寒。他怎么会认为自己在看过这场表演后还愿意跟他有任何接触！

奴隶们纷纷抬头看向艾德，群众则已经在吹着口哨迫不及待要见到他跪在Plague面前的模样，Plague以志得意满的神情摆摆手停下观众过早的庆贺，略过三号奴隶，往前贴近一步。

“我会训练你，让你脱胎换骨；我会磨砺你，让你从原石成为展露头角的透钻；我会给你你想像不到的快感与痛楚，你会发现疼痛也是美好的，甚至恋上受虐的感觉。”

“不⋯⋯”

Plague冰冷如尸的手指探向艾德的脸颊，第一次，被艾德偏头躲开了，当他试第二次时，艾德离开他的座位并往门的方向挪了一大步。

没有人耽溺于这场猫捉老鼠的游戏。一个急于逃离，一个以静制动，等着猎物发现另一个事实。

“你还有犹豫，还有恐惧，这都表现在你的表情与动作中。我能告诉你，阻碍你迈出第一步的，是那颗不知道自己想要的是什么、渴求的是什么而彷徨的心。”

Plague冷冷凝视愈躲愈远已经靠在门边的艾德，扭曲的笑容让他看上去更像觊觎灵魂却不得手的死神，迈开步伐，再度逼近。

“你跟台上台下的奴隶没有不同，都是迷途的小狗。”

一步。

“在我身边，你无需担心。”

又一步。

“我会规范你、束缚你、替你决定好一切。”

再一步。

“我看得出来。你想要被掌控，被占有。”

“你要有人鞭策你，让你一步都不会踏错。”

“我可以做到，而且要的回报不多，只有你的臣服。”

“你只需要向我下跪。”

说到这一句，Plague站到了艾德面前。

“我不会那么做。”

摸到门把让艾德多了些底气，音量也大了起来。他用力压下门把，准备迎接自由清新的空气——

门纹丝不动。

他惊讶地往后瞥一眼，感应到什么一般很快再转回身，正好看见Plague再一次贴近他，这次，他无处可躲，除非要离开唯一对外的门扉。

“你打不开的。”Plague倾身贴在低垂着头的艾德耳边低语，甚至得寸进尺地咬了他颈侧，“在得到我的通知前，这扇门都不会打开。”

“你不是第一个想逃离的，也不会是最后一个。现在，在我丧失耐心前，乖乖向我下跪，请求我接纳你，我就考虑让你第一次的惩罚不那么难捱。”

“奴隶。”

Plague等着他的屈服，等着他的示弱，会出现在这里的人，皆是被他吸引的人，初时或许偶有不适，但他们总是会被这激烈的手段吸引、震慑，因此他相信这不过是时间的问题。他悠哉地注视标致的青年，构思着该把青年摆在什么位置⋯⋯

“不。”

Plague挑起一道眉，“恐怕我没听清楚。”

下个瞬间，他为对方展现出的胸有成竹的笑容感到诧异。

“我说不，我答应过别人会保护好自己，所以，答案是不！”

艾德再次猛力按下门把同时往后撞，或许是想趁Plague分神借着蛮力将门撞开，然而当一道晕黄光线穿透轻而易举推开的门缝时，从他们的表情说不清是艾德还是Plague比较惊讶。

门吱呀敞开，威尔双手交握身前，站在门外朝他恭敬地颔首鞠躬。

“先生，按照您之前的指示，我来接您离开另赴他约了。”

艾德在众人目光下警戒地退出表演会场，无视窸窸窣窣的耳语，害怕Plague突然有什么动作，但那鬼魅般的男人仅是笑着，弯身从跪在他身旁的三号奴隶穴中抽出朵鲜红的玫瑰，轻置在艾德耳上。

“不愿意喝酒的话，至少请接受这只玫瑰，聊表我的歉意吧。”

Plague将周身戾气隐藏的极好，在外人面前，他是温文尔雅的绅士，跟在追随者面前、面对奴隶时判若两人。

“我们还会碰面。下次，就不会简单地让你回来，更不会轻易放你离开了。”

带着邪恶意图的嘶嘶声盘绕在脑海，艾德一把摘下玫瑰掷落在地，在那扇门完全闭起前便头也不回地超越威尔往走廊另一端走去。

“往这里。”威尔在走廊中段赶上艾德，带他走上另一道阶梯。

如果艾德更注意自己脚下，他会发现威尔带他走上与来时不同的方向，但他的肾上腺素还统领着头脑，此刻他只期待用最快速度尽可能离开就好。

因此当他在楼梯上撞到一个带着半脸面具的人时，他愕然发现自己在个从未走过的梯间，只得匆匆道歉，想绕过重新跟上威尔。

但他的去路再度被挡住，那人握住他手腕，坚定地、无法挣脱地。

“放开我！”艾德惊恐地无法遏制怒吼，思绪瞬间拉回被Plague困住的狭小空间，似乎又能感受到那只冰冷地探向他的手，又能听到带着凌虐的快意的声音在他耳边低喃，要他臣服，像不断循环播放的无法逃脱的暗黑恶梦。

“艾德？”

乔治像生吞下一只青蛙般半张着嘴，感受喉底梗住他的惊愕，但他很快反应过来，退后一步竖起手掌，以沉稳安抚的语调道，“没事了，艾德，没有人会伤害你。”

男孩警惕而怀疑地抬头，眸中是乔治不认识的生疏与冷漠，单薄的身体还因畏惧而产生的愤怒震颤，眼神却如利刃可以刺穿任何胆敢靠近他的人。

“先生？”

没有飞扑向前搂住他最期待的人，没有喜极而泣，没有立刻放下戒备，艾德甚至还有些怀疑自己的眼睛。

这会不会是Plague的圈套？会不会面具的后方是另一个陌生的助手。

“是的，男孩，是我。”

在威尔惊愕的眼神中，乔治拿下从不在具乐部公共空间拿下的面具，随手弃置一旁，威尔赶忙上前捡起，庆幸这道楼梯平时只有具乐部干部会使用，不用担心其他会员撞见，再抬头，乔治已然张开双手试探地靠近艾德一步。

“你做的很好，现在已经不用担心了，有我在。”

温和的回答与熟悉令人安心的面容，如同推倒关键的骨牌，使艾德强自建立起的气势一股脑地倒塌，惊骇像灯光下窜出的沟鼠钻进四肢百骸，支撑他逃出来的双腿也决定放弃挣扎，让他猛地向下跪倒。

“I got you.”

这句话可以表示太多意思，艾德在跌入温暖如冬日炉火的怀抱中时，迷濛地想。

．

“先生，对不起，刚刚那样吼你，我只是⋯⋯有点紧绷。”他紧握双拳，感受刺入掌心的痛，又因为那疼痛而感到安心。

这提醒他现在不是在Plague营造出的恶梦中，他还可以自由地支配自己，而不是匍匐在恶魔身前祈求它的赏赐。

异于往常地，艾德没有哭泣、展现出脆弱，或立刻寻求他的安抚，从他在楼梯上休息片刻便在乔治的协助下扶着扶手站起，自己跟着走回房，除了一只牵引的手、一点消化情绪的时间外，没有要求更多来看，乔治知道——男孩有些不一样了。

然而艾德仓促间收拾的心绪如未细心打包的行李，各种念头杂乱地缠成一团，他的紧张并未纾解，防备没有完全卸下，即便进入私人套间，即便只有他们两人，艾德依旧如同引满弦的弓，再一点刺激都可能使他从中折断。

“我了解，艾德。”

乔治看着满室乱绕的男孩，平静落座于双人沙发，举止优雅地冲茶，再对艾德比出邀请的手势。

艾德愣了两秒，无视邀请，抱臂走向房间另一端，低声问，“先生知道发生什么事吗？”

“我不可避免地注意到你脖子上的咬痕，但，不，我还不清楚在表演中发生什么，不过很快会有具乐部的人通知我。或许你愿意在那之前先自己告诉我？”

“或许⋯⋯晚一点，现在还不行，他的手、他的语气甚至他的眼神都是那么令人作呕，但他没有真的对我做出什么，我还是干净的！”艾德的手指攀上脖间Plague留下的痕迹，死命抓抠想要抹去形同背叛的证据。

“我在意的不是那个。来这里，让我好好看看你。”

乔治丝绒般的语气温和服贴地包裹住他，艾德却更感愧疚地退开。

“对不起，我不该坚持要看那场表演。对不起，我差点就不能遵守对你的承诺，我差点、差点就没能保护好自己。我不应该逼得你现身，但他碰了我，还⋯⋯总之我很感谢你，给了我一个逃生钮。如果没有，我不知道会发生什么。”

“什么都不会发生。”乔治斩钉截铁说。“艾德，过来这里。”

艾德像是被电到般跳了起来，回头看转变态度的男人，男人坚决强硬的眼神使他恍然想起自己的角色，他或许是个受惊吓的人，但在那之前，在一切之前，他是乔治的Sub，而此刻他的Dom在召唤他，第三次！

乔治指指双膝间的地板，暗示趋前而来的男孩他的位置，并且满意地看到男孩动作迅速地在他腿间就定位。

“或许方才的经历让你有点忘记自己的位置，让我们重来一遍。你是什么？”

乔治首先拉开艾德还在颈上留下红色抓痕的手，收在自己掌中，而后抬起艾德下巴，令一直躲避他眼神的男孩无从逃闪。

“你的Sub。”

“我是谁？”

“我的Dom。”

“我拥有你的什么？”

“全部，我的全部，先生。但、”

“嘘——没有‘但’。”乔治喂了他一点水，“我拥有你，完整的，从头到脚每一寸皮肤，由里至外每一分灵魂，你身上还留有我的标记，体内仍含着我给你的玩具，即便这个，”他指指碍眼的咬痕，对上艾德的眼，然后缓缓地俯下身，将唇覆在其上，“也是我的。如果这里真的有任何人应该被责怪，那也只会是我。我很清楚你把思绪写在脸上的性格有可能惹上麻烦，Plague喜欢标致的青年，更不会放过能激发征服的成就感的对象，但我还是让你去了，因为我确信这能让你认识一个不同的、与我对立的观点，这是你的权利，不该被我自私的保护欲扼杀，但身为你的Dom，如果你在过程中受到伤害，就只会是我的责任。”

“但我该保护好自己，不是吗？”

乔治把一脸不解的艾德拉到沙发上，揉揉蓬松柔软的金发，含笑反问，“你没有吗？”

艾德一时语塞。

“向我求援，按下那颗钮，不就是你保护自己最有效的方法？你还在我面前，而不是在情景压迫下成了跪伏于Plague身前的另一个不被尊重的灵魂，这样还不足够？没错，我喜欢你坚强自主，我期望你镇定自持，不要因外界刺激惊慌失挫而遗失更重要的本质，从这点来看你今晚的表现超乎期待，艾德，但那不代表你必须一个人承担整个世界。”

乔治不期望艾德能立刻想通，但他知道男孩会很努力地去了解，光凭男孩现在一脸纠结像遇到天大的难题的模样，他就相信艾德会彻夜沉思直到得出结果。

他引领男孩侧卧在他腿上，力度适中地推拿指下紧绷的后颈至下背，男孩猫一般地蜷缩起来，因为牵扯到体内的玩具而发出微弱鼻音，却又在乔治提议替他把东西取出时，犹疑不决。

“晚一点吧⋯⋯我几乎习惯了它。”

男孩这么说，彷佛轻蹙眉发出诱人嘤咛的不是他。

乔治宠溺地纵容了男孩的任性，他可以预见等男孩整理好心情后，将有多么后悔这流逝的后半夜，肛塞或许能成为补偿，但他不容分说地取下了乳夹——这个艾德倒是没表示任何意见。

在舒缓紧张及压力的按摩，和乔治温柔沉稳的嗓音安抚下，艾德逐渐回到乔治之前营造出的平静。他或许不必再忧虑自己是否“被污染”——更直白一点说，他是否成功守护了“贞节”——那个咬痕在乔治眼中根本什么都不是，既然他的Dom都不在乎，他也无需想下去。

突然响起的手机铃声打破房内静谧。

枕在腿上毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了蹭，似是不满噪音打断他的思绪，嫌吵又闹心，扭着身子想更贴近，想将头更深地埋进能嗅到乔治气息的地方。乔治拍拍小家伙，一边腾出手接电话。

“我们需要你过来一下。”

“现在不行，雷恩，今晚不行。”

电话另一头又说了些什么，让乔治停下轻拍艾德的手，于是艾德坐起身来，这才发现乔治严肃、冷硬的表情几乎能让水结冰。

“让我问问他。”乔治放下手机，“针对Plague的表演，在你离开后发生了更激烈的场面并造成其中一名奴隶严重创伤。干部们正在开会讨论处置Plague的方案。他们想要听听我们的看法，你想要出席吗？”

乔治定定地看着他，艾德知道无论去与否，乔治都会尊重他的意愿，而今晚他实在不愿意听到更多Plague的事。

“好。”

他听到自己这么说，与他的脑袋背道而驰。

．

“你、”甫进门，艾德就看到方才见过的银灰西装，他惊讶地回头看乔治，“他、他是？！”

“那是凯，兰斯的男友。”其实乔治无需进一步解释他的身分，因为兰斯正霸道地坐在凯腿上，扯着他的领带进行火热的重逢热吻。

雷恩还在电话中，汤姆则跟在一旁，那双向来无忧无虑的大眼也被忧思覆盖，于是乔治带着艾德坐到凯身旁的沙发。

“抱歉，现在才正式跟你介绍，”结束一吻的兰斯俐落翻身坐到单人沙发上，凯也才得空向艾德伸出手，“凯．贝克。我必须说今晚你做的好极了，男孩，与Delta描述可能有的状况完全不一样。”

“喔？”他偷看探过身去跟兰斯交谈的乔治一眼，无法压抑好奇心地接着问，“先生认为可能发生什么状况？”

“唔，他推测会有些混乱的场面，你很可能惊慌失挫而做出违心之举，或者不敢反抗而被迫屈从，他让我在你陷得太深前拉你一把。但我必须说他多虑了，你很好地捍卫了自己，我甚至觉得我认错目标，你跟我听说的那个纤细脆弱的人完全不一样。”

“而我从未这么高兴地承认我的错误。”

被凯如此称赞已使艾德脸红起来，乔治搭话更令他无法坦承是体内那如今依旧挑拨着他的小东西助他一臂之力，乔治有趣地看着他脸上红润色泽，在人耳边低语。

“或许我之后该仔细问问怎么回事，感觉这里头有你未说明的内情？”

“好了，我们该来讨论正事了。”暂时被这句话解救的艾德低吁口气，结束通话的雷恩坐到房间正中央的位置。

“那小伙子怎么样？”凯开口问道。

“我想我们该从头说起，这里还有人不清楚发生什么事。”

于是凯从Plague进场的排场开始描述，到他对奴隶的态度，以及所做所为。艾德感觉得出凯尽可能地客观，但还是让在场的所有人反感地皱起眉头，尤其说到Plague对艾德做的事时，乔治没有说话，只是紧紧握住他的手，让他生疼的力道一如乔治的关切那般深刻，然而艾德还来不及偏过头一睹乔治的神情，汤姆便直接扑上来抱住了他。

“噢！还好你没事。”

猎物逃脱让Plague忿忿不平，他对奴隶的苛刻及蔑视达到另一个水平，侍酒的任务在艾德离去后更为艰难，一个称不上失误的失误都可能让奴隶吃上凌厉的鞭子，抽破的皮肤渗出血，在鞭子划动之际拉成一丝丝参差不齐的红痕，这没有让Plague停手，他的观众仍不满足地鼓动，但奴隶已经撑不下去，在倒出最后一滴酒液的同时歪倒在地。

Plague双眼微眯，如果奴隶不是这么疲惫，他会注意到这个发火的前兆，但他错过了，只听到尖锐的破风声，接着便是身后隐密处的剧痛，犹如身体从穴口被劈成两半。

Plague一击之下竟是抽碎了玻璃酒瓶！

“瓶嘴碎了，好在体内那段并没有破损，除了肛门撕裂伤外，只需取出肛口、臀缝的玻璃渣，肠道里因为花茎戳刺有些许出血，但整体而言不影响生理功能，算是不幸中的大幸。”

艾德听不出来这哪里有“幸运”可言，不被错待怎么成了机率问题。他皱眉望向乔治，后者板着脸似乎在克制自己的怒火。

“他的行为已经逾越权限，我建议我们禁止他再来具乐部，剥夺会籍以表明我们的立场。”凯这么说。

“他的奴隶都是成年人，很清楚自己要的是什么，也未干扰到其他人，就算禁止，他们也不会停止，只不过另觅集会场所。”兰斯持反对意见，“我敢说他的奴隶就算发生这种事，也仍然迫不及待想要回到他身边。残酷冷漠，从一开始就是他的人格魅力。”

雷恩抓抓下巴上冒出的胡渣，“的确，东尼跟着去了医院，据他转述那人一路上只在意Plague是否会再接受他，更要求不要将这起事故外传破坏他主人的名声。但他所在意的人不但没有伴随在旁，连进急诊也没有来探望。从具乐部的角度而言，我们必须满足客户的要求，尤其受害者都不愿追究，虽然我真的很不喜欢这种事。”

三方意见持续来往，艾德听不下去地猛然插话，“必须公开这件事！”

众人目光倏地集中在他身上，雷恩清清喉咙看乔治一眼又望向艾德，“是吗？请继续说下去。”

艾德迟疑不决，目光再次飘向乔治，看到对方鼓励地小幅度点头，也不黏在乔治身上了，像在师长前报告般坐直身子。

如果他想要替那些奴隶做点事，或者避免产生更多可能的受害者，这是绝无仅有的机会。

“我们要公开这件事才行。或许有人像我一样⋯⋯天真，甚至可以说是无知，看过视频便以为是在经过双方协调的范围内，满足彼此的行为，紧绷的气氛、一触即发的暴虐是将情绪及恐惧完美演示的满分演技，而推广这种明面上激烈、单方拥有话语权的关系，因为能带给Dom优越感，又给Sub恰如其分的羞辱⋯⋯我曾经这么以为。事实不是这样，绝对不是！Plague真心认为他可以凌驾于他人之上。今晚我只看到一方病态服从，无视自身状况、放弃自我；而另一方则恣意滥权，任性妄为的场面，这不过是渴求关注的人屈从于威吓而将之误以为是追寻的终点，罢了。”

他停下来喘口气，放柔语调如梦中低语，“依然会有人误入他们的世界，但不是所有人都能和我一样幸运，在发现苗头不对、感到退却时，可以被拯救出来。公布，或许我们无法说服那些沉迷于他的人，但隐瞒，只是帮助Plague创造更多受害者。我们只能做我们能够做的。”

“这是你的意见？”雷恩沈喝道。

“别吓他！雷恩。”汤姆不满地从后头戳了雷恩一下。

艾德下意识往后一缩，却又鼓起胸膛回答，“是的。”

雷恩和乔治交换了眼神，而后略显烦躁地抓抓头发，“看来我们有了结论。民主社会的多数决有时候真是逼死执行者。好吧，你们都可以去享受夜晚了！如果我想赶在今天结束前把消息散布出去，顺便知会和我们有相同理念的伙伴，最好现在就开始进行。”

众人在雷恩嫉妒又羡慕的目光中鱼贯而出——没有人愿意假装有兴趣参与琐碎的联系工作——在门口道别。乔治诚挚感谢凯代为混入表演场，凯则对乔治素日里替他看管兰斯表达感激，使得站在一旁的兰斯和艾德顿生尴尬，他们彷佛被家长互相交托监管的顽童，好在这过程没有持续太久——难得相聚的凯和兰斯有更急切的需求。

“对不起，先生，我刚刚不该插话的。”

再度回到套间，因为乔治一路沉默，艾德直觉自己做错了什么，他悄声关上门，将走廊上的灯光挡在门外，留两人于黑暗中。

男人有些讶异地回头看他一眼，眼眸在黑暗中却十分晶亮，收回准备开灯的手，乔治长臂一展将他揽近。

“噢！别说傻话，男孩。我很高兴知道自己养的小猫在外人面前会伸爪子，何况雷恩让我们去，就是想听各式意见，你想说什么，什么时候说都可以。我只是有点儿恼怒自己不能更进一步地使那个虐待狂在圈子里玩不下去。”

艾德想了想，歪着头反问一句，“我们只能做我们能够做的，这总比逃避面对好？”

乔治挑高眉梢，这次艾德有了底气，毫不畏惧地迎上他的目光，半晌后乔治摇头莞尔，“很好，虽然我不预期会从你口中听到这些，不过我想你说对了。”

他拍拍艾德肩膀，而后手缓缓下滑，轻巧地沿着脊骨的弧度溜过后腰，着陆在臀上。艾德感知到氛围的转变，手指碰触的地方留下若有似无的搔痒，似乎在勾引被他遗忘的欲望。

“现在我也有些想做的事，”大掌在饱满的臀瓣上暧昧地揉了一把，“如果你准备好的话。”

艾德吞一口口水——显然比他预期的大声许多，因为乔治发出促狭的笑声——知道自己被这一句话唤醒，“是的，先生。”

他怎可能有别的回答？

“来这里。”

乔治没有开灯，直接牵起艾德往里头走。套间摆设类似，乔治没有磕绊地将他带到深处，逐渐适应黑暗的眼睛辨出床的轮廓，还有乔治叠枕头的动作。

他伸手摸了摸身后，稍早的拍打印记已经逐渐褪去，指尖下徒余藤杖三条壁垒分明的痕，在紧缚着他的皮短裤下，顽固地浮凸起，传达钝痛及坚硬的手感。

“先生要打我吗？”

“害怕？”

“不⋯⋯”他想了想，“我很期待。”

乔治嗤笑，轻拍一下他的屁股，“不会让你失望的。”

随着这句宣言，乔治将艾德留在床边，到橱柜中拿取需要的物品，当他回来时，手上却没多出什么，这令艾德摸不着头绪，但乔治没有解释，绕过艾德，自己舒适地靠着叠起的软枕坐在床中央。

“面向我，跨坐到我腿上。”

“但是，先生，我的衣服⋯⋯”

“别担心它们，快点，照我说的做，就这么坐上来。”

这让艾德更疑惑了，就算不脱上衣，他的外裤底下可是一件紧身的皮短裤啊！乔治又没准备工具，如果想要这样用手拍打他的话，恐怕给乔治手掌带来的痛楚会胜过他的屁股。

“但、”

这次不待他说完，乔治便跳下床，两手穿过胯下分别圈住他的大腿，一使劲就将他抬起，视角瞬间升高的艾德惊地像无尾熊般双腿环在乔治腰上，手更是立刻抱紧了乔治的脖颈。

“没有‘但’，男孩，”乔治左手扶着他鼠蹊部，右手却是不留力地揉捏他的臀肉，霸道地说，“你只需要照我说的做，没有‘但’，我更不想听到‘不’，我说得够明白吗？”

“噢噢噢！是的，是的！”

艾德抱住乔治脖子，屁股在那只支撑他的手上不断扭动，却怎么也逃不开肆虐的魔掌。

“是的，什么？”

“是的，先生！痛痛痛⋯”

“这才对，男孩。但是、可是、然而，都不是你在此有权使用的。你可以——”乔治突然放柔语调，用鼻尖顶了顶他的耳廓，又以唇轻抿柔嫩的耳垂，“喊我的名字，如果你真的要我停手。嗯？”

男孩一愣，将此铭记于心般，抿唇微微颔首，而后露出灿烂的笑容，“好的，先生。”

臀上的疼痛缓解，艾德才意识到托在他股间的手不偏不倚地压着体内的玩具，乔治显然是刻意而为，因为就在这当口，男人的掌根依旧不断推动指环，若有似无地操弄着他。

他瞬间红了脸，不敢动弹。

“很好！男孩。”乔治恢复了霸道蛮横的语气，“如果你刚才听话，现在我们就会在床上，但由于你是个不乖的男孩，我将提升难度。记住了，任何不服从都是有代价的。”

乔治左手穿过艾德膝弯，抬起他的右腿，接着命他松开左腿、放回地面，却并不让他舒适地站稳，凭藉身高优势，乔治将艾德的腿高高抬起，至艾德半踮脚方能踩地、不致过度拉展大腿内侧的高度，又令艾德不得松开交握在他颈后的手。

这下如果艾德想踩实，非得忍受大腿内侧撕裂般的拉伸，还要使劲让乔治向前倾身才做得到。

“别动。”

乔治从口袋摸出一个物件，顶在男孩臀缝间。

“我要割开你的裤子。”

美工刀咔咔咔推出的声音让艾德脖子后泛起一股凉意，蹭蹭地往下窜至腿间，他将乔治搂得更紧，深怕自己无意的挪动衍伸出今夜第二起流血事件。

长裤及內里的皮短裤因为这姿势贴在他臀上，另一层皮肤般紧密，艾德将脸埋进乔治颈窝，他想不出乔治将从何处下刀，也宁可自己毫无知觉——尽管那是不可能的——因为刀刃滑过他臀缝的感觉细微却实在过分惊悚，他的心脏在任何进一步动作前已经跳至喉咙。

“先生⋯⋯”

“嗯？”

乔治的手从他打开的股间捏住肛塞的指环，稍稍抽出，再一举推入。

“这种剪裁、动刀的工作，唔、是不是让对布料更熟悉的人来比较好⋯⋯”艾德试图夹紧不断在体内作乱的小东西，却因为姿势不得其法，只是带着丰腴的臀肉也微微包裹在外操控的手指，“或者，如果你愿意，让我把裤子脱下来，操作起来会比较容易，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得毫无必要。”乔治大笑道，随手往表示抗议的男孩臀上甩了一掌，不太痛，声音却十分响亮，“我很清楚自己在做什么，男孩，而你最好控制好自己、松开屁股，别再妨碍我。”

肛塞又一次被拔出来，最宽处卡在肛口，艾德连回应的时间都没有，刀尖已然刺穿指环的圆孔，乔治将手指穿过破口，勾起些许布料，留出美工刀游走的空间。

艾德发出奶猫似的惊叫，或许因为乔治强硬性感的命令，或许因为突入的手指正按在他的会阴，或许因为薄纤冰冷的刀锋靠着手指、蹭着敏感处徐徐往前，布帛断裂的声音从未间断，顺畅的动作彰显了刀锋的锐利，温暖的手指则凸显刀刃的冰凉。

他将乔治抱得很紧，紧到超出必要，倒不是因为恐惧——奇异的是艾德此刻清楚分辨出他心中没有半分惧怕——而是彷佛这样就不用面对萌生的羞耻，将益发扬起的快感扼杀在相贴的胸膛。

男人却不留情地将说穿事实。

“你硬了。”

坦露在外的下体被大手一把握住，掂量着他的兴奋程度般轻轻晃动。

他的支吾其词引得男人发笑，抛开美工刀，乔治揽起踩在地上不断打颤的腿，将人托起抱回床上，割开的裤子像剥开蒸熟的洋芋皮般俐落分开，露出本被仔细包裹的、诱人的臀瓣，以及被束缚却坚挺着的下体，而羞赧的男孩像融化的奶油般服贴地黏在肩头，带来隐隐香气。

乔治没有指示，艾德便也不敢擅加移动，顺着男人将他抱上床的姿势以Sub的跪姿跪在男人腰际，膝盖朝外分开，大腿内侧紧邻着乔治坚韧的腹外斜肌，因为腿往外打开，后面剪开的布料合拢，留下条隐晦的缝隙，前端却毫无遮蔽，使平时见不得光的地方，成了唯一裸露在外的部位，艾德抿唇屏息以待，从分裂的裤裆间垂在乔治腹肌上的阴茎却不知隐藏主人的羞耻，愈发昂扬。

乔治解除了艾德下体上的束缚，顺势拂过沈甸甸的囊袋，没有多加抚慰，一触即离的抚摸反而加深艾德的渴望，他的手依旧背在身后，眼神却已经贪婪地锁定目标。

乔治的手，那双既可带来苦痛，又可撩拨出火苗的手慢悠悠地摩挲他大腿间的嫩肉，男人目光低垂，专注在指尖下丝绢般柔滑的肌肤，于是艾德稍稍俯身，像准备出击的猫般压低身姿——

“噢——！”

艾德大喊，不仅因为他想偷得一吻的意图失败，脑袋猛然撞上乔治脑后的床板，更因为方才还充满爱意轻抚他的手此刻紧紧拧着他最不禁痛的嫩肉。

乔治带着几分面对不受教的学生的无奈，松开捏紧的指尖，谴责地竖起食指一推艾德脑门，要男孩借由这一推将最基本观念纳入脑海一般，“该有人教你点规矩，你这只不听话的小笨猫！你既没有当猎猫的天赋，当你望着目标出神时便暴露了思绪，更没有当Sub的能耐，居然敢贪取不属于你的奖励。在具乐部，有了身分的区别，我们便要照此地的规矩来。你，一个Sub，想要的，皆须经过请求，恭敬的、谦卑的祈求我——你的Dom的应允。无论是否符合你的期待，你只能欣然接受我给予的答案，否则你只会得到个疼痛的屁股。”

“这不公平，先生。”

“从来就不公平。”乔治对他的控诉嗤之以鼻，嘲讽道，“或许下次你可以把公平对待加到意向调查表里，就写在想要被吻的旁边如何？但在那之前，你只能听我的。”

艾德有些气恼，“好吧，如果非得这样，那么⋯⋯我可以吻你吗，先生？”


End file.
